Vanilla Starlight's Ecstasy
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: Federal Law. All demonic creatures are to be reported to gov. officials upon sight. Because of this, a certain teenage hanyou is forced to keep his true identity secret. One day after school he's approach by a man who knows too much. AU. EDIT IN PROGRESS
1. A Tingled Spark

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada. The ownership of Inuyasha and crew all below to Rumiko and company.

**Author's Rant:** Here's the winning story with the most votes and I hope you'll all enjoy the tale. I know I said I'd wait until Monday but I couldn't resist giving you guys a sneak peek. The idea was inspired by another story called **Indigo Spice by Butterly furs**^_^. Although the plots may be a tiny bit similar the concept will be far far far different.

**Warnings:** MxM Yaoi. AU. Slight OOC. High levels of cruelty and suffering. THERE IS NO ANIME CHARACTER BASHING. I don't believe in such a thing so if a certain character seems a LITTLE off, remember this is set in an AU world. Thank you ^_^.

**Summary: **Due to the signing of a federal law, all demons and hanyous alike were to be turned in upon sight and immediately destroyed. Because of the world's misunderstanding involving demons and half-breeds, one particular teenage hanyou is forced to keep his true identity a secret, never to be known by anyone. One day after school as he's walking home, he's suddenly approached by a handsome man that seems to know more about him than he should.

**Chapter 1: The Tingled Spark**

During the dark times of hellish war and hate filled battles, lives of both demons and humans alike were murdered or tortured until both races were nearly wiped out. However as the future progressed further on, the advancement of human industrial technology soon won out over the magical forces of demonic energy. Eventually the balance of power had changed tremendously as humans took over, fully demanding their presence be the true dominating species that it was. From there on out because of the human's increased desires for demon bloodshed and fear of a possible rebellion, a federal law had been signed in a spare lapse of ignorance by narrow minded politicians.

All demons both full and half-blood were hereby considered far too dangerous to walk the same streets as mortals. Therefore it was passed that whoever should see or hear of a demon residing somewhere was to report the cause and said creature was to be immediately terminated on sight.

And lastly . . .

Mercy would not be shown to those who offered any form of aid toward these vicious monsters and if you were caught doing so…you would meet the same fate as the beast.

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep.<p>

Damn.

Beep. Beep.

What the hell was that?

Beep. Beep.

"Fuck…" A long arm peeled from under the cozy worn sheets of a mothball infested bed, where a certain dark haired teen slept. The hand stumbled and touched around searching for the snooze button to cease the annoying chime.

Was this it? The hand touched over something round and firm…

No dice. That's not it. The blaring beeping flared on and on with its tiresome shriek until its owner could release it of its morning ritual.

Beep. Beep.

"Dammit." Where the hell was that bloody button? He could've sworn he placed the little bugger next to his bed last night.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Alright, alright you win. Got'dammit!" The covers flung back over the bedridden fuzz of ebony hued locks toss and messed over, as one amethyst trained eye glared evilly at the still honking machine. With more force than necessary, Inuyasha slammed his fist against the irritating sound and upon hearing the sickening crunch, instantly regretted his rash actions.

"Great." That was the fourth clock this week. How was he going to save up any money if he kept spending what little money he did earn on paying for these cheap ass alarms?

Inuyasha signed a morning release of air and stretched his long arms listening to the nicks and snaps of his bones from sleeping on the lumpy aged bed he was sure had outlived a few lives. The sun's rays poured through the windows, beaming wide set spotlights on his dusty floor signaling the start of another challenging day.

God he hated school. No scratch that, he hated waking up early at the crack of dawn just to go to school. I mean come on, whose bright idea was it to have school so damn early anyway?

Screeches of car honks and blasting vibrations of early risers trembled his sizable worn down, one bed room apartment. Guess he wasn't the only one rising with the sun. Oh well no sense in delaying the obvious duty of school attendance right? Inuyasha yawned, kicking back the thin sheets and stood up reaching his hands up toward the ceiling for another good stretch and shook off the weariness in his body, as he slowly trended on toward the restroom.

Seeing as he did delay some of his time by busting his clock into extinction, the dark haired teen moved with a sense of urgency in the tiny fitted bathroom, as he washed his face of the crusty build up and wrinkle sheet indents on his face. His dull pointed teeth were brushed until they shun a shiny white. The hardest part of each morning, was brushing out the tangles and knots created from the tosses and turns he did from exhaustion.

He wasn't much to care on his appearance really but hell someone had to do it. No one else was gonna.

Finished with his basic hygiene's routines Inuyasha went over toward the dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a bright red t-shirt with the words H.O.P.E written on the back. Black shoes were matched up with the outfit and finished up with a red and blue pattered baseball cap he used for reasons he'd rather not talk about.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Right he forgot about the other alarm clock. That was letting him know he had about fifteen minutes left before the first bell rung for tardy students. He still had time for a quick bite though. Snatching up his backpack, the dark haired human hurried over to his half empty fridge and grabbed the first thing in sight.

A juicy red apple.

Not much but it'd have to do.

Kicking the door slowed with the back of his heel, Inuyasha shoved the apple in his apple all the while trying to swing his backpack over his shoulders. Time was of the essence now as he hoped to make it to school on time.

As he hurried off toward the door, he gasped quickly made a U-turn forgetting to say good bye to the one thing in the world he had left. The human boy moved toward a quiet corner of his home where in the best he could manage, was a small handmade shrine of one of the most beautiful creatures in the entire world. A beautiful woman from whom he'd inherited his appealing features from.

Both shared the same identical rounded eyes of purest heliotrope violet but hers being more towards the deeper shade of lilac. Long waves of onyx coursed over her delicate shoulders of crystal pale skin as she smiled down at the tiny bundle wrapped snug in her arms.

Inuyasha clapped his hands in a respectful stance as he greeted quietly, "Mornin' mom. Sorry I almost rushed out without saying bye first. I'm running a little behind time so I was in a hurry."

The picture's silent smile was enough to help him on each and every hard day that came along.

"Um I forgot to tell ya, don't expect me in until later tonight. Mr. Toki's got me working late again. But hey somebody's gotta put food on the table right?"

Regardless of the lack of response just her beaming image alone was fine.

"Well, I gotta head out, but don't worry. I'll be back in before it gets too late ok? See ya!"

With a final wave farewell, the young lad set off toward his school. Filled with preppy humans, stuck up teachers, weird friends and a place he'd have to be known as someone he really wasn't.

A fake.

* * *

><p>"Kagome! Did you remember to comb your hair and brush your teeth?"<p>

"Yes mom!"

"Did you make sure to shower and grab your personal items? You don't want to have another accident!"

Oh god, she blushed. "Yes Mother!" How embarrassing.

"Ok have a nice day at school dear!"

"Sure, sure." Grumbled the seventeen year old ebony haired girl. Why oh why did anyone invent school in the first place. I mean really school? Why even go when all you ever did was get in trouble for forgetting to do your homework assignments and gossip? She was so sick of the same everyday nonsense dealing with those retarded boys who cat called her at the beginning of each class period.

Kagome finished brushing her long hair into a high top ponytail with a pink and yellow ribbon tying the top. She snugged her hips into a pair of ripped faded jeans and slipped a pink and yellow tank top over her head; matching the entire assembles with some yellow flip flops. At this rate she was going to be late for sure. Glancing at the clock she shrieked at the hour and minute hands' evil pointers and hurried down the stairs running past her brother and grandfather with a quick wave and was out the door.

Oh man she was going to be so late.

* * *

><p>Standing at the school's entry point was a young couple sharing a light hearted argument between each other. Well if you wanna call the girl slapping her boyfriend hard enough to render someone unconscious, light hearted.<p>

"But my love I couldn't resist. It was so round, plump, and deliciously enticing." Miroku explained in the form of his newest reasons for why he couldn't help groping his girl's bottom.

A warm blush caressed over Sango's cheeks as Miroku's hand gingerly eased over to rub along the side of her skirt clad hip. "Oh honestly Miroku. You can be such a pervert."

"Hmm only a pervert for you my sweetness." He teased nuzzling the side of her neck.

She giggled. "You're such a flirt."

"The biggest flirt for the most beautiful girl in school." Miroku blew a raspberry on her cheek earning a soft tap on his chest and more amused giggles.

"Could you two get anymore cozy in front of the school?"

The teen couple groaned at the firm annoyance of their other friend who arrived a little early as well. Kikyo flung her heavily long raven hair over her shoulders, dressed in a skimpy short red skirt, exposing her creamy white legs and white button down blouse open enough at the neck view to give a perfect view of her natural assets.

Oh…my…God. Miroku's eyes became a flash projector of each exposed asset from the slender tone of that neck to the lovely rounded hips and stretched out legs that went on for days. Surely this woman's development was a wonderful gift from the great Buddha himself.

"Ahem," Sango coughed, elbowing her star struck boyfriend in the ribs. Miroku gave instantly retreated from his Kikyo wonderland to give Sango an apologetic smile and kiss, which she shrugged off.

"Has he made it yet?" Kikyo asked of the person she all knew of.

Sango jabbed another sharp blow to her boyfriend's ribs. "No he hasn't made it yet. He might run a little late again."

Not again. That'll be the third time this week if he made it late. There first period teacher wasn't exactly well known for his tolerance for late students.

Just then, another friend appeared ascending from the bottom of the steps, panting after a mad dash from her home. "Hey guys sorry I'm late. I forgot to set my alarm again." Said Kagome, rubbing the back of head sheepishly. The young girl cast a look over toward her older cousin taking in her scandalous attire. "Hey Kikyo, nice skirt." She teased.

Kikyo not thinking much of it struck a sexy pose. "I know. I'm hopping it'll catch a certain someone's attention." She winked.

Miroku muffled a coughed laugh. "When hell *_cough, cough_* freezes over _*cough, cough.*_

"Miroku…" Sango snickered already knowing the same thing she was thinking.

Kagome would've joined in with the cackling but she didn't find it so amusing how her cousin considered her best friend as a piece of meat to add to her never ending list of men. He was more than just someone you used for pleasure. He had a nice heart and always managed to help others even though he was down on his luck as well. Sometimes she just wished Kikyo would find some other fool to fault her lovely equipment on, instead of bothering him. Lord knows there are plenty of other flunkies willing to do her bidding.

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

The foursome glanced up at the school's overhead clock, noting the time.

"We'd better hurry on inside guys. Classes start in ten minutes." Sango urged already walking inside with Miroku.

Kikyo and Kagome hesitated delayed a bit longer, both waiting for that long head of hair to come flying in their direction with a permanent scowl printed of his face. After three minutes of waiting, the two girls sighed and began to walk inside.

* * *

><p>Damn he was running extra late. Shouldn't have stopped for that sausage biscuit at the corner but there was no way in hell an apple was going to cure his appetite. Inuyasha darted around each corner, clutching his book bag strap in one hand and shoving his mini meal in his mouth. The final bell had just rung right when he rushed inside of his first period class room, plopping in the closet seat available.<p>

Then the bell stopped. _Whew safe_, he thought as he fanned his arms out the way a ref would at a baseball game.

"I see you managed to make it on the skin of your teeth once again Mr. Inuyasha." Snorted the pompous Mr. Hondo.

"Yea, yea but I'm here."

"Hm, try to get here faster next time."

"Sure, sure, sure….crusty old bat."

The undercover insult brought front a few covered laughs and wheezed chuckles from his surrounding friends.

The teacher ignored the obvious blasphemy on his part, deciding it probably best he let the boy slip. The man had to give the junior credit for showing up for school at all. Most teens his age would've taken the opportunity of living alone as a destructive advantage to living a crazed life of drugs, sex and other dangerous nonsense. But not Inuyasha. Even if he narrowly made it to school he made sure to be there. Hn, the smart mouth brat could easily set a good example for these other students. Mr. Hondo flipped off the lights and pulled out his projector ready to discuss today's lesson.

Miroku tapped the raven haired teen on his shoulder. "Hey glad you could make it. I hate being left on my own with all these women."

"Why? I thought that was any man's dream come true." Inuyasha mentioned half teasing half serious.

"Yes but not when they're all looking so gorgeous." Miroku mocked a pitied sigh. "It's all one man can take all alone. I needed some assured back up in case the loveliness was too much for me to handle."

"Yea right."

Suddenly another tap touched his shoulder, this time from a softer hand. Inuyasha bit down on his bottom lip to hold in the aggravated groan. " 'Sup Kikyo?"

"Hi," She purred quietly, not to be overheard. "What do you have planned later today? My parents are going to be out of town this weekend. Do you want to come over and hang out?"

As if. "Sorry. Gotta work."

"Again? Don't you get tired working in that shabby place?"

Don't cuss. Don't cuss. Don't cuss. "That shabby place is the only thing keeping food on my plate." And he'd rather be at that shabby place than to listen to her talk about her hair makeup, money, and past boyfriends. There was only so much of a woman's mouth a man could take.

"Can't you skip one day just to hang out? I'm sure your boss won't mind if you play hooky." Her hand seductively eased down the front of his shirt.

Did she ever give up? Inuyasha patiently removed the creeping hand and returned it to his owner. "Sorry. It's not up for debate."

Kikyo sat back, deflated from yet from another rejection from her love interest. Every chance she took at trying to seduce the handsome student, he calmly let her down at every turn. She one was of the most popular girls in school, yet her status hardly interested him. It was almost like living in some twilight zone.

Kagome giggled beside her friend giving him a '_ah ha'_ elbow which he returned just as eagerly. Now here was a girl he could get along with. Besides Sango, Kagome was the only other girl he allowed to be close to 'em because she showed no interests in getting past friendship. Companionship was something he adored having, especially when it didn't come with all the unwanted extra work it required to keep it.

Kikyo caught the little reciprocal action with her slanted eyes. Apparently if she wasn't interested in the younger boy, her goodie too shoes cousin was.

Hmm maybe she needed to kick up her pace a bit.

* * *

><p>The warm afternoon's rays of light glared down on the whipping flaps of pearly silver hair. The cooling yet stingy breeze teased at the calm man's flesh as he drove down the winding road in his slick 2007 Jaguar XKR platinum Convertible, approaching what appeared to be a large indication of inhabitants.<p>

Not much different than the last place he resided in previously but it was a good enough change for him. Times were becoming more complicated to handle these days. The last city he left had met with some unfortunate issues, thus resulting in his current state of looking for a new place to call home.

With some merciful luck, perhaps he'll be able to find some much needed peace after countless years of living in the shadows. Living the lonely life as a nomad survivor could prove tiring for anyone. All he wanted was to find a place where he could call home without all the constant hassle of being found…

Was that so much to ask?

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Inuyasha wasted no time in packing his books in his bag and scurried out of the crowded classroom towards freedom. Any longer in that gloomy space and he'd become that depressed donkey off that kid's show. Almost there. Just a little further. Nearly homebound—<p>

"Inuyasha wait up!"

Damn. Inuyasha came to a screeching halt near the light post which he always marked as his getaway point. If he ever could get past this light pole he knew he was Scott free of that annoying woman, coming from behind.

Kikyo quickly caught up to the foot tapping ebony head and smiled her most charming smile. "Inuyasha did you forget?"

Inuyasha lifted a dark eyebrow. "Forget what?"

Kikyo giggled as if he'd told a funny joke. "You silly fool. Remember you said you would skip work today to go out with me."

Both eyebrows rose to his hairline. Inuyasha blinked and reached up to dig one of his fingers into his ear to unclog it of whatever was preventing him to hear this chick's mouth. He pulled back his finger and frowned. Nope nothing in there. So he wasn't going crazy then. "I don't remember saying that."

"Of course you don't." Kikyo cupped the side of his face, rubbing her thumb over his rosy cheek. "Men always forget saying things. It's in their nature."

Inuyasha shrugged off the unwanted touch, taking a step back. "Maybe some men are like that but I'm not one of 'em. See ya!" He waved walking off ignoring the calls of protest for him to wait and that she was sorry.

Geez why is it woman never understood the meaning of N.O. It's like a whole new world to them when they're turned down by their crush. Of course Inuyasha knew he had some admirers at the school but he didn't have time to entertain the girly whims of these flirts. He had a goal in mind and he wasn't going to shatter his chances of getting into college by accidently knocking up some chick who wanted to have some pretty eyed babies with nice hair.

There was only one woman in the world for him and for him; she was the only one he wanted to please.

His mother. The beautiful, courageous woman who put her entire life and soul into raising him to be the good hearted man he is now. Her death hadn't been easy to handle when he was twelve but he managed to grow up on his own these past five years. She always talked about him getting his degree at some fancy college and growing up to make a difference in the world.

Sadly that difference she was speaking of would never exist. It was because of him she was no longer living today….being what he truly was.

The long walk down the sidewalk to his low paying employment was stretched out into an extra mile as thoughts of what ifs and whys kept pondering in his mind as they always would around this time. He hated being this way. Having to constantly hide his true self from all eyes, so he can happily prance around like some happy go lucky human when he was anything but.

The truth of the matter was . . . he was a hanyou or half breed for better understanding. A half breed is what humans would commonly refer to people born differently. Those born of both human and demon heritage.

Years ago, the last few hanyous and demons were wiped out save for himself. There were two others whom he'd known in another city before he came to this one. Shiori was a pretty young bat hanyou who'd been murdered in her sleep before she could gain the powers of camouflage. Another hanyou by the name of Naraku had been walking home from middle school when someone blabbed saying he was a demon disguised as a human. Later that day he was jumped by a gang of human hunters who tortured him for days until finally dumping his skinned body in a river. The last attack was enough to scare his mother into removing them from that area and into this place.

Reports have scarcely come across now of demons or hanyous being found anywhere in the world. If and when one was found of course, it'd become national news. But in the past five years, nothing's been said. Not even a faint whisper of a demon or hanyou being found within the world. Meaning he was the last of his kind.

"Keh, what am I worried about." He mumbled to himself picking up the pace. There was no point in dwelling on self-pity. Regardless of how he had to live his life he was just going to have to live it up the best he could. Even if he was the only one of his mind still alive, who gave a damn?

He had his whole life to look forward too.

Checking his watch he frowned. There was no way he was going to make it at this rate. His job was a three miles away from school and at the pace he was walking there was no way he'd make it in time. Mr. Toki didn't kid around about his employers being on time either. He was the type of guy that believed in that old phrase, _you're late if you're on time and you're on time when you're early._

But he was about the first half of that little diction. Damn…well maybe he could…

Inuyasha cautiously glanced around the deserted sideway and eased his way into a thin alleyway. His mother always warned him to keep his identity secret so being careful was a huge must. Taking a deep breathe, the young human concentrated just enough to raise his inner aura to a fairly unnoticeable peek. Just enough to give him that extra boost he needed for a quick sprint.

The dark hue of his hair slowly paled to a faded granite gray. The heightened rise in energy wouldn't draw anyone's attention since it was only a tiny spark. His hair would remain darkened and his other features wouldn't come to light. The calming flow of auras radiating in his body burned with the desire to be set free but he held back the cravings for such fun. He wouldn't purposely damn himself for a moments thrill.

Peeking out from the concealed passageway, Inuyasha hooked both arms in his back straps and casually strolled down the sidewalk.

The walk became a mild jog. The mild jog transformed into a cool run. The cool run turned into a full blown sprint. The full blown sprint became an invisible bolt.

He was gone…

* * *

><p>What the?<p>

The 2007 Convertible came to a screeching halt right in the middle of the street (luckily no cars were around.) The silver haired man blinked trying to focus his entire congregation into finding what he hadn't felt in years. It couldn't be. He closed his green masked eyes behind his sunglasses, searching once more for that hidden spark that floated from so far away. It was very small; barely recognizable but it still buzzed.

The familiar twinge of relative energy was so rare he feared it was all in his mind. The chances of it being factual were astronomical. But . . . His eyes snapped opened. It was there. It was truly there. For years and years he'd assumed he was the remaining survivor of his kind.

A sensual curve of his lips twinkled with the spark of interest in his eyes.

It appears for once he was mistaken… In all his wildest dreams he'd never thought the gods would bless him with such an opportune chance such as this. The time of complete solitude was over...

There was another.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: How's that for a sneak peek of the winning story huh? I'll begin the usual updates on Monday since my arm's starting to feel better. I hope no one was disappointed with the first chapter. Don't worry things will get interesting as it goes on. ^_^.<strong>

**By the way Kagome's ONLY a friend.**


	2. A Strong Sign

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** Ok ok ok the only reason you're seeing this early chapter 2 is because I won't have computer access Sunday and Monday. So expect to see Chapter 3 on Tuesday. ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings**: MxM Yaoi. AU. Slight OOC. SessxInu. High levels of cruelty and suffering

**Chapter 2: A Strong Sign**

When he'd mentioned Mr. Toki was going to have him working late, he hadn't expected to be walking through his front door at 2:20 a.m. There was no way he was getting paid enough for this. Long stressful hours, aggravating loud mouth customers? Geez what a world. But each day he gridded his teeth and salved through it all with a plastered smile on his face.

Inuyasha sighed, kicking his door closed and dropping his book bag all in one beat, while going over to the far distant corner of his living room where his mother's picture waited for him to relay the events of today. "Hey Mom, sorry I came in later than I thought." He commented tiredly, while kicking off his shoes. "Work was killer today. Mr. Toki had two call ins and I had to take up the slack. But don't worry; I'm getting extra overtime for it. So the bills can be paid for, this month." Two of the candles positioned next to her illustration, were lit by a lighter he kept close by.

The raven haired teen pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants but left the cloth on as he squatted down before the makeshift shrine. "Ya know? Women are so strange. Why is it when you tell them something they gotta think the opposite?" He flopped down on his side, propping up his head with one hand and drawing up a leg. "Don't worry I'm not involved with anyone. I know how much you'd hate for me to screw up so soon. But's let's get off that because I know you don't wanna hear about those flighty girls."

He laughed watching the candle light flicker on her face. "We had two tests today in Mr. Hondo's class. I studied the material but I only got a B + on the first one and an A- on the second. Sorry about that. I normally do better but I was tired from last night's overload." His mouth opened to give an exhausted yawn as he rubbed his burning eyes of the sleep threatening to take over. "Yea I know I should be getting to bed since it's a school night and all. So I'll talk to ya in about," He glanced at the clock. Aw hell it was later than he thought. "I'll see ya in four hours."

With that final early morning farewell, Inuyasha pressed two fingers to his lips and placed the small fingered kiss to his mother's face. "G' night Mother." He expressed softly as he stood up heading for his bedroom down the short hall. A nice hot shower sounded pretty good right now but he was too drained to even stand up long enough to wipe his body properly. With school and having worked a ten hour shift, all he wanted to do was flop in his bed and make love with his pillow.

School was scheduled to start in another five hours. The only good side to today's time is that it was the day before the weekend, which meant another weekend of good ole relaxation. But first . . .

Inuyasha closed his eyes and feel limply to his knobby twin sized bed and upon hitting his head on the pillow he lured him into time of dreams and peace.

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.<p>

Oh boy what was that?

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Why couldn't he get some relief even in his dreams?

Knock. Knock. "Inuyasha come on, open up!" Knock. Knock.

"Go away!" Groaned the drowsy boy, tucking his head deep into the dusty pillow. After the way his head fit so perfectly to this pillow there was no way in seven hells he was leaving its side. It's officially earned the title of best friend.

Knock. Knock. "Inuyasha come on! You've already missed most of school. I'm worried."

Ah this pillow feels so magical. The warm fluffiness of its cushion. The scent of his own saliva dripping from his lips. The wonderful—He shot up. "Ah fuck?" Oh hell. Inuyasha tried to untangle himself from the sheets wrapped around his waist, and fell on the bed in the process of trying to get to the door. Damn his mother was going to give him nightmares for years. He never missed school. Ever.

Inuyasha snatched the door open panting with the sheet still clinging to his half nude body. His frantic eyes stared down at the girl whose hands were covering her eyes to keep the span of his tanned flesh from view. "Could you please put some clothes on?" She shrieked.

"Please tell me you're kidding?"

"I'm not saying anything until you put on some clothes!"

"Just tell me if I missed school woman!"

Kagome twisted around hiding the hot blush rising on her face. Honestly you'd think Inuyasha had some common courtesy to wear some clothes when answering the door. "Yes you missed school, but Mr. Hondo excused you because he knew you must've worked a late night."

So there is a God after all. What a relief. Inuyasha half sagged against the doorframe wiping a hand over his wary face. "If he excused me than why are you here?"

"No more talking until you put on some clothes!"

"Alright, alright . . . tsk, you know you want me anyway." He said cockily kicking the door open further for the girl to walk inside.

Kagome waited ten seconds before following Inuyasha inside. "Oh please. When you grow some more muscles and a couple more inches, I'll call ya." She teased.

"Whatever."

Kagome sat herself in the living room where an old ripped couch sat near the far wall near a matching dark blue love seat. She scanned over all the worn down items with tender empathy, until landing on the homemade shrine of her best friend's mother. Kagome had to admit the woman was very beautiful and she could see where Inuyasha got most of his striking features from. The long dark hair, the piercing stern eyes of violet and that smooth skin, all came from her. He was kind of hush, hush about his father because he said the guy was killed in an accident while he was a kid.

But she knew better.

"Hey I'm done." Inuyasha emerged from the back room wearing a black t-shirt and gray sweats with his hair tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He came to sit next to her on the couch and dropped his hands between his knees. "So do you mind telling me what has you here all the way across town?"

Kagome pulled off her book bag. "Mr. Hondo gave me the homework assignment for the weekend and says he wants it turned in by Monday." She explained handing him the light stack of paperwork.

"Thanks Kagome."

"No problem."

"Good." He placed the paper on the floor and turned to face her with knowing eyes. "Now tell me the other reason you're over here."

Uh-oh busted. "Well… I wanted to—um—apologize to you about my cousin." She was so ashamed to call that horny bimbo her cousin. The girl ran through more boys than a turning doorknob. "I mean you know how she is. When she sees something she wants—"

"She's gonna pout, whine and beg until she gets it." He finished figuring out the rest. "Hate to break it to you again, but I'm not interested in girls right now. My priorities are too important to—"

"To accidently knock up some chick who wants a baby with pretty eyes and nice hair." She mocked in his tone of voice.

"Exactly."

"Of course; I hear you say it so much, I think I dream about it."

"Hey keep your perverted thoughts of my body out of that head of yours."

"Oh please. You're hardly worth the trouble."

"I bet Hojo's worth the trouble." He said with a suggestive bounce of his eyebrows.

She turned a brighter shade of red. "Oh would you stop it?" She tensed covering her face bashfully.

He loved embarrassing her like this. Especially if it was the only piece of entertainment he had in this life.

After the flushness subsided, her expression became serious. "So have you—changed in a while?"

He knew what she meant. "Not since last month. I had a tiny spark yesterday but it was only enough to help me make it to work on time."

"Why not do it now? You know how much your demonic side enjoys being released every so often."

"Because once I'm out, I'm out. That side of me enjoys the taste of freedom and doesn't do small samples."

Kagome pulled her legs up to her chest. "Can you blame it? I mean being cramped up for so long and all. It's bound to want some free time even if it is just inside the house."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I know it wants out but I have to retain myself. As much as I'd love to run around and cut loose, it's too risky. The city's too crowded." Not to mention that he was a bit afraid of letting the creature run wild. He hated denying himself of the truth of his identity, being enclosed in this human shell.

"Well it's just something to think about." She said kicking her feet up ready to go. "Oh yea, Miroku's having a small party at his place tonight if you can make it."

Now that was something he could get loose at. "Sure I'll be there." Said Inuyasha, walking her to the front door. "Who's all going?"

She thought a moment. "Umm, me, Sango, You, Miroku, Kikyo—"

"Sorry kid but I'm not going anywhere near that harpy."

"Don't be like that." She laughed. "Besides I think she's bringing a date."

"Yea right. Who? Half the schools' Kendo Club?"

Kagome covered her mouth, holding back the snorting giggle. "No, some random guy from the science club."

Oh boy, she was bringing a nerd? Didn't she have any shame? A guy probably has his heart set on getting some that ass tonight too. "Fine I'll come. But the first time she tries anything I'm outta there ya hear?"

"Right, right." She waved him off.

"Who else's going?"

Inuyasha grinned when she blushed again. "Ah so _he's_ going to be there too huh?" A light hum vibrated in his throat soon becoming a teasing whistle. "Kagome's going to be a bad girl tonight. Ah the sweet little vixen's growing up."

"Shut up stupid!" She gushed chuckling at the friendly barb. "Anyway I had to head out. I gotta finish my homework or mom won't be me out tonight. Bye."

"See ya." Inuyasha peeked his head out the door making sure she made it pass the street corner before ducking back inside.

Closing the door shut, Inuyasha thought over the small conversation they had moments ago. The pressure between the curves of his eyes was squeezed with his index and thumb as he thought about the risks of running free.

Freedom.

It's all he's ever asked for; ever really wanted. To be able to run wild with total indulgence of feeling the wind cut through his hair and slash at his skin with the swiftest breeze. It's been a dream of his for so long; possibly more important to him than going to college. If it were possible, he knew that if he could sample just fifteen minutes worth of a privileged dash in open spaced lands and fields, he'd die happy. No other thing could compare to the feel of having the sharp roar of energized youki pulsing in your veins, begging for independence in the real world.

Well, maybe he could give a tiny tingle like he did last night. It would only be enough to give him that momentary taste his demonic side could use to last over until he could manage another chance at this. Inuyasha carefully glanced around his apartment for any visible openings and quickly closed all views inside. The window curtains and blinds were draw, the lights were turned off to prevent electrical shock, and last but not least he ran off toward his bedroom and locked the door.

Being completely alert to his surroundings, Inuyasha inhaled and exhaled briefly before the tips of his fingers touched to the opposite and he concentrated on the flow of demonic energies stored within his core. Gradually surges of tingles merged from the sides, toward his center before bouncing backwards to prepare his body for the mildly small transformation.

Sparkles and crackles of exertion tightened the rims of his muscles increasing his strength. The bones of his skeletal system turned from marrow standard to iron steel force. The inky pigment of his hair dyed away toward the shade of deep onyx to ashen gray. The purplish hint of his eyes flickered repeated from molten chrome yellow, not fully reaching its ultimate gold.

That's enough, he thought.

"Hell yea." He growled marveling in the flow of power pulsing in his body. Even if it was only a small change it was enough to give him the much needed relief he needed. What he'd give for the full blown load of it all coursing ferociously inside? Inuyasha stretched out his arms getting a good feel of the demonic strength in his grasp.

God it felt so good to be out. He felt so alive and free. But with all this energy came possible detections from the radars guarded all around the city.

A few seconds was long enough to gain the much needed fiery sensation as he dulled down to his human normalcy. The cool down brought on his jet black stresses, looser muscles and softer bones as his youki perished to its inner hibernation. It felt wonderful to return to his true self every now and again. Even if…it was only for a little while.

* * *

><p>The heavy cling of his chair falling to the floor echoed around in his newly rented home as his nose searched for the direction of…that spark again. There was no mistaken it this time. It was stronger this time around. The flow was ghastly enticing to his own aura demanding to be released and search for its counterpart. The flow was far too strong to be of any other kind.<p>

This was assuredly another Inuyoukai just like him. He took a very deep breath focusing on the direction of where that spark of light came from. His mind scanned across the distance in a five to ten mile searching. Searching . . . feeling . . . touching.

He smiled inwardly, walking toward his kitchen window. There. There it was. In the northeastern sector of the city. A fairly decent distance away from his residence but he was fine with that. Beggars can't be choosers.

One thing was for certain. Now that he'd found this new piece of information, he intended on getting him or her for himself. No sense on leaving his kin out and about all alone right?

With that bit of finality punctured in his mind, he finished his dinner and put away the dishes. No point in delaying. The dashing man grabbed his coat from the rack and put on his dark sunglasses, prepared for departure. Whoever this newfound creature was he intended on finding him or her tonight.

He just had to see the truth for himself, if just to be absolutely sure of it. There was definitely another just like him out and there. So many questions rambled through his mind on the appearance of this unknown being. What was their sex? Were they full blooded or half-breed? How were their living conditions? Was he or she in good health? Or worst could this be some man made trap used to lure in unsuspecting demons toward their deaths?

Regardless he wasn't going to get his answers by lollygagging around.

The silent hum of his Jaguar roared to life as he backed out of his driveway and quickly whipped it down the street, heading in the direction of that secret spark. Now that he had the scent embedded in his mind he wasn't letting go.

* * *

><p>Damn.<p>

_This _was why he hated going to parties_. This_ was why he dreads the very mention of the word party.

"Inuyasha you look so handsome."

"Inuyasha you smell wonderful."

"Inuyasha do you have a girlfriend?"

"My sister thinks you're really cute."

"Hmm you look so sexy tonight."

"Do you want my phone number?"

"My parents are out of town this weekend. You want to hang out together?"

Yea right. And she said it was a small gathering of close friends. Inuyasha should've known the words _small_ and _party_ didn't mix well when it came to Miroku. How in the hell did a group of seven people enjoying a nice night of friendly games and chit chat become half the junior and senior class population?

Inuyasha chose a casual set of clothing. You know the basic graphic dragon design polo with dark blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. His hair was combed to the top of his head in a thick braided plait running down his back. Well it was somewhat flashy but still casual.

"Ah my friend," Call the flamboyant teen, Miroku. "How are you enjoying the wonderful festives?" He handed him a bottle of soda.

Inuyasha snatched the bottle, with narrowed knowing eyes. "I like it just fine. Except . . ."

"Except?"

Inuyasha was close to punching this guy's brains out. He knew what he was talking about.

Miroku blinked, innocently shrugging his shoulders. "What?"

What's the point of dealing with this guy? Or in a better way of putting it, why in the world were they even best friends? Oh yea, because they were total opposites and he told funny jokes. Yep that's good enough. But damn. "Why is it every time you throw a party the ratios always the same?"

"Ratio?" Miroku scratched his head, faking purity. "I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about."

Inuyasha sighed. Honestly. It was like talking to a three year old. "Why the hell are there at least twenty girls to every guy here?"

Miroku's mouth formed a perfect circle. "Oh that's what you're referring to." He clamped a hand on his shoulder. "We mustn't have too much competition when it comes to the fairer sex being added to the mix. What would that said of my character if I invited enough guys to equal out the chances?"

"That you're nothing but a horny pervert who needs to get a life."

"Exactly; except about that 'get a life part.'" Miroku circled his arms around in a wide circle pointing out all of the lovely beauties in attendance. "My life is filled with endless possibilities of gorgeous bodies and constant reminders of why I am a man."

Like he said; hopeless, hopeless, and hopeless. But in a good way. Even if Miroku was a sneaky impure, animalistic pervert, the guy was still a decent friend you could always count on. They'd shared secrets between each other that even Kagome knew nothing about. There were just some things you didn't tell a woman.

"Well I hate to be a bad host but there are legs, asses and plenty of tat tats that need my attention."

"You are so sick!" He called to the retreated back of his friend.

Miroku was going to have fun with this comeback. "Hey if you want to prance around like some saintly virgin than by all means enjoy yourself!"

Inuyasha blushed a royal hot crimson. Remember those secrets that even Kagome didn't need to know about? Yea that was one of 'em. Goddamn traitor. And just like that, he was instantly bombarded by a whole wave of beautiful woman awing and oohing at the idea he was still a fresh flower ready to be sacrificed to one of these lustful floozies.

"Hey, hey break it up. Break it up! Come on you bunch of bimbos move along. Nothing to see here!"

Thank God for small favors. Inuyasha recognized that annoying screeching voice from anywhere. Kagome emerged through the small crowd in her pink tank top, yellow skirt and tie dye flip flops. She came to stand in front of her friend, acting as a shield. "Come on, I know you freaks heard me. Beat it!" She shouted to the surprised group of women.

Slowly but surely after seeing that the junior girl was dead serious, the group of boy-hungry females dispersed to go find another easy victim for their polished claws.

Kagome stuck her tongue out and snapped her fingers. "Geez, I can't stand girls like that. Always giving us good girls a bad name."

"Thanks Kagome."

"No problem." She winked waving him off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a certain carrot top to entertain."

She skipped off giggling to herself.

Inuyasha smiled shaking his head at the goodie too shoes. He was happy to see the girl letting loose every once in a while. She always got her school work done on time despite nearly being late every day and constantly screaming she forgot to study. Kagome was an excellent friend and one he could always count on just like Miroku

That's why he couldn't resist yelling, "Hey Kagome? Let's make sure at least one of us isn't deflowered by later tonight!"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks covering her warm cheeks. She turned around and flipped him off before hurrying over to a drop mouthed Hojo blushing just as hard at the admission Inuyasha shouted loud enough for the world to hear.

Well looks like his work here was done. Glancing down at his watch, Inuyasha looked up at the star glowing sky. The night was still pretty young, but at the same time he didn't wait to linger being a third wheel amongst these couples. By couples he was referring to his friends not the easy, spread eagle wenches. He could always just go to Miroku's roof top.

Yea that's a good idea. "Hey Miroku, I'm heading topside for a while!" He announced to the play boy getting his ear pinched by Sango. No point in waiting for a response. Sango was going to twist that sucker off.

Inuyasha weaved through the warm bodies, turning down a few dance requests, and stopping a couple of times to carry a conversation with a few of his classmates before finally getting the green light to make it inside the two story house.

Like Kikyo, Miroku was a second generation rich kid with well-established parents. Their house was a cozy place with leather furnishing and black granite countertops. His mother was big fan of fancy crystal chandeliers. She had one in the high top living room and one at the doorway. His father wasn't much of a decorator. Most of necessities consisted of literal items such as books, novels, Wall Street magazines, etc. The family had asked him on more than once occasion if he wanted to move in with them, but he declined, not wanting to be seen as a charity case.

But he would help himself to one of their cream grape sodas.

With soda in hand he went upstairs all the way to the top until reaching the nice sunroom that lead to the sky light gazebo on the roof. Inuyasha took the seat closet to the edge and observed the bright and loud activities taking place below. Kikyo was plastered against a wall talking to three other guys while her nerdy date was standing to the side waiting on her head and foot like some lost puppy.

Inuyasha shook his head at the spineless twit. The fool will be lucky if he got a peek at those loose goods. If by some cruel cosmic joke the guy did manage to get lucky he'd better pray to every god above that he didn't wake up the next morning with an itch.

The nerd bowed his head at whatever Kikyo ordered and hurried off to do her bidding like the boneless idiot he was. Tsk, the poor misguided fool. Inuyasha could've been a complete ass and told him that he wasn't going to be hitting much there but an open hall way. Nah . . . he'd let the guy figure it out on his own.

He kicked back on the beach seat staring up at the thousands upon thousands of twinkling specks in the sky. Sometimes he just allowed his mind to wander around in his imagination wondering if someone just like him was staring up at the same sky as he was, thinking that they were alone too. In a cozy way, it gave him comfort to pretend that there was another out there like him; though he knew otherwise. Still it gave him that warm feeling in his chest. You know the kind you get when drinking a cup of warm cocoa in front of an open fire with that loved one?

Yea that feeling. And it felt great.

* * *

><p>After the party lasted longer than it's scheduled 2:00 a.m. the host announced for everyone in ear shot to pack their belongings and get out of his house before 2:30 a.m. hit and to clean their mess. Anyone still there by then was promised a trip to the pen house to meet Mr. Big who didn't do so kindly to guys who dropped the soap.<p>

That had everyone out by 2:10 a.m.

Miroku walked Kagome, Kikyo and Sango to their cars kissing each woman on the cheek farewell until Monday for school. With everything back in place and the trash all throw away; there was one more person he needed to take care of before this night was over. A certain someone who he discovered had fell asleep on his roof two hours ago.

He found his best friend sprawled out on his lounge chair with a bottle of his favorite soda by his hand. Poor guy probably had another tiresome night at work. He'd tried every trick in the book to get him to quit and live the high life with him but Inuyasha was too proud to be treated like a homeless person. But the offer would always be there if he ever needed it.

Reaching the rooftop, he quietly tip toed over to his friend and nudged his shoulder. "Hey Inuyasha? Wake up."

Inuyasha mumbled incoherently turning on his side, blinking his eyes open. His drowsy gaze met with the round navy set of his friend as he grunted, "What do you want Perv?"

"You wound me. I have been on my best behavior all night." He mocked wiping a fake tear from his eyes. "And here I was willing to offer you my bedding for the night."

Uh no. "No thanks." Inuyasha yawned sitting up rubbing his sleep sealed eyes. "Besides I don't wanna risk getting pregnant by ya."

"Oh? And what fine babies we'd have indeed." Miroku joked helping him up to his feet. "They'd have my charisma, my intelligence, and my charming looking goods—"

"Your misguided conceptions on the world, your everlasting libido, that sneaky big mouth. Where do you want me stop? I can go all day."

Miroku laughed as they walked down the stairs. "No, no, no. Please don't stop on my account. I'm flattered you took notice of all my best qualities."

Now Inuyasha laughed. "You're hopeless."

"Yes I am. Yes I am."

* * *

><p>Hmm this <em>was<em> the place. At least he _assumed_ this was the place.

The light coating of youki residue poured all over this dark and daft little place. Surely this dirty establishment couldn't be the living center of his kin? He or she must've been worse off than he thought. Nonetheless whoever it was that arrived here would be taken under his wing. He had no intentions of leaving one of his own living in such a disgusting location.

When he arrived at the place he didn't know whether the person was home or not so he waited outside the building parked across the street, watching humans walk back and front but sensing none of them having that spark he felt earlier and yesterday. At closer range he'll be able to sniff the difference in life force energies. The one he seeks would have a more subtle glow to his outer shell and the smell of Inu on his flesh.

The stake out turned into a five hour wait that he patiently abided by. He was sure his counterpart would return or come out of their residence eventually.

Finally after another hour passed a car pulled up in front of the small building with two young dark haired humans sitting inside. He waited watching through his sunglasses as the passenger side door opened up and out came a young long haired male. He spoke a few words to his companion and they shared a laugh.

That's when he noticed it. That glow. That subtle glow of youki oozing off this boy's body. He was the one. The one he'd been searching one.

Hold on. He still needed to be absolutely sure. This could easily be a generational priestess or monk with the same energy possession.

Hmm, quite a striking creature. He smiled waiting for the perfect opportunity to test the child and see if he was truly what he thought he was.

After the two humans conversed a while longer, the driver sped off down the road leaving his friend on the sidewalk in front of his home. Perfect, now he'd give it a try to test the boy's abilities.

Removing his sunglasses, the silver entity stared intensely at the boy and accumulated a sprinkle of his youki. Without another thought he shot a tingling spark of it in his direction with a flick of his wrist.

Let's see if he's truly what he seems . . .

* * *

><p>As Inuyasha watched his best friend's car gun it down the side walk, he stretched his arms out ready to call it a night . . .<p>

"What the hell?" Inuyasha whispered turning around frantically looking from side to side, up and down. No way, there was no fucking way. He searched around again, but didn't feel it once more. Hell he knew he was lonely with the whole being the only demon left thing but . . . Damn he really needed to get some rest. There was no possible way that what he felt was real. Seriously? What were the chances of—whatever that was being real?

Calculating it to be a mild shock to his brain system, Inuyasha turned on his heel walking up toward his door. Sure that's all it was, he thought as he reached in his pocket for his key. It was just him being sleepy and— _what the_?

Goddammit there it was again. Now he was positive he wasn't going nuts. There was something shooting signals to him in fire shots. They were really faint. Too small for him to detect it's origin but enough for him to know it's there. "Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh blue flipping fuck." Did this mean . . . did this mean he wasn't alone? That there was possibly another out there just like him?

Thinking fast, Inuyasha quickly rushed inside his home and locked the doors, closed the curtains, blinds and ran into his bedroom. With everything secure he took a deep breath, assembled a tiny pinch of his life force and sent it on in the home of a silent message.

'_I'm here . . . I'm here . . .'_

He waited for minutes which felt like hours. Would he get something back? Would there be someone to answer in the same way or was this some type of trick? Oh god please let this be real. Would these years of alienation finally be over? Will be he able to find someone who's just like him?

Just than a surge bolted straight through his body strong enough to wrap him tightly in its gentle yet powerful waves.

"Oh God . . ." Inuyasha dropped to his hands and knees trembling wildly as if stuck in a blizzard. He wasn't sure if he should've been terrified or overjoyed at the response he received in return. His heart beat was pounding like crazy as the quiet whisper echoed over and over in his ears causing him to crumble to the floor, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them tightly.

It was real. It was really real . . . He wasn't alone. He really wasn't the only one of his kind. As the reality of it slowly sunk in feelings of fear, shock, curiosity and most of all, a longing ruptured in his body as his inner self hummed with the floated whispers teasing his ear.

'_I've found you . . . finally."_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Hehehehe ^_^ . See Ya Tuesday.<strong>


	3. We Finally Meet

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** Glad ya'll are liking the storyline so far. I know this story may seem to be moving at a somewhat speedy pace but it's a pretty long story so don't worry. There's plenty of action/drama/angst and etc. as the story goes on. Oh and plenty of other surprises too. Let's see what happens next.

**Warnings: **Same as previous chapter. ^_^

**Chapter 3: We Finally Meet**

He waited and waited and waited for another mind blowing response but after a few hours of complete silence passed, he came to the conclusion that the messenger wouldn't send back another reply to the numerous spurts he sent back. The feelings of desperation clung to him like a glove. The collected imagining of wondering what his other looked like was beyond description. Who was this person? What could it want with him? How in the world did they know he was here?

This could easily be a governmental device surging out demonic signals as a last ditch effort to assure there were no more of his kind wondering the earth. Keh, perfect way to get his hopes up no doubt.

No, that's stupid. The feds wouldn't go to such lengths if there hadn't been any recent cases of foreign sightings. The last one destroyed had been Naraku and that was a few years back. They even went so far as to do an extensive search of millions of homes to be sure but found nothing.

Inuyasha lay on the floor until the sun rose high enough to shun it's brightness on his dark eyed face, through the curtains of his bedroom. He was still shaken from the silent events that occurred a mere four hours ago. The repeated sound of that deep voice kept lacing tremors down the curve of his spine whenever he thought of it.

It was so clear, as if the person, or rather demon, was standing right next to his ear. What probably took him by surprise the most was the electrical efflux that pulsed in his entire nervous system like liquid fire. In all of his seventeen years, never had he experienced such a possessive rush so strong. It was as if the demon had wrapped him in a cocoon of its desired grasp. The youki held so much in that single burst, his skin developed Goosebumps, causing the hairs on his arms to stand on end.

Should he be afraid of this demon? Sure Inuyasha was pretty strong on his own but this creature palmed so much more than he did. The inserted youki surrounding his body didn't seem to be a threat otherwise it could've easily done away with him in that single spark. So what was the deal than? If its aim wasn't to kill 'em than what purpose did it have for making contact with him? And why wouldn't the damn thing answer back to his missives?

"Fuck it," He growled, getting up off the floor. This shit was going to bother him for the rest of his life unless the bastard decides to come up to him in person, instead of being a teasing coward. When the jerk decides to stop being an asshole and come to him, then he'll be getting somewhere. Until than he was going to be taking a much needed shower.

The aches and kinks of lying on the floor all that time, cracked as he walked toward the old bath. Last night's clothes were disposed of in a garb bin made from a basket he found deserted out back. He turned the shower head on and stepped inside, not bothering to wait for the water to warm to a decent temperature. The urgent need to scrub his skin free of the cloaking of youki hugging his body was aggravating. The soap and water soared roughly to his skin but the senses of that vivacity still remained. If he didn't know any better he'd guess that the damn thing tried to mark him.

He read in the section of the library about demonic history where certain demons would mark their friends, families or lovers in the scent of youki as a way to discourage others from trying to possess their claim. But this fool barely knew him right? And why the hell would it mark him (If that's what happened) if there weren't any other demons around? It's not like humans can smell the stuff.

Growing bored of scrubbing his skin raw, Inuyasha turned off the water and stepped out grabbing a towel from the bath bar. The lengthy trends of his hair were dried to the best of his abilities but it'd take a full day for his hair to dry because of it thick plushness.

Wrapping the terry cloth around his waist, he left the restroom aiming for the one person he knew he could discuss his problems with. The only lovely face that gave him comfort was positioned in the living room. He took a squat in front of her picture and sighed. "Hey Mom, sorry I got in late last night. Miroku had a little party at his place and I accidently fell asleep there." Better not tell her about those horny girls. She won't let him sleep for weeks. "Mom you won't believe what happened to me last night. Now don't freak but I think there's another demon out there."

He sat back on his hands looking up to the ceiling. "Yea, I know it sounds crazy but I felt it when the thing sent a low message through a surge of youki. It said, _'I_ _found you finally'_. Whatever the hell that means. I couldn't tell if it was a girl or guy because the voice was too shaky but I'm thinking it's a male." He lowered his eyes down to her picture with a tilt of his head. "I don't know whether I can trust this demon. As a matter of fact I'm not sure if it really is a demon. It could be a trap. What do you think?"

Inuyasha blinked at the picture as if she mentioned something out of this world. "No, there's no way I'm going to go out there to look for some stranger who might just have an appetite for half-breeds. Nuh, uh, nope. Absolutely not!" He pouted folding his arms. His left eyebrow lifted at the steel frame image. "Don't give me that look. I'm not being a coward. I'm being careful. What if this wasn't real and I ended up being caught by those humans huh? Huh?"

He shook his head at the notion. "You know what they'd do to me. I wouldn't last a day with those assholes…." His voice trailed off as he remembered the horrible tales he'd heard as a child of humans torturing the demons they held in captivity until it came time for their destined death.

But still a part of him couldn't help but be curious. Did this demon want to meet him as much as he wanted to meet it? Was it just as lonely as he was?

"Ugh." He growled scrambling his hair all over his head, frustrated. He wasn't going to get any answers just sitting around. But there was no way in hell he was going out there to look for that thing. If it wanted to know him or eat him or whatever the hell demons did, than it would've replied back to the millions of youki shots he sent out after the last message.

"I'm gonna take a nap. See ya Mom." he grunted to his mother, standing up. As he walked to his bedroom thinking to himself about the situation he decided that if that thing wanted to talk to him, than he'd wait for it to come to him_. Yea, that's a good idea_, Inuyasha thought as he fell face first into his pillow with only his towel around his waist.

Yea, if that demon wanted to meet him than it'd show itself to him and it'd be soon. He could only hope it'd be really soon.

* * *

><p>This was so frustrating. As much as he wanted to make communication, it was far too risky to send out multiple sparks of that magnitude without somehow drawing attention to himself. That one twinkle alone was enough to light an entire city neighborhood. Another could possibly be detected through common radar machinery.<p>

His growl streamed throughout his apartment with the greedy need to make contact with his kin. The boy was no doubt just as relieved as he was about finding another after so many years of seclusion.

The only positive side to this was that he did send just enough of his youki to coat the boy's aura, in a sort of embodied locator device. With his scent all over him, he'll be able to track him down regardless of where he goes in the city.

The man walked toward his window watching the city's activities flourish. The point of meeting would take place come Monday afternoon. The child's lack of telepathy knowledge indicated his years being quite inexperienced. No doubt he attended school the same as these humans did. A mere babe in the terms of demon standards. But to these worthless humans he was practically knocking at adulthood.

If only their limited mentalities could realize the child's immortality. When they reached their seniors his appearance won't alter. Luckily he was able to find him before such obvious events took place.

Until those actions did occur the child would be safe here in the city. But when the time came and things do take a turn for the worst as they always seem to do, he planned on moving along from this wretched place.

And he wasn't planning on going alone.

* * *

><p>"He's going to be late again if he doesn't get here soon."<p>

"Relax Kagome. You know Inuyasha cuts it closest if he's not here by now."

Kagome shrugged still keeping an eye down the side walk for her friend.

"What reason do you have to worry little cousin?" Acquired the suddenly frowning Kikyo, lending against the stone stair railing. "You seem to be quite interested in his whereabouts as of late."

"Retract the claws Kikyo, it's nothing like that."

"Hn, I doubt that." She wasn't fooled. What guy and girl you knew acted so chummy with each other without romance being involved? Kikyo was positive her little goodie, goodie cousin was waiting for the opportunity to set her little nails into Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't bother reacting to her cousin's ignorance. Let Kikyo think what she wants, because arguing your point with the brain dead woman only led to future headaches. Her concerns were for Inuyasha. He called her last night saying there was something really important he needed to talk to her and Miroku about. She figured if he only wanted to talk to her and Miroku then the situation had to be a serious issue. It could even be about his '_secret.'_

"Look there he is!" Announced Sango, pointing out the running teen.

Inuyasha shoved the last of his pork bread in his mouth, damn near choking as he came to a screeching halt in front of the school steps.

Miroku looked at his watch. "Whoa, not bad 'Yasha. I think you broke a record this time."

"Go to hell." He grumbled, walking up the stairs. "Listen how much time do we have until classes start?"

"About 10 minutes. Why?"

"Good I gotta talk to you two." He motioned to Miroku and Kagome.

Sango not thinking much of it shrugged and waved her good bye. "I'll see you guys inside than."

"Alright love. I'll see you in a minute." Miroku kissed her on the cheek and followed after his two friends.

When the three went to stand in the parking lot near the center tree, Inuyasha turned to see three people instead of the two he requested. "Can I help you?" He asked pointedly to the extra cargo.

Kikyo blinked. "Well I'm your friend too. I assumed—"

"You assumed wrong. If I wanted you I would've asked. Now could you give us some privacy please?"

"I'm a friend as much as these two are. Shouldn't I have a say in this as well?"

Inuyasha blew out an impatient breath through his nose. "Kikyo could you _please_ just give us a minute?"

She placed her hands on her hips and said with a slight attitude. "I don't understand what is you can tell Kagome but you can't discuss with me. I'm just as capable of—"

"Will you get the hell outta here before I lose my goddamn temper?"

That shut her up…and sent her stomping back into the school in a huffy fit.

"She's gonna be mad for a while." Miroku commented, knowing firsthand about a woman's rage.

"Forget about her. She'll get over it." Inuyasha watched the long haired beauty walk into the school, before talking. "Listen guys, I know this may sound weird but just hear me out first ok?

"Um ok."

Well it's time to look stupid. "I think there's another demon in the city."

Kagome gasped covering her hands over her mouth. "Are you sure?" Her coco brown eyes darted left and right as if the creature would pounce from out of the bushes.

"Yea I'm almost positive."

Miroku shook his head disbelievingly. "That's crazy. You know my senses would've detected the presence of another demonic spirit."

"That's why I want you and Kagome to search the city to see for yourselves. I got a message from it when you dropped me off last night. I think it's still here."

"I would do it but my spiritual practices are still limited. Grandpa doesn't want me overexerting myself in case radars confuse me for being a demon too." Kagome said regretfully.

Damn, maybe they should've used Kikyo—Hell no.

"What about you Miroku?" He knew the generational monk was more skilled in the arts of demonic detection. Hopefully he'd be able to find this thing.

Miroku, still skeptical, shook his head again. "Inuyasha, contrary to what you may believe—"

"Look either check it out or fuck off!"

"Alright, alright . . . disrespectful brat." He commented gruffly. The apprentice monk touched the tips of his fingers together in a hooked and circled sign in midair, quietly chanting another language of the feudal past as his mind searched through the city's boundaries. Small invisible electric currents crackled and shot through the mini atmosphere as Miroku concentrated his trained perception. His mind's eyes explored the different varieties of distinctive quality of each citizen he came across, thoroughly double checking any that seemed a bit flimsy. No…No…No…

Come on, where are you….

* * *

><p>The low roar of a Jaguar cruising the semi-crowded streets, vibrated lightly in the driver's ear as he navigated easily toward his intended target. When the boy had left his location, the silver fiend bided his time before following off in the direction the scent of his own semblance trailed. The energy byway misted along the sidewalk heading toward the northern section of town. The map in his hand indicated the small part of this district was where most of the high schools and middle schools lodge.<p>

It was as he theorized that the boy could be attending the mortal studies of one of these human structures. That will be the location where he'll encounter his kin and hopefully create some form of connection.

Suddenly….something clicked in the base of his brain.

"Interesting." The usage was small, but it appeared there was someone using their own spiritual techniques to differentiate the surrounding aura levels. Whoever it was seemed to be seeking a specific kind . . . no doubt his own.

As entertaining as it would be to tease this pathetic child's powers, it wouldn't be wise for him to be discovered—At least not by this person.

* * *

><p>Miroku reverted all of his airy focus back to his prior mental frame and sighed. "Sorry Inuyasha. I checked the entire city for a demonic mien but I couldn't sense anything besides yours."<p>

"Are you sure?"

The downward gesture of his head confirmed it.

He couldn't believe this. "But I know what I heard. I heard…_something_ talk to me in my head." Yea now he definitely sounded crazy to his own ears.

Miroku was always more of the type who had to see it to believe it, so it wasn't that he didn't believe his friend but it was just that the chances of there actually being another demon out there was inconceivable. "Despite what you may _think_ you heard 'Yasha. I think you should just let it go. You're probably stressed from straining yourself between school, work and life."

Miroku patted his shoulder with a friendly older brother smile. "Don't let it get to you. Sometimes we all hear voices in our heads that aren't really there and with your case; I can see why you'd want there to be another." Than his voice turned stern. "But I must insist that you let this slide and focus on more important things that we _know_ are reality. Before you wind up drawing unwanted attention to yourself."

Great. That's just perfect. So was it all in his head than? Was he hallucinating some phantom rogue talking in his head? Maybe this isolation was finally getting to his head, making him think he heard some strange voice. So maybe…it was just wishful thinking on his part?

But it sounded so real. That spread of warmth that streamed through his veins felt so real. Or maybe he just wanted it to be real to deny the fact that he was indeed the last of his kind.

Miroku and Kagome shared a solemn look at the crestfallen raven head, wishing there was some truth in his accusations of there being another out somewhere but facts were facts. There was no other entity out there.

He was the only one.

* * *

><p>Most of first, second, and third period flew by without his notice as Inuyasha went through most of the day numbly feeling foolish. He'd let his own insecurities get the better of him, thinking there was possibly another character out there who could relat<p>

relate to him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. God how he wished he'd never started having these fucked up thoughts in the first place.

During lunch time he, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kikyo and Kikyo's latest slave all opted for eating their meals outside under the school's old Willow tree near the parking lot. The others were paired off talking about the events of the classes while he lied back against the grass staring up at the partly cloudy sky. Day dreams of that haunting voice kept repeating over and over again in his head like a broken record.

_'I've found you . . . finally.'_

_'I've found you . . . finally.'_

_'I've found you . . . finally.'_

"Gah dammit," He growled sitting up. This was so dumb. Why was he fantasizing about something that wasn't there?

"Inuyasha?" Said a meek voice from behind. Kagome heard the hissed curse word from her best friend and came to sit beside him while the others continued having their conversations. She placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tenseness of his muscles flex under her fingers. The hardened expression on his face made it easy to interpret what was bothering him. "You're still thinking about that voice aren't you?"

He flinched, than shrugged off her hand. "No, I'm not. I was just counting the clouds and I miscounted."

Yea right and pigs wear red high heel shoes. "Inuyasha you have nothing to be ashamed of. If you made a mistake about—"

"But that's just it! I didn't make a mistake. I know what I heard."

"Inuyasha—"

"No, no, I already know what you're thinking. I'm not stressed out and I'm not making this up."

Kagome sighed through her nose. "Inuyasha it's not that I don't believe you…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, fed up with trying to argue his point. "Forget it." What's the point of debating on the issue if everyone thought he was going mad? This was only proving to be more frustrating since no one seemed to believe what he was saying, thinking he'd gone psycho.

Kagome lips twisted into a pout as she grabbed a forelock of his hair and yanked his head down. "Listen here buster; don't go getting all huffy with me. I didn't say I didn't believe you. It's just the idea of there being another—_pfft_."

Inuyasha slammed a hand over her big mouth before she could utter the 'D' word out loud. The others peeked over at the small commotion, and shrugged it off thinking the two were just playing like always. When the others went back to their talks, Inuyasha removed his hand and sneered, "Idiot, do you want the whole world to know?"

Kagome ripped his hand from her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

He stuck his tongue out too.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes."

"I know."

She giggled. "You're so modest."

He sat back in the grass pulling his hat over his eyes. "Yea, yea, yea."

Before she could comment on his reply, a subdued roar hummed near the parking lot grabbing everyone's attention. A sleek style Jaguar pulled to park near the far end of the lot, parking alongside the edge as the dark tinted driver's window slide down half way. A pair of dark sunglasses appeared, studying the small group of students closely, particularly focusing on the dark haired one wearing a, a red t-shirt, black jeans, and a black baseball cap on his head.

"Oh man whose ride is that?" Kikyo's friend asked in awe of the beautiful vehicle.

They all shrugged.

The person in the car stayed where he was watching the curious expressions flashing over each young face. Hn, amazing how easily humans find amusement in such trivial things. Only they would find a stylish car as something out of this world.

When ten minutes passed and the half faced person didn't move from his spot, Inuyasha became irritated and stood up. "Hey, if you got something to say than come on out here and say it!" He yelled to the stranger.

"Hey Inuyasha don't go picking fights with people you don't know." Miroku warned.

"I don't care. The creep's getting on my nerves just sitting there like that."

"Who cares if he wants to sit there? If he's not bothering anyone than let him do as he pleases—"

The car door opened.

"Ah hell, now look what you've done?"

Everyone stood on edge while Inuyasha folded his arms and cocked his head to the side to see who the hell it was parked out in their school parking lot like he owned the place.

Maybe he was expecting to see some bald head loser who happened to get lucky on some money. Maybe he was expecting the person to be some old geezer trying to be a young buck.

But what he didn't expect to see was . . .

"Oh my god he's gorgeous." Kikyo, Sango and Kagome whispered in collected enchantment of the tall slender man stepping out of the car.

If Inuyasha's ears were visible, they'd be twitching every which a way.

Long hair the color glimmering starlight reflected the sun's rays like an ocean of streaked silver. Never had anyone ever seen skin pale enough to resemble rare crystal, almost similar to ashen snow gems. The span of a black button up shirt loosely caressed his tall torso, tucked into a pair of dark cream colored pressed pants cuffed at his ankles. The dark tint of his sunglasses hide the perplexed hue of the older man's eyes as he observed his kin's blinking surprising.

_'Interesting,'_ the newcomer thought. The child wasn't half bad on his own appearance, even if he hasn't fully matured yet. He could fairly smell the boy's curiosity, stubbornness and hesitation as he came to stand directly before him.

Another thing Inuyasha hadn't expected was for this guy to walk his panther style stride before him until they eventually stood toe to toe with each other. His violet eyes confidently looked up and up and up into the nearly seven foot tall man's face, whose stone cold features gazed back down at him just as intensely through his sunglasses.

"You got something you wanna say asshole?" He grunted, frowning up at the man.

"Hey if you got a gun, shot him only!" Miroku said holding his hands up.

"Miroku!" Sango scolded elbowing him in his chest.

The man paid little mind to the teens in the back, instead keeping his full focus on the one who dared to stand up to him in such a manner. No one has ever defied him in such a manner in all his years of living. Now he was certain he wanted to keep the boy nearby. Such refreshing confidence deserved to be praised in the wakes of his own kind. Not to mention his rare beauty. Like a dark crystal found in a bed of sand, his human side was an acquired taste but he was sure his demonic half would be just as engaging.

Now that Inuyasha was able to see the man up close, he couldn't help wondering if . . . if he somehow knew this person. As if they'd met some place before. Odd, because he was sure he'd never met this tall man before.

Seeing the questionable gaze in the youth's eyes, the silver entity said in a smooth deep voice only loud enough for him to hear, "You seem perplexed."

Inuyasha blinked after realizing that this man's voice definitely seemed familiar. "I am. It's just; I think we've met before. Almost like . . . like . . ."

He chuckled softly. "Don't you recognize me?"

"What? Hell no, I've never met you before in my life so how should I . . should I . . ." Suddenly something large brushed against the side of his cheek and severed a shockwave of warmth into his body at an abnormally rapid speed. Inuyasha lost his breath as tides of familiar energy surged through his entire body from the cupped touch on his face, reaching the roots of his hair.

Shaken breaths dried the teen's lips as the same trembles from Saturday night returned to claim his body. Wide round eyes full of fear and astonishment peered up to the devil holding his cheek, unable to move. This can't be real. It couldn't be him. This guy? Was he? Is he?

The hand eased down to gently cradle the space between Inuyasha's jawbone and neck as a flat thumb rubbed along his cheek.

More steady flows of energy entered his body through the roaming touch, further creating a sense of useless denial in this feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach. "It's . . . it's you isn't it?" He whispered, voice rippling afraid of the answer he would receive in return.

The man's lips tilted a fraction of an inch, causing Inuyasha's heart to skip a beat in its erratic pace.

Oh god. It was him. This man, this man standing in front of him right here, right now. He was the one…He's—He . . . Than he knows. 'H_e knows what I really am?'_

_'Yes. I know what you are.'_

A sharp intake of breath sucked all of Inuyasha's oxygen as realization of the matter finally hit home. After receiving that word laced insight, there was no denying it any longer.

The silver demon casually removed his sunglasses, to glare down at the young hanyou. "I've found you . . . my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: How's that? You guys still with me? Hope so. ^_^<strong>


	4. Worthiness

**Disclaimer:** I own Nada and make Nada.

**Author's Rant: **Here's Chapter 4 ^_^. I'm really happy a lot of you are enjoying the story so far. I promise not to let any of you down as the story progresses on. Thanks for the favs, alerts, reviews, reads, and silent readers. I love you all ^_^. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings: **Violence; Bloodshed, Language.

**Chapter 4: Worthiness**

Wisdom, experience and cool of honey emerald, gazed down at the fire, bravery and admired stare of two round amethyst eyes. Wonder, shock, amazement of reserved inner surprise at seeing another, kept the two demons from speaking what they felt at that timeless moment.

"I-I can't believe you're real." Inuyasha murmured keeping focus on the enchanting vision above him.

The silver specter only burned his cold gaze at the lad, externally calm as a placid river but internally relieved to have finally found his kin in good health and appearance.

The thumb on his cheek caressed the angled bridge of his jawline, tracing every rise and fall of his face as if mesmerized by the very image standing in front of him. After all these years, the feelings of lonely survival had come to an end the moment he discovered this child's existence. This young diamond in the rough had been hidden well but now that he was within his grasp, there wasn't going to be any letting go. "You're a sight."

Inuyasha blinked out of his reserved gaze, at the smooth tone circling his eardrum. "Um, so are you." He whispered, not breaking eye contact.

This couldn't possibly be the demon that spoke to him before. He looked…almost human. His entire aura seemed normal. There was nothing extraordinary about him. No scales, horns, spikes, nada. Wait, if you don't count his uncommon handsomeness, than yea he was as extraordinary as they came. He knew people who'd kill for clear, creamy skin like this. Don't get him started on that long platinum hair hanging down his back.

Now _that_ didn't look real. The stringy texture glistened and flew in the slightest breeze as if it were weightless. Well never mind about that not being extraordinary bit. His aristocratic demeanor was enough to turn heads.

"Ahem."

The stunned staring moment was interrupted by a cleared throat. "Inuyasha, do you know this man?" Miroku questioned suspiciously looking between the two.

Inuyasha? So that's the child's name. How quaint that the boy should have the name of his ancestors. At least his dam was respectful of their culture to grant him a worthy title.

Inuyasha looked from the mysterious man to his friends. "Um, he's—he's…"

"I am of no concern to any of you." The stranger said pointedly to the others, keeping his eyes on the hanyou. "You, however, must come with me."

"Excuse me?" Miroku said, not pleased. "Listen we don't know who you are, but Inuyasha is not going anywhere."

The demon slowly moved his eyes from his kin to the ignorant fool behind. If it weren't for the chance of drawing attention to himself, he would've killed the wretched human for defying him.

Inuyasha could detect a little trickle of '_don't piss me off'_ oozing from this guy's posture. If a showdown was established here, Miroku was definitely going to get the raw end of this deal. No way in hell that's going to happen. Demon versus a common human? No contest.

"I detest repeating myself boy. But as a warning I'll make an exception." Came the smooth demon's voice of collected coolness. "What I have to discuss with the child is of no concern of yours. He's to come with me."

"And he's _our_ friend." Miroku emphasized taking a step toward the taller man. "We don't know a damn thing about you!"

"Miroku…" Sango warned softly coming to grab his arm, for him to relax.

"It'd be in your best interests to mind your own affairs." The man warned, dropping his hand from Inuyasha's cheek.

Miroku shrugged off her hold coming to stand protectively in front of the raven head. "Like you I detest having to repeat myself to those who are hard of hearing." He pushed Inuyasha behind him. "He's not going anywhere."

Inuyasha was shocked at his friend's defensive behavior. He'd never witness this side of Miroku before. Sure they shared a brotherly bond but…this was weird. "Hey move it. I can take care of myself."

"No," Miroku said sternly. "Normally I don't mind your irrational behavior but I must step in this time."

Inuyasha shoved the older boy to the side, getting irritated at being treated like a defenseless female. "Look it's not like I don't know the guy."

"Oh? So you do know him than?" Miroku folded his arms, lifting a mistrusting eyebrow at him then the man behind.

"Yea he's…he's my…" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the stranger, asking for a little assistance with his eyes.

The demon only closed his eyes, returned his sunglasses to their previous place on his face and turned to walk to his car. "If you want to know what I am to you, than you'll come with me." He commented nonchalantly.

Inuyasha looked between his friends and the only chance he'd ever have at learning more about himself, walking to his car. The building conflict rose in his chest, as confusion of what he wanted to do congested inside. He wanted to stay with his friends where he knew it was safe, but than if he did he'd miss out on the chance of getting to know the only other person in this world just like him. What could he do? How could he decide? God this was so confusing.

He gasped when the car's engine roared to life.

Frantic eyes looked between his friends and then back toward the man looking at him through the window. This was his only chance at getting answers to the questions and secrets about his life. There would probably never be another chance like this again.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha sighed and started walking toward the car. This opportunity was too great to let go.

Without warning a strong five finger grip laced around his upper arm. "Where are you going?" Miroku growled.

"I-I gotta go with him." Inuyasha stuttered with shifty eyes.

"You don't have to do any such thing!"

"Miroku I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't. This guy could be some deranged psycho path for all we know and you want to discover that the hard way?" The thought of it was too terrible to imagine. "I doubt whatever he wants to discuss with you is honorable."

Inuyasha was getting antsy. His mystery demon could leave at any minute. "Look move out of the way. He's gonna leave—"

"Good. Let him go." Miroku walked around him to stand between him and the view of the mysterious newcomer. "I'm not going to allow this misconception take place Inuyasha. You have no idea what this man is capable of."

"Miroku move. I know what I'm doing."

He shook his head pushing his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. "Look I'm not getting good vibes from this guy. His intentions may seem interesting but he could be fooling you. Trying to lure you in for his own selfish reasons." There was just something about this man he didn't trust. Granted they'd just met but he was highly protective of his friend because what he was. He'd be damned if someone tried to take advantage of him.

The car revved a couple of times showing the driver's impatience.

Inuyasha peeked over Miroku's shoulder at the man, than back to Miroku, than back to the driver, than back to Miroku. He was never going to get this chance again, but what if Miroku was right and this man was only trying to harm him? Oh god what to do? What to do? What would his mother want him to do?

…She'd want him to stay put with his friends and not go off with some strange, attractive, older gentlemen…

Decision made.

"No Miroku. I just... I gotta know." Inuyasha darted past the surprised friend, hurrying toward the Jaguar. He hesitated when he came to the passenger side with his hand on the door handle. Seconds later he looked at his friends before turning his head away and dipping inside of the car buckling his seatbelt.

The demon stared at the nervous youth sitting beside him. "Wise decision Little One." He said, putting the car in reverse.

Inuyasha kept his eyes low as he heard his name called repeatedly by friends to get out of the car, to come back, not to trust this man, and every other protest imaginable as the car pulled away merging into the traffic and taking him to God knows where.

Miroku shook his head not believing what he'd just witnessed. He couldn't understand why Inuyasha would willingly get into a car with a complete stranger. None of them knew a thing about this man yet he got in as if they were old friends.

Kikyo and Sango watched the car drive away until it was no longer in view and shared a worried glance. "Who is this man?" Kikyo wondered.

Sango shrugged feeling a little worried. "I'm not sure, but if Inuyasha says he knows him than he can't be all that bad right?"

"I doubt that. I know of all the people Inuyasha associates with. I've never seen this one." In other words she made her business to know who each and every person was that tried to get too close to her goal. Now she only had a new target on her list that needed investigating. She wasn't getting positive vibes from this newcomer and she planned on finding out why.

"Miroku I'm worried." Kagome said coming beside him. "Will Inuyasha be alright?"

He sighed. "I'm not sure. I just can't believe he got in that car with some random stranger that we know nothing about." More importantly, he couldn't believe Inuyasha didn't listen to him.

"But I think Inuyasha knows what he's doing. It's not like him to get in a car with someone he couldn't trust…right?"

That was a question he wanted to know himself. He could only hope his friend would be ok with that silver haired devil.

* * *

><p>He'll admit that he was a little uneasy, having seen the Stranger Danger videos in school about getting in the car with an unknown adult and possibly risking getting hurt. Not to mention this wasn't just any ole' adult. This was a full blooded demon. Someone more than capable of murdering him and leaving his mangled body tossed in some deserted river. "How do I know I can trust you?" He finally implored steadily keeping his hand on the door handle.<p>

The car pulled around to the left and drove forward merging into the two lane traffic, taking a long ramp exit on the right. "That opinion will be up to you after we have our discussion."

"Are you going to eat me?" The ebony teen blurted rudely. "I swear I'll give you the worst heartburn known to mankind."

The demon didn't reply immediately as he coolly cut in front of a car going to slow for his tastes. "I have no reason to harm you Little One." Promised the driver. "We're the last of a very mighty race. Killing you wouldn't benefit either of us now would it?"

"No," Inuyasha sat back in his seat. "I guess not." This was stupid. He was being overly dramatic because he'd never been in this type of predicament before. Instead of hounding this demon he should be thanking the Gods above they could grant them the chance of meeting one another. It wouldn't have made any sense for this guy to go through all of the trouble of finding him only to kill him? Kind of out of the way right?

The driver pulled off toward a far off section of the city going down a somewhat empty road lined with trees and grass and—err…wait trees? "Whoa, whoa, where the hell are you taking me?" If this asshole planned on killing him he wasn't going down without taking a leg or a hair to hell with 'em.

"Calm yourself. I'm merely taking precaution should we need to take our talk to the next level."

"But why so far out? This is the city's outer district." No one lived out here, save for the few remaining wildlife.

"I think it best that I demonstrate who I am rather than explaining it."

"Fine." He huffed folding his arms. Guess that did make sense. No point in getting riled up over nothing. Yea he was definitely being paranoid. This was a fellow demon for crying out loud. Not to say that all demons are good, but he wasn't getting any misguided vibes from this man. Inuyasha's normally a great judge of character and what he got from his car partner was a sense of balanced insight.

When they were looking into each other's eyes at the parking lot, his emerald eyes were so hard to read. Dark, cold, and distant. There was no hint of a deranged ax murderer looming about in those ancient eyes. There didn't seem to be a shred of peace in there either.

A puzzled thought raked his brain as he stared out at the passing greenery lining the road. If he'd been lonely all this time, had this demon felt the same type of solitude he did or rather used too? Inuyasha discreetly studied his lean profile, noting the firm set of his jawline and standoffish posture. Probably had no friends of his own. There was certainly no family. Maybe that's why his own attitude seems kind of possessive and cold. '_Not many_ _have gotten close to 'em',_ thought Inuyasha casting his partner a dirty look. '_They'd most likely get frostbite.'_

"We're here." The demon finally announced turning off the road panhandle, making a right on an abandoned road through the forest.

The bump and thump tumbling under the car's tires, reminded Inuyasha to stay seated, even though curiosity kept his eyes glued to the window at the passing forestry. Branches, twigs and other such sticks scraped the convertible's exterior in nasty streaks and annoying teeth chattering shrieks. Apparently someone didn't mind the key deep scratches being inflicted on their expensive car.

They twisted and turned with slick ease, traversing through the dense area until coming to an open grassy field nestled in the middle of the forest. The plains were flat, minus the few elevating hills dotting the surface here and there.

The Jaguar pulled to a rough stop near a double tree section of the only entry into this grassy meadow. "Where are we?" He's never been to the forest before. Actually he didn't know this forest even existed.

"Come on." The driver's door opened and the occupant stepped out.

Inuyasha slowly unbuckled his seatbelt, starting to have second thoughts about this whole thing. Maybe he should've stayed with the others…

"What's keeping you?" Said the exited companion.

"Don't rush me alright?" He didn't know this jerk from a grain of rice and he had the nerve to rush him. The creeps had brass balls, he'd give him that. The belt unsnapped and he kicked the door open, not caring about the ill-mannered way he got out. Who cares? The car has enough scratches to map the way home anyway.

Inuyasha adjusted his baseball cap to the side and stuck his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels, waiting to see what would happen next.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Oh look a lady bug. Silence.

Getting kind of hot out here. All this hair isn't going to work really good being stuck to his neck.

"So you gotta tell me where we are or what?" He groused after standing there for five straight minutes in total silence.

The demon started to walk forward till he was about 30 meters from the car. Inuyasha not thinking much of it followed suit coming beside him. They stared off into the clear distance for some time, neither saying a word to the other, listening to the birds chirp and other wildlife communicating to the other in their own language.

The teen pulled his hands from his pants and laced them behind his head, a smirk curving his mouth at the scenery. It was so nice and peaceful here. So quiet, tranquil, relaxing—

"Prepare yourself."

That was the only warning Inuyasha received before a swift punch slammed his face, knocking him flat on his ass.

Inuyasha groaned listening to the bones of his jaw cracking from the sneak attack. "What the fuc—whoa!" He ducked from the next fist, rolling on his side to gain some distance between him and the suddenly crazed demon. He managed to gain his footing to dodge a low kick to his sternum. "What the hell is your problem?" He yelled jumping back from the assault, throwing a long arm punch for the demon's face.

The demon easily avoided the human's pathetic attempt, combating by disappearing and reappearing behind him. Inuyasha had only a split second to lift his forearm up to block the double punch sending him in a wind spin twenty feet away.

Growling under his breath, Inuyasha sat up wiping his mouth of the dripping blood from a broken tooth in his jaw. "So you wanna play like that huh?" He panted, stumbling up to his feet.

The moment he was back up prepared for defense, another sharp punch landed directly in his face, cracking the bridge of his nose. Inuyasha dropped to his knees in a blinded daze as blood instantly began to fill his nostrils suffocating him with his own fluids. He coughed and gagged trying to get rid of the excess, but to no avail. His attacker was quickly upon him again, delivering a hard kick to his jaw, flinging his body to the side like a rag doll in midair.

His body was caught by the lengths of his hair and yanked downward to plunder face first into the ground. The fist jerked the ebony's head up near snapping, earning a gurgled groan from Inuyasha's lips.

"Worthless." The demon said smoothly, winding the wad of hair in his hand like a rope. "You're not what you appear. You're pathetic. As useless as those humans you run after." He pulled the hand back more until the youth's eyes strained to see the piercing frost green staring down at him, disappointedly. "You're no better than a common mongrel." His cold voice reached down stinging something in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach as the hand in his hair gave one more yank before dropping his face to the ground.

Exhaling a disgusted sigh through nose, the demon turned with a swish of his long hair leaving the weak human crumbled on the grassy ground as he threw over his shoulder in the coldest tone, "You're not worthy to be called my kin."

Inuyasha flinched from the muscles screaming with spiked soreness rushing his veins.

_No._

"You're nothing but a hopeless half-breed, with abnormal human strength but nothing to match that of a demon."

_He wasn't hopeless._

"A pathetic mutt will never be competent enough to earn the title demon."

_Inuyasha was good enough. He was more than good…This bastard knew nothing about him._

"And to think I actually assumed you could be considered my equal but I stand incorrect this time."

_He's wrong..._Inuyasha squeezed the dirt underneath his fingers, digging the dirt through his nails.

"You're nothing—"

"_No . . ."_

"—but a worthless hanyou."

Suddenly something snapped.

Five claws slashed in golden streaks through the air and the crack of readied bones prepared for revoke. A momentary silence of shock, surprise and impression filled the electricity crackled air.

Blood coated long sharp claws.

The demon smirked lifting his hand to the five long deadly blood flowing slices across his face, lining down toward the arc of his neck. He could touch the inside of his cheek bone through the inflicted wound he never dreamed could ever be inflicted on him by another.

He turned to face the reason for his spilled blood; standing crouched down on all fours. Stalk streams of long hair the color of piercing starlight, flowed in the circling winds of demonic energy, swirling around a six foot two demon with blue jagged stripes, and molten golden eyes boring into his very soul. Two pointed ears twitched from side to side on quickened offense, listening for any or all unseen attacks. Past wounds healed in a stream of sizzling smoke, letting off a burning hiss in the winds. Inuyasha's lengthened fangs glinted in the pounding sunlight, edging through his bottom lip.

"Come on, I dare ya to try that again." The new found demon snarled to its opponent, blasting the winds with his youki influence.

Sesshomaru removed the red stained hand covering his deep gashes and began to walk forward to his challenger, becoming engulfed in his own youki shooting surrounding objects in the atmosphere with invisible force. The sadistic curl of his smiles increased the further he advanced on to his kin. There was no doubt about it any longer.

The delicate arch of his ears took on an upward turn into pointy appendages. Twin maroon horizontal strips graced the pale one's angelic cheekbones. Skin of untouched crystal brightened to powdered ivory blemished by the appearance of a single azure crescent moon on his forehead. One blink confirmed the creation of crimson eyelids, framing long dark lashes covering the flickering liquid gold orbs. And the heated hiss of deep cuts sealed fully mended, surged with no signs of infliction.

Inuyasha looked on a prepared offensive and a sense of admiration of the demon coming to him in the near exact imagine of himself. The once handsome human that came to him was now an exquisite specimen of demonic sacristy in the form of a tall, beautiful dog demon.

Sesshomaru stopped before the young lad and kneeled down to come inches within his face. The tips of his claws reached to tilt the bottom of the hanyou's chin and lifted it up high to face him. "Prehaps, you are worthy to be called my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Ha it seems we've reached an understanding, even if it was a rough start. Things will get a little more interesting next chapter. ^_^ <strong>


	5. Learning Experience

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** Here's chapter 5 ^_^ Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favs, and silent readers. You guys are great. Sesshomaru might seem a little OOC here because…well he's going to talk. Unlike the series where he rarely says a word, he's going to talk here people. But it'll answer a few questions as well as create new ones.

**Warnings: **Tsk, none here, except language.

**Chapter 5: Learning Experience**

"Have you heard anything from him yet?" Said the worried Miroku, placing a slice of ham on a sandwich in his kitchen.

Kagome flopped back in her bed, shaking her head to the phone. "No, I called his place, but no answer. I tried his cell but it keeps going to voicemail. You?"

"No luck on my end either. I've tried to call his job but Mr. Toki says he's off for today."

Now she was really worried. They hadn't heard from their friend since he decided to leave with that…_that mysterious man_. Someone she was _still _perplexed about showing up out of the blue like a phantom? It's as if he came to the city to specifically be unseen. A loner of sorts. The city's not exactly the biggest place in the world. If a newcomer decides to come here, they're really easy to weed out of a crowd of permanent civilians. So what could he have wanted with Inuyasha?

Miroku was equally concerned with Inuyasha's unperceived state. That so called Sexy Man, as Sango dubbed him much to his irritation, wasn't someone he or anyone for that matter should trust. There was just something about him that seemed off. And to think he allowed Inuyasha to get into the car with this asshole. Damn how could he have been so stupid? The poor ebony head was probably being defiled as they speak.

"Has Sango tried to call him?"

Miroku rid his mind of the negativity. "Yes. She keeps getting the same results. How's about Kikyo?"

Oh boy _did_ she call. "Kikyo's been burning his phone since school let out around 3. She's been calling every hour on the hour in the pass five."

"And still no luck?"

"No, nada." Not that he'd answer the phone for her anyway.

"Hm." That wasn't like him, not to contact someone if he was going to be out late. Even while at work he'd always call one of them to say he was leaving his job and he'd call once he arrived home.

"Don't worry Miroku. I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Kagome after a moment. If she knew Inuyasha he could hold his hold pretty good when it came to things getting hairy for him.

Miroku nodded on the phone, pushing his plate away. He just didn't have an appetite anymore. "Yes, he'll be fine." Inuyasha should be able to handle himself should the man try to take things to another level. He wonders though. Who was he trying to convince of this? Him or Kagome?

* * *

><p>Under the blanketed starlit sky sat two alienated creatures, one lying against the side of a tree with his eyes closed and the other eating a meal brought along in case they were out longer than need be. A heightened combat match had been taken out between them and the youngest had proven himself to be worthy of his elder's company…and his own lessons of a past he knew nothing of.<p>

Thoughts of how he should begin to describe their ancestry, roamed through the demon's mind, but there was no easy approach to the touchy subject. There were some majestic truths to be told but also some harsh false that needed to be cleared. No doubt there would be questions the child wanted answered and future decisions he wanted made in the present. But where to begin and how to start it off was what the elder was currently thinking over.

Inuyasha shoved the last of his food in his mouth and sucked his fingers clean of the yummy flavors still cloaking his digits. The box container was discarded to the side as he patted his stomach, entirely satisfied with the ending fullness. "Aw man I can't remember the last time I ate so much." He grunted plopping back against the opposite side of the tree of the demon; he'd met five hours ago.

The guy wasn't much of a talker. He only sits there staring up at the sky or with his eyes closed. They'd barely said ten words to each other with eight of them coming from Inuyasha's side of the conversation. After the so called Worthy Companion Battle, the demon now named Sesshomaru, went to his car and retrieved ten large containers of various bounties to feed his new comrade.

Inuyasha was curious about why Sesshomaru had so much grub with him but he only received a one word reply. "Eat." Before he sat behind the tree and hasn't spoken since. Not that he complained about the food. Inuyasha always seemed to be at his hungriest after discarding so much youki.

Currently, the only sounds to surface every now and again were the occasion cricket conversations and a few bats soaring the black skies. It was such a beautiful evening. Inuyasha couldn't recall seeing so many stars so plentiful since leaving his old home. The heavens were literally dusted with the sparkly white stuff.

"Hey aren't you going to eat something?" He asked looking up at the sky.

Thirty seconds passed before the answer came. "I don't require nourishment as often as you would."

Oh. No wonder he was so damn skinny.

"If I did have the desire to consume something there wouldn't be many options for me."

"Why?"

A moment passed before the honest answer came around. "I detest human nutrition. It does nothing to quench my pallet."

Even if it was an odd conversation, he'd take anything versus the dense silence. "Do you ever eat?"

The child was more inquisitive then he thought. "I hunt every two or three weeks for my meals." Some rustling alerted Sesshomaru of foreign movement, but a familiar scent. So when he opened his eyes he wasn't surprised to see the Pup's face barely three inches from his face, staring at him with those bright sun fire eyes, flabbergasted.

"You hunt?" He said in whispered awe.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed slightly. "I require personal space if it's all the same to you." He said avoiding the question.

"So what? Just answer the damn question." He snapped with attitude, getting closer in his face.

Sesshomaru scuffed him by the neck and tossed him about ten feet away.

Plop. Flat on his head—on something hard. "WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha bellowed rubbing his head from the softball size rock he landed on. He picked up the evil stone and crumbled it in his fist, pissed that it chose that place to be in his landing. By the time he'd properly fixed himself to a sitting spot in the grass, he caught Sesshomaru giving him a peculiar expression before closing his eyes.

"Geez," Inuyasha mumbled going back to his place behind the tree. Stubborn jerk. He was just curious about the hunting bit. No reason to toss him aside like yesterday's garbage. Man he'd never met anyone so rude and a complete asshole—

"You are to stay under my protection from hence forth. You will move from that dank place of yours come morning and be placed under my roof until further notice." The older demon spoke in tone of authority that left no room for debate. But Inuyasha would make room for it anyway.

"Uh thanks but no thanks. I can take care of myself."

"I wasn't telling you this because you had an option Hanyou."

Damn there's that word anything. Inuyasha couldn't for the life of him figure out why that word irritated him so much. He already knew what he was, so he didn't need to be reminded of the definition every hour. "Whatever. I don't give a damn what you say I'm not going to some weird out demon home."

Sesshomaru's lips compressed to a thin line of growing annoyance at this youth's defiance. "You _will_ do as you're told Inuyasha."

That's it. Inuyasha turned his head around the tree truck to growl at the stone face profile, "Look Sess—Sessoo—Sesshumak—whatever the hell your name is. I don't have to do a damn thing alright? The last I checked, I was old enough to do whatever I wanted. So back off with that adult-telling-the-kid-what-to-do bullshit because it ain't gonna work here."

"Your disrespect is rather charming to the ears Hanyou. One would think you'd had learned manners from those worthless creatures you accompany." Sesshomaru's sarcasms floated unwantedly to the Pup's ears, furthering his aggravation for the smug bastard.

"Fuck you! Damn you know what? Forget it. I'm outta here" Inuyasha huffed shooting to his feet, stomping off to get away. What the hell did this uppity bastard know about him and his manners anyway? Who needs this asshole? He's just a smug, arrogant, stuck up, bossy creep. Bet he thought his own shit didn't stink. The freaky, stupid, sadistic, fucking—

"You remind me so much of my son."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up hold the phone. Inuyasha did a double take at the demon's half viewing form from the tree. Had he heard right? He stuck a claw in his ear and wedged around inside to find nothing clogging his ears. So he _did_ hear correctly. "You have a son?" He said, from a distance.

"Had."

"Oh." Inuyasha walked back and dropped right next to him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Sesshomaru released a rush of air through his nose. "Save your pity. It happened centuries ago."

Touchy subject. Better think of something else to talk about. "How old are you exactly?"

"Old enough to witness what humanity has done to this world."

Inuyasha quieted at that, not knowing how to respond to such a blunt answer. So he tried another approach. "So…if—umm—you're that old, than that means you were around for the Demonic Wars?"

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow when he caught a hint of a smile on the demon's face. "Perceptive of you."

"I know." Inuyasha told him, puffing out his chest. "I'm smarter than everyone thinks." Than his eyes dulled down at his next question. "Is that when you…lost your son?"

Sesshomaru remained silent but his tensed jawline was screaming anger. It took him a moment to return to his relaxed demeanor enough to answer his kin honestly, since he knew he this subject would've eventually come to a head anyway. "Yes. It was after the first wave of attacks took place in our Territories." But that story could be told another time.

"_Our_ Territories?"

"Yes. Your ancestral home. The origin of your existence."

"Oh," Think, think. Curiosity made him want to ask so many questions. "What was it like? Living there with the demons I mean."

Memories of times of peace from long ago eased into Sesshomaru's subconscious as he settled more comfortably against the tree, feeling this tale would be a long one discussed. "I took for granted my times spent in the companies of my own."

"Everybody does that." He was sure he would've too had he spent so much time around his own kind without knowing that they'd possibly be wiped out in an instant.

"Hn," If only he'd known it would happen so quickly. Sesshomaru brushed off the melancholy thoughts and continued with what he was saying. "The Inu clans were a noble race of high ranked daiyoukai reigning supreme over all of the Western Territories. We were seen by all as being the most powerful and thus respected because of it."

Inuyasha crossed his legs together, Indian style. "How did that work without authority going haywire?"

"Our chain of command was leveled by the demonic auras we're all born with. Those birthed with the highest were topped while the secondary in charge were lower. There were only five levels of authority until it fell to the common youkai of the kingdoms. But even the commoners held a supple amount of energy no one would dare challenge. It fell into itself simple enough."

This was getting interesting. "Where did you rank?"

"I . . ." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "I was ranked highest." He left it at that with a tone meant that he didn't want to go any further on that subject.

Inuyasha could take a hint and went on to another subject. "What would've been my rank?"

"You, being what you are, would've only be amongst the commoners, though your strength easily compares to that of a third."

"Awesome." That's cool enough to him. Three was dead center so he would've been pretty tough against the others. Bet it would've been nice hanging with other demons his age, sparing and playing around to see who was tougher than whom? God that sounded so much fun. "Were there other half-breeds mixed within the clans like me?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes his, the left glancing down at the excited youth. "Yes, though there were very few, we did allow them to wonder the streets. Human and demon couplings were rare at the given time."

"Did they look like me?" He asked with excitement.

Sesshomaru found the child's interest in his culture refreshing. "Yes and no. Some were born with the likeness of you, but others would have other features that displayed their mixed blood."

"Like what?"

He thought a moment, recalling the several or so hanyous he'd seen in his time. "Your ears weren't as common, but there was one who held that particular feature. Some dunned tails but kept the pointed appendages like my own. There were two who had carried both ears and tails. Another possessed pawed limbs."

"Wow." Inuyasha was in absolute heaven having listened to this. "So did everyone else look like you?"

"If you mean in the aspects of attractiveness, yes."

Wow, so everybody was gorgeous huh? Not that he was saying Sesshomaru was gorgeous or anything. The guy was just the basic pretty boy you couldn't help but stare at.

Hn, at least he knew he came from good genes should he ever decide to have kids with someday. She'd have to be a pretty woman to keep the looks going through. Speaking of which, there was something he always wanted to know. "Hey I was wondering; if I have a kid someday would it come out a half breed like it? Or be quarter demon—"

"No," Sesshomaru snapped softly. "A demon is either born half or full. No in betweens. If you—" He grimace as if he tasted something awful and blew a heated breathe thru his nose. "—_mate_ with a human the child would be human because of the flow of dominate blood." His last remaining bloodline has been reduced to having to dwindle to nothing more than humans. How degrading having to succumb to such a dreadful faith.

"Oh ok." For some reason, that kind of bothered Inuyasha. Before he met Sesshomaru he'd assumed that once he found the right girl, he'd get married and possibly have some children that he could relate to. But to learn that he would've been seeding out a bunch of full blooded humans? Damn he would've been destined to be alone period after all. "So if I would've mated a demon…?"

"Your child would come out full demon." Sesshomaru finished.

Well to bad there weren't any available hot demon chicks around to bang. Wait. "Have you check—"

"Yes. We are the only survivors."

Perfect. Just perfect. Inuyasha slapped his hand over his eyes, shaking his head at the pathetic predicament. So once he and Sesshomaru croaked that'd be the end of it? This whole 'being the last of your kind' bullshit was seriously starting to wear on him big time.

"You needn't worry yourself over such nonsense, Hanyou."

"Why not? I'm only going to live a few more years than Boom! You'll be the only remaining Inu out there. Damn this blows downwind!"

Sesshomaru turned his head fully to face Inuyasha with a curious expression. "Why would you die in a few years?"

"Because I'm a half breed. I'm only going to live as long as . . ." Inuyasha lifted a dark eyebrow at the confusion marred Sesshomaru's face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He blinked. "Wait am I wrong?"

"Immensely so."

"Huh? Why?"

Sesshomaru blinked. "Half human though you are, you were gifted the same maturity development of a demon. You'll live far longer than you realized."

"Ah fuck!" Inuyasha fell to the side, blown away by this new information. Than a thought struck him hard and he panicked. "So you mean to tell me I was going to outlive everyone!" Oh God what if someone had noticed? They would've discovered his secret and taken him to the Head House for questioning. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was beyond fucked up!

"When that time comes you'll have no choice but to leave this city. When I leave, I'd advise that you come with me . . ." Sesshomaru left the input open for his other half to finish.

Yea he understood it. Sitting up partially bothered by that, Inuyasha sighed lowering his banes over his eyes as his ears folded miserably to his crown. "So it didn't really matter huh?" He said low and angrily. "I would've been stuck here on my own for centuries without a living soul had you not shown up." While the others would've grown old and wrinkled, his youthful appearance wouldn't have changed in the least.

"You're still going into your adulthood but as for any major changes, they'll be subtle." Sesshomaru explained, breaking through his thoughts. "What is your current age?"

Inuyasha shook his head of the self-pity and answered. "Seventeen." He said. "You plan on telling me yours?"

Sesshomaru turned his head away. "No."

"Tsk, asshole." Inuyasha mumbled cheekily, cupping his hands behind his head. He glanced up at the sky noting the bright river of stars splashed across the dark sky. More stars meant it was getting late and he had school, not to mention work tomorrow.

"It's time we departed for now." Sesshomaru said as if reading the younger demon's mind. He stood up in fluid move and started off toward his car.

"Hey wait!" Inuyasha stood up dusting off his clothing and hurried off after the man only to run slam into his back. The hanyou collapsed back to the ground rubbing his forehead. "Christ what the hell are you made of?" Felt like he rammed into a steel wall.

"Return to your lesser form before going to the car Inuyasha." Sesshomaru turned his head over his shoulder to show his now hazel green eyes and features cleared of any demonic evidence. "You aura is too erratic to be near machinery. You're likely to cause a signal shock." With that reason said, he continued off to the car.

Oh right. Almost forgot about turning back human. It felt so natural being his real self in front of another he'd all but forgotten he had a human side.

So with full concentration, Inuyasha sucked in air and slowly released it as he discharged out all of his negative influence in one breath. His long white hair gradually bled inky black, muscles loosened to the common strength of a human, his fangs reverted to flat molars, claws dulled to basic nails and his ears retreated inside his skull to resurface on the side of his head. In one blink, hot sunflower gold became cool orchid violet.

It felt a little weird having to adjust his eyes to the dark but he managed to find Sesshomaru's car and hurried off to jump inside. With both buckled in their seats and all evidence of them ever being there covered or disposed up, the two began their journey back to the city.

* * *

><p>The ride back had been a quiet one. Not much to say really. Especially when he already had so much to absorb all at once and Inuyasha was sure that all he learned was just the tip of the ice burg. There was bound to be more information about his history he'd learn about. That he could count on. The only bright side to it all was that he had Sesshomaru there to help him adapt to all of these rapid changes.<p>

Sesshomaru made a stop at a red light and reached into his glove compartment for something and handed it to Inuyasha. "Here"

Inuyasha reluctantly took the yellow envelop and looked at the owner. "What's this?"

"A suppressor. I want you to take that after every transformation to quicken your aura stability. You're level is still too erratic."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, looked at the thin container, than back at Sesshomaru. "But I feel fine. It's not that noticeable."

"Nonetheless, it's still too piqued. You should keep it at its lowest at all times. Risks are too great with the advancement humans have gone through to find us."

Good point, Inuyasha thought opening the small envelop and peeking in at the contents inside. Some fine white powder sealed tightly in clear zip lock bag. Ok, the stranger danger alarms were blaring wildly now. "Um…this is…um…I'm not supposed to sniff this right?" He commented pulling out the ashen package.

Sesshomaru repressed the urge to exhale his impatience with this boy's innocence. "There are instructions on proper consumption, you foolish boy."

"Hey don't get snippy with me. You should've said that—oh." He found the instructions taped to the back of the package, explaining to take a teaspoon of the stuff in cool fluids after every 'incident' purposely written in case anyone discovers it, he guessed. "Thanks."

Sesshomaru didn't react to the young one's gratitude. There were no thanks needed to protect his own. He'd go to great lengths just to make sure they survived as long as they could in this unjust dimension.

The light turned green and off they went down the street toward the hanyou's home located in the last area Sesshomaru wanted to take him. The daunting apartment came into view as he pulled up to the curve of the street and place the stick in neutral. The two sat in total silence, one thinking about where he'd go from here and the other waiting to see what the younger would say next.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "I guess this is my stop." He said not reaching for the door handle.

Obviously the pup wasn't ready for the night to be over. Well neither was Sesshomaru. "My demand is still firm Inuyasha. Come tomorrow pack what you will have, afterwards you won't return to this building." His voice edged on superior order and daring for the hanyou to disregard his command.

"I—I don't know. I need time to think about it—I mean; I need . . . longer than a day." He shifted uncomfortably under the hardened glare he knew was burning into the side of his face.

Sesshomaru studied him for a long while before nodding his semi agreement. "You have two. No more delays will be made from there. Understand?"

"Ok." Why was he agreeing to this? Sesshomaru wasn't the boss of him. He had his own mind right? But then again, he didn't mind it if it meant he'd have the extra company. It'd be nice having someone to come home too every day. It was something to think about.

"What time are you supposed to attend school?"

Right, almost forgot about school. Damn he was losing it. "8:00 a.m. The first bell rings at 8:15 and the tardy bell rings at 8:30."

"And when are you discharged?"

"Around 3:00, why?"

"Hm, expect me here at 7:45 tomorrow morning."

"Say what? Wait, you don't have to—"

"Good bye, Inuyasha." Came the stern dismissal.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered rapidly at the rude brush-off than looked at his building, back at the stuck-up bastard acting like his older brother, than shrugged his defeat. The only reason he was letting the jerk win this round was because he was too tired to argue, but he was inwardly thrilled that he'd get to see his demon kin again soon. "Fine," he grunted opening the passenger door. "I'll see ya in the mornin'."

Sesshomaru let his window down to watch the boy look around himself suspiciously, reached down for his key, keeping his eyes on the lookout and open his front door. Inuyasha waved his hand at the demon that it was safe and disappeared inside, locking it tight.

If he wasn't sure about it, Sesshomaru was definitely guaranteed of it now. Inuyasha was going to be taken from this disgusting environment and placed in more suitable arrangements than this. It was, after all, where he belonged.

Under the watchful eyes of his demonic brother.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha peeked through his peep hole at Sesshomaru until he disappeared and sighed, sagging against the front door until his rump hit the floor. His arms hugged his legs to his chest as he thought over all that has happened in the past several hours. He's met Sesshomaru, got his ass kicked by Sesshomaru, was given food by Sesshomaru, learned some ancient history from Sesshomaru, gained some type of insight about what Sesshomaru was, and now he was going to have to move away from this small make shift home and move in with…Sesshomaru.<p>

Everything is happening so fast. From the discovery of another to having to live with him in two days? It was all so much gather in such a short span of time. Would he be able to get through all of this as the days progressed on? Because whether he liked it or not, Sesshomaru was going to stick around for keeps.

And surprisingly—he was ok with that.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Inuyasha learned a little about himself and some surprises about his demonic counterpart. Sesshomaru's made it clear he wants to keep Inuyasha nearby under his protection. We'll learn a little about Inuyasha's past and a little of Sesshomaru's to next time. ^_^ <strong>


	6. The Threatened Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada from Inuyasha.

**Author's Rant:** Sorry guys. I needed a day or so to get my head straight. The writing well ran dry and my towns under a Forest Fire Alert if that's what you call it. That's why chapter 6 is so short. So excuse my lateness. Here's the next chapter.

**Warnings**: Language.

**Chapter 6: The Threatened Truth Comes Out**

Ok at first he'll admit that it seemed like a grand idea at the time. Ya' know, arriving to school in a sweet ass ride with an equally mysteriously, handsome man—not that he was gay—and having the whole school talk about ya, like you're the newest super star on television.

Only…there were a few monkey wrenches thrown in his daydream fantasy in the form of a certain four man squad who were bound to give him a wicked tongue lashing ever. Not only had he forgotten to call everyone once he made it home—or tell them he was nearly killed and learned a history lesson about his race— but there was also the fact of explaining why Sesshomaru was going to be a permanent part of his life. Forever.

Miroku could barely stand the man when they first met, let alone want Inuyasha near him. Now with the elder demon as his newfound guardian, this was going to be one hell of a problem.

Kagome he could deal with because she was the sort to look more into the situations before casting judgment. She was more open minded about these things. But that monk-in-training was another story.

Oh god what if he found out Sesshomaru was a demon? "Ah hell." Inuyasha could already picture it now. Miroku teaming up with Kagome and casting some type of sleeping spell to pin them both to a tree forever.

Inuyasha shook his head of his wild imaginative plots of crazed monks and psycho priestesses as he hurried now the sidewalk earlier than he usually did. Maybe it would've been best if he told Sesshomaru where he was going, instead of just leaving without a word. It did seem kind of rude to stand him up like that. "Dammit." Now he was feeling guilty. Sesshomaru was practically the only family he had left in this world, and he just up and left him like he was yesterday's news.

Oh well….too late now. The guy was bound to find out he stood him up and come to chew him out about it later.

The school building soon came into his line of view as well as one mop of jet black hair showing over the stone step railings. So _He_ was here already? Probably waiting to interrogate the living hell out of him. Geez he should've brought a Bible for protection. The holy monk was about to make the devil proud in about ten seconds.

Miroku's head was half lowered reading one of his school books for a test when he heard footsteps padding softly against the stiff concrete. His navy eyes glanced up to see the bastard he'd been trying to call for the past twelve hours. The sharp snap of his text book caused a hidden puppy eared hanyou to flinch. "Where in the seven hells have you been?"

Oh boy here it comes.

"I've been calling you all yesterday afternoon and last night! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Miroku—"

"You can't begin to imagine how anxious I was to get here just to see if you'd come back. That man could've done something horrible to you!"

"Miroku—"

"Shut up dammit! I'm so beyond angry with you Inuyasha it's taking everything within me not to kill you!" He snarled pointing his finger at the suddenly frowning hanyou.

Inuyasha smacked the rude pointer away and stepped up to his friend's face. "Look Miroku, I told you I could handle myself. I'm not some little kid who goes around making mistakes ok? Sesshomaru's not such a bad guy."

"Sessho-ma-who? Who's that?"

Oops damn wasn't he supposed to keep him low key about that? "Well, umm he's, he's my um . . ."

"Your what? Spit it put already!" Miroku snapped impatiently.

Impatient asshole. Inuyasha's black hair swished from side to side, looking for any extra ears before he grabbed Miroku's hand and dragged him over to the parking lot tree. He peeked around one more time to be sure they were alone before he hunkered down to the ground and beckoned for Miroku to join him.

"What's with all the secrecy?"

Inuyasha looked at a couple of students pass by before speaking. "You remember that voice I told you I heard in my head yesterday?"

Miroku groaned. "Oh Inuyasha not this again."

"No hear me out would ya? That guy I left with yesterday? He's the voice I heard in my head." He hesitated before saying, "He's a demon; just like me."

Those navy eyes blinked in disbelief at the hanyou than cautiously looked around to be sure no one was in ear range. "Inuyasha…" He sighed, pressing two fingers between his eyes. "You are really beginning to rake my nerves with this."

"But I'm telling the truth."

"Am I supposed to believe that you've actually made contact with an actual demon and not some fake?"

"What? No, he's really real." Inuyasha's excitement grew. "I learned so much from him about my heritage. About how we were a mighty race and all the different types of half-breeds there were. Oh Miroku you gotta hear this guy talk about the past. He's seen it all and –"

"Enough." The older teen cut off roughly. "I don't want to hear any more of this."

Inuyasha slowed his bliss to stare a little hurt at his best friend. "But Miroku, I'm telling the truth."

"Truth or false, it matters not. What's important is your constant lack of tact."

"What are you talking about?"

Miroku stood up bringing Inuyasha up to by the scuff of his shirt, slamming his back roughly into the tree. "Hey what the hell—"

Miroku rammed both his hands on either side of Inuyasha's head to silence any further protest as he lifted chilled eyes of deep enraged indigo. "Inuyasha do you not realize the seriousness of this? I cannot begin to tell you how angry I am that you've ever met this man. All this talk about demons and what not. If you get caught talking about this with the wrong person . . ." His hands slide down to level with his neck. "Gods Inuyasha, just—just stop it already. Enough with these voices in your head, your demon heritage, that mysterious stranger, just forget it. Go back to the old you. The way you once were." He whispered on the last part.

Inuyasha shook his head covering his eyes with his dark banes. Sadly, even if Inuyasha wanted to go back to the way things were before he met Sesshomaru, he couldn't. There was just so much he wanted to learn about himself that only that one person could answer for him. In a matter of a day Sesshomaru had become important to him. Like a guide into a new way of life he wanted so much to learn about.

"I can't." He said, turning his head away to miss the hurt flash in the monk's eyes.

"Can't or won't?"

Those violet eyes slowly turned back to face the urge in those blue eyes, that he just couldn't give. "Won't."

The hands evened at his neck dropped to his shoulders, giving a desperate squeeze. "Inuyasha…why…I don't…" Miroku dropped his head and stepped forward pressing his chest to Inuyasha's, burying his face in his neck.

"M-Miroku…what are you…"

"Inuyasha I don't want to lose you…I'll die if someone discovers you for what you really are. Do you have any idea what they'll do to you?" His voice hoarse with controlled sorrow. The pointed bridge of his nose pressed firmly into the tender neck, taking in all of his scent. "I…I wish…that…"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say or how to react to Miroku's sudden change in emotion. It wasn't like him to behave this way. All cuddly and talking of foreign nonsense. What in the world was wrong with his friend? "Miroku what—I don't understand."

The last part of his confusion was muffled as his face was crushed into a satin silk t-shirt and warm flesh. Now he was really concerned. His arms were trapped by his sides as Miroku hugged him close, tucking Inuyasha's face into the crook of his neck. "Oh Inuyasha. If only you knew."

"If only I knew what?" Snapped Inuyasha becoming frustrated. "What's the matter with you? Why are you acting so weird?"

Miroku smiled embracing him tighter. This was probably why he adored the young teen so much. His innocence on catching on to things was always the slowest. "Oh you naïve little fool."

Inuyasha grew bored with this little snuggle moment and began to push away. "Let go of me ya Perv. I don't do any of that huggy, kissy stuff."

"But you promised me you'd bare my children remember? It was during the warm evening of my party. You vowed that I would be the first to take your virtue."

Oh gross. Now he was definitely close to puking. "Miroku…I wouldn't fuck, screw, finger, tap, lay or whatever the hell involves sex, with you if we were the last creatures on this planet." He said in a bored tone.

Miroku chuckled; glad they could get through the dramatics. He pulled back with a warm smile on his face. "Come now, Inuyasha. If we were the last men on earth how would we repopulate the world? Unless you want to become my woman?" He bounced his eyebrows suggestively. "You're sure pretty enough to be."

Inuyasha turned a bright red, twisting his mouth in a pout. "You're disgusting."

"Only for you my dear."

They shared a good laugh looping an arm around the other's neck and flopped down to the ground, to lean against the tree. The laughter turned to mild chuckles, weak snickers until fading to small smiles.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Just—just be careful ok?" Miroku tilted his head in Inuyasha's direction with a solemn expression. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Relief washed over him. So Miroku did believe him after all. He was just being a worry wart than. Inuyasha relaxed against the tree. "You worry too much monk. You forget who you're talking too. I'm INU-YA-SHA. I can handle whatever I get myself into."

'_I hope you're right_,' Miroku shrugged his shoulders rubbing his upper arms as a sudden chill filled the air. Strange—a chill? He looked at the closed eyed Inuyasha than around the surrounding area at the other teens laughing and conversing as they prepared for classes. Funny. Neither Inuyasha nor the other students seemed to notice a rapid change in temperature in the wind except him.

His eyes widened.

'_An omen_,' He deduced, using his mind's eye to see a light sheen of frost littering the grounds. His breathing labored, trying to give his body warmth from the lack of heat. Something's wrong. The heavens were cold, crying tears of ice. Was this a sign of something terrible to come? He looked at Inuyasha once more, wondering if this omen was for someone else, or for him.

* * *

><p>Around 12:45 p.m. the beginning of lunch period, Inuyasha and the others were all having a small discussion about his time with Sesshomaru. He left out a couple of important issues, such as him being a demon and that he might have to move in with him. The things such as Sesshomaru possibly being his mother's old friend was all he could come up with, although he hated lying to 'em. Sango wouldn't be able to understand the truth without freaking out. Kikyo wasn't exactly trust worthy to know of the secret. And Kagome? He planned to tell her about the demon part later. Right now just wasn't the time for it.<p>

"So how long will your Mother's friend be in town Inuyasha?" Sango asked, sipping her milk.

"For good." He answered biting into the rubber tasting beef surprise. "He says he wants to keep an eye on me since Mother's gone."

"That's wonderful to hear." Kikyo was still a bit skeptical about the whole thing. Inuyasha says this man is a friend of his mother but she thought otherwise. Her senses were as keen as Miroku's if not more. So if there was a hot tingle in the back of her neck screaming foul, she planned on investigating to see for herself. Only than would she be comfortable enough to declare this man safe to be around her Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded. "Well I think it's great Inuyasha. Has he asked you to maybe live with him?"

Hell yea, perfect opening. "Actually he suggested it yesterday but—"

The heavy thump of a juice glass plopping to the lunch table cut the last of his words. He looked at Miroku to see a low eyed glare staring over his shoulder. The corner of his month parted slightly to tsk off his displeasure.

Before Inuyasha could ask what the problem was, a quickened Bing shot through his mind. Aw damn.

'_Come outside.'_

"Ah fuck." Inuyasha groaned dropping his head in his arms. '_Sesshomaru… I'm can't—'_

'_I won't repeat myself.' _The mental link slithered, leaving a nervous Inuyasha standing up from the lunch table. "Uh I gotta head outside for a sec…. Be right back." He hopped from the table and left before anyone could question his departure.

Miroku and Kagome watched Inuyasha hurry out the double doors, than back at each other. One set of eyes were worried while the other expressed a slight twinge of anger.

* * *

><p>Oh he was in deep shit now. Today just wasn't his day. If he was spared one ear bleed, he was assuredly going to get one from Sesshomaru.<p>

Inuyasha aimed straight for the parking lot, ducking and weaving through other students, knowing that's exactly where he'd find his demon brother waiting. Oh fuck he was so screwed. There was no way he could lie himself out of this one. Sesshomaru was bound to tell he was fibbing anyway. So how in the hell was he going to get out of this? Say he forgot? Nope he'll solve that one in a heartbeat.

His steps slowed once he spotted the familiar vehicle parked toward the far end and a sun waved figure lending against the car with folded arms.

Inuyasha took smaller steps trying to prolong the confrontation, but pepped up when he heard a harsh, _'Hurry up_.' And ran over until he stood directly, or rather five feet away from his elder.

Sesshomaru starred at the young Inu for a long while practically melting him with his heated gaze.

Better talk or forever have his ass waxed. "Look Sesshomaru, I can explain."

Emerald eyes hardened.

Whew that was a scary look. "I uhhh . . . I umm." Please stop looking like that. Geez that look is the type to leave that sick feeling in the pit of your stomach when you know you're about to be punished.

"I trust your excuse for not waiting for me this morning is reasonable?" Questioned the older Inuyoukai.

"Uh yea ya see, I was going to wait but I forgot that you were coming and—"

"Spare me the lies, Hanyou. I've lived far too long to be fooled."

Damn. Nice try at least. "Well to be honest, I was kind of; well—nervous about being seen in the car with you."

The demon's puzzled expression caused Inuyasha to further explain. "My friends don't exactly know what you are. So I had to say you were a family friend to keep them from suspecting anything."

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the small crowd gathering by the window. "I doubt this so call plan of yours will work." The elder demon depicted nonchalantly, his normally unreadable eyes showing his displeasure.

"Why?"

Blink. "Because your pets are coming."

"What?" Inuyasha twisted around to see one, two, three, four people walking out the double doors coming straight for them. "Fuck!" He panicked. "They can't meet you. You gotta get out of here!"

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, keeping his eyes on one human in particular giving him a very hostile stare. With his experience in studying the behaviors of humans, and his own demonic influence, he could sense a great deal of anger and jealousy radiating off the only male of the group. Inuyasha probably wasn't aware that this human could hold some liking to him or it could be some form of an overly protective friend.

Hopefully it wasn't the first, because Sesshomaru wasn't going to have his only kin couple with that of a worthless human.

Miroku reached the couple first with Kagome, Kikyo and Sango bringing up the rear.

The two tall men unconsciously widened their legs in a defensive stance, sizing up the other with their hardened glares.

Being stuck between the sandwich of rivalry, Inuyasha sighed and decided to forget being subtle and just introduce them before the fireworks shot off. "Hey guys. Um this is the friend I told ya about. Sesshomaru this is Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and the one staring evilly at you like an idiot is Miroku. Guys this is Sesshomaru."

"Hi!" Kagome waved cheerfully. "Thanks for coming to take care of Inuyasha. Glad someone will be there to keep him in line."

Kikyo bowed her head respectfully, though she could really feel the negative vibes from this man now, being so close.

Sango bowed her head as well; curious as to why her boyfriend was being so rude to their guest.

Miroku didn't reply nor show any form of greeted respect to the older man, choosing to let his flexed stance speak for him.

Inuyasha had no idea what was worse, having to stand between this craziness or that he was going to have to do some heavy explaining.

"Inuyasha, it's time we took our leave." Sesshomaru muttered keeping his eyes on the young human. "There are some matters that need discussing."

"Why not discuss them here?" Miroku interrupted before Inuyasha could speak. "I'm sure whatever you need to tell _our_ friend could just as easily be said now."

"Mind you own affairs human."

"Inuyasha _is_ a part of my affairs, _sir_."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in an early warning. "Be wise boy. I don't intend to make threats. Only promises."

"I'll love to see you try it."

A blared buzz hummed in the air, causing the hairs on Kagome and Kikyo's heads to stand. The subtle float of youki circling in the parking lot, burning away blades of grass and creating bolts of electricity to spark.

Miroku remained unfazed, though inside he was speechless at the sheer power beaming from this demon's aura. He could literally taste the sharp burn of energy in the atmosphere, tingling in massive chucks of hot rage.

And just like that, the power was gone.

Long enough to intimidate, but short enough to keep from detection. Kagome was stunned as well as Kikyo whom the group had forgotten was there to witness such awesome influence.

Well there was no sense in hiding the truth any longer. Inuyasha shrugged and said with a casual jerk of his thumb. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere private."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I'll update when I can guys. Gotta keep an eye on this forest fire. If ya want you can check it out on WKRG NEWS 5. *Hugs and sweet kisses* and drama will kick up in the next chapter.<strong>


	7. Broken Promises

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** I apologize for the short chapter 6 guys. But here's a longer one. Let's watch some of the drama unfold shall we? Oh and don't worry the fire alert's gone…But now we're under a thunder storm warning. Nature's out to get me lol. Please excuse grammar mistakes. ^_^

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Language.

**Chapter 7: Broken Promises**

Inuyasha's pointed fluffy ears, now visible to the extra four pairs of eyes, twitched from side to side uncertainly. The truth was out in the open with no details left out. Sango and Kikyo were included in this secretive meeting away from school, since Inuyasha considered them both as being his friends too. Why be stingy with the secrets?

He didn't feel right leaving them out of the loop, so bam. Here they all were, sitting in the farthest part of the forest with Sesshomaru leaning against a nearby tree in his demonic presence and Inuyasha squatting down on all fours, waiting for one of the four humans sitting on the ground to talk.

But what exactly could one say about finding out your friend was one of the last demons remaining on earth? Miroku and Kagome weren't as surprised about Inuyasha as they were about the evil force of this other one. His aura was phenomenal. Just the tiniest smidge of his youki could spark an entire city block. What was a demon that strong doing in their small town and for that matter what did he want with Inuyasha?

"So anyone's got something to say? Or are ya just going to sit there like a bunch of retards?" Inuyasha barked, getting annoyed from all the staring.

At first there was nothing the two surprised girls could comment on. Kagome was still a bit timid to speak in front of Sesshomaru, after having sensed what he was capable of. Miroku on the other hand planned to have his questions answered whether the bastard getting the answering or not.

"What plans do you have for Inuyasha?" He questioned suspiciously.

The question was directed toward the folded arm demon who mentally debated whether or not that question was worth him answering.

"My question will hang for as long as you refuse to answer."

"And my answer will forever be kept within since I have the right not to give it." Sesshomaru replied smoothly, closing his eyes to shut out the human's irked expression. "Though I believe your intentions are more ignoble then my own."

Miroku snorted, reading into that hollow remark. "My intentions are far more admirable than your own, I can assure you."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed, slowly lifting a claw to ease back a sliver of his hair. "You speak as if my intentions for the boy aren't honorable." Then he opened his eyes, slightly tilting his head as he warned. "I have no reasons to harm Inuyasha; however you are a whole another story. Should you try in any way to seduce my charge in the future, I will kill you."

"An empty threat you won't fulfill."

"Care to try me human?" It's been so long since he's used his claws to dig into the flesh of his prey and this smart mouth brat would be just the remedy to ease this tension he's been feeling lately.

Kikyo stood up from the ground, not at all afraid to face this man she now knew as a demon. "What gives you the right to say whether we can or cannot be with Inuyasha?" Regardless of his discovered demonic self, she still cared for him. Granted it would take some getting used to, but she would be damned if she let some out of nowhere demon try to take what was rightfully hers.

Having heard enough of this, Inuyasha stood up as well to have his say in the matter. "Damn, I'd really appreciate it when you guys would stop talking like I'm not here." His gold eyes turned to stare holes into the two humans. "Whether you two like it or not, Sesshomaru stays. I want—need— his company. He's got something to fill my void that you guys just can't do." Now it's Sesshomaru's turn. "As for you, whether you like it or hate it, they were here before you. It's only natural they'll want to know that you want to keep me safe. So what will it hurt for them to know the truth?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, only one staring angrily at his younger brother. "You understand that the more humans that know of our existence the more dangerous it becomes. You risk our lives by entrusting these mortals with our enigmas. "

"How dare you!" Miroku bellowed clinching his fists together. "We would never intentionally cause harm to Inuyasha."

"Intentional being the key word."

"Alright, alright that's enough." Interrupted an agitated hanyou. "Sesshomaru you're not helping with this."

"There's nothing that can be helped about this." He spat venomously. "Humans are not to be trusted. Yet here we're supposedly trusting these four with our lives?"

"But they won't tell anyone about us."

"How can you be so sure?" Sesshomaru pushed off the tree, and came to stand in front of the young demon. The tips of his fingers tilted Inuyasha's chin up to face his frosty glare. "Humans were the ones who destroy our clans. They're the ones who forced us into hiding like common cockroaches."

Inuyasha yanked his chin way. "No, no. Not all humans are like that."

Sesshomaru gripped his jaw, jerking it back to him. "You are a fool to believe otherwise Inuyasha. If you trust your identity with the likes of these humans you're bound to be caught. I will not allow another of my kin to be captured and tortured like a slave. Do you hear?" His hand on the jaw tightened to an uncomfortable force; trying to get his charge to understand the danger they're in.

Thinning his lips in disbelief, Inuyasha's head turned the best he could to look at the four sets of eyes behind him. He hated to think it, but what if Sesshomaru was right? As much as he trusted his friends what if they slipped and ended up telling the wrong person? Then his and Sesshomaru's lives would be jeopardized.

"Our Inu clans are gone Inuyasha. There's no more of any demon alive on this wretched planet. If we are too survive than we must leave now and only depend on each other from hence forth."

Inuyasha gasped. "Leave? What… I-I can't."

"You don't have a choice Little One. Our existence is known by too many, we must leave while we are able."

"Over my dead body!" Miroku damn near shouted stomping over toward the pair. "Inuyasha is not going anywhere with you Demon."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru released his hold on the hanyou and came to stand toe to toe with the opposing human. "And he is to stay here and be kept like a common pet for your enjoyment?"

"I—we would never treat him that way. We've been friends with him since he came to this city. I've known his secret practically his entire stay." He boosted folding his arms. "So far nothing's happened to him —"

"Wait a minute. You knew he was a demon all this time?" Sango spoke out angrily.

Miroku had almost forgotten his girlfriend was here. "Well I . . ."

"Yea he knew." Inuyasha defended. "So what, it's not a big deal?"

"_It is_ a big deal Inuyasha. We've all been sitting around talking and associating with you every day like it's the newest fashion to be friends with…with a _monster_."

Kagome frowned. "Sango I think you're going overbroad with this. Inuyasha is not a monster. He's been our friend for a long time and hasn't tried to hurt us once."

"Who cares? He's demon. Isn't anyone getting this at all?"

"You're being ridiculous Sango."

"I'm being ridiculous? Look at all of you. This is madness!"

"Sango I think you need to calm now." Kikyo urged pushing her back towards the car.

Inuyasha blinked surprised at Sango's harsh reaction to his true self. He knew that she would be put off by it all, but not to the point to instantly distrust me, screaming names. Inside that kind of hurt. He'd never had to deal with cruelty from a human before so this emotion was very new.

Seeing the disappointment flash in his eyes, Sesshomaru placed a hand on his shoulder. "You realize that this is how humans will view us if we're found out. What she's doing is mere child's insults compared to the actual hatred they feel for us."

"But…" He didn't know what to say. How could he have thought that he'd never have to succumb to such anger from his own little circle?

"Ignore her Inuyasha." Kikyo said coming to them. "I don't care about your outer appearance because I know that you are the same inside."

Now this person was the one he assumed would be the most dramatic about the whole confession. Guess he was wrong both ways.

"I trust you not to hurt anyone of us. You're kind hearted and very loyal…but…"

Should've known there'd be a 'but' in there somewhere.

"…I don't trust him." She gestured to Sesshomaru. "He's the real threat here. We have no idea what he intends to do with you or his other purposes for moving to this city."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes getting very aggravated with the false accusations on his kin. "Would you guys stop treating him like he's some evil jerk? He's not a threat to us or this city. Hell if he planned on killing everyone, why not go ahead and do it? He has more than enough power to do it ten times. He won't hurt me and he won't hurt you."

"We don't know what he has scheming in his mind Inuyasha!" Miroku shot back. "Whatever he may have you _thinking_ he wants to do is all a lie."

"Why are you wasting your time taking to that…that _thing_?" Sango shouted crossly, coming back to join the group. "I can't believe everyone's being so calm about this whole situation. I mean do you guys have any idea what we're dealing with here?"

"Sango calm down."

"No I will not calm down! They're Inu demons! Didn't you read about the history of the Demonic Wars centuries ago?" She pointed her finger to the taller demon. "His name is Sesshomaru, haven't you heard of him? His name is written all through the books—"

Before she could say anything more a whipped out lash of green shot out from behind everyone and circle around the top half of her mouth gagging her. All eyes fell back to see Sesshomaru's claws glowing in connection to that lime colored line.

"Speak once more about the past human and your head will roll." He tightened the energy bound around her head for emphasis causing her to scream a muffled cry for help.

Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru than back at Sango. "Sesshomaru what are you doing? Let her go!"

"She's a threat Inuyasha. Do you not understand the damage this girl could cause?" Doesn't he see this one most of all cannot be trusted? Her behavior reeks of betrayal.

"She won't say anything to anyone Sesshomaru." He hurried up to the older Inu and placed both his hands on either side of his face, pleading eyes. Gold stared up to gold trying to will his mind into the others. '_Please Sesshomaru, don't hurt her. Put her down_.' Said the mental link, only Sesshomaru could hear.

Sesshomaru's own eyes drilled blazing holes into the innocent face until those two puppy ears lowered softly to his crown and his eyes shifted around. One of his eyebrows raised a fraction over his eye. _Very peculiar_, Sesshomaru thought to himself. Inuyasha had unconsciously given a submissive gesture in exchange for this brat's life.

So young…the poor hanyou is just so naïve to the ways of humans that he actually believes this girl will keep her word about them.

"You're digging our graves Little One." He whispered putting some slack in his whip until Sango could finally breathe. "But know this, if I should hear one word, mumbled in this city of our existence we're leaving. No questions asked. Do you understand?"

"Ok." The two ears perked and he gave his nod of consent.

Sango dropped to her knees wrapping her hands around her jawline still feeling the slight burn tingle there.

"Sango."

She looked up to see three pairs of angry eyes glaring down at her.

Miroku spoke first. "As much as I care for you Sango, I'll be damned if I allow you to ruin Inuyasha's life because of your narrow minded prejudice."

"We'll only warn you one time Sango." Kagome added in folding her arms.

Kikyo's black eyes turned chilled. "DO NOT speak a word about this to ANYONE. Are we clear?"

Sango cast a dirty look to her so called friends and the blasted demons but bowed her head in agreement. "I won't say a word."

Inuyasha sighed, relieved.

"I'm sorry but I can no longer be around Inuyasha knowing what he is. He's a demon. Demons are not fit to be around humans." She staggered up to her feet, shaking her head. "Those two will eventually try to kill us all. And you're all fools for believing otherwise."

"The only fool here is you." Miroku growled.

She snorted under her breathe, glanced at the pale demons behind them and turned to walk to the cars in the distance. What more could she do when outnumbered five to one? So she stumbled clumsily walking to the car, mumbling about demons not being trusted and how ignorant her friends were being.

With her gone, Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru's stone face and brushed his fingers across his cheek to ease away the angry lines of his jawline. Then he jerked his hand back, wondering what the hell possessed him to do that just now.

Sesshomaru had already felt the brief touch and blinked down at the hanyou, equally curious as to why he did what he did. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, turning his head away to hide the light blush on his cheeks.

"Can we trust her?" Asked Kagome, feeling saddened that she had to question her own friend's loyalty.

Miroku shrugged. "Sad to say that I'm wondering that myself. I never took Sango for being so cold about demons."

"Yea me either." She hoped the girl wasn't stupid enough to go to the authorities with this information. Kagome looked at the demon pair worriedly. God knows that she'll put them all in danger if she talked.

* * *

><p>Two days after the confession was out in the open, Sango kept her word of being unable to associate with people who wanted to be near demons and broke it off with them all. She and Miroku broke up that same day. He didn't seem to be bothered by the loss. This only gave him more of an opportunity to be the ever flirting pervert he's always wanted. But his skeptics about the new demon still remained though he wouldn't voice them out to Inuyasha. In his opinion the twisted fiend was the reason for the bad omens he'd been sensing for the past two days. No doubt he's the danger that possibly cloak's his hanyou friend. And he'll be damned if that blasted fool, did any harm to him.<p>

Kagome was still trying to get used to the demon's presence always lurking nearby when they were with Inuyasha. When he came to school, Sesshomaru sat out in the parking lot until it was time to go than he'd take him to work, stay there until he got off then take him home. Kikyo decided to do some investigating on this Sesshomaru hoping she could come up with some dirt on the man that might revert Inuyasha back to them and hopefully get things back to the way they once were. Even if he was part demon he was still part human. That alone was enough to keep her looking through the history books and computer network for some clues.

But now that the two day deadline was up Inuyasha had to come to the final decision of moving in with Sesshomaru. Today was the final day for him to get used to the idea but he still wasn't ready to give up his home.

"Can't I have just one more day?"

"No."

"I'm not ready to move in with you yet."

"I don't care. Today is it."

"Why the hell are you being so damn complicated?"

"Inuyasha I've given you more than enough time to think about this move. I made it known to you're the first day we met that you were under my protection."

"But why can't I be under your protection in my own home."

Sesshomaru looked around the small sized, dirty complex. "I won't have you living in such harsh conditions when there are more suitable arrangements for you in my place."

"But I don't want to leave."

"You don't have a choice."

"God, you're ruining everything!" Inuyasha tossed hands in the air. "Why can't you just let me be?"

"I don't need to explain this again Inuyasha. You're old enough to remember my reasons."

"To protect me from all harm and eyes of humans. I know, I know. But I don't feel protected I feel forced." He sat down on the couch near the wall and dropped his head in his hands. "I'm trying to keep the promise I made to Mother and you're messin' that up for me."

"Promise?" Sesshomaru echoed coming to sit next to him on the couch.

"Yea. I made a promise to her that I'll take care of myself and become the man she wants me to be."

"And how will you relocating from this," He glanced around at the peeling wallpaper and dusty floors. "Place be contradicting your promise to her?"

"Because I earned it on my own. Everything in here I brought without any help from anyone. I've been independent of anyone's help since Mother died. I don't need someone coming in like my knight in shining armor to save me."

"You…find happiness in this simplicity?"

"Yes." Inuyasha chuckled softly at the bewildered expression on his guest's face. "Believe it or not asshole, not everyone's so hyped up on being rich and famous."

Sesshomaru stared a moment before reaching out to tuck a stray piece of dark hair from that tanned face. "Maybe not expectedly wealthy but perhaps comfortable in more fortunate settings." His fingers traced up the long lock until coming to brush the top of Inuyasha's head.

Unintentionally his fingers glided over a rather questionable area that caused Inuyasha to grind his teeth biting back a moan. Sesshomaru's hand stop. "What's wrong?"

Realizing that the noise had actually come from his own mouth, Inuyasha straightened his back and scooted to the far end of the couch. "S'rry about that. I kind of have a sensitive itch there. Kagome likes to scratch me there and it umm sort of…feels good." Try toe curling good.

"I see."

Great now he was going to think he was so type of freak. Getting stimulated by a head itch, how embarrassing. How lame could one get? His eyes shifted to every object in the living room but to the one sitting next to him. What was Sesshomaru going to think now after this little discovery?

"How practical of an Inu hybrid." Said demon finally spoke out indifferently. "Getting aroused by the caress of your appendage is highly amusing."

"Come again?"

Sesshomaru picked off some faded cotton jutting of the couch arm. "Your sexual stimulation is easily increased by the mere stroke of your ears. Very similar to that of the common house dog."

"Tsk fuck you." Inuyasha huffed. "I'm not like some stupid mutt. Besides I'm human right now, so it's not the same."

"You think not?"

"Yea it's not the same—Uhhh dammmn . . ." Came his sudden whimper as Sesshomaru's hand returned to its place at the center of his scape where those puppy ears would be. Inuyasha's right leg began to stiffen than relax as chilled nerves raked from each corner of his body. "Sssss . . . Oooo . . . I fuckin' hate you . . . Ssss . . ." Hissed the quivering hanyou leaning into the sensual touch. His head rolled in closer, as a whine edged similar to a purr rumbled in his chest.

"False words." Sesshomaru mumbled continuing with the tease.

"Oh why does that feel so good," He whined scooting closer.

Sesshomaru released a long wind through his nose as his fingers gradually came to a halt. Inuyasha was brought back out of the momentary high to stare curiously at the demon whose gaze was cast out at the window.

"You're so young in the ways of our people Inuyasha."

"Why do you say that?"

He shook his head. "If only you knew that our greatest strength was also our greatest weakness."

Confusion marred over Inuyasha's features. "I don't understand."

Those hazel green eyes fell to perplexed violet. "What did you gather from what I just did to you?"

Oh did he have to bring that up? Inuyasha's blush returned full force. "I-I liked it." Then a thought struck him. "But how come it felt the same as if I were in my demon form?"

"You're getting better." Sesshomaru commented coolly. He laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. "Our strongest asset is our ability to feel more than what the average human can. It's what keeps us alert and ahead of our enemies. However with power comes a weakness."

"Weakness?"

"Yes…" Sesshomaru's reclined head turned in his direction. "In your particular case with you being a demi demon, your senses are twice as strong. With all the power you possess nothing will save you from the Aura's Bond."

"What's an Aura's Bond?"

"It's the kinetic link all demons and hanyou's possess, though hanyous tend to suffer from it more." His hand reached out to brush at that sensitive space between his invisible ears and watched Inuyasha's eyes fluttered. "My point is you should stay strong as you are but eventually your independence will dissipate and you'll depend on someone stronger." His hand dropped.

When the sensations disappeared, Inuyasha was able to focus more on what was being said. "Hold on, this isn't making any sense. Why would I need to depend on someone else?"

"Consciously you won't be aware of it until it happens."

"Why would it happen? I've never needed anyone before."

"Exactly; because you've always had to depend on yourself. No one's been more powerful than you, which is why your instincts haven't begun to arise. But when someone else comes around that's more than able to take care of you your demonic soul will sense your other's capabilities and your instincts will draw you into that Bond."

"Ok so if what you say is true, how will I know who it is?"

Sesshomaru sat up to prevent his knowing smile from being seen. "You'll know."

Inuyasha tilted his to the side, frowning. "I will? When?"

Hazel turned to meet violet dead on, shunni

shunning something Inuyasha didn't recognize. "Sooner than you think."

Maybe not now but soon he'll realize that those emotions are his greatest strength, but because of what he is, they are his greatest weakness. If Sesshomaru had anything to do with it, he'll make sure Inuyasha didn't have to suffer from the same bond he lost years ago…

* * *

><p>Somewhere far off from Inuyasha's residence was a bitter thinking human, walking back and forth angrily debating on whether or the next decision was the right one to make. A lot was riding on simple yes or no decision. Quietly pacing thoughts of both benefits and hurts were pondered over and over, trying to find the clinch this would cause.<p>

Sesshomaru's too dangerous to be around the city, and their friends not to mention he's getting too close to Inuyasha. There must be something that can be done about this. But what? Could—maybe—No, no a promise was made to keep them from under radar but if a move wasn't made now, Inuyasha would be lost to this bastard's seductions forever.

What to do, what to do. Those dark eyes glanced at the phone, than at the beautiful photo of Inuyasha's face smiling mischievously at the camera. Oh that was a most joyous day. They had so fun together at the state during summer vacation last year. They did every together. Rode together, ate together.

Everything together—together was where they both belonged. They're supposed to be one with each other. Not with that bastard Sesshomaru. Things were going just fine until that bastard showed up filling his mind up with that nonsense. Now he was losing him… Oh Inuyasha…why couldn't things return to the way they once were before all of this mayhem began? Damn that wretch demon. Damn him for filling Inuyasha's mind with all of this foolishness.

But what could he do? Would he really jeopardize Inuyasha's trust by betraying him in the worst way?

Miroku looked down at the phone next to his bed, one more time, his eyes dreading over what he could do. Would he really go against his friend's—his secret? Would he really go do that to just to keep Inuyasha close? If he made the call would everything go back the way it once was?

Maybe . . . Maybe it would.

He picked up the device and dialed a familiar number.

He's only looking out for him—that's all. Yea that's it. He's only protecting him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: *Gasp* Oh no! And now the drama surfaces<strong>


	8. Subtle Changes and Quiet Deals

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** Wow you guys HATE Miroku lol. Let's see how some the drama unfolds. ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings: **Language, violence

**Chapter 8: Subtle Changes and Quiet Deals**

"Yahoo, the weekend's finally arrived!" Cheered a joyful Kagome skipping down the school steps. "I can't wait to hit the beaches."

Kikyo, Inuyasha and Miroku were the last to come down the stairs, weary from another long week of the overly crowded high school.

Inuyasha yawned stretching out his arms over his head. "Man, I can't wait until summer vacation. Doing all this damn homework and tests, is wearing on a guy's nerves."

"Yes, but you've done well this year." Kikyo commented landing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Just think, one more year and you'll graduate." Sadly this was her last year to be with the handsome junior but she planned on sticking around until he graduated as well.

Inuyasha gave a shaky smile, and discreetly shrugged off the offending hand. "Thanks. I do what I can."

"So what are your plans for the weekend Inuyasha?" Kagome said slowing up to walk in step with the group to the parking lot.

"I'm having a party at my place if you're interested." Miroku offered hopefully.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, sorry guys. Me and Sesshomaru have plans this weekend."

"Perhaps he'd be interested in showing up."

"Huh, I thought you didn't like 'em." Inuyasha stated confused, wondering if the monk maybe had a change of heart.

"Maybe in the beginning but I've had time to reflect and realized that we both have the same objective when it comes to you so, there's no need for a conflict."

Inuyasha snorted softly at this renew development, but inwardly he was thrilled. Maybe there was a silver lining of them getting along with each other after all. "I guess that's good to hear." He shrugged mocking disinterest. "Who knows, maybe you two could learn to like one another."

Highly doubtful, but let the boy dream. "In due time, but let's not rush things. A friendship won't happen overnight."

"I know but," Inuyasha took a moment to smirk, slapping a hand on his back. "I appreciate the effort." He really did. Despite his ignorance on Miroku's feelings for him, he was overjoyed to know that two of the most important people in his life would consider forming a pact understanding. He snickered rubbing under his nose as he began walking to the destination where he was supposed to meet Sesshomaru.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

He stopped. "Yea?"

Jogging up to catch up with the ebony head, Miroku pulled out a pen from his back pack and asked. "Do you think you could give me Sesshomaru's address? I need it so I can send his invitation formally."

"Why, just give it to me since we live together anyway."

Miroku's quickened stiff went unnoticed. As much as it disturbed him to hear that, he kept his cool. "I know, but I wanted to make it appear that I was trying to seem friendly. If he receives the invite from you, it'll only seem as if you're playing match maker."

Guess that makes sense. "Ok, whatever. It's 7629 Castaway Ave, down near Canal St. You gotta make that quick left or you'll miss his apartment complex. It's pretty fancy so you'll know it when you see it."

Jotting down the information perfectly, Miroku tucked the note pad in his back pocket. "Thanks. Your participation was very rewarding."

"Uh, yea." Odd thank you but it was still gratitude. "Anyway, thanks again considering him." He patted the broad shoulder proud of his friend for being the bigger man. Now if only he can convince Sesshomaru to turn his being-a-dick meter off than he'd be getting somewhere.

Miroku took the supportive hand and brought it to his lips, placing a lingering kiss that floored the hanyou. "You're welcome."

Inuyasha shot an annoyed glare, thankful the girls had gone on ahead to avoid seeing this act. "What's the matter with you?" He snatched his hand way, rubbing at the slightly wet spot. "Don't go kissin' my hand like I'ma girl asshole."

"My apologies." Miroku mumbled, stepping closer to tilt his chin upward. "I shouldn't kiss you as if you're a woman."

Strangely his face began to inch closer, closing the distance between them, much to Inuyasha's discomfort. "M-Miroku, what are you doing?"

The thumb and index finger his chin pinched as Miroku whispered, "I'm going to kiss you like a man," And did just that, pressing their lips together in a first small peck then went back for more.

There was a tense instant of forgotten space as the foreign feel of soft lips pressed against his began to move. First softly it became rougher as long arms circled his waist and dragged his chest to crush in another. Inuyasha's eyes flashed several emotions ranging from shock, confusion, pleasure than anger.

In that next moment, Miroku found himself on the ground holding his sore cheek, staring up at a miffed raven head. "I don't know what the fuck your deal is Miroku, but if you want to stay friends I'd suggest not doing that again or it'll be more than just your goddamn face." Said Inuyasha in a cold snarl. Their stare of one sided contest and utter shock, lasted for a few timeless seconds before the younger teen ticked his lip at the wide eyed monk and stomped away. "Fuck the invite." He threw over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha wait!" Taken aback by the sudden attack, Miroku stroked the swelling plumpness of his jaw recalculating where he went wrong when giving his affections. Had he thought wrong of Inuyasha's attraction to him or had he himself, been foolish as to think that he could possibly sway the young man to him? Maybe he made his move too quickly and should've waited for a more appropriate setting to make his feelings known. Still stuck in his disoriented state, Miroku nearly missed when Sesshomaru's car pulled up with the top dropped, showing the demon's sunglass covered face.

Inuyasha hopped inside the car, tossing his backpack in the backseat and fastened his seatbelt, all in the jerkiest motion. Miroku watched as Sesshomaru looked at the arm folded Inu hanyou, than looked back at him. Miroku's blinking astonishment quickly recovered to a bitter glare. He could sense the suspicious accusation rolling off that devil's aura and even see it through that plastic eyewear. Sesshomaru turn to said a few words to Inuyasha who jerked his head out the window.

Miroku watched the small exchange as he staggered up to his feet, dusting off his faded jeans, all the while keeping his gaze set on the silver haired man. His witnessing kept him studying the Inu pair, until Sesshomaru returned his icy stare back at the human. As slowly as ever, Sesshomaru lowered his sunglasses and flickered the briefest warning with his eyes.

Knowing fully well what that expression interpreted, the junior student gestured a mythical hand side with his ride hand as a show of unfazed confidence and demonstrated a sample of its spiritual wrath toward the opposing enemy. There let's see the devil handle that.

Then . . .

There was a stiff, chilled stillness that followed. A ruptured sense of hollowness descended on the monk causing his knees to buckle under his weight. His chest felt heavy, his heart pumped violently, the veins in his nervous system constricted. His brain's functions were giving orders but none were being followed. The navy hue of his eyes dilated repeatedly as if cast in and out of a malicious darkness. All of these crazed symptoms happened in the quickest instant and just like that…it stopped.

Gasping for the abundant oxygen, Miroku collapsed to one knee breathing in labored huffs of air as he dropped his head exasperated. His lungs felt on the edge of bursting and his heart was burning. Almost on fire. The muscles in his arms and legs flexed and constricted as if having bench pressed three hundred pounds.

What in the seven hells just happened? Where did all of that hyped up surge of demonic energy come from? There was no much of it at once, he felt on the verge of a tortured death. Wait—picked up his head with some effort looking around the parking lot. The bastard's gone. So it was him. Curse him. If that was barely the extent of his power what more could this man do? Miroku was positive that was barely a fraction of Sesshomaru's aura shot at him and yet he felt as though he'd been put through hell and back. There was so much more to this asshole, than he was letting on. And Miroku planned on finding out more.

Suddenly his hip hummed to life. Reaching down he pulled out his cell and pressed answer. "Hello?"

"_Do you have the information we need?"_

He looked around himself before hurrying to the tree in the middle of the parking lot. "Not yet," He stalled, needing more time. "I'm still trying to get what you need."

"_The longer you take the more danger you put everyone in."_ The deep voice growled.

"I know, I know, but I need more time to get it."

"_Hn, you have one more day before I have my men out there to handle the deal myself_." The phone went dead.

Miroku tapped end on his phone, putting it back down his pocket. Great now he had a time limit to work on. No matter. A day was more than enough to gather the evidence needed for his project. Glancing around the school lot, he quickly ran to his car and got in. The key was in the ignition and his impala whipped out in a blink as he merged into traffic taking a sharp left. Next stop library.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to talk about what occurred between you and the monk?"<p>

"For the fifth time, no I don't. Nothing happened."

"Then why are you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting!"

"And why are you shouting?"

"I'm not—" Realizing he was doing all of the above, Inuyasha sat back in his seat folding his arms. "Just shut up and drive."

"Your feminine fits are most becoming." Sesshomaru mumbled dryly making a familiar turn to a deserted road.

Inuyasha gawked at the demon. "Please don't get started on me being feminine. You're the only one here who looks like a—"

"Speak ignorance of my sexuality and I vow to throw your worthless carcass from this car."

Oh so he wants to make threats? Or better yet dare Inuyasha not to do something. Did this fool forget who he was talking too? Inuyasha unbuckled his seatbelt stumbling a bit to get in Sesshomaru's side profile and said in the most sarcastic tone, "You. Look. Like. A. Woman."

Obviously Inuyasha forgot who he was talking to too because the next thing he knew his body was rolling out on the open valley with the car leaving him in the dust. Inuyasha tumbled and rolled all over the flat grass trying to catch himself before coming to a skidding stop.

The Jaguar swerve around in a dirt kicked donut parking in place.

Inuyasha sat up on his elbows glaring imaginary daggers at the demon stepping out of his car as graceful as a swan. "Oh you are so fucking dead." He growled raising the level of his youki for the predictable spare lesson. His hair faded, downy ears plopped from the crest of his crown and violet blinked molted gold. Kicking off his shoes and throwing away his favorite cap, Inuyasha hopped to his feet and jetted off ready for action.

Sesshomaru morphed to his real demonic side starting off in a slow walk, gradually charging head first to combat the approaching hanyou. Meeting within two feet of each other, the two peeled off to a jerked right. A running sprint took on as Inuyasha's clawed toes expeditiously beat the ground, keeping up with Sesshomaru's inaudible pace. Simultaneously in sync, claws cracked and slashed out.

Inuyasha missed his target but managed to dodge his own assault getting nicked on the cheek. Jumping to gain some distance, his hair resembled a flapping cap as he took to the air propelling as high as his bounce could give. Feeling confident, he jerked his body around filling the tips of his claws with youki as Sesshomaru taught him and yelled out his one of his ancestor's greatest attacks.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"

Coming to a levitated stop, Sesshomaru waited until the last second to step to the side, missing the five golden streaks lashing the air. Not missing a beat in his stride, Inuyasha landed on his right hand, jutting out a twisted kick. He missed. A fact he found out when a stretched lime sizzling wrapped around his neck. A sharp wring restricted his windpipe, reeling him around in a gagged 360. One full circle sent his body spinning to a crash back first into a nearby tree.

The back-snapping crash left him winded, lungs paralyzed from the brief slam. His sight blurred as his head spun from inflicted confusion. The stunned moment of attack had him floating long enough to cough up a struggled coated red gasp, spitting to the ground. Just as he would've dropped to his knees, his chest landed on something flat, and—unusually warm.

Somehow his face hadn't plastered to the ground as he thought. But why? Surprise marred over his bloodied features as one eye peered to see the shiny flawless of white, and a pointed ear next to his chin. Was that, was it . . .

The gentle swoon of woven starlight caressing his temple confirmed it. "Bastard," He grunted feeling angry with himself for the position he was in.

Sesshomaru ignored the barb and used one arm to hitch the youth on his back. "Your form of gratitude I assume."

A hoarse grumble and the hook of the hanyou's chin on his shoulder, said yes. Had it been anyone else, Sesshomaru would've let them hit the dirt faster than lightening but on unconscious impulse he had the boy on his back carrying him toward a shady section of the valley for recuperation. As careful as need be, he placed Inuyasha's limp body against the thick truck of a tree, keeping his back straight and sat down next to him, right leg drawn to his chest, draping his right wrist at the knee.

So far, the child's improved on his skills, since their training began earlier this week. Of course he wasn't surprised by the increasing results. With as much enthusiasm this hanyou possessed it was no shock he would gain this much experience. With a years' time he could easily become a more formidable opponent. And possibly . . .

"Vanilla."

Sesshomaru kept his face forward, glaring into the stretched grasslands, although he wondered where that came from.

"You smell like my mother…"

"If this is another insult on my sexual appearance I will claw the flesh from your bones."

Inuyasha groaned from the several cracked ribs in his chest as he stiffed a light laugh. "No, asshole. You smell like her perfume." His bottom lip curled into his mouth to bit back the pain. "You carry the same scent."

Sesshomaru tilted his head down at the closed eye hanyou. "Should I be pleased at the remark or insulted?"

"Keh, probably both."

Pregnant pause… Curious silence…Then. "What's the aroma called?"

Sitting forward the best he could, holding his bleeding side where two of his ribs jerked through his chest, Inuyasha chuckled trying to remember the full name of the sweet smelling odor his mother splashed on herself every morning before going to work. "V-Vanilla . . . Umm Vanilla Spark? No, that's not it. It was kind of long." He rubbed his tender side, trying his hardest to remember the name. "Vanilla—Oh I remember." He looked up at the perplexity staring ahead, but knew Sesshomaru was waiting for the answer. "Vanilla Starlight's Ecstasy."

The right slanted eye of solid gold turned to finally star narrowly at the boy. "A peculiar name." He said indifferently.

"Yea, I know. I never noticed it before until you were so close." Inuyasha sat back inhaling his brother's vibrant odor deeply and sighed as if tasting the most delicious ice cream. "Damn you smell nice."

Lifting an eyebrow at being smelled so rudely, was all the sophisticated demon did.

"Well, aren't you going to thank me for saying you smell good?"

"The fact that you're still breathing is thanks enough."

"Jerk." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, getting comfortable against the wooden support as his youki continued working at mending the gashes, tears, torn ligaments and broken bones of his body. After that rough tumble it'd probably take him about a day to heal properly.

Birds chirped, mild animal voices in the forest chimed and the wind whistled beautiful notes of tranquility in the skies as they fell quietly into a silence were only the present company was wanted. Inuyasha stared up at the shadowed sunlight glimmer through a few breaks of the tree branches' leaves. It was so peaceful. Times like this were rarely captured in his life. Away from school, loud humans, noisy street traffic, and the robust activities of everyday life? He'd gladly trade that type of life for one that only required him to spend his days like this.

He wondered if demon lands were like this once upon a time. Probably. They didn't need all of this crazy nonsense to make a living like humans. It was probably easier living too.

Chancing a tilt of his head up to the demon next to him, Inuyasha took this time to truly have a good look at his demon companion. Even if he wasn't into guys, he wouldn't deny that Sesshomaru was beautiful. No if there was a word more descriptive then beautiful, Sesshomaru would be it. Even if they had a rough and tumble bout, he appeared untouched, not a hair out of place. Looking at him with his eyes closed, showing the maroon colored eyelids, made Inuyasha think of the blemish free porcelain dolls Kagome collected.

He wondered if Sesshomaru saw him like that . . . Not that he cared. Just a manly opinion of course.

"You smell of spices and wild flowers."

Inuyasha blinked out of his admired observation, noting that the mouth he was just staring at had moved. "What?"

"You scent. It's similar to nature." Sesshomaru repeated slowly, as if trying to drill it firmly into the hanyou's head.

"Oh." That's somewhat of a relief. At least he didn't smell like a chick. "Is it nice?" He couldn't help asking.

Sesshomaru turned his head a bit and if Inuyasha blinked he would've missed it. The smallest smile lifted on the corner of his lips before turning away. That was all Inuyasha needed. Unlike a lot of people who needed to express themselves through so many words, Inuyasha quickly learned that the tiniest gestures Sesshomaru made informed those around of his emotions. Such as that missed-by-many-but-not-by-him smirk? Yea he liked it.

Shifting under the root his ass cheeks were settled on, he accidently knocked his head on Sesshomaru's arm, the tip of his ear lightly brushing his jaw. Jerking his head back, his ears flicked from side to side embarrassed as he mumbled a light, "Sorry," before turning his face away.

He felt Sesshomaru's fill attention turn to him and wished he could erase that abrupt three seconds of time—he flinched when long claw tips eased his chin back and brushed the sweat clanged banes from his brow for a better view of his sun flushed face. Young round gold stared up at slanted wise amber. The light slide of claws teasing his cheek caused a swift gasp to escape his parted lips.

Then the hand fell as if nothing happened. What the blue flipping fu—what was that about? Touching one minute than acting as if nothing happened?

"We'll stay here until sunset." Sesshomaru said as if broadcasting the weather conditions.

Maybe he imagined that weird touch. "Yea ok."

After it was decided on the time limit of their stay, silence returned peacefully and needed to calm the slow tension. Appreciative of the quietness, Sesshomaru used this time to reflect over what was going on with him. In mere days he's become rather protective, more so than need be, of the hanyou. Add to the effect that he'd touched Inuyasha as easy as the sunrise and he was sure to be out of his mind. Never in his many years of living had he allowed anyone to come so close to him.

Well not since his family's demise years ago, but even then there were rarely intentional moments of skin to skin contact on his part. His mate and son had done most of the touchy, feely affections. He simply basked in the attention given neither encouraging nor turning away the actions. This time was different from before. When he saw Inuyasha the urge to touch him astounded him. There was a mild need to be close to him and dare he think . . . perhaps a bond?

Sometime later, maybe an hour or so, something shifted beside him and the stalk of solid white settled gently against his arm. Glancing down out of the corner of his line of vision, Sesshomaru blinked at the fluffy ear near his lip_. 'Interesting.'_ He thought mildly humored. _'The pup fell asleep_.'

Sesshomaru was amazed at how complacent his younger counterpart was enough to fall into a deep slumber. Might as well let him rest. They had a pleasant match together, and he'd done well for his age. He deserved this rest. A second later he stiffened when Inuyasha snuggled closer to his side, further pressing his puppy ear into his jawline, his head easing off toward his chest.

"Foolish little brother." So young, brash and naïve, yet he trusted his life to Sesshomaru with no worry. Easy enough to feel relaxed to fall asleep in his presence.

And for reasons he couldn't fathom. It felt welcomed.

* * *

><p>Nightfall fell soon after. The ride back was just as silent as earlier, when Sesshomaru snugged the hanyou awake long enough for him to walk to the car, since he'd healed. Inuyasha didn't say anything about hiding his head on Sesshomaru's chest, or he was either too delirious with heavy eyelids to notice. As soon as his seatbelt was fastened, he reclined his seat and went back to sleep.<p>

Sesshomaru was glad fo

for the silence, giving him time to think. The incident at the school still had him on edge with the monk. The brat was proving to be more trouble than he wanted to deal with. At first he thought nothing of it, but as he considered it more . . .

"Sesshomaru?" Said a sleep muffled Inuyasha still latching onto slumber. "We home?"

"No. We're still twenty minutes out."

With a groggy yawn, Inuyasha stretched out his limbs feeling the mended crack and twine of his bones pop wonderfully in place. He reached out his arms over his head, keeping his seat reclined as he mumbled, "How long was I out?"

"About three hours." Sesshomaru said. "Go back to sleep. I'll awaken you when we arrive."

"Not tired." The lie proven as his eyes grew heavier. Fighting sleep only one eye was half way successful as he stared up at the face covered in passing moon shine. "You're . . . beautiful."

The hummed sound of the Jag was all that came in reply. Sesshomaru would've answered had the boy not fallen back to sleep. Beautiful eh? Strange lad, to constantly claim to be uninterested in the same gender yet he made no false attempts at complimenting Sesshomaru on his appeal.

After taking a moment to contemplating waking the hanyou to voice his question, he decided against it. Why wake him over something so trivial?

As estimated twenty minutes later, they'd arrived to the beautiful landscaped apartment complex of Sesshomaru's home or _their _home. Turning the car off, he reached over to wake his passenger. "Inuyasha?"

"Mm?"

"Come on. We're home."

"Hmm no, lemme sleep." He groaned nuzzling closer to the source of cozy warm car seat.

He figured the brat would give him a hard time waking up. He did this every time. But he wasn't up for arguing so he stepped out of the car and walked to the other side, opened the passenger side and undid the buckle. As kind as it would've been to carry the lad inside, Sesshomaru just didn't have in him to do more than one uncharacteristic action in one day.

So he rolled the unconscious body over the seat and out to fall on the pebble covered ground.

That plop jolted the hanyou awake in time to see a pair of expensive shoes walking away. What the—oh yea—Sesshomaru dropped him on the ground again. "Dammit." He murmured against the dirty ground. In a push up motion he kicked his feet underneath and stood up brushing off the foreign decree on his clothes. "Stupid, fucking, cock sucking, twisted, no good, son of a horse fucking…" He grumbled angrily picking out rocks and sticks from his dark hair. He caught up in time to catch the door before it closed and walked in.

"You didn't have to drop me ya know." He grunted closing the door and locking it behind. Kicking off his shoes, he glanced over at the picture of his mother sitting in a better place by the window, waved and hurried to the back room.

Sesshomaru was toeing off his shoes, and unbuttoning his shirt.

Inuyasha kept his head turned as he began to remove his own clothing. As much as he craved a nice hot shower, he was just too exhausted to stand long enough to rub the soap and water over his body. He stripped until clad only in his red and blue starred boxers and climbed under the sheets, facing the wall. There was another quest room in the place, but he felt at ease being able to sleep in the same bed as his kin.

He'd asked Sesshomaru if there was something wrong with it but the only answer he received was the classic lifting of that right eyebrow.

Giving a jaw cracking yawn, Inuyasha allowed the cool crisp sheets to will his warm flesh cozily into a sweet lumber barely noticing the weight dip in the bed as Sesshomaru scooted in beside him facing the opposite direction. He wouldn't sleep. His mind was full of too many what ifs. Something didn't seem right. Normally when his instincts began to react this way he was quick to take his leave but this time could be different. He compared it to his change in behavior toward his sleeping kin and considered it to be because of the bond growing between them.

A bond he'd warned Inuyasha about before.

Inuyasha was unconsciously aware he was drifting closer to his protector. Soaking in his elder's aura.

His demon was calling to it. Getting closer than need be.

Just as Sesshomaru was drifting closer to him.

* * *

><p>The soft thuds of a soda can hitting a plush carpeted floor echoed loudly in the room of a certain stunned human teen.<p>

"Yes!" After hours of all his researching at the library and finishing his project at home Miroku finally had the information he needed. He would've gotten up and done a happy dance, but settled for giving his stiff shoulder a nice pat. Good ole' brain never let him down.

He'd managed to break through six governmental encrypted codes to scour the countless data banks of demon capture and most wanted lists which were all marked dead looking desperately for the one name that left a terrible taste in his mouth. The lists were long, and some very old. He had to navigate through nearly a million or so informative demon profiles all stating date of capture, death and other need-to-know issues …all except one.

Pulling out his phone, he quickly dialed ten digits and waited for an answer.

"_This had better be good to call this late." _Answered a sleep cloaked voice after the third ring.

"Oh yes." Miroku smiled, staring at the devilish picture of the bastard he had plans for, glaring evilly at him from the screen. "I've got the information you need." He grinned pressing the print button on his computer. A bright flash appeared on the screen showing ten pages to be printed out. "I'll have the evidence faxed to you by morning."

"_Excellent."_ The deep voice chuckled. "_I'll have it set for tomorrow."_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: OK now the drama will REALLY BEGIN next chapter. I figured it was too soon to make things happen so next chapter it'll happen. Now you know why I picked the titled for the story ^_^. That's Sesshomaru smell.<strong>


	9. Unsuspecting Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant**: Drama's about to kick up big time guys ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warning: **Heavy Violence. Language.

**Chapter 9: Unsuspecting Betrayal**

"Hmm." This felt good. So warm and supple. Nice, firm and oh so heavenly soft. This has to be the best pillow made in mankind. How in the hell did they make cotton like this? He never knew it came in this type of material. The strange fabric felt like a thermal paradise.

Inuyasha curled closer, nuzzling his nose into the comforting scent of sugary sweetness and musk. A mixture like that was beyond comprehension. The hanyou practically could taste the cushiony flavors on his taste buds.

"Mm." This pillow must be extra friendly because it was kind enough to wrap its strong arms around his waist and hug him into a solid compound of heated security. Oh you kind and wonderful pillow of my dreams, what makes me so worthy of your fluffiness?

Mr. Fluffy was feeling extra playful today. How generous of him to give Inuyasha a soft lick on his cheek. Wanting in on the fun, his own tongue reached out and glossed over smooth, unusually tasty flesh, but reeved at the sound the pillow voiced. That…sounded like a moan. He wasn't turning the pillow on was he?

Another stroke of something hot and thick lapped across his cheek, edging down the ridge of his jawline.

"Mm." That felt pretty good. Man, this dream had a lot of substance. Never knew it could feel so…so hot. As much as he wondered if this dream was real or fantasy, sleep won out in this battle of eyelids. He barely came to the conclusion that something was slightly amiss when another unsuspecting stride of wetness lined over his cheek—again. This dream was getting a little too personal. He absently pondered if this really was dream after all.

Slowly, still clinging to the edge of dreamland, Inuyasha fluttered his eyes open squinting up at what he assumed was the sun shining brightly in his face. No, wait, since when were there two suns? And a face? His mentality was still too hazy from sleep to at first realize that that face with sun colored eyes was, "S-Sesshomaru?"

Now that it was fully sinking in, Inuyasha eyes became a flicker show as his vision focused on the milky clean face with a small smirk studying him. "You're rather affectionate this morning Little One."

Inuyasha's mouth hit the pillow as in the slowest motion, he turned his head to the side then down at the molded sheets melding their bodies into one big mush.

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK.

Please say he wasn't cuddled up to Sesshomaru. Please tell him that this is just some wildly conjured up image in his mind because he was still hung up on exhaustion. Please tell him anything, but don't tell him he was actually snuggled halfway under Sesshomaru's body like a teddy bear?

As more of the dream's scenes came into play his eyes grew wider and wider until becoming comically too big for his face. "Ah hell." He groaned burying his face into Sesshomaru's chest—his bare naked chest. This just couldn't get much worst. "Please tell me this is just a dream or you're using some demon spell to make me hallucinate being next to you." He mumbled, though not moving from the circle of warmth.

"Would you prefer a beautiful lie or the hideous truth?"

"Truth." He'd rather Sesshomaru was straight with him about this retarded cuddle moment.

Truth came, in the form of a thick wet mass of heat sweeping from the corner of his eyebrow, to the curve tip of his chin. Surprisingly, his head lifted on its own accord for the tongue's venture on his skin. God what's wrong with him? He was supposed to be pissed not urging him on for more.

"You provoked this you foolish boy." Whispered a tongue traveling Inuyoukai. "Instead of staying on your end of the bed, you sort out my body for warmth. Tell me," He lifted his head from the cheek his pink tip flicked over. "Do you still search for my heat?"

"I-I . . ." What kind of question was that? Did he search for his heat?

Inuyasha looked down at their current position and paled. Let's see what we got here. Literally pressed chest to chest, abs damn near branding his brother's, his hands were pressed flat against Sesshomaru's—he squeezed—pecs. Nice ones too. They were so close to each other the only space remaining was between their legs. How embarrassing. Thank goodness for small miracles or a certain someone was going to get a pointy surprise.

Deep amethyst mirrored confusion and a small hint of bashfulness. As much as he wanted to say yes, the word just wouldn't leave his voice box. So he went with the safest answer. "I don't know." But his face snuggled under Sesshomaru's chin, his nose pressed firmly into the demon's neck inhaling the all sweet aroma of natural vanilla. "I don't know if I intentionally sort your heat or whatever the hell you're talking about." He smiled against the sheltered cushiony heat and sighed contently. "But I know I like being close to ya."

Besides the tightening of two long arms around the younger one's waist, Sesshomaru said nothing to the open remark. Seconds later the even raise and fall of Inuyasha's chest signaled his return to dream world.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to be smug of his prediction or worried it came true.

Just as he could feel the invisible pull of destiny intertwining their treads of life together, he was sure Inuyasha could feel the tug too. The pup's mind won't comprehend the need of another Inu's proximity but it'd become clear someday. It's only natural his instincts would subconsciously kick in now that there's a stronger companion there for him. Someone to look out for him. To protect him.

The emerald hue of Sesshomaru's eyes warmed to their truest gold, carefully perceiving the purity leaking from the Inuyasha's pores. So young, so naïve, so trusting.

_Inuyasha will you consider more between us simply because of this bond you know nothing of? Will you come to me on your own will or be it demonic instinct that forces you to become more reliable upon my strength. So foolish and trusting. Regardless of the fact you unconsciously choose, I will protect you. Be it as your guardian, your brother, or even as your Alp—_

The body shifted closer. "Hmm Sesshomaru . . ."

Silent seconds passed but nothing else came but further nuzzles of a button nose in his skin. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow amazed that even in the boy's sleep, he calls out for him. Such a beautiful face, even as a human. In either form he was a rarity. If Inuyasha had been born back in the Golden Ages, he would've been seen as a treasured suitor for many.

Long fingers reached down to pull back the teen's face until in view. Beautiful. Simply dazzling. Even in sleep Inuyasha still maintained his brash innocence. Probably more so than when he's awake. Skin so clean and free of blemishes, long eyelashes fanning the high ache of his cheekbone, coral colored lips, plump and supple enough to kiss…

Sesshomaru knew it was a hastened action but…he had to see for himself.

He lend down and in the softest fashion pressed his cool lips to the faintly parted pair of warmth and pulled back just as quickly as it landed. He licked his lips. Satisfying taste. The pad of his thumb glazed over the bottom lip marveling at its velvety smoothness, torn a bit by chapped skin.

Just like his scent, Inuyasha's lips were as soft as the flower petals he smelled of.

A low wind sucked in his lungs and released through his nose, fanning over those cheeks. This was too much. He couldn't go through this again. To be caught up in the same web of familiarity was not in his agenda.

So angry with himself, Sesshomaru carefully slipped his arms out from the slumbering youth and out the bed. He needed to get away from this boy. Feelings were rising inside him that didn't belong there. Emotions too dangerous for his health were marring him inside. If for only a short while, he needed to get some space between them before he did something against his better judgment.

Walking to his bathroom, he took a quick shower, brushed his hair in a low ponytail and washed his face. When he looked at his reflection in the mirror, it was of a man he barely recognized as himself. Damn. He snatched a towel from the hook and wiped his face of the water droplets in jerked swipes. A blue t-shirt, black jeans and a gray baseball cap were retrieved from his closet and dressed in minutes.

How cowardly he felt. Leaving merely because of some idiotic sensations he hadn't felt in centuries. He cursed himself repeatedly as the last shoe was slipped on his foot and the keys clamped in one hand. Before he could leave for the quick drive, he cast a longing stare at the curled up body trying to form his own heat. He placed the keys on the dresser, his shoe clad feet padding noiselessly on the plush carpet. The edge of the bed slumped under his weight as he reached out and traced a finger over the peach tanned cheek, watching the young human sleepily reach out to that aura filled finger.

"Inuyasha—what are you doing to me?"

* * *

><p>Damn, he still wasn't answering his calls. Miroku sighed tucking the cell back in his back pocket. He'd tried numerous times to call and apologize to Inuyasha for his forward behavior. But his friend was being stubborn and basically ruining the master plan. The deal had been for him to lure Inuyasha away from the residence before the Head Man sent his men came in for the capture. The only detail he failed to fill the Fed in on was that Inuyasha was also a demon<p>

The only menace he wanted gone was that bothersome fool, he dared to take possession of what was rightfully his. With him out of the way, there was no competition for Inuyasha's heart. A foolish fantasy he knows, but he'd figured out why some women were so hell bent on getting their lovers. The same applied here.

But it wouldn't last if he couldn't get Inuyasha to cooperate and away from the apartment. He tried numerous ways to contact him but each attempt was ignored, or denied.

Then an idea hit him. Inuyasha was currently angry with him right? That didn't necessarily mean he was mad with Kagome. Yes brilliant. He could get Kagome to get Inuyasha out of the house before the Feds came knocking. But he'd have to think of some reason why Sesshomaru couldn't come.

Think. Think. Think. What could he do?

* * *

><p>"Ok you wanna run that by me again?"<p>

"I need you to come shopping with me for some underwear."

Inuyasha looked at the phone as if it had some slug caked to it. Taking a shaky breathe, he squeezed two fingers to his temple feeling annoyance tickling his brain. "Let's try this one more time. You want me to what?"

"I need you to go shopping with me for some new panties." Kagome repeated slowly.

"Then take Sango or Kikyo with you!" He yelled through the receiver, wishing it was her actual eardrum. "What the hell type of guy do you think I am?"

Embarrassed silence. "The kind who gives nice remarks on pretty panties?"

"Drop dead you jerk!"

Geez, she was going to kill Miroku for this. "Pretty please with sugar on top and apples, sprinkles, whip cream, cherries, chocolate chips, coconuts, mom, peanut butter cups, gum drops—"

"Alright, alright you annoying little pest!" Where in the world did she learn to be like that? "Fine I'll go."

A high spirited squeal blared cheerfully in his ear. "Thank you, thank you Inuyasha. I know just the pair we can get too."

"Fine I'll come to your house then."

"Wait, why? I can pick you up." She offered.

Inuyasha rolled the violet roundness of his eyes and said in the driest tone, "Keh fat chance. I don't want any witnesses to this stupidity I'm about to commit. See ya in ten." He hung up.

For the love of—did he look like he had 'Girl's favorite panty shopper' written on his forehead?

* * *

><p>Kagome hung up the phone. The smile that was once on her face transformed to one of pure aggravation. "Are you happy now?" She snorted to the grinning man behind her. "Now he's going to think I'm nuts."<p>

Miroku shrugged kicking off the girl's wall. "Well we've had reason to believe you belonged in asylum before." He teased coming to grope a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Kagome. You've done a great thing."

Not thinking much of it, Kagome waved it off. "Don't worry about it." She shyly held up her hand. "But as you know panties aren't exactly cheap so um . . ." She gestured for her hand to be filled with some reliable green.

"Of course, of course." Miroku retrieved his wallet and handed two large bills without blinking. "You've earned it Love."

Kagome held both bills up in the air to prove they were legit and tucked them in his skirt pocket. "This surprise had better be worth it Miroku. You how Inuyasha hates to go shopping."

This is why he decided to ask her to convince him of the trip. He could never say no to Kagome, no matter the cause. "Don't worry. Inuyasha's shocked expression will be worth the effect. But now I have to run to make sure my men are ready for the show." He started off toward the door and placed his hand on the knob. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

He turned with the most blissful expression marring his face. "Thank you. You've made me the happiest man alive." And he left.

Kagome blinked at her closed door for a few seconds before shaking her head. Wonder if the surprise is as grand as he's making it out to be? Oh well, she shrugged it off. As long as she was getting free clothes out of the deal who cares. She'll gladly take Inuyasha shopping for as long as he needed.

* * *

><p>"Ok, it's done. The house will be all yours in exactly ten minutes."<p>

"Perfect. We'll have the place invaded after the ten minute countdown erupts." The phone call ended.

Miroku tapped end call on his phone. This whole thing was looking better and better in his favor. He was going to get everything he wanted. Sesshomaru would be taken away forever. Inuyasha will come running to for his comfort. And from there, it's smooth sailing. Oh yes, he was the most brilliant genius in the world.

Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

><p>Hidden from view in the camouflage of the city's ally way, sat a large black van with tinted black windows, and common every day features. To the untrained eye, it appeared as merely a nice cargo delivering some supplies for a grocery store. But there was more to this truck then meets the eye.<p>

Inside its interior were the highest technological equipment, weapons of mass destruction designed specifically for one purpose, and a dozen or so men who knew how to use those items. With all the merchandise clamped firmly into the side walls, one would think there would be all types of computer echoed noises and scientific beeps of advancement.

No, not in this case.

Silence was the key.

These men thrived off a quietly stalking approach. It's been years since a call like this came along. So many emotions of relief for some long awaited action fear of what's to come, and thrilled adrenaline rushing in their veins, pumped every single one for the moment of truth when those three flashing digits would reach zero.

Then they'd make their strike.

Suddenly the silence was sliced in half by a troubled beep flashing on the screen. One of the eagle eyes pressed in the security code for the computer's network and it flashed a forest green geographic map, with a pin sized speck bleeping on the screen.

"Sir, we have something on radar." The computer tech announced to their squad leader.

One of the tallest men there, dressed in the security of his bulletproof vest and black long sleeve uniform with the letters F.D.D.A (Federal Demon Detection Agency), went to the large glass screen. A small red dot blinked repeatedly moving…in the same direction as where they were supposed to make their move. Curiously, he glanced behind him at the descending digital numbers and smiled a chilled grin. "I see. So that's why he said ten minutes…."

* * *

><p>'<em>That was stupid of him,'<em> Thought a disappointed hanyou walking back home.

How in the hell was he going to leave without leaving a note for Sesshomaru? The guy would've been worried sick if he came home to find him gone. Sesshomaru had left a note saying he was going out for a while and made it clear he didn't want him to leave the safety of their home until he returned.

Tsk as if he'd listen. Since when did Inuyasha take orders from anyone about doing something other than what he wanted?

His foot kicked a discard soda can on the sidewalk, as his thoughts went over some things.

Maybe he was being unfair about being so disobedient to Sesshomaru's requests. But the guy was just too paranoid about living out with humans. He was only trying to keep them safe from harm's way. It's not like he was some loser house body without a life. They left the place from time to time to hang out and do things together. Well, mostly things he wanted to do which consisted mostly of sparring and asking of his heritage. But Sesshomaru didn't mind. He'd always assure him that it wasn't a problem and found it invigorating that Inuyasha took pride in learning of his demonic family tree.

So he at least owed it to his brother to leave a note saying he wouldn't be back for a while.

Turning the curve of the sidewalk, he spotted their apartment building coming into view and broke out into a quick jog for the door. He'd promised Kagome he'd be there in ten minutes and here he was running late on time. Curse him and his stupid conscious. Pulling the key from his pocket he stuck it in the knob, twisted and pushed forward.

He had to make this quick. In and out so he could get this bloody shopping bit over with. Heading for the kitchen where he knew Sesshomaru kept a note pad and pen; he snatched up one of each and scribbled down where he was going and when he should be back. He tapped the note to the fridge and grabbed a quick water—

The water cap twisted…the bottle was brought to his lips…

Not a single drop, cooled his throat as he when he reach the front door, he was suddenly thrown back by the loudest ear ringing eruption. Millions of wood shards stabbed into his arms and chest as he stumbled to the floor, coughing out the chalky dust cloud clinging to the strings of his windpipe. The skin of his exposed arms, legs and face stung from the thousands of splinters littering his mortal state. Bones ached from the forced slam of his body being flung like a rag doll against the far wall.

As quickly as it happened, it got more deadly as the entire room was suddenly filled to capacity of unknown humans dressed in jet black uniforms.

Through his blurred vision, Inuyasha could vaguely make out the initials on the fronts.

As the feeling in his legs began to gain life, he tried staggering to his feet. For added support, he braced his hand on the wall and asked groggily, "What…the fuck…is going on?" He choked through the dirt particles in his throat.

The thickened fog of powder grit obscured his reaction to the approaching threat.

A shift kick to the face, jotted searing hot pain to his nerves as he slammed against the wall. Another vicious attack rammed the side of his chest and he hit the ground on his right shoulder, all the wind jerked from his lungs. As if those first acts were signals for further assault, three more boot clad feet, jammed viciously into the side of his rib cage, one of the connecting to his jaw. The sickened crack of his jawbone sent shock waves of stunned agony throughout his body.

Each assailant had their turn ringing out the wails of gurgled pain from the targeted beast lying on the floor like the dog he was. Kicks stomped into his hip bone, attempting to crush his pelvis. The rubber ridges of a boot slammed on the side of his cheek, keeping his face planted against the carpet's material, preventing his head from lifting at each blow.

Jerking out a hand, Inuyasha managed the foot hitting his face around the ankle and squeezed angrily in a hurtful constriction of his fingers. "What . . . what . . ."

The foot snatched from his grip and reeled back, slamming the tip into Inuyasha's neck. Spouts of blood spilled from his gasped lips, feeling the surge of rushed shock build in his chest. There was so much agony piercing his insides he had no clue how he was still breathing.

His vision was fading in and out of the world as well as his functional hearing abilities. There were muffed mumbles of deep voices high above, pouring over him. They sounded so far away—as if in a tunnel. Words were barely made out . . . he could make out only a few . . .

". . . inject serum . . . transport . . . report."

Just then a sharp stab punctured through his arm followed by a heavy flow of something cold burning his veins. It filled his body quickly spreading through every muscular work force, disabling every order from his mental mainframe. The only familiar tingle he could feel was the slightest spark of his youki surfacing against his will. Oddly, it was only causing his exterior to switch from one identity to the next.

"So he is a demon." One of the agents said disdainfully, looking down at the young brat's subtle transformation from the human poison injected. The serum was an old concoction used to merge the demon's body of any mortal blood and reveal it'

it's true self.

"Take him to the van. We'll settle the rest of the questions later."

The rough tug and jerk of his arms lifting him up from the ground caused his skeletal system to scream from over exaggerated man handling. There was so much he wanted to say, wanted to do, to these fucking bastards dragging him toward the front door.

As his feet knocked over the destroyed rubble, thousands of thoughts traveled his mind. Never in all his seventeen years did he ever believe that he'd be—be caught—be captured and treated like some type of animal. He'd gone no harm to these humans, yet they'd attacked and drugged him like a savage. But how? How did they know . . . when did they find out? . . . More importantly . . . Did this mean they knew about . . .

'_S-Sesshomaru.'_

And then, darkness.

* * *

><p>Miroku hopes he wasn't too late on catching the scene. He'd told them ten minutes till meltdown, and knew these guys were strict on their schedules. At first he considered just catching it on the news, but decided to have a see for himself. Just imagining the haunted expression of defeat on that devil's face was enough to bring pleased chuckles of sadistic amusement. After this Inuyasha was sure to belong to him.<p>

Pulling his car to the edge of the curve, Miroku turned off the engine, jumped from his impala and hurried toward a concealed corner across the street from the aimed address. As beneath him as it was to cower behind corner like a coward, he'd make the exception this time just to see that tall, disgusting sight of— "What the hell?" He blinked, unsure if he was seeing what he thought he saw.

Wait. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Miroku automatically reached for the corner of his eyes rubbing away the false obscurity from his vision. He blinked once more and glanced again. There was no change in the unconscious person's appearance being dragged down the sidewalk. "No, no no!" This was wrong. This wasn't what he had planned.

For possibly the second time in his life, Miroku did the most idiotic decision ever. He ran from behind his hiding place, running toward the dozen men in black. "Wait, wait!" He yelled waving his arms frantically.

The eight with weapons quickly went into defense at the sudden intrusion.

"Lower your weapons." The squad leader ordered after realizing it was a kid.

Miroku came as close as he could until three tall men blocked him from going further. "Let me pass. You've got the wrong demon!" He demanded trying to get around them.

"Wrong demon?" Questioned the leader, suspiciously glancing over his shoulder at the comatose youth. Then a malicious smile curved his face as a meaning of comprehension came to surface. "I see." He turned hard black eyes at the objecting teen. "So there's another you failed to inform of us." He stated darting a hand out to grip Miroku around his forearm, twisting to his back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Miroku yelled thrashing to get loose.

"You're under arrest for the illegal harboring of demons and failing to report the sighting of a demonic presence near civilization."

"What? This is ridiculous! I'm the one who told the Head Man about—"

"I don't care who you told kid. Besides, the Head Man is the one who makes the rules." The man clamped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. "Regardless of the excuse, you still failed to inform us of there being more than one thus placing everyone in danger."

"But Inuyasha is not dangerous!" Argued a pissed off Miroku. "He'd never hurt anyone!"

"Enough." At the nod of the leader's head, two men came forward taking Miroku on each side. "Take him in for questioning."

"Yes sir."

"This is barbaric! You will hear from my father of this travesty!"

The guard man shoved the brazen child forward. "Yea, yea kid, tell it to someone who cares."

Miroku's head dropped to his chest as he was led away toward one of the darken vehicles. This was unbelievable. How in the world could all of this happen? Everything had been accomplished perfectly. No mistakes. No missed calculations. So where had he gone wrong? The plan had been to have Sesshomaru taken in but Inuyasha wasn't supposed to be a part of that capture. He was supposed to be running to his arms asking for desired comfort. Not this.

He looked over his shoulder at the still closed eyed hanyou mournfully. Seeing the damaged mangle of his body caused the walls of his throat to close over a lump. How could he have done this to him? The one he sworn he cared for? The one he cared for so deeply? Inuyasha had done nothing wrong, yet he was going to suffer because of his selfishness. His idiotic stupidity to have the hanyou all to himself. Oh Inuyasha . . . what have I done?

* * *

><p>"Sir, what do we do about the other demon the kid mentioned?" Inquired the Second in Command.<p>

"We'll use this one as bait." Answered the leader instantly.

"But how sir? We were only able to have this one's aura traced because he was in close range."

"Oh ye of little faith." The leader sighed dramatically walking toward the sleeping demon. "Do you think we're out here just to lolly gag without the proper equipment?"

When he came toe to toe with the down cast Inuyasha, he reached out and swiped some of the blood leaking from his lips. "Here," He pulled off his glove and threw it to one of the by standers. "Use the aura in his blood to search for the exact same match. The other one's bound to be near if the kid says he knows of another."

"Yes sir!"

Marvelous. This was going according to plan just as his the head man assumed. Better yet it was going exceptionally well, now that there were two demons instead of one to be taken into custody. Just as soon as they capture this other one, he was surely in for the biggest bonus of his career.

Yes. Life sure is a beautiful thing.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: 0_0 Ahhh damn. More drama comes in the next chapter.<strong>


	10. Hostile Surrender

**Declaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** Ok so the thing is, I HATED THE WAY I WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER 10. It left me no leeway to Chapter 11. But thanks to **Nikki23534 **for helping me out with my writer's block we'll be moving along smoothly.

**Warnings:** Language. Harsh Angst. High Cruelty. You've been warned!

**Chapter 10: Hostile Surrender**

For the past three hours he's been trapped within this stretched white void of nothingness, thrashing and clawing at the empty space for freedom. When he'd awaken earlier to discover his new snare, it all seemed nothing more than a fading dream. One where it was devoid of fantasy images and instead replaced with the silent emptiness of drained life. When it became clear through his fogged thoughts of confusion, that's when his instincts surged into high gear, demanding release from this hell hole.

"I swear I'll make sure you fucking bastards' burns in hell when I get out ya hear?" Yelled the enraged savage, clawing and scratching at the only clear window where only darkness could be seen. He hadn't see hide or hair of a single soul since waking up in this sterilized fortress. Everything was pure white. The ceiling, the floors, the four walls, all of it. There wasn't a damned speck in sight. But he knew those assholes were there. The whole lot of them were there. Watching and studying his every movement like a trapped lab rat.

That's just fine with him. If they wanted to treat him like some uncivilized animal, he'd give them just what they wanted.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Roared the ferocious clobber of golden streaks raking the pale plaster of thicken white walls. Five claw lines staggered over the pale flatness but nothing gave way but the silent shriek of mechanical repair.

Well the fools did their homework he'd give them that much. He counted at least nine attempts at breaking these walls down but each try they'd easily mend themselves without the tiniest scratch remaining.

Dammit he was so fed up with this suffocating enclosure. "Fuck you stupid humans." He snarled angrily at the double reflected window, punching at the tampered glass. "I know you're afraid. That's why you're keeping me locked up like a criminal!"

"Wrong demon." Said the suddenly deepened voice coming from all sides of the room. "We have you locked up because of what you are. A crazed wild animal."

Inuyasha frantically searched around for the hidden speaker or perhaps another window for the source of the unsuspected tone. No not there. Not there either. Damn where the fuck was this guy?

"There's no point in trying to find me Demon. You'll never succeed." The evil tone chuckled.

"Show yourself!" Inuyasha dared cracking his claws. "I'm itching to see the man responsible for the decorations."

"I'd love to entertain you properly Demon, but I'm much more comfortable here."

"A cowards' way of saying you're too afraid to face me man to man."

"No just a precautionary action to prevent any unnecessary deaths." Explained the cool voice. "But enough of the small talk Animal. There's some information we need you to confirm for us."

'_This fool has to be kidding',_ Inuyasha scoffed in his mind. The flap of his white hair slapped over his shoulders as his head turned with a shift snap, showing his refusal at whatever they wanted to ask.

"Ah, a rather stubborn beast aren't you?"

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha growled, enraged at the insult of being compared to a common animal.

"Oh and such a sweet mouth."

"I got your sweet mouth right here." He flipped off the window in several different gestures and an extra slap of his ass.

A few distinct snickers and small chuckles bristled over him from the unseen amplifiers. God what he wouldn't give just to see just one of those smug face bastards? He'd give them a real reason to laugh.

After the seemingly amusing mirth fest, the dark voice returned to the speaker with the coldest light hearted attitude. "Honestly Demon, it'd be within your best interests to obey our request. Time is of the essence and I'm a very busy man."

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck what you want?" Inuyasha said with plenty of attitude. " 'S why not just finish me off and get it over with. I'd rather be dead then listen to your B.S. anyway."

"Oh, no my friend. You'll die eventually, but only when we say so." The gentlemen readjusted the volume for louder audio. "Now be a good little demon and be kind enough to answer a few questions for us alright?"

Inuyasha waved off the conceited mortal and walked over to prop his back against the corner farthest from the tinted glass. "Whatever. I'm not answering to anything." Closing his eyes, his arms folded over his chest as he growled a quick. "Fuck off." And went on to ignore any further persuasions.

The two puppy ears twitched and tingled at the sound of a low displeased snarl from wherever the amp was, gratified with the pleasure of knowing he'd pissed off the uppity human. The longer he was kept in this—he looked around his newest room—whatever this is, the longer he'd give them hell until something new happened.

"Wrong answer beast."

Just as those buzzed words bounced off the walls, the rising crackle of bursting electricity circulated through the room, sending a mountain of shockwaves through the surprised hanyou. Inuyasha stumbled forward stunned from the electric currents snaking up his back off the wall. What the fuck? They had the walls rigged with electric panels? He lifted a hand to his back feeling the slight charred cotton of his t-shirt. Had it not been for his reflexes, the damned currents would've burned his back off.

"Once again dog. Will you cooperate?"

"Fuck you!"

"Wrong again."

Tsk what were they going to do? He wasn't near the wall this time.

In that instant those mental thoughts were replace when the spark of white hot fire swirled from the bottom of his feet toward the tips of his hair. Igniting streams of twenty thousand volts of fired electricity spouted from all surfaces of the wall, mercilessly claiming Inuyasha in a wicked light of blazing blues and orange. His body was literally on fire as waves upon waves of agonizing combustion scored through his veins.

The hollered howls of blaring pain roared violently off the walls for the full thirty seconds of malicious cruelty. The final currents of energy lessened to dull tingles until done remain.

His mouth hung open with speechless gasps heaving from his chest. So many rapid thoughts raced through Inuyasha's mind as he dropped to his knees, astounded from the rush of pain coating his reddened body. Shaky breaths stung the raw dryness of his lips, now peeling like the folds of skin on his arms, legs and face, in half inch sheets.

The shirt and pants he was allowed to wear now clung to his body in a sizzling ting of burnt cotton. Never in his entire life had he experienced such raw convulsion. To be electrocuted like a wild dog? . . .

"Now do you want to cooperate or sample another row of the correct answer?" Asked the pompous jerk from all around.

Too caught up in his dazed dolor, Inuyasha's blank gaze could only stare up at the ceiling as if lost to the reality around him. He couldn't speak or move. All he was capable of doing were exhausted gasps from his sore throat working to cool away the heated soreness.

"Talk beast!" The man blared demandingly over the speaker. "Answer me. Where is Sesshomaru?"

A red stain began to slowly seep from his lips, trickling down the side.

"I said talk!"

It dripped past the corner of his gapping mouth.

"Last chance Demon!"

The crimson drop hung off the flapped peel of melt skin and splattered to the cool floor.

Fed up with the lack of knowledge from the muted animal, Mr. Tomichi Xanatos threw his hands in the air and left the sky box. Before he could make his departure the cruel devil threw a final order over his shoulder, "Shock him again until he answers…" and left counting backwards from five to one…until the beautiful melody long lost tortured cries wisped in his ears.

God it's been so long since he'd heard that lovely music.

* * *

><p>'<em>Perhaps I've been gone long enough'<em>**,** Sesshomaru contemplated while lying back against his reclined car seat.

At first he considered going to a nearby park to collect his thoughts. But the disturbing rush of traffic and children quickly deterred that idea and he opted for the shared private sanctuary where he and Inuyasha trained deep in the forest.

The odd sensations from earlier this morning haven't decreased and it's been nearly four hours since he'd left Inuyasha's side. Having these insane feelings of overwhelming desire to protect what was his B—no; his kin—was so far beneath him. For obvious reasons, he couldn't couple with the pup even if he wanted too. It went against everything he'd fixated his morals over.

One, being that Inuyasha was half human. Half of the same disgusting bastards who'd wiped out his clan and fellow demons. But he knew well enough that Inuyasha wasn't too blamed for being what he is. There was just something about being appeased by the sight of something human that irked him considerably. The second issue to address was the age factor. In terms of demon standards, Inuyasha is nowhere near the ripened age for a demon of his class to rut with. Twenty one would be the perfect amount of years, but seventeen? No. He couldn't.

Still Sesshomaru readjusted his car seat. Why should he give a damn about the child's mating properties? There was too much chaos in the world for him to ponder over such nonsense. Him and Inuyasha? That had to be the most ridiculous conjured up thought he'd ever considered.

No sense in dwelling here much longer. Enough time was wasted being away from his brother. He needed to be back before feelings of abandonment sunk in. With the bond thickening between them, Inuyasha's demonic half would unknowingly reach out for the older demon's comfort and protection. Soon it'd come out on its own bidding and come looking for him.

Jutting the key in the ignition, the car engine roared to life. Putting it in reverse he twisted around in the middle of the grassy meadow, made a left and drove towards the bumpy opening, prepared for departure. As much as he wanted to deny it, his instincts were begging to rejoin the hanyou as soon as possible. Fighting the losing battle of stubborn companionship, he hated how he was reduced to feeling the desire to keep something so worthless by his side. It'd probably be best if he just did away with the fool himself, to rid his internal system of these ragged emotions.

No, that'd be an utter waste. To kill off the only other Inu in the world just to prevent these emerging inclinations from building? How ignorant of him to even…for a moment? Gods he was beginning to second guess his own decisions. Further proof that this boy's presence was causing him to act less and less like his self.

Something was going to have to give, or at the very least boundary lines were going to be set between them. They were going to need to keep from having any form of physical contact from each other if they were to survive amongst these humans. A contradictive thought considering he was the first to initial any type of skin upon skin intimacy. Damn that brat. He was becoming a siren—

The car screened to a halt in the middle of what was once an abandoned road.

'_How?_' Thought the fang baring demon, putting the car in park. Apparently he'd made a mistake in believing their secret would be kept private. Accessing his current predicament, he should've known it'd only be a matter of calculated time before _it_ happened.

The driver's side was opened carefully as first his left, then right foot padded on the hard asphalt.

Up ahead was what could only be described as something prompted from an action flick prepared to put an end to the approaching threat. Hundreds of military brown tanks lined down a stretched length as far as the eye could see. Between ten to twenty high armored helicopters fluttered in all their steel glory above his head, causing the flap of light silk around Sesshomaru's unfazed face.

With one last inspection he estimated a total of two thousand military men crouched in place, readied and able to fire. The smallest smirk teased the corner of his mouth. Inside he felt flattered. To think, that these humans would go to all the trouble of arming themselves so thoroughly. Not that it'd matter. One flick of his wrist and the entire landscape would flare with the torch of his youki.

But he'd humor them for now and see what their game would be.

On cue, one of the braver tanks rolled forward, kicking up clouds of dusty smoke in its wake. Atop of the machine was a tall human of obvious status judging by the colorful arrangement over his green uniform.

Holding up a microphone to his lips the high ranking commander of the armed forces, said "Lord Sesshomaru, Prince of all Inuyoukai, reigning Dog General of the Western Hemisphere, under section 19 article 34 of the federal law we are hereby placing you under arrest!"

The only noticeable worth spouted from the human's mouth was the proper title of Sesshomaru's class. He wouldn't deny or try to benefit these creatures with the grace of his response to the comment. He would give them all a nice healthy dose of his Poison Claws. Lifting his hand over his head, he listened to the clicks of sniper rifles and raising tubes of tanks aim at his body. The pathetic fools were only digging their own graves and further irritating him for thinking these meager weapons could cause him harm.

Seeing the unusual behavior of their target, the Commander voiced out over his amp, "Sesshomaru under orders of the Head Man, we are to bring you in by any means necessary but if in the case you choose to resist deadly force will be discharged!"

"Are those final words human?" He mumbled blasé, loud enough for the old man to hear. "If so I'd advise two options." A glowing lime frizzled, dripping from the tips of his sharpening claws. "Your first being to stay where you are and face your deaths like the cowardly vermin you are or flee within a ten second time lapse before my mind is changed."

Trying to keep up his frontal bravado, the Commander swallowed dropping the microphone from his lips. He'd lived long enough to read in the history books what this devil was capable of. He'd leveled armies with the slightest snap of his fingers and destroyed armored tanks with one snap of his fist. There was always a time to be bold and courageous but he'd be damned if he earned a purple heart for this. It was best to take their retreat now, since they'd forgotten who they were dealing with.

Before he could give the command for his men to pull back, a solider ran up to his position and whispered a message given to him by higher monarchs. The once cowering old man's face now wrinkled into one of sneaky pleasure. Nodding to his underling for the missive, he returned the speaker to his lips and called out bravely to the daunting demon, "Final chance Sesshomaru. Come quietly, or face dire consequences."

A frown marred over the handsome entity's face. The insolence. "Final words Human." The hiss of venom flowed freely from the pointed tips. Just as the misted landing of emerald lowered to the grounds a hollered wail of an all too familiar sound shout to the skies.

"_Ahh, please! That's enough! Stop!"_

Narrowed bronze eyes widened at the frightened pain, shrieking from a speaker source appearing from behind the closest tank.

"_Ahh stop it, enough! Ahh stop it!"_

"_Talk boy. Where is Sesshomaru?"_

The shuddered gurgle of a shaky voice hit a core in Sesshomaru's chest.

"_I-I-I'm not t-t-telling not-t-thing . . ."_

"_Wrong answer."_

Than the rough static of blustered electricity soared from the loud speaker followed by the haunting cry of his kin's voice. _"Ahh stop it! Stop it please! Please stop!"_

Balling the tips of his claws inward, Sesshomaru listened on as more and more tormented screams of his brother rung deafly in his ears.

"_Where is Sesshomaru?" _Repeated the torturer's voice.

"_I-I-I don't know—Ahh Ahh Ahhh Ahhh! Please! Stop it!"_

"Enough!" Sesshomaru ordered turning his head away. As much as it tore him to the smallest shreds of his pride, he couldn't allow this excruciating treatment to continue any longer. The tipped points of his claws punctured crescent holes in his palms as he struggled with the decision already made in his mind.

"Last chance Sesshomaru." The Commander said feeling all the power in the world at the downcast expression of the All Mighty Demon. "Surrender or force more pain on your little friend."

There was no going around the choice. Inuyasha's life or the faint of his own pride crumbling at the mercy of these pathetic creatures . . . His honor? His morals? All for the sake of one insignificant, lower class demon? A half demon?

"Inuyasha . . . what are you doing to me indeed." After a few silent moments, the mightiest and most powerful of all Inuyoukai did something he knew would never be forgotten for the rest of his life. Both his hands rose over his head, his eyes lowering to the ground as the stance of an Inu demon who's complying to a stronger opponent "I submit." He hissed through clenched teeth of the most disgusting words known.

As soon as those words left his lips the Commander sent forth several men to detain the beast.

Sesshomaru growled a low grumble nervously scaring the approaching men. He was far from wanting to be touched by any human. "Give me the cuffs." He spoke quietly holding his hand out for the silver handcuffs dangling in one of the men's pouch.

Terrified to the point of pissing his pants, the private complied tossing the cuffs to the demon and watched as he snapped them on his wrists and started walking forward as if knowing where he was supposed to go. Stares of awed wonder and whispered anger surrounded the calmly walking demon with his head held high. At the very least, he'd surrender with some of his dignity still intact.

Coming up to what seemed to be is prison-on-wheels; Sesshomaru paused outside of large metal truck obviously different from the others. This was what he figured they'd use to detain him until they arrived to his death. One guard reached up, opened the latch and in he floated not bothering to take the offered stairs. As graceful as the demon lord he was, Sesshomaru glided over toward the corner of the thick shielded vehicle and braced his back against the wall. One leg drew up and his arm draped over it the best he could manage and closed his eyes.

And that was that as the men quickly secured the outer perimeter of the truck and returned to their cars, ready for to escort the most notorious demon known to mankind. Demon Lord of all the Inuyoukai, Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Pacing his office patiently waiting for the one phone call to add to his already thrilling day was Mr. Xanatos, livid at possibly gaining another specimen to add to the one currently fried in its cage. Granted he knew he'd stretched it a bit but to hear those wonderful screams of pain once more?—he shivered. God it was like riding on the most magical orgasmic high. For five years he'd nearly given up hope that another demon would ever appear for his pleasures. But now, to have not one but two of the powerful species of demon alive and well in this day and age? It was enough to make him believe in a Santa Clause.<p>

The beep of his intercom cut through his sadistic happiness. "Mr. Xanatos? The Commander has brought in the second demon as ordered."

"Excellent. Tell them to go ahead and put the animal in with the other. I'll be down in a moment."

"Yes sir."

With the intercom turned off, Xanatos relived his glee as long as possible marveling in the extra pleasures added. Two minutes later after reeving in his happiness, he collected himself to the usual cold, calm demeanor of his personality and cleared his throat. Now that he was relieved of his perversity, he could do to the basement floor and check on his newest prize.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival, no one dared to walk within ten feet of the tall demon casually strolling through the halls as if he owned the place. Written expressions of disgust could be seen of the people witness of the deadly savage going down to the control chamber. Wishful death was all most of them thought of when witnessing the murderous devil. It was all the Demon Lord deserved for being the main cause of the Demonic Wars. A long string of torture was more then he deserved.<p>

Minutes later they came up to a steel door, matching the outer exterior. Had anyone else passed it by it would've been bypassed easily. One guard opened the door and stepped away for Sesshomaru to enter and quickly shut it behind him.

No sooner that he went inside the space less void, Sesshomaru destroyed the handcuffs and glanced around his surroundings. In that instant his nose was invaded by the brutal scent of incinerated flesh and broiled blood. The scent traveled from behind him in a dismantled heap in a corner near the only outsight of the room. "Inuyasha…"

There lying in his own boiling stench was the blank haunted expression of a comatose half breed. His clothes were melted to the folds of hardening slaps of skin curving back into twisted curls. Black, red and other carbonized colors representing deadly flames blanketed all over Inuyasha's limp body from head to toe. The lad's face was barely recognizable under that reverted crush.

The terrible cruelty this child must've faced in this place...

Barely conscious of it, Sesshomaru's legs moved on their own accord toward the dulled eyed youth before him until coming to sit beside his head. Gingerly reach out; he pulled Inuyasha's scorched head as gently as possibly till placing in on the crook of his thigh. The pristine shine of silver curtained away his rising emotions as he gazed down at the lifeless numbing staring back.

Three days…

It'd take three full days for his physical state to return to normal. But mentality he'd be scarred much longer. And it was only the beginnings of what was to come for them in the future.

In a way…it was almost funny how fate played an evil hand in one's destiny. Karma was assuredly going to be paid back tenfold in his enemies favor for the

horrid crimes he'd committed centuries ago.

Inuyasha was going to be caught within his own wrongdoings. "Little Brother . . ." He whispered tracing a soft stroke over the rise and fall of blemished blackness.

'_Inuyasha . . . stay strong . . . Be strong.' _

They'd get through this. They had too.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the elder demon, a pair of deviously pleased eyes observed the immediate interaction between them and quickly made a call to the only other person in the world who'd feel the same overwhelmed joy of discovery like him.<p>

Reaching down for his phone, he dialed the phone number of one the most brilliant men on earth. After the second ring, the voice of a richly insane man answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, Dr. Sevarius?"

"Ah yes," The other's tone exclaimed pleased. "What can I help you with today?"

"Everything doctor," he mused, smiling at his two newest prospects through the tinted glass. "I'm going to need your help conducting some tests."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I feel more comfortable with this one. Although a bit shorter and the angst was introduced sooner. I hated doing that to Inuyasha I really did…And it's only going to get worst. More angst to come people. =(<strong>


	11. Test Subjects

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** Glad you all liked the newer chapter 10. Honestly I think it fits better. This chapter's pretty long. Don't read all at once if you can't. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warning: **High level cruelty. Language. Highly graphic. DON'T READ IF SENSITIVE TO CHARACTER CRUELTY!

**Chapter 11: Test Subjects**

It was early in the third morning, the sun rising high, but a certain young girl couldn't find the will to sleep a wink. Worry raddled her brain with negative thoughts of what could've possibly happened to cause Inuyasha not to answer her phone calls. Since making the mall date, she hasn't seen or heard from him about why he failed to show up. At first she assumed that Miroku must've given him the so-called surprise a little earlier than expected and that was why he didn't inform.

But still common courtesy—which that dummy hanyou seriously lacked—would've been much appreciated. A simple call, text, letter or something would put her mind at ease. However a sense of dread fogged over her inner mind as sense of betrayal and desperation floated in the air. Grandpa had told her once before that there would be times when she'd be able to percept the emotions of her closest friends as her spiritual awareness advanced.

Yet, Inuyasha and Miroku's were the one's she could barely make out. They were too far away—

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Thank goodness. Hopefully that's him returning her call. Without looking at the screen ID, she pressed answer and expressed her agitated concern rudely, "You've got a lot of explaining to do buster. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You've got a lot of nerve playing around—"

"Kagome turned the TV on!" Kikyo ordered frantically.

"Why?"

"Oh my God they've got him. They've got Inuyasha!"

Kagome's heart sunk. "W-Who has Inuyasha?" She said, gripping the front of her night gown between her fingers.

"He was reported." Kikyo cried looking at the news reporter standing in front of a large two story building. "Someone exposed him to the government and they're talking about running tests and experimentations on him and Sesshomaru. They're going to kill them Kagome! They're going to kill Inuyasha!"

Hearing her cousins distressed chokes, fabricated a large knot in the pit of Kagome's stomach. Her bottom lip trembled fearfully as she reached for the remote by her bed post and clicked on the television. The screen's star colored beep flicked on and she turned to the closest information network…showing a brown haired woman standing in front of the tall ominous building lurking in the background. Hundreds of people stood holding large posters in their hands chanting death wishes and wanting the presence of the captured demons to be inhumanely destroyed and tortured until drawing their last breathe. Kagome's hand lost grip over her phone to cup in front of her mouth sadly feeling tears soak the sides of her cheeks. "Oh Inuyasha…"

* * *

><p>"I'm News Reporter Tashi Tokomoko of PVD TV reporting live outside of the F.D.D.A building located downtown where word of two demons were captured just three days ago living within our own city walls. A reliable source from within the building itself tells us the creatures are being held for test conductions and experimental purposes. When the need for the monsters is no longer needed they are to be put to death by lethal injection." Ms. Tokomoko glanced behind at the hundreds of protestors standing behind her and picked a random civilian to ask some questions.<p>

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" She came up to a pudgy, stocky woman, wearing a 'Kill All Demons' t-shirt. "Ma'am what are your feelings on the situation concerning the two captured demons?"

The stubby fatso waddled over, pulling the edges of her shirt to advertise her exact emotions over the matter. "Them there ole' demons need ta be exterminated, that's what they need. Nuthin' but nasty ole' monsters is what they are!"

Tokomoko pulled back her microphone and asked, "Why do you think the demons should be exterminated ma'am?"

"They need ta be kilt before they get a hankerin' for human. I know not you're stupid lady!" Alleged the irritated woman waddling back to the crowd, dismissing what remained of the interview.

Tashi was close to tossing her mic at the back of that country bunkin's head but restrained any actions leading to the unemployment office. "And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. These people's issues with the ferocious beasts seem to be of fear, uncertainty and related determined cause for death. Will these devilish monsters face the hardship of all the demons in the past, or will some form of mercy be shown? You'll find all this and more. Stay tuned to PVD TV to find out anymore updates on the lives of these monsters. I'm Tashi Tokomoko reporting live from the source."

* * *

><p>Kagome clicked off the telly wiping the hot batch of tears from her eyes. She wasn't sure if she should be angry, upset, or sad. But they all seemed to be rolled into one big ball of incredible anguish. She couldn't believe all of this drama was happening. How in the world did it come to this? They'd all made sure to keep their friend's secret confidential.<p>

She sat up to think of what could've occurred to have someone leak out Inuyasha's identity and kept drawing up a blank. Out of her, Kikyo, Miroku and—her brown eyes grew—Sango? Sango. Of course. Why hadn't anyone seen it coming sooner? Their ex-friend had made it painfully obvious that she hated the sight of demons and even went as far as saying it wasn't natural for them to interact with humans. Gosh, how could they've been so naïve as to trust that she'd keep the secret undercover? This wasn't good.

Kagome hopped out of her bed aiming for her closet for some clothes. School be damned. There was no time for that when her best friend's life was at stake. She needed to get to the bottom of this and quick before something horrible happened to him. And she could start with Sango, that traitor. Knowing Kikyo she'll want to help in getting Inuyasha freed from that place. So she'd better call her too.

Hang on Inuyasha. We're coming.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hm. It seems someone in the building can't keep their mouths shut,' <em>Thought Xanatos looking from the second story window at the hundreds of demon haters outside his gates. Good help is so hard to find these days. Or rather help without the wanted benefits of gossips looking to make a quick buck with the press. Better do some investigating before more of his information is _accidentally_ let out.

Oh well, he'll consult the matter with his council another time. There were more interesting things to pep up his day. Mostly circulating around the two demons he planned to have evaluated today and tomorrow. He'd given the good Dr. Sevarius access to the creatures only two days ago and the scientist has, as of yet, to leave that sky box. Like Xanatos they both shared the same enthusiasm when obtaining knowledge by all means, regardless of the extraordinary source.

The only difference between them was that Xanatos wanted to have his answers done and over with, then to dispose of the monsters for the dogs they were. Sevarius didn't care whether they lived or were near death. Just as long as he could study their functions, behaviors and secrets, he'd take what he could get. However he'd prefer they lived as long as possible.

The Head Man's footsteps announce his presence long before the halls carried his voice to the open door metal box. "Anything interesting today Doctor?" He quizzed bracing his shoulder on the door frame.

"Remarkably so," Said the awe struck Dr. Sevarius. "Look how they're interacting between each other." His fingers went to work, jotting down notes from his observation of the two pale haired demons inside the chambers. He looked up again with a too wide smile on his wrinkled face. "Look how the taller one seems to comfort the younger one. It's almost as if it cares for it." More notes were written down.

Stepping up closer, he noticed how in the past three days, the younger of the set's wounds were healing at an astonishing rate. The cuffs of loose skin had fallen off and replaced with newer folds of repaired skin cells. The fried sections of his white hair actually looked as if it was growing out from his scalp like a twines of plush wool. Whatever was damaged, discarded off the youth's body, which the older one seemed to assist along by dusting off the ashen flakes and gently pulling at the cloaks of useless damaged hair.

"I see you're pleased?" Asked Xanatos, kicking off the door.

"Yes sir." The doctor exclaimed excitedly pointing through the double screen window. "Look here. Although it hasn't awakened from its unconsciousness, the taller one hasn't left its side since coming here. It won't eat, sleep or even blink. It just sits there with that little one's head in its lap like a pet."

"As fascinating as that seems doctor, I'd rather you told me something useful."

"Useful you say?" The red headed doctor snorted a laugh. "All in due time Mr. Xanatos. But the answers you want can't be given until tests are commenced."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

The doctored pointed his pen at the glass. "For that one," Referring to the youngest. "To heal properly; I can't do any real tests unless the specimens are in tip top shape."

Xanatos looked through the double edge glass and frowned at the comatose hanyou. "He's healed well enough. I want my results within two days doctor." He turned walking toward the opposite doorway leading to the demon chamber. "Come along, I'm sure you'd much prefer a closer inspection of the animals."

Dr. Sevarius prepped up like a kid on jolly ranchers, gathered his notes and followed behind his old employer. "You mean there's a way to get closer without sedating them?"

"Of course Doctor." Chuckled the nonchalant man, pulling out a square shaped device from his pocket. "They'll listen." With this little item in his hand those things will do whatever they're told. Whether they wanted too or not.

* * *

><p>Dark. It's so dark. Where . . . am I? Why do I feel, so much pain.<p>

'_Inuyasha . . .Inuyasha . . .'_

'_Sesshomaru where . . . where are you?'_

'_I'm here . . .'_

'_Where? I—can't see you.'_

'_Open your eyes little one.'_

Such a strange dream. And yet why did he feel so comforted from it? Like a rush of warmth coursing through his face and something stroking lovingly over his cheek. Like a moth to a flame, he could feel his spirit easing towards that source of drugged harmony. There was a sense of subtle peace washing over him as the gentle caresses teased him. Then there was the sedating scent of sweet vanilla assault his dreams. He knew someone who carried that smell with him. Someone handsome, protective, comforting . . . someone he could depend on . . .

Inuyasha opened his blurry eyes wearily, looking up at a fuzzy face staring down at him. At first the vision was too disoriented to come to focus but now, as two bright sunny eyes came into view, his anxiety began to subside. "S-Sesshomaru?"

"Yes." The long fingers eased over his wrinkled brow, smoothing away the frown lines. "You're well I see."

"Where—" Inuyasha broke off in a fit of coughs from the dryness coating the sides of his throat. With no water near, he had to suffer a moment through the hoarse tubes until moisture soaked through.

"We're in the enemy stronghold Inuyasha." Sesshomaru answered, knowing what the confused question would be.

Sleepy eyes slowly widened at the surfacing memories of where he truly was. A hell hole. A prison. A cage. A fucking torture chamber where he was treated and tormented like a deranged animal. "What, the fuck..." He whispered feeling a hot sting in the back of his eyes. This was so unfair. What had they done to deserve this?

Sesshomaru stared at the saddened expression, speaking calmly. "Stay calm Inu—"

"What the fuck is there to be calm about Sesshomaru?" Choked the sniffling hanyou, trying to hold back his frustrated tears. "We're going to die here. They're going to fucking cut us like meat and throw us to the birds."

"We'll be fine Little One."

"Fine?" Sitting up with some effort, Inuyasha scooted a foot away from the cushiony thigh his head was pillowed on. "You call us being in this shit hole _fine_? We're not going to be fine. Don't you know what they did to me? Do you have any idea what it was like?" He stood up on shaking legs, bracing his back against the clean wall.

Sesshomaru stood as well. "Inuyasha—"

"They fried my ass like a fucking chicken!" Inuyasha cut off breathing heavily. "I was electrocuted like some—some worthless dog!"

Sesshomaru reached out to him, but was denied the offered support.

"No, we're not going to be fine. And you know why? Because they don't give a fuck about us. We're going to be used as guinea pigs until they're tired and move on to the next project! I'm so sick of this! I wish they'd just go ahead and—"

_Slap_.

The quick snap of the hanyou's head twisting to the side, stunned him speechless. Sesshomaru had just slapped him. Unbelievable. Sesshomaru had really just slapped him in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled, snatching him by his shoulders. "Sitting here wailing like some child is not going to make the situation better. You need to keep a leveled head if we're to survive this madness."

"Survive…" The pale banes hanging on his brow cascaded over his dulling eyes. "How the hell are we going to survive this? They—do you have idea what they did to me." The horror that he experienced. The shame he felt for being so naïve as to believe he'd never have to succumb to such treatment if discovered. What's worst, it now became clear that the dreams of running wild and free as his true self were looking dimmer and dimmer. No matter what Sesshomaru said, he knew they weren't going to get out of here. He wasn't going to see the light of day again.

And it hurt so much just knowing that his young life was going to end by the point of a needle.

"Why?" He hissed stepping up to press his face in the wide chest. "Why…"

Sesshomaru could smell the tart scent before the front of his shirt began to soak up the salty tears falling from his brother's face. Being as brave as he could, Inuyasha bit down on his bottom lip trying to hold in the rest of his anguish but it was so hard. All his life had been easy going as a human. He was liked and never bothered by anyone. He'd never caused any problems or been a pain to anyone. So why couldn't they see him as being the good guy instead of the monstrous demon they made him out to be.

"Fuck…" He cried punching each word into the stiffened chest of his brother. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair!

Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around the suffering as limited comfort while his senses could pick up the arrival of two humans approaching their chambers. No mercy was going to be shown. And as much as he wanted to ensure his charge that they'd be alive by the end of this, but knowing the twisted ways of these mortals…that was looking slim to none.

The single door to the pale room opened with two cold, smiling face humans walking through. "Now, now there's no need for such language." Said the taller brown haired human.

The second ginger haired human cautiously looked between the two demons and his friend before shutting the door with his foot.

Inuyasha's tear streaked face tore from his brother's chest, glaring at the idiotic fools. "Oh you stupid jerks picked the wrong day to come in here!"

Before anyone could act, Inuyasha shot pass Sesshomaru charging head first to the smug faced human, claws erect to slash that arrogant smile off his face. Just when he pounces ten feet to the air, Xanatos pressed the hidden device in his pocket.

As if gravity suddenly went against them, Inuyasha fell back to the floor, rolling and struggling around holding his stomach. Sesshomaru felt a light dizziness settle in his mind strong enough to render even him to his knees. Electrical signals radiated from the remote disturbing the balanced frequency of their youki levels causing erratic ripples to snake throughout their bodies.

"Come, come, gentlemen. I've merely

come to talk to you about some things." He kept a firm grip on his invention stepping closer to the young hanyou. "All I ask is for your corporation. Does it really need to be so difficult?"

"What have you do done?" Sesshomaru hissed through his fangs.

"Nothing, except disable you both from using your so called demon energy against me." The footsteps halted in front of Inuyasha's face until a bending where the human's face was a small foot away.

"Get away from him." Warned the standing demon.

"Ah, I see you're touchy about what is done to your friend."

Sesshomaru, with a great deal of effort on his part, stood up towering over the confident fool. "You've been warned human." Slow steps were taken forward but not much difference was given between the cornered space and where Inuyasha laid groaning from the confused agony.

"Look, I'm not here to chat, so be good little dogs and do as your master says."

"Masters?" Inuyasha gruff, reaching out at the exposed ankle and squeezing the best he could. "We don't have a fucking master…"

"I beg to differ." Xanatos stood up and shook the clawed fingers from his appendage, then snapped his fingers for the doctor to approach. "They're under your control now Doctor. Make sure to test every single aspect about them. Blood work, immunities, eye exams, organ functions, scientific conditionings, knowledge levels, DNA samples, skeletal x-rays, muscle controls, the works. I expect my results within two days' time."

"Yes sir." Sevarius exclaimed happily.

Xanatos handed his little make shift device to the doctor and took his leave. But not before calling out, "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

A cruel smile curled under his thin goatee. "Don't use any pain or sedation medications. They're only animals after all." He left.

"Yes sir." Sevarius laughed evilly as he walked closer and closer to the demon pair.

Inuyasha growled inch-worming his sore body away from the disgusting human. Sesshomaru shook his head from the delirium coming to kneel down beside the crawling hanyou. As they watched the sadistic smile spreading wider and wider over the scientist's face, they both knew that the next steps were going to be more painful then they'd both experience.

Several minutes later six men and six scientists came into the whiten chambers. "Now if you'll cooperate with me, I won't have to use this naughty button to make you drop to the floors." The Doctor taunted waving the remote in front of them.

Besides a low growl, the two consented.

"Splendid." Sevarius nodded to the dozen men to escort the weakened demons toward their cleansing sections.

Eight of the men walked over to hold Sesshomaru while four went to guard the young demon, assuming he wouldn't be much of a threat as the bigger one. Everyone walked out of the single entry point making a left down the long winding hall. Not much lighting was in the pathway but their arms brushing along the walls easily lead them to their destination.

At the end of hall were three rooms. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were lead into the first on the right.

"Strip." One of the guards ordered.

"Say what?" Inuyasha said, stunned. "I'm not doing a damn thing!"

"Nah, uh, uh." Teased the remote wielding doctor.

"Stupid fuck."

"Do as they say Little brother." It's best they cooperated for the time being. They didn't need to be weakened any further then they were now.

"Whatever." Having no shame in his nudity, Inuyasha ripped off what was left of his scorched shirt and shreds of jeans. He didn't have any shoes, since they disposed of those when he arrived. The doctor wrote down furiously as he scanned over the span of healing flesh now nothing more then faded pink tissue. Sesshomaru was just as quick to remove his clothing until he too stood in his full beautiful glory…which Inuyasha was shocked to see…didn't look so bad.

"Now if you'll come this way." They were lead to another room across the hall.

This one was somewhat different. Inside it was well lighted and just as stalking white as the chambers they were in before. However it was lined from one end to the other with glass incased shower stalls, each neatly supplied with shampoo products, one rag, one towel and non-scented liquid soap. A total of twelve see through stalls where all could see what the occupant was doing.

"We'll need your bodies clean for the experimentations to take place so if you would…"

The rest was easy to grasp. The doctor pointed out a shower stall for each demon to use, but was left speechless when they did something that had his hands cramping on his clipboard.

When Sesshomaru walked into the middle stall, Inuyasha followed in behind him, shutting the glass door. The knob was turned to an appropriate temperature reasonable for both and began bathing. Since there was only one rag, Sesshomaru used it to bath himself first then went on to help his young brother to wash his body. When satisfied with the cleansing, Inuyasha started on washing his hair with the shampoo, and then handed the remaining liquid to Sesshomaru to use.

"This is remarkable." Said one of the extra scientists, amazed at the strange behavior. "Why are they using the same products and shower stall?"

"Who cares?" Sevarius was thrilled at every little new detail the Inuyoukai commenced.

When the shower was complete, Sesshomaru stepped out first held his hand out for Inuyasha and grabbed the towel. He dried his body first, ringing out the water soaked in his mane then toweled off Inuyasha's heavily drenched hair and dripping body.

"Doctor?" Said the only female human of the science group. "Why does the taller one keep doing everything before the smaller one?"

"Tsk, silly girl." Scoffed the lead doctor. "It's probably just some silly nonsense between them. It's nothing to look into." Though he made sure to write that odd behavior down as well.

With both of them dried, the demons were lead to the last room back on the other side of the hall where on a bench were folded white scrub pants and shirts. Just as before, Sesshomaru walked in first, putting on the cotton material clothing, then Inuyasha came inside to put on his own.

"Ok before we begin the testing process, I need you both to answer some questions."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but one hard look from his elder shut his mouth instantly. Sesshomaru took a seat on the bench then motioned for Inuyasha to take his seat as well.

One of the guards retrieved an extra chair from one of the rooms for the doctor. Sevarius received the clip broad of questions from one of his assistants. "Ok we'll start with you." He said to the shorter demon.

"How old are you?"

"None of your damned business."

Sesshomaru frowned at him.

"Fine. I'm seventeen."

Sevarius marked the reaction and obedience served by the younger one to the big one. "And you sir are how old?"

Sesshomaru blinked and said with authority. "I'm 26 standard human years."

"That's nice but what are your demon years?"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha then back at the scientist. "Seven hundred and nineteen summers."

"Ah I see." He wrote that down. "Do either of you have any allergies, illnesses, rashes, disabilities, or any other health concerns we should know of?"

"No." They echoed.

"Excellent." The last of the questions were answered and a final review. "Alright we have you down as both males, One named Inuyasha and the other—oh my. I never would've guessed." The red headed doctor smiled. "You're the same demon who started the Demonic Wars. Lord Sesshomaru correct?"

"What?" Inuyasha's head snapped at the silent demon, his face reading shock. Sesshomaru? Him the creator of the demonic wars? But that couldn't be. Why…why would he—

"Ok that's it for now. It's time we took you both to conduct the experimentations on your bodily functions." One snap of his fingers and eight men were beside Sesshomaru and the other four with Inuyasha.

At first they were both lead down the same path but towards the fork of the end of the hall…both were lead in two different directions. Sesshomaru stood at the middle watching them lead Inuyasha away to one of the far rooms. Before going inside, Inuyasha's ears sagged and nervously searched out Sesshomaru's confident gaze.

'_Be strong._' Sesshomaru linked through their mind warp.

Inuyasha gave a weak smile and walked inside.

Now alone, Inuyasha was forced to face the hardship sure to come with dealing with these monsters. Inside was a high tech biological laboratory dealing with genetics, physiology, and a few psychology and sociology tools all littering the entire button lit room. Inuyasha was ushered to a flat steel table in the middle of the lab. One giant light bulb shun down from the ceiling dead center on the table.

"Sit here." Came the soft order.

As told, he took small steps until coming to sit on the edge of the platform. Just as he took his place, his arms were swarmed by three scientists each sticking some form of sharp needle into his uppers arm and wrists. Behind a harsh tug snatched out a hand full of long white hair. Before he could cuss out whomever, another snatch forced him forward, where a woman looked inside his mouth examining the thirty six fangs inside.

A cotton ball was shoved inside his mouth swapping on each side of his cheeks for saliva collection. Qui tips circled around inside his puppy ears too roughly, jabbing his eardrum repeatedly. One man pulled his arm forward and rubbed some type of yellow substance over his under arm and stabbed a large needle inside connected to some clear fluid.

Too surprised and shocked at the overwhelming activities Inuyasha didn't noticed until the last minute where four men pushed him back against the platform and his wrists and ankles were tied down. "W-what are you doing?"

No one answered him. The scuffled steps and slapped on gloves sounded off all over as he was suddenly surrounded by glaring goggles and glasses. His ears twitched at the sound of something rolling forward to stand next to his head. Looking over he nearly pissed his pants when he saw all of the sharpened utensils he knew were for him. His fear increased tenfold as his struggles began once more. "No, no, no, please don't!"

"Restrain him!" One doctor ordered to two scientists hurrying around to tighten the belts on his wrists, ankles and now around his neck. The only part left to wiggle for freedom was his midsection. His fear grew more and more. He'd seen these scenes in movies. This was where they'd cut open the captured alien and touch and probe their organs for study. But…they were put to sleep right? So why wasn't he sleepy?

The front of his shirt was cut down the center up to his neck and peeled to the sides.

"Disinfecting." A cool jell was rubbed over his chest and stomach.

"Swab." Something soft teased over his skin.

"Marker." Pricked dots and lines were drawn over certain parts as if to target and separate.

"Scalpel—"

Scalpel? No. No that's a bloody knife! "Wait, hold on! Please don't!"

Getting tired of hearing this demon's begging, the doctor grabbed a handful of cotton swabs and jammed them in his mouth to gag the rest of his disruptions. That's better. Not exactly full silence, since he kept muffling small pleads to stop.

But as cold hearted as these people were, it was no different from the last demons they used to operate on the daily.

Without any more bothers, the head surgeon grabbed his traced his knife up toward the neck section and pressed down, slitting from the throat, slowly down the chest cavity…

Inuyasha's eyes budged out of his sockets at the splitting burn trailing down his chest and stomach, going deeper and deeper still. It was becoming harder to breathe and terribly difficult to focus as blood rose inside his windpipe. Coughing up blood wasn't optional with his mouth filled with tons of cotton. He couldn't even scream his agony as yet another knife cut traveled under his left pectoral, then his right.

"Laser cutter."

"Mmmm. . . Mmmm!" His murmured cries for mercy went unanswered. Only his eyes could message out to the world the burning spasms pulsing through his body. And with his youki lowered to nonexistent, there was nothing to numb away the knife cutting. Eyes crunched as the first layer of skin was peeled backwards like paper exposing his pink muscled rib cage. His fingers and toes flexed and curled repeatedly as a distraction to get his mind from the constant poking, stabbing and sizzling laser burns but nothing could deter from the ruptured blood vessels exploding from gashed muscles.

'_Please let this be over soon…I can't take much more of this…There was so much pain…when would it end?' _

But what felt like an eternity only lapsed three minutes compared to the six hours of surgery to come…

"Shears…"

The final thing he remembered was a slow slide of metal coursing through his flesh before the sound of a bodily snap knocked him unconscious…His spine was next to be punctured…

* * *

><p>He could feel his pain. Every single desperate cry out for his protector to save him from these terrible afflictions, torn through Sesshomaru's aura like the knives digging through his rib cage. For three hours these humans have examined nearly every functioning organ in his chest and now were gliding their way his lower abdominal. Throughout the searing pain, not once did he cry out. But inwardly his pain was focused on the mind linked screams coming from down the halls.<p>

'_Sesshomaru please . . . I can't take anymore . . . I'm going to die at this rate.'_

'_Be strong Inuyasha . . . it'll be over soon.'_

'_Please . . . please help me . . . it hurts so much. I-I can't breathe . . .'_

Sesshomaru bit the lower part of his lip, trying to hold in his desire to howl as a scalpel impelled inside his right lung. This was the first organ pierced since the operation began. He'd hadn't imagined it'd hurt this much. The dog demon had never had to worry about pain being that he was the most powerful one there was. But without the benefits of his youki to suppress this foreign feel of pain…It was just mind boggling.

Clops of red surfaced in his throat, leaking out the corner of his parted lips to puddle slowly by his head. Even someone as immune as he was had his limits.

'_S-Sesshomaru . . . please . . . I can't . . . please no more . . .' _

What could he tell the boy, when he himself was suffering as he was? Be strong? Believing his own message was complicated enough.

But for his brother, he had to be. As Inuyasha's protector . . . it was the Alp—Sesshomaru's duty to protect him.

'_It'll be . . . over soon . . . Inuyasha.'_

* * *

><p>After twenty straight hours of blood tests, vision exams, questions, DNA samples, hours of surgery, conditional tests, Inuyasha was finally led back to a rest and recuperative chamber where two beds were positioned on opposite sides of the room. Cloth in only in his scrub pants and wrapped from neck to ankle in white bandages, he limped carefully to the bed closest to the door. Almost in a trance, somehow he managed to pull back the thin sheets and ease underneath to lie on the cool mattress.<p>

He turned away from the door staring at the wall. So many reasons raced through his mind to cry, but try as he might he couldn't shed a tear. Most of his tears having fallen during the three operations given on his entire body. None of those humans showed any remorse as he whimpered and cried through each slit, small cut, calculated draws of sperm, blood, ear wax, saliva, nothing.

His right hand lifted to rub over the tattoo branded on his left arm after every single test imaginable was given. When Dr. Sevarius finally emerged to say that all of the testing was complete, nothing happened. Inuyasha wasn't relieved or thrilled or . . . anything. He'd just sat there mute, staring at the floor while the nurses wrapped up the stitched up incisors.

Exhaustion swirled around collapsing the better part of his mentality as sleep won out and claimed his body for rest.

Later that night, the recovery room chamber opened once more to another person, having gone through far more examinations, came in standing tall. As quiet as the steel covered room, the surge of warmth circled Inuyasha in his sleep and the smell of fresh sweetness quail his horrid dreams of tortured death.

But when the wrapped heat of secured comforted him against the solid foundation of soft vanilla he sighed in his dreams…

'_. . .We're still alive Little One. It's going to be fine. I promise...'_

And silently the tears fell . . .

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: =( This has to be the meanest chapter I've ever done. Some of their angst is over thank god. So the next chapter will be a lighter. And we'll finally see what's been happening with Miroku. (Though I know a lot of you don't really care what happens to his ass.)<strong>


	12. Astonishing Results

**Disclaimer**: I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant: **Okay I really wasn't planning on making this another—Well never mind. You'll find out soon enough**. Nikki23534, **&** BadButt94 **I blame you for this lol. You guys can thank them for this new development for the story. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings:** Language.

**Chapter 12: Astonishing Results**

For days Miroku's felt depressed over stupidity of his actions. How could he have been so foolish as to act in such a way? All because of his immature desire to have something—someone that was never his from the beginning? Miroku pondered and wallowed in his self-pity for the past week, degrading himself for the awful sin he'd cast on Inuyasha's life. His friend had done nothing wrong to go through the hell he's being bestowed now. He could only imagine the horrors going on in that wrenched building.

Miroku was lucky for his father's resources to get him out of the Head Man's custody and off radar as a demon protector. But what did it matter that he was out and Inuyasha was still in there? Try as he might, he just couldn't think of a way to atone for his wrong doings. Every thought was shot down with each tear sliding down his face. There was nothing he could do. He wished…just wished, there was a way to help him and Sesshomaru out of this mess…but how? What could he, a mere monk in training, do to fix these ill-righteous misfortunes?

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

In a dazed trance, Miroku picked up his cell and pressed answer but didn't say a word as he listened to the last person In the world he'd knew he'd betrayed as well. He knew it'd only be a matter of time before the call of despair came and those five dreaded words were uttered in his ear.

"Miroku, we need to talk."

_Kagome…_

* * *

><p>Throughout the two passing nights, there were moments were Inuyasha was stirred awake by the reoccurring dreams of being forced to submit to the wills of sick scientists for procedures far worst then what he'd experienced. He kept seeing the same uncaring glowing eyes of evil glee as they explored further into his body, ripping and tearing away at his organs and blood vessels. Countless malicious images of anguish kept his subconscious from resting properly. There was so much fear bottled up inside of his mind at being taking back to that dark laboratory for more torture, there was probably no hope for any peace.<p>

The broken whispers of mercy filled with fear and grief in the silent darkness. "No…No…I-I can't…no more…please…please…" The last of his conjured words ending in defeat as the enemy would always win and he was taken away to do with as they pleased.

But on each night during one of those wicked nightmares, something slick, tranquilizing and warming stroked over his face, comforting his fears of being taking away from the heated security that hadn't left his side since. The gentle caress of wetness would work its magic and would result in settling him into a more soothing rest.

Sesshomaru knew giving his support would do wonders for his brother's mentality issues, especially with their bond growing stronger between them. He was more than willing to enter the young one's mind and put away all of his suffering. Even now as he lied awake, watching the sleeping beauty lying by his face, he could visually see the greens and blues of Inuyasha's auras reaching out in waves toward his yellow and white. When the subtle flow of waves would collide between them, they'd circulate, braiding into one another until creating one whole new color.

Bright polished silver.

A tranquil color as enchanting and alluring as the stars shining their brightest in the indigo skies.

The color of their bond. The shade of pure intentions for each other. In all the rarities of spiritual bonds, the sealed color hardly came out as the hue of precious treasures. On those occasions where silver or gold was materialized, it signified only one thing for the demons who conveyed it. Silver was only the first stage of solidified compounding where one or both demons are conscious or unconsciously searching for their potential mate and are satisfied with their choice. If the color of pure gold were to appear later on during their affectionate closeness, it'll define the truth of eternal togetherness that only guarantees their conjured bond will never be broken.

Thus leading to the eventual seal of truth where the actual mating occurs between the joined pair.

How had he allowed his own energies to be woven so finely with Inuyasha's without his knowing? There were signs of it occurring but he'd done nothing to stop them. If push came to shove and something sparked of their constant companionship—

Suddenly the long dark eyelashes he'd been studying for the forty eight hours fluttered open, drowsily. At first unfocused, all Inuyasha could make out was the same pale first with maroon stripes until familiar sun circles came into view. "Sesshomaru." He breathed easily, realizing it was only him.

"I'm here." The demon lord replied, pulling the small hanyou against his body heat. "You've had trouble sleeping." It said as more of a fact.

Inuyasha inhaled the assuring scent of wonderful vanilla and snuggled into the comfortable safety. "Yea, I keep having those crazy dreams about…ya know."

"Indeed I do."

Silence. "Do they bother you?"

"You or your dreams?"

"Both."

Sesshomaru nodded his chin between the semi sagged puppy ears. "The fact that you should have these dreams whilst in my presence shames the fact that you don't feel safe." Inuyasha pulled his face back confused as Sesshomaru explained. "Even wrapped in my arms as you are, you're still unsure of my abilities to protect you."

"No, that's not true–"

"You're not consciously aware of it." He cut off softly. "You're still too young to understand the instincts regulated through it. In time you'll understand."

"No." Inuyasha tucked his face back in Sesshomaru's neck. "I do feel safe."

It was a lie, but Sesshomaru would leave it at that. As he'd explained before, Inuyasha wasn't deliberately trying to deny his faith in Sesshomaru's powers. His demonic instincts just needed assurance.

"Why haven't you told me about your past?" Inuyasha pulled his head back again to face Sesshomaru slightly anger. "Why didn't you tell me you were the cause of the Demonic Wars?"

A thin line played on Sesshomaru's lips. "Is that what you think?"

His ears dropped to the base of his skull. "I-I don't know what to think. You could've told me before but you kept it a secret. Why?"

The arms around Inuyasha's waist slackened as thoughts of whether to tell the honorable truth or the dishonorable lie, debated in his mind. But being the stoic man he was, only the truth was necessary here. There wasn't any reason to deny the lad the truth of what really happened, despite what was beat in his head by that idiot doctor. "The battles originally began between the Western Territories of the Inuyoukai clans and the Northern Territories of the Dragon clans. As a small child, I had been abducted by their ruler Ryuukotsesui and held ransom for my Father's swords and lands."

"You were kidnapped?" Inuyasha whispered amazed at what he was hearing.

"Yes. I had ventured out too far from home and been taken by his soldiers. The goal had been to lure my father away from our kingdom and to slay us both once he came to my rescue." He shook his head. "That hadn't been the case. I hadn't learned Father was on his way to my aid until I made my own escape from the dragon's lands. I'd only learned of his death when I'd made it home days later."

"Sesshomaru…"

"I waited till I came of age to try and get vengeance on my father's death. Strategies and calculated planning were taken for fifty years before I made the first strike on the dragons." He chuckled bitterly. "I'd managed to kill Ryuukotsesui but by then he'd made allies with the Panther Demon tribes and some of the earlier Human villages. The attack had been defined as a dishonorable attempt to break peace throughout the lands and thus began the start of the Great Wars."

This was the part he knew he'd never forgive himself for. "By then I had taken a mate and forged a family. But I was too stubborn during my youth to pay any mind in protecting them. I'd been too focused on finishing what I'd started and keeping our people above everyone else; to realize the dangers I was putting our kind in… and my family." He took a deep breath, coming to the end of his story. "Over time as the wars thinned out, humans eventually determined that demons, even those they were allied with, were too dangerous to trust and created their own forces. Their advancements soon won out over the demonic powers of our kind. As years went on the humans found ways to disable us in battle with machines. Technological warfare was far too hazardous against the meager abilities of auras and energy attempts… Therefore…"

"So that's why demons were forced to go into hiding?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

He nodded. "Only a small handful of Inuyoukai had survived that day but because of foolish desires and need for freedom, the last remaining ventured out to be their own rulers. But all were caught and turned in to where we are now."

Inuyasha nodded understanding the need for freedom.

"I can imagine that's what happened to your father?" Questioned Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha blew out an exasperated breath, remembering his father's death. "He'd been killed on his way from work by a group of Devil Hunters when someone tallied that he wasn't human. I'd been too little to know how to transform to my human state, so I never went outside except at night to play. I don't remember him too well since he died while I was a kid."

"What was your father's name?" Sesshomaru was curious to see if this Inuyoukai was one of the five that managed to escape the battles.

"InuTouga."

"I see." Sesshomaru chuckled gently. "Your father; I knew of him."

"You knew my old man?" Inuyasha asked a little excited. "What was he like?"

"Brave, loud, brass, rowdy…and ill-tempered beyond reasoning. His language left much to be desired of our culture." Sesshomaru slowly recalled something else about the boy's father that was very different from the other Inuyoukai. "There was once a time while we were scouting out the lands when I caught him scratching behind his ear with his right foot."

Inuyasha blushed at the mentioning of something he'd done before. So it seems he'd inherited a great deal of traits from his father's habits. Stupid old man, making him out to be some side show freak.

But then he thought of something. "Hey you said there were a few other Inuyoukai that escaped with you. What happened to the others?"

"Your father being one of them, was killed. There were only two females, Inufuyu and Tsukikoyo, who were among the eight of us. Both were too trusting and fell in love with humans. When their husbands learned of their identities they'd been turned in and killed. One other was InuYasun. He'd tried to form a rebellion against the humans a century back. A foolish attempt that lead him to an early grave."

Sesshomaru had tried to get his kin to stay close kit but because of their own selfish needs for equality, it'd lead to their deaths. "I'd come across two other demons not of our clan but were still our living brothers. Onigumo and Tsukuyomaru. They'd assumed a life amongst the humans would be easy to attempt as well and had even had children. But like their father's I'd learned of the horrid deaths their descents suffered as well on the news."

Inuyasha remembered his hanyou friends being killed, forcing his mother to move to a new home to prevent the same for happening to me. "What about the sixth Inu?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.

Inuyasha frowned. "You said there were six Inuyoukai. What happened to the sixth member?"

For once in his life, Sesshomaru let out a soft sigh, remembering the older Inu that'd he'd looked up too in place of his own father. "InuTaisho; He'd been the sixth Inu to survive the battles. He was my guardian as I am to you."

"What happened?" Inuyasha wondered, already dreading the worst.

"In the last location I resided, a leak had been informed that we were living in the city. Luckily we'd managed to kill the source and other witnesses before news traveled of living demons. But we both knew it'd only be a matter of time before word came about again of our existence."

Sesshomaru rubbed small circles on Inuyasha's back. "It'd been his idea for us to separate and return after a few years past. Ten years, turned to twenty, thirty, forty and finally fifty. When I could no longer sense his aura's presence in the world, it'd become clear that he'd died or been killed. Since then, I cut all ties to that city and my belief in finding my guardian or any other and moved on to live a life of solitude believing there were no more out there…." He looked down at the mop of white hair nestled against his neck. "Until you came about."

The hanyou flushed a rosy pink, shifting his eyes from side to side with a sly smile. "And your life's been hell ever since right?" He joked.

"Yes."

That wasn't the answer he'd been expecting to hear. Saddened proof came in the way his head tugged away. Sesshomaru tugged his face back by the tip of his chin. "But I don't regret it. Not even for a moment."

Then he kissed a soft peek on Inuyasha's forehead, emitting a soft gasp from the surprised hanyou. Seeing there was no opposition to his touch, the finger on his chin curled over to circle gently on the smooth jawline, covered with a small bandage.

Inuyasha reddened and blinked squirming away, unsure as to how he should react to this new feeling. It was different. Very different. It was causing an odd feeling rupturing in his stomach, full of hotness. It felt weird.

So weird that he shakily he lifted his hand to course over the loose strands fanned around them, entangle the hairs in his fingers. What possessed him to do that he didn't know but...nor did he understand why he lend closer to brush a soft kiss to Sesshomaru's chin.

Embarrassed for being so forward, he ducked his head under Sesshomaru's neck to hide his suddenly red face. "Why the hell did I do that?" He mumbled against the thick throat of skin.

Besides a deep rumble vibrating against his nose, no verbal answer was given.

Suddenly there was a click of boots echoing outside the doorway putting both demons on full alert. The steps grew louder and louder coming closer to their door. Inuyasha growled trying to pull from the circle of arms, but Sesshomaru held him firmly to his chest, lightly hissing for the hanyou to stay quiet. Obediently Inuyasha's snarls turned to silent glares as the foot noises grew closer, stopped, and then…kept going. Whoever was walking down the hall seemed to only be passing by, as the tracks beating grew less and less, till nothing but small pats.

The stiffened tension, in their muscles unfastened enough to relax but remain attentive to the outside activities.

"I'm tired of this place." Inuyasha finally said, easing out of Sesshomaru's grasp to sit up. The thin sheets slipped from his neck exposing the white mummy wrappings from his neck to the waist band of his scrub pants.

"How are your injuries?" Sesshomaru asked sitting up to reveal his own bandages from chest to waist.

Inuyasha fingered over the areas still tender. "I'm sore but not as bad as two days ago." His youki was slowly regaining its normalcy enough to numb down most of the pain.

"The same applies to me." Of course, Sesshomaru's healing properties were operating at a faster rate than Inuyasha's. Displeased written on his grave, he looked around at the timid sized bedroom room, where a neatly dressed bed lied untouched, a small sink and toilet remain unused. "I'm growing weary of this ignoble enclosure." He murmured softly.

Inuyasha mulled over his word choice before speaking. "What are we going to do then?"

"We have three options." Sesshomaru spoke after a moment of distilled silence.

"And those are?"

"Kill ourselves before they get the chance to."

"Uh I think not. Pass."

"Submit ourselves to their will and await whatever future they want to introduce in our lives."

"And eventually become one of these freaks sex slave? Not likely. Next…"

"Next…" Sesshomaru's head turned in the slowest motion, a light deadly red flickering in his eyes. "There's our third option…"

Inuyasha's blinked; a blank expression on his face. "Like what?" When he saw the first signs of a smile spreading past their normal fraction inch on Sesshomaru's face, he knew that this plan was going to be crazy.

* * *

><p>In the upper section of the two story building were several humans all dressed in their finest tuxedoes and dresses discussing the recent events of the past few days. Xanatos sat at the head of the long stretched table, with Dr. Sevarius on his right, his assistant on his left and the other sides lined from one end to the next with his counsel committee.<p>

"My friends, today after a long waited period; Dr. Sevarius has completed the experimentations on the last remaining demons." A row of applause was given. Xanatos held up his hand to cease the praise and gestured for Sevarius to stand and give his report.

Sevarius stood in front of the dozen members grinning from ear to ear and cleared his throat. "Well after careful examinations of the inner bodily functions and extensive analyzing of the demons behavioral conditions as well as their DNA investigations, we've made quite a few astonishing discoveries."

The ceiling lights in the board room were dimmed low enough for the overhead projector to switch on displaying pictures of blood cells. "Here we have a bar graph demonstrating the healing properties of their red and white blood cells. When placed under some form of great harm, look how rapidly the cells are able to repair themselves within a short amount of time. And here," he changed to another slide. "We have charts showing their incredible advantage over normal humans' senses. For example, the one called Sesshomaru has the capabilities of hearing the smallest pin drop through a steel room ten feet thick. He could tell the precise moment when it hit the carpeted floor. The half breed, Inuyasha, senses were just as impressive as his friend's."

Another slide popped up displaying two separate bodily nervous systems. "On the left we have Sesshomaru's bodily nerves network and the right display's Inuyasha's. What's so fascinating here is that within the demon's nerves route lays a huge magnetic store of unknown energy flowing from the tips of their toes to the top the cerebrum. The difference seems to be that Sesshomaru has a greater source then Inuyasha."

"Is there any reason for this?" Ask one of the committee members.

"We theorized that it could be because of the younger one's age and being that he's only half demon, his body lacks the strength to will such power the way a full blooded demon would." Explained Xanatos assistant.

Sevarius's head bobbed up and down quickly as he continued. "Another important detail about them is their level of knowledge. Sesshomaru's IQ test was highly remarkable. Though being a demon one would think he was –well a dumb beast, but he's far from ignorant I can assure you." The next image flashed up four mentality charts. Two showing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's. The other two displaying that of a normal human's intelligence at their age. "Here we've compared the intelligence of an average thirty year old man to that of Sesshomaru and…well to be frank, he's a genius. Inuyasha being equally knowledgeable for a child his age."

Xanatos sighed dramatically sinking in his chair. "As livid as I am to hear how smart these monsters are doctor, I'm not hearing anything that strikes me as being impressive."

"I'm getting to that sir." Said the stiff lipped doctor, switching to the next slide. "Here's another picture showing the recovery abilities taken from the hair, blood, saliva, skin and semen. We've tested each sample with some form of increased pain yet when left alone for even three minutes the cells rapidly begin to multiply and restore the dead ones, thus acting as an immortal way of living. This could explain why they live so long."

Then the room went black. "But my friends, the most important discover, I've found came from each demon. Brace yourselves for the newest discovery in history." Sevarius was so excited about this he could literally feel his heart beating against his chest. He couldn't wait for the committee's reactions.

A brilliantly designed picture of Sesshomaru's arms and used a long pointer to direct to a certain portion. "Here, there are hidden pouches the size of quarters where acidic poison is stored and released through the tips of his claws. When tested we've had to use the strongest element to hold a small sample and even then it melted straight through within ten minutes."

One of the female council members sat up in her seat and asked curiously. "If the acidic poison is powerful enough to melt through diamond, how is it that he's able to keep it stored in his body?"

"My guess is the extra stretch of muscles, mixed with his strange energy source, keeps the acid in check and out of danger of creating a possible leakage into his system. Both demons display a rather marvelous show in strength where normal human muscles would strain under such pressure. Sesshomaru was capable of pushing ten tons of pressure fifty feet with one hand effortlessly. Inuyasha was able to handle eight with one hand. If they chose to do so, they could easily pick up an armored tank and toss it like a toy car."

"Impressive." The female member said, her interest becoming piqued. "What else have you discovered?"

Now the doctor was so bubbly he could kick his heels. "Everyone the most shocking discovery was found within the body of the youngest demon, Inuyasha." A wide set picture displayed a series of some bizarre round-tailed cells squirming around on a slit of glass.

"What the hell is that?" Xanatos stated, disgusted at the wiggling organisms on the projector.

"This, my friend, is what I'd like to call Spermidic-Reprodo. These little lovelies were found coursing around in an extra unidentified organ located just underneath his prostate and connected to his testes."

"And what exactly is so amazing about this doctor?" Xanatos asked, bored.

Sevarius smiled. "This boy is capable of carrying offspring."

"WHAT?" Roar three of the members shooting out of their chairs.

Xanatos shook his head. "That's ridiculous. No known male species of demon is capable of bearing young."

"Well this breed is more than able to do so." The picture of disfigured cells, grew bigger. "Although these cells may resemble basic sperm, each one carries a fertile egg within its nucleus similar to that of a human woman's egg cells. If it's met by the proper semen source, i.e. Sesshomaru's sperm, a demon child could be reproduced if bred together."

Not only was this news, it was rather disturbing news. Xanatos hadn't been expecting to hear such absurd and disgusting news. The original plan had been to only test these demons for future benefits for his company's increased defense mechanisms in upcoming wars, then to dispose of them before enemy forces could try and kidnap them for the same reasons. But to learn that these creatures could possibly multiply?

That's far too dangerous to consider. To make matters worse, if the committee sees these creatures as being worth keeping alive, all his plans for domination would go up in smoke.

"And that my friends concludes—"

Just then a loud blare broke out through the building. The noise was ear piercing, causing some of the members to cover their ears from the shrieking alarms.

Xanatos stood up from his chair and went to press a bottom on the wall intercom. "What the hell is going on out there?"

Several seconds passed before a buzzed female's voice said nervously. "Sir, it's coming from the demon's recovery chambers."

His face paled. "Are they trying to escape?"

"No sir but you must hurry. You have to see this for yourself."

The intercom beeped off.

"Dammit."

* * *

><p>Three scientists, six nurses, Xanatos, Sevarius and four council members rushed down to the basement recover chambers, where the demons were being held for recuperation. Fearing the worst, Sevarius hurried in front of everyone else to the Recover Chamber's Skybox where he could see for himself what all the commotion was all about.<p>

What he saw nearly made him faint. "Oh God…"

Xanatos caught up with him and nearly went into shock. "What have they done?" He bellowed angrily looking inside at the pair of golden eyed demons looking up from the one bed position near the wall.

The three extra scientists made quick notes and observations, nurses were overwhelmed by what covered the floors, walls, and bed linens. The councilmen were too speechless to speak.

"When we'd heard the loud screams and yells sir we ran to check it out" A young doctor said. "And we found them both like…_this_."

Sesshomaru lay against the wall his arms folded across his chest, legs parted over the bed with a passive, unnerved expression on his face. His cold eyes glanced up at the audience of people who'd come to see their handle work and a stone-like smile spread on his lips. Inuyasha on the other hand was sitting Indian style, looking as innocent as a teddy bear with his hands buried in his lap, puppy ears twitching from side to side.

The Inus looked so calm and nonchalant, as if nothing had occurred to put their enemies in this state of silent shock…But why were they so at ease when both of their bodies were covered in deep gashes, shivered stitches, torn bandages and so much blood...?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Oh man what the hell did they do? ^_^ I know some of you will probably stop reading because of this POSSIBLY, POSSIBLE, POSSIBLY being turned into an MPreg. At first it wasn't my plan to do that but…Hopefully you'll still consider reading it till the end. ^_^<strong>

**Remember Mpreg is still in the air. Sooo... ^_^**


	13. Conditional Deals

**Disclaimer**: I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant: **Thanks guys for understanding about the whole Mpreg bit. **IF IT IS** introduced in the story I know a lot of you won't object to it. ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings:** Language.

**Chapter 13: Conditional Deals**

"For the love of God, have you monsters gone crazy?" Yelled Xanatos looking on in disgust at the soiled bed sheets, damaged skin wounds and mind blowing blood splatters, literally painted on the walls. It was sheer madness. There was no much red everywhere he's surprised they hadn't gone dizzy from the light fumes of blood sizzling all over.

Dr. Sevarius's face turned an odd blue, nearly going into cardiac arrest. God, how he prayed these fools would stay living after acting so insanely or whatever they did in there. "Why have you done this?" He gasped, stepping up to stare at the caked red blobs dripping down the glass.

Inuyasha yawned, lifting his right foot to reach an irritating itch behind his ear. "Isn't it obvious?" He mumbled, looking at the claws on his toes. "We don't want to be here anymore. It's too cramped."

"You want to get out?" The Head Man questioned as if it were some type of mental joke. "You two can't be serious?"

"We are serious. Listen we're not going to harm anyone, we just want to get out of here."

One of the councilmen huffed, shaking his head. "And leave you out to the public for your own sick desires? I think not. What matter of fool do you take us for…?" Words failed him as his slanted eyes stretched out of their sockets. Not believing what was happening in front of him, the member stepped back staring horrified through the transparent material.

One of the sadistic creatures was floating? In mid-air; high enough to stare at every single human directly in the face. Sesshomaru studied the thick window for an entertained minute, noting the terrified expressions of every human inside. "It'd be in your best interests to let us out." He warned indifferently.

Unfazed by the glass confined demon, Xanatos walked up to the window, until he stood face to face with the prisoner. "Are we supposed to be mindful of threat made by a demon?"

All eyes watched as Sesshomaru lifted one hand and gestured by forming a round symbol with his thumb and index…and thumped the tampered glass. Xanatos was still smiling. Nothing happened. Not…a…single…thing? The crowd of humans gasped, as a long crooked line began to splinter from the thump mark and spread in every direction in a jagged dance toward the edge of the screen. "What the…?" A couple of men whispered becoming more and more afraid.

Sesshomaru lowered his hand. "As I said, it'd be in your best interests to release us from this compound."

The once smiling Head Man's face contorted into a marred frown, narrowing his brown eyes.

Seeing the immediate difference in attitude, Sesshomaru smirked confidently. "Did you honestly believe we can be held here for long?"

"You will stay here for as long as I see fit!"

"Idiots!" Inuyasha growled, jumping from his bed, landing on the window sill to face the Head Man. "Shouldn't that," he pointed to the disrupted glass. "Be proof we're no harm to anyone? We could've escaped two days ago, and killed you bastards in your sleep!"

"Yet we didn't as evidence that we're of no harm to you or your race." Sesshomaru add.

Sevarius took his chances by coming to peek inside the enclosure. "But why have you gone to such links by damaging yourselves this way?"

Inuyasha nearly fell off the sill, aggravated that he was going to have to explain again. "Because I told ya, we don't want to be here. It's too damn stressful being in this place."

Now a scientific sense of understanding seemed to dawn on Sevarius's intellectual theory. He tapped a finger on his friend's shoulder and whispered. "I think this is some form of behavioral distress because of cultural shock. Dogs have been known to suffer from ill-actions because of a rapid change in daily routine and environment."

Still seeing no reason for alarm, Xanatos quizzed uncaring, "And why should that matter to me?"

"Are you dimwitted? I need these creatures alive to study more of their capabilities." He hissed angrily. "If more of these actions were to take place, they could wind up dead."

Gritting his teeth to counteract the spill of negativity from spewing from his mouth, Xanatos looked at the two Inu demons then back at the people looking at him for answers. He couldn't believe these devils. They were playing his people with this ridiculous notion of being culturally distressed. "A drastic decision like this isn't up to my word alone." He explained inwardly fuming at the damnable Inus. "A meeting will be given to determine the future concerning you two. Until then you are to remain here under observation." With that bit said, he turned on his heel and left, followed by the rest.

When the steel door sealed shut, Sesshomaru sighed gradually lowering himself till landing on the bed. Inuyasha jumped down clumsily waddling till collapsing face first on the cool sheets. "Damn I'm hurting all over."

Sesshomaru's back stiffened as he straightened enough to support his back against the wall. "You did well." That little crack in the window took most of his concentration to seem threatening.

Crawling up on his stomach, Inuyasha held a hand over the furrowed wounds on his shoulder. "Yea but I wish we didn't have to use so much blood." His body was screaming murder at the massive blood loss, though it's not so bad with the youki surfacing to mend his injuries.

"It was necessary."

Inuyasha grunted looking at his red tinted hand. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Only time will tell." Time hopefully being on their side instead of their enemies.

Inuyasha nodded against the sheets trying to control the heavy breathing expanding from his wounded lungs. They'd really done a number on each other to make these injuries seem genuine. He was mostly sore from the gut punches Sesshomaru delivered an hour ago. Being younger and less experienced in combat, he'd only managed to get in two jaw punches and a kick to the hip. The rest of his cuts were self-inflicted. "Damn," He winced, lifting his hand again. The gash on his shoulder was killing him. Perhaps he _had_ gone too far on that one.

"Foolish Pup." Sesshomaru murmured, removing Inuyasha's hand from the gaping wound. "I warned you not to get carried away."

"Hell you said realistic."

"But not to the point of being near death. Turn over." Sesshomaru motioned for Inuyasha to straighten out on his back, head against the pillow.

Not thinking much of it, he obeyed flattening his back against the mattress. A second later, he started when he felt soft hair teasing over his chest, then got wide eyed when Sesshomaru's face appeared above his. Oh man. "W-What are you doing?" He asked nervously looking anywhere but in those hypnotic eyes.

"Be still." Mumbled the Inuyoukai demon descending his head toward the bleeding cut. "Your wound needs to be cleaned."

"_Howww . . ._" Inuyasha broke off in a series of moaned whimpers when he felt what he discovered to be Sesshomaru's tongue wetting the soaked crimson on his skin. When he attempted to squirm away from the suspecting treatment, Sesshomaru planted his hands on either side of his head and continued on with his primitive regiment.

At the feel of the pink thickness dipping inside his cut, a dreamlike pause sparked in Inuyasha's mind as his eyes fluttered rolling to the back of his head. It sort of hurt having that large thing coursing around inside lapping bone, but there was a kind of surge tickling from each stroke. His head curved to the side, unknowingly submitting to the larger body pressed against his in a form done by his ancestors of the past. In pondered wonder, he felt he was losing his mind in slow degrees to a heat he couldn't describe bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "What's wrong with me?" He asked in a haze of stimulated passion.

Sesshomaru progressed fondling over the hanyou's shoulder, collecting the last remnants of blood before sitting up above his face. "A spasmodic peak caused by your demon instincts. You're becoming aroused by a demonic desire as old as time. Bloodlust."

"Mm . . . bloodlust?"

"Yes. Inuyoukai blood is a rarity when tasted in the throes of passion. It's at its richest when freshly released but yours," He lowered his head again, pressing his lips to pressure out a small enough to pulse over his lips. "It's as sweet as the flowers you smell of."

No wonder he felt like he was soaring on a climatic high. The swirls of metallic tang scattered all over this room was driving him crazy.

Sesshomaru licked his lips clean of the sweetened copper and sat up knowing intimacy was the last thing that needed to be on either of their minds. "For now we need to bind our time and wait to see what those humans decide."

Inuyasha sat up numbly staring at the few lines of blood, slowly sliding down Sesshomaru's left arm. Oddly his stayed trained on that cricket flow till disappearing, in a soaked spatter on a stopped bandage. As those few drips absorbed in the white covers, becoming a hauntingly attractive bright red, Inuyasha considered sticking his tongue out to catch the next trail.

Catching the scent of uncontrolled arousal, Sesshomaru barely turned his head. "That's the last thing we need to concern ourselves with Little One." He spoke softly, breaking through that mental trance.

Shaking his head of the blocked reality, Inuyasha nodded and sat back to the bed post, trying to figure out where the hell his mind went in that course of twenty seconds. For a moment there, he'd lost it, tempting to run his tongue on Sesshomaru's—He really shook his head now.

What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

><p>After much debated deliberation over the seriousness of the situation and how fragile the existences of the last living demons, finalized decisions were made. Xanatos cupped his eyes, so beyond anger he could barely see straight. This situation had been taken out of his control and all because of these…nitwits. He couldn't believe how far this situation had been taken.<p>

"Have we all reached a decision as to what's to be done with the demon pair?"

A tall councilman cleared his throat. "Sir, it's been decided if placed under restricted guide patterns and perhaps if there was a way to ensure their powers were bound, they could be release back within city boundaries and live as they were before."

"Restricted patterns?"

Sevarius nodded. "If possible, I could create a device to insert in their bodies to act as a location receptor and energy suppressant to ensure they aren't able to cause trouble."

This definitely wasn't winning in the Head Man's favor. Why couldn't they simply keep the demons there and dispose of them? Curse these animal loving activists. "How are we to be sure that these devices won't disrupt whilst inside them? Perhaps from a magnetic shock?"

"Simple. It'll be made to receive and give off the exact same source of energy without risk of it being shocked out of operation."

"And what if they try the same stunt like before to pull the receptors out?"

Sevarius and a couple of the members chuckled. "Sir, that's impossible if the device is placed too close to a vital organ. They'd only risk their only lives if stupid enough to try such a thing."

Well it sounded like plan so far. "Where will they be kept?"

The councilwoman spoke out. "Dr. Sevarius and I have concluded that a defense barrier be erected as a way to ensure they are kept within reasonable boundaries away from humans. Another barrier could be used to lead toward the nearby forest where Sesshomaru was seen leaving. It seems to be a stimulated environment for them."

Most nodded at the reasonable decision while couple still were still against it. "We're being foolish to believe these damned creatures are harmless. No demon can reserve the need for human flesh for very long. Mark my words, one slip and we'll be hearing of a human's demise by the hands of these monsters on the eleven o'clock news."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Don't be absurd. These creatures mean us no harm. If that were the case why weren't they positioned near a place of value such as a military base, a high technological laboratory or even a simple shopping mall? Unlike a couple of you continuing to live in a narrow minded world, most of us are able to realize that these two aren't as hostile as you're making them out to be."

"Hog wash!" Scoffed another opposing member. "They're only binding their time until the perfect moment to strike us down. You only feel sympathetic toward these dogs because you're a fluff minded woman!"

"How dare you accuse me of making my decisions based on my sexuality?"

"Anyway," The Head Man cut through, interrupting a potential argument. "Have we all reached a conclusion?"

A few moments settled enough to calm the tension filled office.

"All in favor of the demons being placed in an established barrier with controlled restrictions raise your hands."

Twelve hands rose.

"All those opposed?"

Three hands rose, including Xanatos.

"Very well, it's been confirmed." He mumbled through clenched teeth. "The two demons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are to be given free reign of a secluded section of the city and forest areas. A vital device will be surgically implanted within the chest cavity of both demons to act as a suppressant a location device in order to keep track of their whereabouts throughout the barrier and to ensure they are unable to go through it. This is the final decision and…is dully noted."

Small talk voiced among a few members in the meeting room as many of them were thrilled at the idea of keeping two of the last demons alive for their own observational purposes and having a clear conscious of not having to kill a child bearing youth. Things sure have changed over the years of what once would've been a unanimous vote for their deaths.

* * *

><p>Patting the last evidence of blood of their fake injuries, Inuyasha's perked up when he heard the steel door above in the sky box open and entered that freaky doctor, that asshole Head Man, and a woman.<p>

"A decision's been established."

Inuyasha gulped, anxiously awaiting the human's choice for his and Sesshomaru's lives.

"After rendering that you two seem harmless enough toward humans, and the stress of being kept here might have a hazardous effect on your health…"Xanatos sighed and finished drearily. "It's been arranged that you're allowed to live within a secluded portion of the city that includes the forest and a decent apartment on the outskirts."

"Wait, what about me going back to school?" Inuyasha wondered, knowing that he had plenty of homework to catch up on.

The councilwoman shook her head mournfully. "I'm sorry dear, but with you and your friend being national known we thought it best to remove you from that school and your job. Protestors won't allow their children to accompany the same dwellings as a demon. You'd only cause the school to lose its finances and enrollment."

So…that's it? He couldn't go to school anymore? And all because of…what he was. Inuyasha willed the blurry wetness back, as the promise he'd made to his mother was taken away. God this wasn't fair. He'd worked so far to keep his record clean, his grades in top notch, and…for all it to be taken away because of a bunch of prejudice assholes? "This is bullshit…" The hanyou hopped down from the sill landing on the bed.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the curled position Inuyasha rolled in, sensing the wicked fog of misery began to emerge out of the hanyou's aura. He wasn't surprised to see this reaction from him, though he should've realized that if they were given the chance to live outside once more, that he'd have to forget about his old life and adjust to this newer one.

"Before you're let out, there are some conditions you must follow." Xanatos said ignoring the hanyou's saddened state.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on his brother. "Such as?"

"We'll be implanting a silicone microchip in each of you." Sevarius answered, smiling too happily. "For observational purposes of course."

"Where will they be placed?"

"We've thought it best you didn't know. We don't want another nasty event occurring like earlier." Though he was still skeptical about the whole deal, Sevarius doubted the demons would go so far as to try and detect the device anyway.

"Hm, give us a moment." Sesshomaru submerged into the recovery section, landing feet first next to the saddened hanyou. He placed a comforting hand on the youth's shoulder. "This decision is for both of us to make Little One. If you don't agree with the deal then neither shall I."

"Tsk, what's the point of going back out there Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha grumbled against his pillow. "Things won't be the same. I can't go back to work, can't talk to my friends. I can't," He sighed. "I can't even go back to school." The whole stupid plan just seemed like a total waste of time now. The point had been to convince the humans that they were distressed in an unfamiliar territory and perhaps being placed back in a fresher home would fix that. However, he hadn't thought past the idea that humans still feared him whether he remained in these walls or not. To them he was nothing more than a devilish monster. Not the kid who'd gone around out of his way to help them.

A light tug turned him over to see the serious gold expression. "Don't let fear of being seen for whom you truly are, be the reason to cower in this miserable place. Things may not be as they were, but…you're no longer alone." Nor am I.

Inuyasha ears wiggled before flattening down, uncertain as to what would await him if they decided to go out that door. But at least Sesshomaru was right about one thing—he turned his face fully to see the wiser eyes of his elder waiting for his response—at least he wouldn't be alone through it all. "Alright, I'll go along with it."

Nodding his pleasure at Inuyasha's maturity, Sesshomaru looked up at the three humans and said sternly, "Very well. You have our consent toward your condition."

* * *

><p>"Kagome, Kagome look!" Screamed Kikyo, tapping her cousin's shoulder.<p>

Kagome, who'd been reading an ancient book on magical incantations, lifted her head from the dusty old book to see what had her cousin so excited. "What? I'm a little busy right now."

"It's Inuyasha. Look it's him!"

"What?" Tossing the book aside, both girls scrambled to the front of television screen to watch as two pale haired demons were carted into a large sized eighteen wheeler and taken downtown.

"Where are they taking them?" Asked Kagome.

Kikyo turned off the TV. "The news says they're being released as endangered and placed in a home on the outskirts of town near the forest areas."

Kagome smiled, feeling relieved that her friend was going to be taken out of that evil place.

"We're going there too."

"Wait, we are?"

"Yes. Come on." Kikyo jumped from the floor heading for her closet.

Kagome joined her shaking her head. "Kikyo we can't go just yet. I'm still waiting for Miroku to come by."

The older cousin stopped her search for a jacket to stare dumbfounded. "You still want to talk to him?" She hissed. "You know he was the one who turned them in correct?"

"We don't know that for sure. Just because Sango said he'd did it doesn't mean anything. She could've easily been trying to cover for her own behind."

"Sango may be many things but a liar isn't one of them." Kikyo returned to looking for a suitable jacket. "If she thinks Miroku is behind Inuyasha getting captured in the first place then I believe her."

"I just can't believe he'd do such a thing. Miroku's a good person. It's not like him to do anything to hurt anyone. Especially Inuyasha."

"That's exactly the problem Kagome."

"What do you mean?"

Finding the perfect coat, Kikyo ripped it off the hanger and shoved her arms in each sleeve. "Don't be so naïve Little Cousin. Has it ever occurred to you that Miroku may be _liked_ Inuyasha a little too much?" Leaving that note of wisdom in the air, the older teen hurried out her bedroom door.

Kagome stood there wondering if what Kikyo said held any truth. Miroku was kind hearted, silly and extremely loyal to all his friends. Sure there were a few times when he came off as being shady but it was never in a way that would harm any of them. He'd always helped when needed. With her, Kikyo, Sango, Inuyasha. Well everyone. There was no reason he'd find an interest Inuyasha to the point of being destructive enough to harm him…right?

Right? Miroku's not like that . . . he's not. He's not.

"Kikyo wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Despite the bumpy commentaries and less then comfortable setting inside the transportation, nothing seemed to dampen Inuyasha's growing anticipation of seeing the light of day in more informal familiarities. He could barely hold in his excitement as he lay comfortably between Sesshomaru's legs bouncing up and down like a child.<p>

"Would you hold still just for a few moments?" Sesshomaru scolded keeping his arms wrapped around the youth's waist. "You're as impatient as newborn child."

"I can't help it," Exclaimed the chuckling hanyou. "I'm just excited about being out of that place."

Yes. As much as Sesshomaru was relieved about being taken out of that horrid place, he was just as pleased at the benefits that came along, even if they were inferior to what they truly deserved. Still freedom was freedom, and they'd take what they could and try to recuperate their strength to get used to their new customs . . . for now at least.

Suddenly the close knit rumble of the trucks' engine died.

"About time," Inuyasha tried to pry himself from the comfortable sit but was surprised to be still held tightly in place. "Hey come on Sesshomaru, lemme go."

"Patience Little One; we still aren't sure what they have suited for us."

"You're just being paranoid." He tried pulling away again. "They said they'd put us back in town right?"

"They've said a lot of things untrue before."

Oh right. The humans hadn't exactly been as truthful as Santa Claus. As good as this all sounded, he'd be surprised if they hadn't gone cold turkey from all the lies they've told. So he sat back against the warm chest of his protector and waited for the double doors to be opened. The truth in their words would only be evident in what was seen out the door.

_Clink._ The latch unhooked.

Knowing of the bright sunlight to come from the sun's afternoon position, Sesshomaru covered his and Inuyasha's eyes as the first, than second doors opened, bringing in the harsh sunlight to break the darkness in their compound. At first the two remained where they sat in the corner of the metal tank, unsure if to wait until they were called or to take it upon themselves and just go.

When all they noticed were two shadows standing at the opening, they opted for waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

The left dark eyebrow above Inuyasha's eye twitched. "What the hell are they waiting for?" He grouched fidgeting for a chance to stretch his legs.

"They're still frightened of us."

"Frightened for what? We can't do anything to them."

Sesshomaru stood up with Inuyasha still in the circle of his arms. "Regardless if we're rendered immobile, the fools still see us as a potential threat."

"Keh." Obviously some of these so called soldiers were lacking a pair of brass between their legs. Yea join the army and be scared shitless to tell demons to come out of a truck. Oh please. "Fuck it. I'm going out."

Announcement noted; Sesshomaru walked forward with his grip constricted firmly as Inuyasha stomped forward, giving a noisy approach. He wasted no time, hurrying out the cargo bay and on top the hot printed gravel on the ground. The sun was still a little bright but his eyes managed to get a good look into what looked like small building. As his eyes focused on more the inanimate object he noticed more calming features, such as there being no other civilians in sight, the building actually being a sizable house and it was near the forest. So the bastards did tell a small bit of truth after all.

"Shall we go?" Sesshomaru suggested taking in all of the surrounding space between them and the city.

After the signaled nod, Inuyasha ran off toward the house with Sesshomaru close on his tail.

The soldiers watched closely until the captives went inside before giving the signal to erect the barrier around the quarantined territory. With that under their belts they could all rest easier knowing these freaks won't be able to get out.

* * *

><p>"Wow, so this is our new home huh?" Inuyasha wondered around the cozy little space, known as their living room surprised to see all of their furniture from the old apartment in here. Oh man. His eyes nearly budged out of his sockets. Did that mean that…? He ran down the hall checking in the two bedrooms and bathroom. When he didn't see it there he hurried back to the living room frantically searching.<p>

"It's here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha spun around to find the most precious object of his affections held delicately in Sesshomaru's claws. Tears began to wield up in his eyes as he rushed over and snatched away the picture of his mother hugging her close to his chest. "Oh Mother. Mother, I'm so glad to see you." He gushed swinging the picture from side to side like a teddy bear. God how he'd missed seeing the smiling picture of his mother's face to brighten his days.

Seeing his brother needing a moment to himself, Sesshomaru discreetly turned to make his leave.

"Where you going?" Asked Inuyasha not taking his eyes off the pretty smiling face.

"To rest; I'm weary from all of the nonsense we've been put through."

"But," He glanced out a window, noting the still shining sun. "Why? It's still early."

Sesshomaru turned his head sideways, narrowing his eyes. "Your point?" And continued back down the hall to the first bedroom.

Looking between his mother, and Sesshomaru's retreating back, Inuyasha inwardly debated whether he should join Sesshomaru or stay to talk to his mother about all that occurred to him in the past two weeks. Well—he looked up in time to see the flicker of silver hair disappearing around the corner—maybe she doesn't need to know everything that's happened. He didn't want to scare her. "Hey wait up!" He placed the picture near a lamp and went to join Sesshomaru who was just sliding half nude under the sheets.

Inuyasha pulled off his shirt tossing it on the floor and walked over to the bed.

Still lying down, Sesshomaru automatically lifted the blankets for Inuyasha to accompany him and wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him close to his chest. Inuyasha tucked his face in his favorite spot on Sesshomaru's neck and sighed contently against the warm coziness. Yawning feeling close to slumber, Inuyasha barely noticed Sesshomaru talking to him till he was kissed on the forehead. "Later tonight we'll test the strength of these barriers around the compound." He mumbled rubbing his hands in the hanyou's plush hair.

"Hmm 'kay." Inuyasha yawned pressing his nose in further for the gentle smell of vanilla.

Soon wraps of slumber settled over both exhausted demons. One feeling safe and secured in the arms of his only kin and the other nuzzling comfortably against his younger, knowing that they could finally get some rest without worry.

At least for now; tomorrow they'll to see the exact limitations given to them in this prison.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Happy? They're out of the laboratory compound even if it's under strict observations. <strong>


	14. A Friend's Learned Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** You guys…thank you very much. I'm really thrilled that you're all enjoying the way the story is processing on. You're all so kind and incredibly cool. To both silent and public readers, I think you for your happiness and will continue to try and satisfy your desired needs for a good read. *Moment of silence* Ok enough chit chat. Next chapter please. ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings:** Language. Light fluff. Pissed off hanyou alert!

**Chapter 14: A Friend's Learned Betrayal**

"Good morning. This is Tashi Tokomoko of PVD TV providing you with the latest update on the two captured demons. Word had just sprung out that the two have been given a chance to live their lives as prisoners in a barrier fortress located just on the outskirts of town. Whatever humans that remained in that small area were immediately evacuated as a safety precaution and a dire chance to give the animals space as they've been considered more of an endangered species then dangerous monsters."

The young woman was stopped of her daily rant when a side assistant brought in the latest report. After reading over the newest information she whispered thanks to the informant and returned to the unseen audience. "I apologize for that mild interruption every one; we've just received news that the actual location of the demons residence is to be kept classified for fear of a possible riot forming within the city. But we'll keep you all up to speed if anything new occurs. This is Tashi Tokomoko of the PVD TV News. Have a good day." She sighed having hoped that the new facts would give some form of leeway to a larger promotion but those damned people in the Head Man's control were keeping their lips sealed tight.

How in the hell was she supposed inform the good people of these vicious creatures of there were no vicious creatures to inform them about?

* * *

><p>Switching off his flat screen television, Miroku sighed a heavy breathe of relief after hearing that Inuyasha had not only been alive but released in some captivity located outside of town. He'd prayed to every God above that some of form of miracle would occur to give his friend a reprieve from what those men were doing to him in there. But what could he do now?<p>

Guilt still clung to his entire soul as barbarous as a fresh head cold. For all it's worth, he still wanted to make things right with him. There was no way he was going to get over this grieving compunction until he could explain his wrong doings.

It was the very least he could offer in exchange for what he'd caused to him…and Sesshomaru.

With task in mind, the apprentice monk sprung up from his bed walking over to his wide set closet for a decent change in attire out of the smelly pajama's he'd been lounging around since coming home. A promise had been made to meet Kagome to discuss the theoretical accusations slandered by his ex-Sango. As much as he dreamed he could deny such blasphemy, he was man enough to know every word was true.

Yes he was the one who turned in Inuyasha.

Yes it'd been him who caused the diabolical misery he'd been put through these past sixteen days.

Yes he'd caused his friend's life to be turned into some…circus act for the public's amusement.

However what's done was done. There was nothing he could do to rewind the hands of Father Time and reverse all of his miscalculated faults. But he could make things right by confessing his follies as the man he really was.

The cling of his keys rattled off the dresser as he rushed out his bedroom door, running down the stairs, yelling a quick "I'm going out!" and heading out the front door to the garage. The news woman failed to give out the required knowledge of the hanyou's whereabouts but it mattered not. With the solid bond formed between them all of sealed friendship, Miroku could easily track down Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's location as soon as he went past the governmental defenses.

This was risky. He knew this. Admitting to being the cause of Inuyasha's current state would only guarantee a high chance of being killed by the demon's hands. When he admits to being the cause that had him and Sesshomaru arrested it was going to send Inuyasha into a huge uproar. Inuyasha had always been well divine in the forms of loyalty, but when his respect was thrown back in his face like worthless trash…well you could be sure that there'd been all types of hell to pay.

The jet black Navigator in the garage was chosen as his getaway car from home as he backed out of the rising carport door, pulled into the street and moved down toward the ongoing traffic, aiming straight for the outskirts of town.

The news reporter claims a large barrier was erect to keep the demons in and the common civilians out? Well apparently the fools hadn't considered the basic skills and abilities of a monk or priestess's, when if trained properly, could easily render such a pathetic boundary with the flick of his or her wrist.

Miroku clinched his steering wheel as a gush of rolling negativity engulfed his very being. The invisible mechanics holding the enclosure in palace was concocted by the purest of scientific minds. Damn, he'd assumed there been a weakened force mingled deep inside but with the ingredients being mixed in with only the solid compounds of human technology, this proved most complicated to break through. Scientific studies have easily learned how to contradict the forces of ancient sorcery and superstition. Tsk, no matter. He _was_ an aspiring monk in training, after all. The updated automations may be able to legalize the grips of old power…

But not that of the renewed supernatural.

The disguised wall of electrical surges, converted from the view of others, was easily visible to the trained mind's eye. He picked up the speed. There was no stopping now. The closer he came to Inuyasha the more anxious he grew to see him. The long awaited moment of seeing that angelic beauty's was quickly upon him and he'd face the gates of hell any time if it meant he could see his Inuyasha's face again.

Keeping the wheel steady in one hand, while lifting his other to act as his receptor to the divination, a low chant of past times voiced out. At first low, it gradually grew as the sounds of another echoed through him bringing forth the auras needed to break through the seal. When his car came within fifty meters of the industrial wall, he quickly pressed his hand to the windshield, sending out the disruption needed to tear a sizeable hole for him get through.

One blast….he was in.

Excellent. That'd went better then he'd thought—

Just as he shot through the entirety of the electric currents, a harsh chill of frost appeared before him instantly cooler the insides of his car. Again, as before in a given prophecy he failed to abide to, he could see the clean fall of fresh snow sprinkling over the roof tops of abandoned buildings and grassy scenes killing away all of springs of summer life.

An omen for himself no less; one he'd best listen to, but like the first, he chose to ignore it. This was just a precaution warning based on what was mostly to occur to him when he came face to face with death. Meaning either Inuyasha would kill him for what he was about to learn or…Sesshomaru would do it for him.

* * *

><p>A little ways behind two young teens were a couple of city streets across were ducking inside the barricade, and sighed the harsh anxiety through their noses. With Kagome still only a beginning in the arts of priestess practice, her incantations were of little use trying to focus on craving a hole in the walls. This left Kikyo with the task of driving and concentrating just enough of her powers into ripping a wide hole in the defenses.<p>

Kagome's head dropped against her head rest. "Geez I can't believe I freaked like that."

"You're going back to the temple with Grandfather this summer vacation."

Kagome groaned. "Oh please don't tell Mom I need more training. I'll never have another summer break for as long as I live."

Kikyo frowned, turning a quick right. "When you can learn the difference between transforming a basic chant and barrier rupture I'll say differently. Until then you require more study."

Perfect. There was that despicable 'study' word. Kagome's worst enemy. "Fine, I'll study harder but please don't send me back to the temples with Grandpa." She clamped her hands together near tears. "Pretty please cousin, don't send me to that hell!"

"Enough Kagome. Look," Kikyo pointed up ahead where a familiar black car could be seen driving in the same direction as them.

Kagome squinted her brown eyes, studying the license plate number and gasped. "Is that_ Miroku_? What is he doing here?"

'_Obviously ready to commit suicide,'_ Kikyo deduced, speeding up to catch up with the insane. This fool was on high substances if he believed seeing Inuyasha at a time like this was wise. No doubt he was probably here to fill their friend's mind with disgusting lies and dishonorable explanations.

Hn, not if she had anything to do with it.

* * *

><p>After only a short two hour nap, Inuyasha was the first to awaken blearily opening his eyes and slowly blinking the sealed slumber from his lashes. Stretching his back like a feral cat, he noticed his wakeful stretch was short lived when he glanced around to see two pale arms wrapped nice and tight around his waist. He blinked his eyes into focus seeing a slender tone neck in his line of view, remembering that he was sleeping—comfortably—in Sesshomaru's arms, as snug as an electric blanket. Yea, talk about awkward. How in the hell had he ended up here now?<p>

"You've awaken earlier than scheduled." Rumbled the deep voice, tickling his ears. "Go back to sleep. It's not yet time for our patrol."

"Hmm not tired," Inuyasha protested scooting back from the span of warm flesh pressed suggestively against his. Damn exactly how did they end up like this again? There was too much flesh to flesh contact going on here.

Sesshomaru kept a firm lock around Inuyasha's waist ceasing any further attempts of escape.

Seeing this awkward moment still forced into play, Inuyasha frowned tilting his head back to see the cool blink of narrow amber studying him. "Can you let go?"

"No."

Inuyasha's eyebrow jerked up. First step of Inuyasha's objections came in rapid blinks, the thinning of his lips and finally the spew of an attitude. "I swear I'll bite your ass if you don't let go!" Inuyasha's temper flared at being denied what he wanted and punched at his chest inching from the crook of arms to glare angrily at the stone faced demon. "Are you deaf? I said I wanna get up—now!"

"Behave yourself Inuyasha. I said it's not time to awaken. You need more rest."

"I don't care. I'm tired of sitting in this bed and I'm tired of being wrapped in your arms like some chick—Not let me go—Ouch, what the?"

Sharp teeth marred softly on the closest ear, pulling it in a chewing motion.

Instinctive bearings suddenly gripped Inuyasha's insides. The subtle snarl vibrating against his nose, and pulsed against his chest from Sesshomaru, caused him to stop all further notions of escape and speech. Unsure as to why he stilled from the compression on his appendage, another motion was made unclear to him as he turned on his back, exposing his bear stomach. The other ear lowered down as he kept his eyes cast downward from view.

Submission.

Sesshomaru slowly released the furry point from his fangs, licking the pink point indents. "Wise choice Little One."

Inuyasha curled back on his side, nuzzling his nose further in the wrath of hot vanilla. "When can I get up then?"

"When I deem it safe enough to venture out."

"But I just need to stretch my legs. Nobody can see us in the house."

"Temptation may lure you to the outside." Sesshomaru tightened his hold. "You're to stay here, till I say otherwise."

"But I won't go outside." Inuyasha pulled his head back and licked the edge of his brother's chin. "Please, I promise I'll stay in the house. I just wanna walk around a little."

Sesshomaru contemplated the option of whether he should allow the hanyou from his sights but dubbed that perhaps a small walk would probably do them both some good. Coming to a concluded limitation, hot velvet teased over the ear in reach. "You are not to wander anywhere else except within the boundaries of this house. If a threat is sensed you are to return back to me. Understand?"

"Yea I got ya." Without thinking, Inuyasha lend in and kissed a small peck on his chin and pushed away the blankets jumping out of bed. Clad only in his scrub pants, he bent waist low to his feet, fully showcasing his behind directly in Sesshomaru's face.

Not bothered at all, by the naïve routine, Sesshomaru kept his view aligned perfectly with the row of bumpy spinal bones and fluid movements rolled from side to side. Inuyasha yawned standing up pushing his hands up to leak out all of the sleep printed clinks. Inuyasha suddenly turned around, catching Sesshomaru shamelessly watching his every move. Blood rushed to his face. "Can you not stare at me like that, ya perv."

Sesshomaru simply blinked, sitting up. The thin sheets fell off the length of toned chest and narrowed hips, which Inuyasha expectantly took in just as perverse. "The bond seems to be thickening." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Huh?"

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Inuyasha wanted to ask, but decided against and left the room.

Sesshomaru took the silent time to think over the increased connection weaving between him and his younger counterpart. Each moment passing seemed to further prove his point made about Inuyasha's demonic self, clinging to the offered protection of another. The teen must be able to _at least_ knowledge _some_ of the subtle differences happening between them. Complex as it may be, there was still some things that needed to be set clear. Inuyasha's arousal was becoming clear but the boy didn't understand the implications behind his lust.

Sesshomaru was feeling the same tugs of desire, but prideful morals were keeping his appetence at bay. Not to mention another thing becoming more and more evident with each stimulated scent from his brother.

Inuyasha's body was beginning to produce a sweetened pheromone through the pores of his skin. Unbeknownst to him, he was trying to lure in a potential lover. A set of ground rules were going to need to be established before something drastic took place that could endanger them both.

One being that the bond formed will forever be sealed tight.

And the second being that Sesshomaru knew of Inuyasha's condition. Yes, he knew. It wasn't pronounced at first but when he caught a sniff of the hanyou's first levels of attraction toward him, he could smell the life circling around in his body.

The ability of birth; something only a rare few males possessed in their culture because of the ratio number of females to males available. Yes, something was going to need to be settled before an accident occurred that couldn't be reversed.

* * *

><p>"Am I losing it?" Inuyasha mumbled out loud, as he paced back and forth in front of his mother's photo. Something really weird was happening to him and yet he couldn't find any reasonable explanation for it. His body was acting strange. Odd sensations were gripping him in places, that have him grounded for life had his mother been here.<p>

Groaning his frustration, he flopped down on all fours, in front of her smiling face. "I'm so confused Mother. I don't why, but for some reason I've been getting close—I mean really close to 'em." Better leave out exactly how close they've been getting. Seriously to wake up in the wrapped snuggled in Sesshomaru's arms like that? It's so freaky because he almost didn't mind being there.

Hell if he wanted to be honest, he kind of, sort of, maybe just little bit, liked being there. And that's what was so fucked up. He liked being in a man's arms. But not just any man. Sesshomaru who was supposed to be his guardian was starting to become a silly student/teacher crush.

His eyes widened.

Oh God…did that mean he was gay?

Well hell it's a little late to be asking that after all the times he'd been sleeping, eating, hugging and—oh man—he'd licked Sesshomaru back there didn't he? "Oh man." He'd kissed him too. More than once. Yea that determined it. He was gay.

Well maybe not exactly gay. Perhaps he was only attracted to Sesshomaru. They have been struck at the hip ever since they'd met a month ago. So maybe that's why he was feeling these weird stimulations toward his brother. Like those times when Sesshomaru would occasionally call him Little Brother?

He shivered.

He'd NEVER admit this to anyone but those two words made him—hot. Very hot. Really hot.

"Mother?" He said crawling to be directly in front of her face. "You won't send me to hell, if I like a guy will you?" Her face remained smiling though a sense of dread filled him. "Yea I know he's older and he's probably not what you would've wanted for me, but he's really nice ya know. He's been looking out for me, been there for me." Sesshomaru's been there a whole lot for him since they'd met. Made sure he made it to school, to work, and trained him every day. On the down times they shared, Inuyasha learned more and more about his culture, and about other hanyous just like him.

Inuyasha was sure that without the support of Sesshomaru through all of their turmoil, he wouldn't have made it through it all. "Yea," he smiled. Sesshomaru's been his rock. His protection. His brother. His friend. They'd slowly formed a secret bond stronger than the one he shared with his friends. And the funny thing is, the concluded thought didn't bother him anymore. Him and Sesshomaru? It wasn't as disturbing as he used to believe. It almost seemed natural. Granted he'd need to get used to some things but, it could work.

So caught up in his mental praises, he didn't sense the other's presence before a hand clamped tightly on his mouth, nearly wringing a piss-in-pants effect. Tilting his head backwards at the slanted turn of Sesshomaru's head, he frowned with question marred in his eyes.

"Be still."

Inuyasha nodded for the hand to be removed. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

Sesshomaru mild suspicion furrowed over his brow as he kept his eyes in the direction of the window. One of his arms automatically circled around Inuyasha's waist holding him close. "Someone's coming."

"Who?" He answered breathless from the heartbeat beating on his back.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure who could be bold enough to come in their territory besides the humans who'd placed them there. But he didn't think it was them. There was another set of humans approaching at a galling speed. His ears twitched. There were two vehicles coming. Three humans. Two female, one male.

He relaxed. As far as he could tell there was no threat.

Inuyasha worried followed Sesshomaru's line of vision in time to see two cars, an Impala and a Navigator park outside their house. At first he could remember knowing anyone who drove those cars until he saw three dark haired heads pop out of each vehicle. He blinked unsure if he was seeing what he was truly seeing. So he rubbed his eyes, blinked a few more times and looked out again.

It was. It was really them. Kikyo, Kagome and Miroku. They'd all come to see him. He was so overwhelmed with joy he begin pulling at Sesshomaru's arm excitedly. "Sesshomaru, it's my friends. They've come. Hey guys!" Inuyasha yelled breaking free of his brother's hold to run for the front door.

Sesshomaru stared out the window, seeing no harm in allowing the boy to see his friends, though he still wasn't comfortable with him being around that young monk. It's probably best he accompany Inuyasha in case, some unwanted advances occur.

And…there was a sense of hostility going on between the three humans outside….perhaps he'd better hurry out.

* * *

><p>Kikyo graced her fellow senior with a look of true disdain. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here Miroku."<p>

Miroku held up his hands. "Kikyo before you jump to conclusions, let me explain—"

"What is there or you to explain? You nearly got Inuyasha killed."

"No it wasn't like that. I never met any harm to come toward Inuyasha."

Kagome gasped. "Wait, so it's true?" She hissed disbelieving what she was hearing. "You reported Inuyasha to the Feds?"

Trying to keep his temper low, Miroku replied evenly. "Yes. I was the one who reported Inuyasha's location. But I wasn't trying to turn him in. I only wanted them to arrest Sesshomaru."

"You wha—" Kagome cupped her hands over her mouth trying to control her hyperventilating anger. "So you wanted Sesshomaru to get caught? Why the hell would do you that? He's never done anything to you." She said, feeling her rage grow.

"Because he was manipulating Inuyasha's conscious. Don't you understand? If I hadn't tried to do something, Sesshomaru was going to take Inuyasha away from us!"

Kikyo threw her hands in the air. "Are you insane Miroku? As much as I love Inuyasha, I know when I should or shouldn't butt into his affairs!"

"But you said yourself that you didn't trust Sesshomaru's intentions either." Miroku shook his head. "I've assumed you of all people would understand why I did what I did."

"Yes!" Kikyo exploded. "But I wasn't going to risk Inuyasha's life because of a mild hunch!"

"Miroku what you did was beyond unforgiving. You'll be lucky if Inuyasha doesn't kill you for what you did." Kagome added in angrily. "I think it's probably best that you leave him be, instead of showing your worthless face around here."

"I agree. You're not worth being called friend to any of us any longer." Kikyo flicked her hair over her shoulder, in a show of dismissal. "You bring shame upon your fellow man."

Having had enough of being made out to be the bad guy, Miroku stormed up to both women and expressed all of his anger in one loud explosion. "You think I don't feel bad for what I've done to him? I loathe my very life because I nearly got him killed for my own selfish reasons. I only wanted Sesshomaru to be captured so we could be together. I never intended for all of this to happen. But now all I want to do is repent for my sins and pray that he'll forgive me. It's all I can ask for now." He stepped back dropping his shame to the ground. "I never would've done any of this had I'd known that Inuyasha would be captured and treated like some wild beast. So yes, I know it's my fault. Yes I tried to turn in Sesshomaru but it was all because I love Inuyasha!"

"You what?"

Kikyo, Kagome and Miroku all jumped with startled gasps at the added voice of the group standing behind all of them. All eyes turned around to see Inuyasha standing there, flexing his fingers in an opened and closed fist.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome beamed running to hug her best friend around the waist. Kikyo stood her ground noting the blazing red glowering off her friend's aura. Poor Kagome was far too inexperienced to sense the growling animosity. When he hadn't returned her embrace, that's when Kagome looked up at the stiff lipped rage written all over his face. "Inu-Yasha?"

"Move," He roughly ordered, pushing her to the side.

As if watching his very death play before him, Miroku held his place watching the bubbling crimson boil to a head. He would not stop or ask for mercy. Whatever Inuyasha deemed as punishment he'd gladly take it knowing it was what he deserved.

"You… You were the one who turned us in?" Inuyasha sneered cracking his claws. "You were the one who got me electrocuted. I was treated like a goddamn dog. Do you have any idea what those assholes did to me?" His bellowing deep voice pierced the inner part of Miroku's ear that suddenly began to step back after realizing that those thoughts of earlier divine righteousness were slipping away bit by bit.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry—"

"You're sorry? You're fucking Sorry!" Inuyasha was so mad who, all he could see was red and Miroku's grueling death. "You will never know what it means to be really Miroku. Sorry is what I felt when those bastards cut me wide open while I was awake. I've lived through tortures you'll never experience. I'll never be able to return to my old life. And all you can say is you're sorry? Fuck you Miroku!"

"Inuyasha please, I never met for this happen." Miroku dropped to his knees. "I swear I had your best interests at heart. I would never intentionally hurt you." He bowed his forehead to the ground. "I-I know it's a heavy request, but all I can ask… is for your forgiveness."

Inuyasha stopped directly over the down headed human clenching his fists so tightly, blood sipped through his fingers. "You," He shook his head. "You don't deserve my forgiveness…" He raised his hand over his head, claws stretched.

Miroku lifted his head, and closed his eyes prepared for the worst.

"And you don't deserve my pity."

That was the last thing Miroku remembered before the claws came down.

He waited for the burn of pain to rip across his face.

He waited for the sound of splitting flesh slashing off bone.

He waited for the moment his last breath would be drawn as the one he loved slayed him down as he deserved.

But nothing happened. Nothing violent, nerve wrecking, menacing. Nothing. But he did hear the sound of padded feet decreasing in audio distancing away from him. Nervously, he peeked open one blue eye then the other in time to see Inuyasha walking away. To say he was relieved would be the upmost lie. No this wasn't how he wanted it to be. Inuyasha deserved to have his revenge. It was within his right to kill him where he kneeled. "Inuyasha, why….why won't you exact your vengeance as you deserve? It's within your right to slay me for causing you so much pain."

Inuyasha stopped at the door frame where Sesshomaru had witnessed the entire scene. "Miroku . . . as much as I would love to run my claws into your body and rip out your heart…that'll only cause us more pain and possible death." Then he turned smiling gold eyes toward the saddened monk. "You see, no matter what I do, it won't prove anything. My life will still be held within this prison and you'll still be able to walk around as free as ever. Consider yourself lucky Monk," he sighed. "You've got what you wanted. Now leave me be." And walked inside.

"Inuyasha—Inuyasha please. Don't do this! I'm sorry." Miroku choked as the tears sprung from his eyes. "Why . . . why won't you just hit me as you want? You deserve to inflict the same kind of pain as those fools did to you."

Sesshomaru unfolded his arms and griped the door frame. "Believe me; it'll hurt just as much that he doesn't strike you." The door closed.

Now with all three friends left alone all any of them could do was stare at the closed front door, hurt, angry and ashamed for all that had happened in a mere ten minutes. All Kagome wanted was to be able to see her best friend's smiling face once again. Kikyo had longed to hold Inuyasha in her arms, even if it was only for a brief moment before he pushed her away. But now they'd both been denied that piece of peace all because of this idiots….Ugh.

Kagome whipped around quickly, ran straight for Miroku and slapped him viciously across the face two times. "I hate you!" She whimpered watching Miroku's face stay turned from the forced strike. "I never want to see you again." The crying girl walked around him and hurried off toward his cousin's car and cried her heart out, whining out her friend's name over and over again.

Kikyo calmly walked up to the kneeling monk and smiled…

As her hand landed a full blow on both sides of his face. "As much as you want to be sorry Miroku, you'll never be able to know his pain. Waves of misery shall be upon you until the deed of righteousness is done. For now wallow in your own self-pity. It's all you'll have for decent company." She spat on his face, and went to her car to leave the disoriented man, on the ground.

Cursed. Miroku stayed on the ground for who knows how long as the events of minutes ago mirrored over in his mind. With all he'd come to accomplish, all he'd succeeded in was assuring his loneliness was condemned. One thing Kikyo spoke truly of was that no matter what he did, nothing will amount to the one deed he could give to Inuyasha in turn for his friendship. A friendship that he'll never know the pleasures of having again.

"I'll make this up to you Inuyasha…I swear it. I'll find some way to make this right." If it took every bone in his body, he'd find some way to make Inuyasha's life right again. With solid purpose in mind, Miroku finally stood, looked up at the one story house and turned to make his leave.

His new purpose instilled was now made clear.

Help gain the life, Inuyasha deserved to live.

* * *

><p>Try as he might, he couldn't stop the hot spill of tears running down his face. Of all the people who he'd thought could do such a thing, Miroku hadn't even been on the list. To be betrayed by the only male, whom he'd entrusted his life's secret too? It hurt so much. In a way t felt as if he'd lost a brother.<p>

No amount of convincing was ever going to change his mind. If Miroku was capable of betraying him, in such a way, then who's to say that the others won't as well?

No, that's unfair. Kikyo and Kagome couldn't be lumped into the same mold of evil as him. But from this day forward he couldn't promise himself, that'd he'd be able to walk away from striking Miroku down like the coward he was…it just hurt so much.

Seeing the flit of inner combat, stir violently in those giant eyes, Sesshomaru did the only thing he could.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around the young hanyou and waited for his tears to fall. But besides a light tremor, nothing came but a few sniffles and heavy breathing.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm tired. I just—I just want to rest."

Hearing the emotional exhaustion, Sesshomaru nodded and lead his brother back to bed where they'd return to rest. Until later tonight . . .

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Think Miroku can ever redeem himself enough for what he's done? Next time, they'll definitely test the barriers and a few other things. ^_^ <strong>


	15. Conflicting Sensations

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant: **Damn… I shouldn't have had that orange soda… ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings:** Language. Mild Fluff.

**Chapter 15: Conflicting Sensations**

The sudden cacophonous crash of several alarms roaring through most of the two-story F.D.D.A building, stirred a mild take of alarm in some of the live in employees who were calmly assured by their security not to panic over the intercoms. Though not as serious as before, it was enough to arouse the Head Man from his chambers and heading out to the security department. Stretching his arms to the sky, Xanatos yawned shaking the sleep from his eyes. "What's with the commotion?" He asked the two monitor guards, watching the mapped out screen of demon territory.

"It's nothing sir." The largest of the pair assured, typing in a few buttons to turn off the blaring annoyance. "The demons seem to have wandered from their home and are walking along the barrier walls."

"Then why was the alarm going off?"

The smaller guard pointed to the two blinking red dots on the screen. "The alarm only triggered off because they one of them keeps messing with the wall. See here, the right dot keeps ramming into it."

Xanatos stepped up to the wide green computer, and frowned. "Dumb fools; obviously they've forgotten what we're capable of."

"Should we send out someone to arrest them sir?"

Yes and have the entire board on his ass for the next twenty years? Not likely. "No, leave them be. Sevarius was the designer of those devices. They won't be getting out of that cage any time soon." Satisfied with his own observation, he nodded to his men and said, "Make sure to turn off the safeguard systems if it's only them running into the walls. Animals don't know any better after all." He casually explained walking out the door.

"Yes sir."

Good. Now that that bit of issue was taken care of he could focus on the one that's been plaguing him since discovery those damned beasts. He wanted them away from the public in case of their attempt to escape succeeds and are accidently let loose on the city.

Now how exactly was he going to convince the board those two were too dangerous to be kept out of the compound?

* * *

><p>Deep in the dead of the indigo night, were two demons standing before the occasion flicker of blue aurous waves. The power rendered boundary stretched as far as the dark forests where they'd manage to run off to after a much needed rest.<p>

After one final mad charge toward the invisible blockade, the electric shock forced a certain hanyou flat on his ass, pouting angrily. Inuyasha panted, exhausted from the surge of pain burning in his chest cavity where he and Sesshomaru had just made an interesting discovery.

"There, it's here." Inuyasha pointed to the right side of his pectoral. "I felt the shock wave radiate from this part of my body."

Sesshomaru lifted his scorched hand over the same area of his body. "I see. So they've placed it near the right lung above the heart."

Inuyasha flopped backwards in the grass. "Terrific. How in the hell are we supposed to get the damn things from here?"

"Crafty creatures, those humans." Sesshomaru had to admit the fools played it smart when injecting those silicon devices within their bodies. The mechanics were positioned in a very vulnerable section of their organs. Any attempt to remove it could prove fatal. Very impressive addition.

"So what now? We can't exactly remove the microchips without hurting ourselves, so we're back at square one." Inuyasha questioned sitting up on his bottom.

"Patience; the humans may think they've out witted us, but in due time we'll prove that false." Soon, when they've recovered enough of their strength for riskier methods. After that little bit of wisdom said, Sesshomaru turned on his heel heading toward the forest.

Inuyasha jump off the grass, dusting off his black jeans and red shirt. "Hey, where you going?" He yelled catching up.

No answer. Sesshomaru kept his eyes forward gradually turning his walk to a small power walk…a mild jog…a quick run….a full dashed bolt. Inuyasha having seen it all transpire in less than a minute, smiled "Oh hell yea," and picked up his own speed, running as fast as he could to catch up with the speedy demon.

Up ahead he could vaguely make out the ghostly silhouette of silver flapping in the winds. He had no idea what had his brother in the mood for a run, but he was all for it. Even if they were trapped in this damned fortress, for once he didn't have to worry about being seen for his powers. He could use them as freely as he wanted.

Minutes later, Sesshomaru slowed up a bit for the hanyou to keep up. Inuyasha kicked his arms back the way he'd always seen his brother do, feeling the lapse of the nightly created breeze comb through his hair. Ah, he loved nights like these. When the moon was at its highest, wisps of stringed clouds barely able to conceal through their cottony armor, and the twinkled wink of thousands of stars all living in their own cosmic world.

A peaceful, yet wild expression formed over his features as a sense of growing norm coursed over him. Their speeds in sync, only the whispers of grass crisping between their toes, and the cool winds of a spring evening all made him feel so alive. So much in fact, the youki coursing in his veins exploded with excitement as he hurried, running on ahead. There was no sense of direction or reason for it. But it just felt so good to be able to run as wild and reckless as he wanted.

Completely polar opposite from his old way of living, but he could get used to this. For once in his life, a small part of him believed his dream of sprinting through fields of soft emerald meadows and oak tree forests, without the worries of everyday human hustle, seemed a possible reality.

A dream that seemed possible; One he could maybe share . . . with Sesshomaru.

Looking over his shoulder he caught sight of Sesshomaru's face out of his peripheral, only three feet behind him easily keeping in step with his stride. Moments like these always appeared to be the most calming. Being able to soar through the grassy lands as free spirited as their nature; balanced from the inner bothers of earlier and disposed thoughts of future death from those scientists. None of it mattered right now. This was the only thing that concerned him now. It all seemed as meager as the dirt kicked up from their steps.

And for once he could honestly say he was truly happy.

Feeling a little mischievous, Inuyasha turned his head around to smile a cheeky grin in Sesshomaru's wake.

The elder Inuyoukai quirked a curious eyebrow at the sudden change in gesture.

As quick as a wink, Inuyasha hooked a sharp right dipping between a few trees till vanishing from sight, in the heavy brush.

Perfect. The pup was up for a charming game of '_wreck his elder's nerves_.' No signal of youki was sensible. Inuyasha was running around the forest like some playful child, ready to be caught. Well if the lad wished to be prey, Sesshomaru would glad be the predator. A light sport of amusement would do them both some good.

To make the stakes more interesting, his youki was lowered to non-existent to even out the odds. Only his sense of smell and quick witted intellect would be acquired. The speed slowed to a human paced run as he maneuvered through thick tree trucks, weaving through the crunched underbrush being careful of where his feet were placed. The dense dark forestry acted as a blanket of inky enchantment, absolute for a fun crazed hanyou wanting to keep concealed from his counterpart.

Sesshomaru's steps came to a standstill in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by tall red woods; sheltering the divine glimmer of polished aqua marine and littered peacock, floating in the leaves.

Beautiful as a lunar twinkle from their ancient home.

No surprise came to him to find the object of his search standing near one of those wooden structures, gazing up admirably at the twinkled flecks dotted over the dark bark and triangle leaves.

In his lesser state, Inuyasha couldn't hear the demon standing near, studying him from afar. His focus was on the natural wonder glittering, in a way he's never witnessed before. Holding out an offered hand, tiny sparks fluttered down from their perch coming to land leisurely in the cozy warmth. Gleaming with a tranquil calm, Inuyasha lifted the lightening insects to his nose and gave a curious sniff. The hot blow released back caused the bugs disturbance and cast out in a summoned twister of gathering lights. More and more of their friends and mates came to join their allies in the wondrous shimmer, circling around the hanyou's black hair and peach creamed skin.

Illuminated by the angelic blaze of azure, amber, and glorious pearl, Sesshomaru could only sum up one word to describe the scene before him. "Beautiful."

Startled by the deep voice so near, Inuyasha jumped a small gasp escaping his lips as he slowly turned to see his brother staring at him. "Hey you found me." He mumbled waving away the playful bugs. "Sure took ya long enough."

Fair steps flattened the grass as Inuyasha walked closer to stand in front of his brother smiling sassily. "So you wanna have another go at it or—" whatever smart remark about to be said was stopped as Inuyasha was stunned silent by the lift of a large hand cupping the side of his cheek, tilting his face upward. Rich amethyst met the ominous glow of solid gold.

As he gazed deep inside those haunting amber orbs, something—though very and barely readable, gleamed in Sesshomaru's eyes that he couldn't interpret. But what?

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru murmured eventually, curving the pad of his thumb over the underline of the teen's jawline. "I—I only wish that . . ." His voice faltered, steadily trailing off to a low nothing.

"What?" Inuyasha whispered on a sigh, cupping his hand over the larger one. "What is it?"

Sesshomaru didn't or rather wouldn't respond, knowing what he was thinking was contradicting what he declared before involving the ground rules needed to be arranged between them. But, damn it to hell, this child made it so complicated to listen to his own inner rambles.

He unruffled his hand from the teen's face, dropping it to his side; If only things were different. "Pay it no mind." He mumbled flatly, turning to take his leave.

"But…" Inuyasha's small protest went unanswered as Sesshomaru continued on back in the direction originally walked.

Damn, he didn't understand. What happened? What was he about to say before stopping like that? Something odd had flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes when they were looking at each other. Confusion quaked inside him as wonder of 'what ifs and maybes' rung repeatedly in his conscious. Whatever Sesshomaru wanted to say acted as a goal for Inuyasha to pull out of him. Now he was definitely puzzled about what could get his normally fearless brother to become tight lipped.

* * *

><p>It's been a full two weeks since the small disruption in the forest together, but hardly ten sentences were exchanged between them. Moments of awkward silence seemed to frequent their household as well as careful avoidance. Inuyasha would stay inside as ordered while Sesshomaru left the home to patrol the inner perimeter searching for some type of weakness. Inuyasha would remain near the window where the picture of his mother laid next to him as a comfort to quail his increasing agitation of what was happening between him and Sesshomaru.<p>

Sure he was smart enough and matured enough to realize, that yes he had developed a hopeless crush on the older demon, but whenever he seemed to inch toward talking about those feelings, they'd been either shut down before uttered or completely ignored.

He was stuck at a cross roads wishing there was an easier way to deal with all of this freaky nonsense happening to him. For instance, him sitting in front of the window literally anxious for his brother's return home. The time spans between their separations were becoming more and more difficult to maintain. Odd moments of pathetic desires for his elder's company were bothering Inuyasha beyond reasoning. It was almost as if he were pining for Sesshomaru's attention or his companionship.

"Mother, I wish you were here." He mumbled to the steel framed photo. "I'm so sick of feeling like a damn pansy. I don't have a fucking clue why I'm always acting this way. And why—" He jerked up from the window sill, stomping toward the kitchen. "I don't even know why the hell I'm sitting there like a goddamn dog." Said his gruff self, looking through the fridge for something edible, preferably meaty.

Nada.

No surprise there. The way they both ate, he was surprised to find a jug of water and half a gallon of milk left inside. Scratch that. The way _he_ ate. Sesshomaru hadn't eaten a thing since they met. As a matter of fact, when exactly had his demon brother last eaten a meal?

Caught up in his thoughts, Inuyasha popcorned off the floor when a swift three knocks bucked on the door. A dark eyebrow rose over his eye. Funny, Sesshomaru didn't need to knock. He had a key to the place—damn. It could one of those bastards from the lab coming to cause trouble.

'_Fine with me,'_ Inuyasha thought cracking his razor claws. He was more than ready to punch one of those smug faced assholes in the gut for the bullshit they'd been put through. Oh yea he was going to lay out a serious can of ape shit all over somebody's ass.

He snatched open the front door, prepared to make someone's ears bleed. He blinked, looking from side to side at the empty space.

No one's here. What the hell? He was sure they didn't have anyone around to be playing knock, knock jokes. So . . . Nah he wasn't even going to dream of thinking a ghost would think about it. Wait—He whipped around quickly at his mother's photo. "Hey Mom, cut it out with the jokes alright?" He grouched about to shut the door until something caught his eye on the ground.

Squatting on all fours, Inuyasha looked suspiciously at the large stack of wrapped up presents sitting on his door step with two small letters, one pink and one yellow, tapped to the top. Again he looked from side to side, saw nothing out of the ordinary, and shrugged picking up the gift and walked inside.

Anticipating what could be inside the neatly wrapped bounty; Inuyasha took a seat at the dinner table and pulled off the pink note, unfolding the small square to a larger rectangle. When sloppy cursive came to view, a small smile graced his face.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Hey it's been a while since you've been to school. I know how stressful life's been for you so far. I hope it'll smooth out better for you down the road. Things at school have been pretty hectic lately with the upcoming terms coming for our promotions to the next grade. _

_Mom and Sota have been asking about you lately….Especially Sota. He really misses playing those video games with you. Says it's been boring not having you around anymore. But he drew a small picture for you inside your gift and hopes you like it. I told the little brat that it was pretty ugly but he said you'd understand since he's only in the second grade. _

_Mom knitted some clothes for you and Sesshomaru just in case you guys didn't have enough to wear. We didn't know your friend's size so we took a while chance and hope it fits._

_Well, I really don't have much else to say…except that I really miss seeing you as often as I used too. Things may seem hard right now but don't worry. There's always a silver lining in even in the darkest shadows._

_Love your friend Kagome. ^_^_

Inuyasha chuckled. '_Good ole' Kagome_,' he mused. A good friend to the end_. _The letter was folded and placed to the side as he reached over and opened up the other letter he assumed was from Kagome as well. However upon seeing the neater more sculpted handwriting, he blinked and groaned with a tiny smirk.

_To My Beloved Inuyasha,_

_Good day to you sir. I hope your days have fared well since leaving out of that disgusting hellhole weeks ago. Things have settled down a degree in the city concerning the likes of you and your friend. Though the issues could be a little easier at school for your friends. School finals will be upon us soon and I must prepare for my final year as graduation will be here soon._

_Small talk of wishful thinking could be heard through my ears from various students concerning your welfare._

_But do not fret my sweet Inuyasha. All words spoken are in good fortune. Many have considered the fact of you being part demon to be a well announced fact and have even taken quite an interest in demonology. Few were kind enough to ask me and Kagome of your health but alas we can only tell the half-truth saying that we believe you are being treated well. Though we both know that we can breathe easier knowing you really are fine. _

_As saddened as I am to end this letter I can only pray that in due time, fate smiles for you and Sesshomaru really soon. You are dearly missed and your presence was always seen as a welcome relief to our eyes each day. Remember to forever keep your head held high as that's where you deserve to be. _

_Love Your Darling Kikyo. ^_^_

The yellow sheet of paper lowered to reveal a wider grin on Inuyasha' face. Even when Kikyo proved to be an annoying pervert, she was a reliable friend in her own freaky way. He'd have to remember to thank her if they saw each other ever again. Both of their kind words really did a number on lifting his spirits from their down casted oblivion. He really needed that to boost up his ego.

More eager than ever, he picked up each of the bundles, slitting each open with his claw. After ten minutes he was surrounded in beautiful treasures he knew he'd always hold dear to his heart. Text books from past and future subjects lay spanned out around the table, beautifully stitched and woven shirts and pants were folded on one corner of the floor sizable for both him and Sesshomaru to wear, tons of '_We Miss You Friend'_ cards were stacked to the side all with different hand writings from the other students. The girls properly fooled them into saying she could convince the government to let her deliver them. One final piece of glory was the small poorly drawn picture of a small brown haired child and a large white haired demon with giant fangs, holding a gray controller in one hand and a sword in the other.

Yea Kagome wasn't kidding about how ugly this thing was. But Inuyasha didn't think it could look more adorable.

Everything was graciously thought of and wonderfully considerate. Yes everything was just perfect…except…

He growled angrily holding up two strings held in place in only two places with a small note attached—in a certain idiot's handwriting.

_Here's a little something to help you through the rough nights._

_Love Kikyo. ^_^_

Disgusting. That no good damned Kikyo. How in the hell was she able to even have spiritual powers anyway with all the perversity radiating off her body? He couldn't believe she had the nerve to gift wrap a damn thong, slightly worn in the crotch, as a supposed pleasantry? Honestly. Just when he was thinking she was ok to deal with she pulls this crap.

Tossing the icky panty to the trash, he gathered all of his belongings and took them to the back bedroom. Maybe he'll find something to do in these mountains of presents.

* * *

><p>It was about four hours before the front door finally opened with Sesshomaru walking inside from his daily patrol of the border. For two weeks he's circled the entire sector and still there was so sigh of falter in any section of their captivity. He'd only been able to theorize a few methods of escape but most proved foolish or even fatal to attempt. Neither he nor Inuyasha were at their full peaks of recovery to try and force their way through the wall. The electric power surge would paralyze them to the point of stone cold death if attempted. So that deal was out.<p>

Still they needed to form some type of plan if they were to get out of here…

He walked around following the scent of wild flowers to the diner room where he found Inuyasha hunched over the table reading and writing. "I'm here." He mumbled coming to stand behind the surprised hanyou.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha glanced out at the setting sun and yawned. "Oh hey, I didn't hear ya come in."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh—umm…I'm studying…"

Sesshomaru lifted a silver eyebrow at the books he recalled seeing Inuyasha carry to his school before. "How did you get these?" He questioned suspiciously.

Uh-oh. There's that pissed look. "Uh, Kikyo and Kagome brought 'em for me."

"The young priestesses?"

"Yea, they figured since I couldn't finish school publicly I could still keep my brain working since I'm stuck here."

"Hm, a kind gesture." Was all he said, not seeming bothered that the two human girls had managed to come to their home undetected. Though he mostly didn't see them as being a threat and figured it was the only bit of amusement Inuyasha would have considering his situation.

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen to grab the jug of water. "Human knowledge isn't something you need concern yourself with any longer." He said, pouring some water in a glass.

Inuyasha turned propping his arm on the back of his chair. "Why?"

He took a long swig. "Humans tend to teach the wrong methods of knowledge to their offspring as an attempt to run the world as future dictators. History lessons are edited of the truth, mathematics are constantly changed in order to fit issues you won't need, and to sum it all into a simple term. It's pointless. Your intellect will soon surpass even the most ingenious students your age whether you study that nonsense or not."

"Oh." Inuyasha shifted his gaze to the books then back to the Inuyoukai. "Still, it just gives me something to do. And I would've had a sense of accomplishment if I'd graduated." He sighed closing the three books he had opened. Guess there really wasn't a point in trying to keep up with his studies if he wasn't going to attend school anyway.

Sesshomaru finished off the glass of water, and glanced out the window at the darkened skies noting the time. It was still early evening but they still needed to gain more rest for a speedier recovery. "Come along." He ordered softly, heading for back bedroom.

A little miffed, Inuyasha brushed off the order, instead getting up from the table and walking to the living room to the wide window sill, bolstering his elbows on the edge. He sighed looking out at the distance blackness spreading out to the forest in the background.

"Inuyasha."

He didn't turn but looked at the reflection of his brother studying him. "What?"

Sesshomaru braced his back beside the window wall, folding his arms. "What ails you?"

"Nothing," He mumbled, bored. "Just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Such as?"

"Everything . . ." He said watching the stars appear one twinkle at a time. "One minute life was hard enough on me having to live on my own. Then it gets better when I meet you only to be torn down. It's like for every shred of glory I get something comes to take it away. Makes me wonder what else will happen to take away this little bit I'm still clinging too." The shattered rake of emotion coursed through his chest thickening.

Sesshomaru said nothing letting his presence be comfort enough.

"Sorry," Inuyasha sniffed rubbing his nose. "I'm just being stupid. Getting all sympathetic and whatever."

This time Sesshomaru looked at him.

Inuyasha shrugged turning his head to the downward turn of Sesshomaru's. "I'm acting like a total pansy huh? I mean I've been practically sitting at the door waiting for you to come home, I've been craving your attention like a child." He frowned as his words slowly made him feel—well stupid. "Oh man I am a pansy." Damn how pathetic.

"No," The shift in positions caused a slight jump in Inuyasha as two long arms circled around his waist, pulling him from his downward bend. "Don't degrade yourself, because of your desire for companionship."

"But that's how it is." He mumbled feeling his heart beat skip.

"Don't think it pathetic to crave the touch and company of another Little One. I do seek out your presence when I'm away yet I must keep you at bay."

A furry ear flapped at the warmth against its nerves. "So why have you been avoiding me all this time?"

The rise and fall, expanding on his back indicated Sesshomaru's sigh as he wondered the best way to answer.

"Why…why won't you…" Inuyasha whispered lending into the embrace, boldly covering the arms around the longer pair.

Stiffening at the unspoken question, the elder Inu still from the words for a proper reply, so he twisted his head to point his nose roughly into the warm crook of flesh between shoulder and neck. "As much as you and I want it to happen, the time isn't right."

Hot air caused a bubble effect on Inuyasha's neck in a trail of rising goose flesh. "When—when will it be right?" He asked turning his face a mere two inches from the one above.

Sesshomaru eyes half lidded hiding something inappropriately hot. "That could be a long time down the line Little One."

"But," Inuyasha tip toed up till their noses touched and pressed his bottom suggestively into the crotched covered jeans behind him. "I-I know what I want. Why can't we—"

"Enough." Sesshomaru jerked his hips back, loosening his arms. "It's late. We need to rest." With that said, he left no room for protest turning on his heel to make his leave.

Hugging his arms around his torso to try gathering the loss of warmth, Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru's departure till disappearing around corner down the hall. As much as he wanted to deny it, maybe Sesshomaru was right about them needing to wait, but this inner desire building inside wouldn't go away. He knew he liked Sesshomaru; actually it was teetering on the edge of passion. Emotions of another level were affecting him that he couldn't control.

If…if only…

No, what's the point of thinking about it now. Sesshomaru's right. The time for this could be addressed another time. For now the moment just wasn't right. Maybe sometime soon, he hoped. But not now . . .

With that decision somewhat planted in his brain, Inuyasha turned from the window and went to follow after Sesshomaru ready for a sleepless night.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC:*Damn orange soda, making me do these early updates and what not…* Anyway things are getting warmer between the two, though Sess is being more careful not wanting to cause an oopsy...*damn orange soda*... ^_^<strong>


	16. Do You Trust Me

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant: ***Smiles* Grape soda. Oh is that another chapter? Yea it is. *Clips soda top* Let the games begin. ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warning:** Language. Blood. Mild lime ^_^

**Chapter 16: Do You Trust Me?**

At an early 7:30 a.m. meeting, Xanatos was seriously at the end of his rope.

This was the fifth attempt to fail. Like the previous four, none of them agreed in the Head Man's favor. After the meeting adjured its ritual discussion they all vote once again with eighty five percent declaring that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha still are allowed to reside outside of the compound based on the good behavioral status they've maintained the entire two mouths they've stayed inside.

"Have you all gone insane?" One negative voter bellowed from his seat. "It's only a matter of time before they escape from their captivity and go on a murder spree. Is that what you animal lovers want? The blood of innocent lives on your hands?"

Councilwoman Miso rolled her eyes. "Not only are you being ridiculously under reasonable, but increasingly annoying. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have done nothing out of the ordinary the entire time they've held residence in the barriers. Not one attempt has been made to escape their new home." She was getting sick and tired of having to re-argue her point every time this subject was brought up. Miso failed to see any reason why the demons couldn't just be set free and back to live their old lives as before.

A positive voter sat up in his chair, clearing his throat through the built tension. "Head Man, a few of us has actually considered giving the demons more leeway."

Xanatos' brown eyebrow ascended over his narrowed eye. "Meaning?" He dragged not liking where this was going.

"If they continue to maintain such qualified behavior, it's been decided that they'd be released back into the public facilities to live among humans. If properly monitored of course."

"Outrageous!" Mr. Negative exploded. "That's a terrible idea, perhaps the most foolish of all!"

Xanatos mentally agreed. "What are your thoughts on the matter Sevarius?"

The jolly scientist shrugged. "I'm somewhat against the idea, because it makes it a little complicated to study their natural habits. With them settled in this confinement it's much easier to know of their whereabouts. But with all the commotions and what not about the issue I guess it could be done, if monitored with the proper security."

"Well lady and gentlemen, there you have it." Xanatos mumbled sarcastically.

His assistant tapped his shoulder and lend in to whisper. "So what will you do now sir?"

He sighed, lifting two fingers to squeeze today's meeting from his system. "We'll wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes. I'll bind my time for now. Sooner or later they're bound to make a mistake." And when they did, he was going to make to be the first one there to capture the sneaky devils and bring them back here to this compound for the death they deserve.

* * *

><p>He felt it, when those strong arms left his body and the dip weight in the bed lessened to his own. But he kept his eyes closed, sensing every step made, till the bathroom door closed. That's when he opened his golden dejection. For the past week now, Inuyasha's pondered over the conversation they've shared last week and still tried to find a loop hole to indicate the time Sesshomaru was speaking of.<p>

It seemed as if he was rushing the whole deal, but for each passing day spent together Inuyasha realized his fixation with Sesshomaru was becoming deeper than ever. He's began to notice the smallest things about him, such as the way he blinks when something is too complex to consider on the first thought. How he's able to stare at anything for the longest without being distracted. Or the subtle way his long hair flowed effortlessly as if light as a silver feather, or how he slightly frowns while reading a book.

And probably the most beautiful feature of all, which he could count on one hand how many times he's witnessed, was the tiny smile that brought out the timid warmth hidden in his eyes. Each rare chance he got to witness slight tilt of his lips, Inuyasha treasured deep inside his mind.

Everything was becoming a new intriguing discovery for him and he wondered. Did Sesshomaru notice any subtle features about him that he found appealing? Even if just a tiny bit, was there something attractive about him that made Sesshomaru aroused the way it was for him? Inuyasha knew he was far from ugly, but there was the fact of him being only half demon that bothered him. Perhaps he wasn't his brother's type or it could be his age. Seventeen years versus twenty-six—no seven hundred and nineteen years—that was quite a gap. But he was very mature for his age. Surely that could earn him some brownie points.

During his mental debating, the bathroom door opened, and out walked…

"Ah geez…" Inuyasha blinked… and blushed.

Sesshomaru waltzed out of the bathroom with a fog of steam circling his glorified nudity like a magical spirit. Stringed starlight clumped in handfuls over his shoulders, clinging to his forehead and back like a melted snow drops. As if watching a yummy buffet be displayed for his appetite, Inuyasha hungrily took in the glistening muscles of sculpted chest, magnificent abs, slender hips to—whoa man that's too low...Pretty impressive though.

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?" He answered in a dumbfounded daze.

"You're staring."

Inuyasha said nothing, watching Sesshomaru walk to their night stand to pull out a pair of gray slacks. As shameful as it was to watch the flexing backside of his brother's body, Inuyasha didn't showed any lack of morals in being a pervert. And he continued to be one until not a drop of that delicious skin was left from his perversity, now sadly covered by a blue short sleeve t-shirt.

Too bad; He was enjoying the view.

Sesshomaru frowned. There it was again. The obvious scent of sexual stimulation, Sesshomaru knew was only coming from one certain lad. And truth be told, that savory smell was becoming intoxicating. Almost as freshly wanted as the taste of his brother's blood. If the boy kept this brazen manner up, his own control was going to be questionable. "Enough."

"Huh?"

"Get out of bed. We're going to the forest. I'm scouting the perimeter and you're coming along."

"Perimeter?"

Hearing the same breathless tone, Sesshomaru finished tying his shoes and turned to the still in-bed hanyou. "Get out of bed Hanyou."

The sharp voice tone snapped the disillusioned hanyou back from the brink of horny-dom. "Sorry." He murmured, getting out of bed. '_If only you knew what you were doing to me._' His thoughts spoke.

Though no outward language was speaking, Inuyasha's head snapped up when he heard a deep voice speak in his mind. '_I'm aware…but you must control those urges.'_

To others their staring would've been taken as a momentary glance, but the conversation was in full audio.

'_Why …don't you….want…me…'_ Came the shaky connection.

'_Don't take it as a rejection. Your youth. Your inexperience. Your innocence. This is something you or I aren't prepared for. The time is not yet clear.'_

'_But…I'm feel…happy….with you…'_ Inuyasha smiled small.

But the gesture wasn't returned. _'Be stronger than your emotions. They'll only complicate our understanding.' _The mental link was dismissed as vocal words spoke out. "If this immature obsession continues any further, something will happen that you'll regret. Get over your hormonal need for me and focus on something worth your attention."

Inuyasha turned his head, only to have two claw tips twist his chin back to meet the seriousness in his eyes. "The sooner you understand that this is merely a bond calling bond, you'll be able to get over this senseless fascination and move on."

Not wanting to reflect over the harsh scolding, Inuyasha yanked his chin free, grimacing at the taller Inu. "Fine." He grumbled, walking into the bathroom. "But I don't think it's just me having trouble controlling my hormones." He said pointedly, narrowing his eyes. "I can smell you too." Then he closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't he called?" Kagome grouched dropping her head in her arms.<p>

"Relax Kagome. It's only been a couple of days since you left him a cell. He's probably been too busy to call." Her mother assured.

"But Mom, I'm worried about him. He's been stuck in that stupid dungeon for two months. The poor guy's probably bored stiff."

"Don't worry dear. He has his friend there with him." Her mother tilted her head, tapping a nail to her chin in thought. "Now what was his name again? Sesshu? Sessmarcus? Sesshomoo?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru, Mother."

"Oh yes, that's right. He has Sesshomaru there with him. They're probably doing some guys things together. So understand if he's a little occupied to make phone calls to his friends." Mother left the bedroom smiling from ear to ear as if telling a very wise speech, but she only earned a frustrated groan from her daughter.

"Thanks mom for the useless help." She grumbled.

Hn, maybe Mother was right. It's only been, what, five days since her and Kikyo left the cell phone on the box of gifts. But he could still call. Was that so much to ask? Darn him and his in-courtesy manners. It's always been this way with him. Having a phone but not once picking the darn thing up to dial seven simple digits. Well that's fine. She was going to give him a piece of her mind, that's for sure.

Picking her own cell, Kagome dialed out for Kikyo's number and waited for the soft answer.

"Hello?"

"Kikyo?"

"Kagome," The cousin said mellowed. "What can I help you with?"

"Umm…I was wondering if you could drive me out to see Inuyasha again."

Silence…uh-oh sensing hostile energy. "And _why_ exactly do you want to go see _him_?" Suspicion was floating right through the receiver.

"Calm down. It's nothing like that. I'm just a little worried about him that's all."

"Hmm I see." It had better be the only reason, otherwise there were going to be some relative bitterness between them. "Ok when do you want to go visit?"

Kagome squealed, flipping happy to have such an awesome cousin. "Thank you so much Kikyo. I really appreciate it. Let's go see them about six this evening. How's that?"

"Let's make it seven."

"Why?"

"I have a date at five and I won't be finished with him till six thirty."

Kagome clucked her tongue, mumbled "Nasty." And hung up the phone, smiling at the prospect of seeing her friend.

* * *

><p>Every several steps taken, Inuyasha's eyesight casually drifted off the barrier to a more interesting vision walking beside him. The blue shirt on Sesshomaru's chest had to be the luckiest piece of material known to mankind. The stupid thing was able to touch every aspect of those wonderful muscles, taunting him. Dammit he didn't care what Sesshomaru said about this bond thing being the reason he wanted him. It was much deeper than that.<p>

Sesshomaru, being the closest to the wall, lifted his right hand and planted it ignoring the sizzled burn of his skin. Perfect. He felt it just then. The electric tingle near his rib cage. He was certain of its exact location, down to the tiniest millimeter. It wasn't as close to the heart as he'd assumed. And if it's there, the other device is bound to be in the same position as brother's, he theorized.

Smoke wiggled off his hand as he raised it up for inspection. As he'd hoped, the skin was already mending itself at an extraordinary rate. This proved beneficial for both of them. If his wounds were able to heal this quickly it met their strength was returning as well. Which meant…he could focus on tonight's next mode of action.

"How have your wounds healed?" Sesshomaru suddenly said, looking downward at the shorter demon.

Inuyasha quickly turned his head to disguise his blush. "Uh, fine. Most of 'em have healed since the operations."

"I see. Show me."

"No—whoa!" Inuyasha was shoved against a tree while a hand went under his shirt, lifting it over his head. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled totally baffled.

"Be silent."

"Put my shirt down you pervert!"

Sesshomaru leisurely skated his fingers over the faded pink jags lining under Inuyasha's pecs, and down the center of his mid-section. Indeed most were nearly gone. The slight raise in scarring would eventually vanish as well, not leaving a trace of evidence that he'd been operated on.

A long wind sigh coursed through Sesshomaru's nose, as he palmed the flat plane of lined cuts marred over the right plate. A hand sized 'X' incision had been surgically performed where they'd studied and propped at his beating heart while he lied awake. Sesshomaru could remember ever bleeding cry for him to stop the evil madness but he himself and been rendered immobile to help.

But it's different... there was something he could do to protect him now.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha drew in sharply as his body was pressed firmly into the rough bark, small twigs stabbing his backside.

The hanyou blinked suddenly feeling, awkward.

Sesshomaru…was…literally crunching every piece of limb and body part against his, leaving not an inch of space. Oh and yes that was his face, breathing hotly into his neck. Inuyasha took this chance to sweep his nose against the milky cheek in reach, asking "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, pressing his nose in deeper.

Inuyasha flexed his fingers open and close unsure of what else to try or say or do. "Sesshomaru?"

"Do you trust me?" Sesshomaru said out of the blue.

Odd question. "Yea, Of course I do."

Sesshomaru lifted his head pressing their foreheads as close their bodies. "I must know something."

"What…what is it?" Inuyasha said so low he could barely hear his own voice, fearful that those hypnotic eyes weren't really looking at him so erotically.

Large hands braided themselves in the smaller pair, branding them to the back of the tree. "Do you trust me with your life?"

"Yea, you know I do." He replied without hesitation. "More than anyone else."

Sense of mild amusement flashed in Sesshomaru as he nodded, bringing the woven hands together to his mouth. "It's time we put that loyalty to the test."

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, than reopened them the smallest grin playing on his lips. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. "We're going to place our lives in each other's hands."

* * *

><p>Kagome tapped her foot impatiently looking down the street, at her watch, than pouted. Stupid Kikyo. She said to be ready by seven and here it was almost seven thirty and still no sign of the little floozy. Honestly you'd think she had a little remorse for her dishonorable actions. No wonder Grandpa gave up on making her a holy priestess. There's too much running through that cavern to be considered saintly.<p>

Moments later the familiar silver impala pulled up, with a flushed faced senior flipping her dark hair over the seat. "Hi" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hi? Hi!" Kagome looked at her watch. "Kikyo it's pasted seven thirty. You're the one who told me to be ready!"

"Oh be quiet and get in."

Unhappy but obedient, Kagome got in still puffy lipped at being kept waiting for longer than expected.

Kikyo pulled off down the street. "So why the rush to see Inuyasha?" She inquired at her huffy sophomore.

"He hasn't called since we gave him the cell phone. I just want to make sure he's alright."

Kikyo snorted. "Is that all? Kagome you're such a worrisome child." Comment made as she made a turn.

"I am not worrisome. I'm just…"

"Worried?" The older cousin laughed. "Haven't you even considered that he's busy doing guy things with Sesshomaru? Such as training, walking, talking, or whatever?"

"Ugh, that's what Mom said. But come on, what exactly are they going to do inside a barrier?"

"Kagome there's plenty he could do whilst in there. The forest is nearby so Sesshomaru could be training him or they could easily be running about outside, getting some exercise."

Hmm maybe. Maybe she was over reacting. It wasn't like something could get in there and get them. They haven't caused any problems so the Feds won't hurt them. Then Inuyasha is busy doing guy things with Sesshomaru right?

"I still want to check just to be sure."

* * *

><p>The sun was nothing more than a thread of orange behind the horizon, painting the skies in a flourish of fiery oranges, flaming reds, and coral pinks to the calmest pale purple. All of which Inuyasha could witness through the metallic ring of metal being held up for him to study closely.<p>

"I don't know about this Sesshomaru." He mumbled wirily, looking at the large butcher blade.

Sesshomaru wiped off the edge of the knife, smoothly away all or any particulars. "It's best this opportunity is taken now instead of later. The precise moment has arrived and we'd best make good on it otherwise regret it later."

"But . . . what if something goes wrong." He said looking out the window at possibly the last sunset he'll ever see.

His chin was returned to the calm, cool expression of Sesshomaru. "Do you trust me?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched nervously before he mumbled softly, "Of course. More than anything."

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes. I'd do anything for—"

"Then prove it." The blade rung piercingly in their ears as it waved in the air between them. "I'll go first to show you how it's done. You'll do me just as the microchip lands in my hand. Your body should begin mending it's self in ten minutes."

He swallowed, keeping a close watch on the knife's movements.

"Do you think you're strong enough to undertake the pain involved?"

Minor tremors raked his body as memories of the lab's experimentations surfaced. It was the same back then. When that flash of platinum shrouded over his eyes, blinding his sight from seeing the horrifying projects conducted but he could remember it all. Every single slither, slit and vicious cut peeling away his flesh.

"Inuyasha."

No, no, no, he couldn't go through that again. There was so much pain. They didn't care what happened to him. He could still here their cold lifeless voices ordering for the next scalpel to impel his body. No one cared. They all seek out the same agony, ringing cry after helpless cry from his lips, ignoring his plead for mercy. It'd be the same thing here! "No, No I can't. I can't do this I can't—"

A quick dart of a hand snatched around his jaw yanking him forward to the solid compound of solid muscle, slammed to his chest. "I won't let you die." Said the smooth voice near his flap. Long claws crinkled around his pulse point, feeling the speedy heart rate throb. "You are more precious than life itself Inuyasha. Don't think me foolish as to let you die in front of me. I'll sooner die then let that happen." Mumbled the press of lips on his ear.

Inuyasha choked, shaking his head. "No, no, fuck it. I don't care. I don't want to do this. I don't want to—_mmphhh_—no, no—_pffhhh_"

The first had been rejected but the second forced was gradually taken for what it was, as it slowly registered in the frantic youth's mind. Sesshomaru was kissing him. Not one of silent scolding to be quiet or forceful treatment...More…along the lines of assurance. A promise. The cascaded weight of desperate understanding poured into the kiss in warm waves. There wasn't any further convincing needed when Sesshomaru felt the weight in his hand slack against his chest, relaxing to sweet touch.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha sighed the name through the kiss as he tilted his head back, worried blazed in his eyes.

"Are you ready?"

Still a bit unsure Inuyasha averted his eyes to the blade in hand, then to its owner. "We'll live after this right?"

"Yes." If it took everything in him, he swears they'll continue to live their lives together.

Taking a very deep breathe, Inuyasha nodded his consent to complete the deed.

Sesshomaru brushed his fingers over the smooth peachy cheek and angled his head toward the dinner table. "Take off your shirt and lie down on the table." The order given as he walked into the kitchen for a damp rag and large towel.

Inuyasha pulled off the shirt quaking very noticeably as he hopped on the table lying flat on his back. The ceiling light remained him of the giant bulb, beaming on his eyes, shadowing all of the evil eyes. But no menacing presence appeared besides the angelic face of certainty looking down at him. Something cool and damp pulled a low gasp out of him, taking his breathe away.

Sesshomaru rubbed the soaked washcloth over the span of rising chest, sterilizing as much of the germs away from the incision section as he could. "Close your eyes."

Inuyasha did as asked, his eyes sliding closed, through a single sparkle fell through the corner of his eye. Fear of uncertainty rafted off his brother's body, rising high in his nostrils. Inuyasha shivered against the cool air conditioning bringing more of his fear in action. Until… something soft, gentle stroked over the corner of his face in a calming motion.

And as if a by some unknown force, the trembling subsided to mild quakes, to the slow breath of normalcy. "I'm ready."

Sesshomaru nodded admiring the boy's bravery, knowing this wasn't easy for him. A true Inuyoukai in his own form. He'd make his ancestors proud.

The blade lowered toward the right high chest plate, landing firmly on the skin. "When I give the word, relax yourself the best you can."

"Ok."

Sesshomaru kissed his forehead and whispered "Now." Inuyasha relaxed instantly trying to manage focus on the tingled warmth on his forehead.

Then the blade squeezed through the rubber of muscle, tearing through the first layer, digging deeper and deeper still. Inuyasha gasped as a white hot flash of pain surged the back of his eyelids as he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming. He gritted his teeth more as the knife slowly worked its way over his chest down toward the center where the middle opening of his rib cage, being highly careful of the vitals. Inuyasha visibly winced, from the endless string of careful slicing, till it came to a standstill at the center.

"Sess . . . what . . ." He whispered his voice torn from the horrid sting burning his body.

"Shh . . . I'm nearly there."

"…can't….breathe…can't…"

"Try to focus. Talk to me." Where was that blasted chip? There was too much blood leaking from the wound for him to visibly see it. Sesshomaru placed the knife to the side having gone deep enough and looked at his younger, knowing that the feel of worst torture was about to commence. "Talk to me Little Brother. Say whatever you desire, but stay alert."

". . . I'm ok, keep going . . ." He was slipping away. It was so hard to breathe through the suffocating pressure in his chest.

Sesshomaru stuck two of his fingers in the chest cavity, closing his eyes at the groaning protests to stop. But he kept on with his duty. Come on, where are you? The damn thing was in there deep. "Stay with me Inuyasha. You hear? Stay awake." He coaxed worming his fingers inside the close knit organs and blood vessels.

"Sess . . . gur . . . I'm . . . fine." Blood spilled from his lips, trying to form incoherent words into sentences. "Can't…hear you…"

Sesshomaru maintained his cool demeanor, though he could feel Inuyasha slipping into unconsciousness. "Stay awake Little Brother. Talk to me."

Try as he might, the lights were getting dimmer. The face above him blurred from view. Inuyasha could hardly hear the deep voice, showing so far away. As if hundreds of miles, calling from a distance. The pain was so searing it numbed him from the neck down. He was getting colder. And colder.

". . . yasha. Stay . . . me . . . Inuyasha." He sounded so distant.

Found it. Sesshomaru nipped his claws around the strings keeping the micro in place and cautiously pulled the wicked device from the pool of blood and cast the beeping thing to the side. "Inuyasha." He called to the suddenly quiet hanyou. No answer. Damn. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha." He lightly shook the bleeding chest noting that the wound was already starting to heal on its own.

Loosely relieved he still preferred a verbal response to put his mind at ease. "Come now, Inuyasha. Awaken. The device has been discarded."

Suddenly his eyes ajar; wide open but not seeing. Not focused. Sesshomaru frowned at the strange disturbance he suddenly felt growing all around them. A sense or raise in demonic energy exploding invisibly. He watched as the clean wide white of Inuyasha's eyes slowly bleed a crimson red and jagged markings similar to his own began to surface from the corners of his cheekbones.

Demonic possession; of course. He was near death just now, so his nature's rising to quail the danger.

Sensing the rising challenge, Sesshomaru covered the reddened pupils and whispered, "Calm yourself brother. It's alright. No danger exists here. You're fine."

Rumbled growls erupted but nothing acted. Inuyasha's natural instincts lessened down upon hearing it's protector near, promising security to allow its saner form to come out. Aura cleared of tainted bloodlust, letting solid gold return to search out the voice of his brother, till landing on the handsome face. "Hey." He murmured, "Is it over—gah dammit."

"Be still." Sesshomaru pushed on his shoulders to stay back on the table. "You're not yet ready to move about."

No argument there. "How'd I do?" He asked reaching a hand toward the shrinking cut.

"You did well." He praised, wiping off the sweat from Inuyasha's pale, clammy face, straining from his youthful bravado.

"Thanks." He mumbled, already feeling the powers of recuperation flood his body. The pain was numbing down to a dull ache but it still tingled. "That was pretty rough."

"Yes. But you pulled through."

"Yea, but only because you were there."

"I'll always be here." Sesshomaru sucked one, then both his fingers coated in the redden sweetness and nearly stiffened from the flowery flavor. Ah, as fresh and delectable as his beauty. He tasted as sweet as his aura admitted.

Inuyasha saw the slick move feeling another type of ache tighten down below. For some reason seeing Sesshomaru lick his blood, was utterly enticing. Well it's probably just another freaky kink of his ancestors. "What did you call it again? The taste of another's blood?"

Sesshomaru licked off the last drops. "Bloodlust; of all those who I've tasted yours is by far the sweetest."

He blushed. "Stupid jerk." He mumbled feeling adequate strength in his aura to sit up on an elbow. "So, what now?"

Sesshomaru removed his shirt over his head, slinging the article to the side. "Now you do me."

An hour later, Sesshomaru laid breathing heavily as Inuyasha finally found the microchip lunged deep near his lung and tossed it to the side, quickly covering the wound with his t-shirt. "Sesshomaru, you ok?" He said worriedly.

"Fine." Sesshomaru clenched, from the pressure barreling on his chest. "Inuyasha, not so hard."

"Sorry, so sorry." He lightened up on the compression, managing to steady the flow, till it could heal on its own. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cut so deep. I thought I had it right."

"No, you've done well."

"But you've lost more blood then me—"

"Don't compare me to your status Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered harshly, sitting up on the table. "My level of healing properties far exceeds your own. I'll be fine in but a moment."

"Whatever." Inuyasha commented snippily. "Just shut up and let me clean ya." He reached for the rag used for his own cleansing and began to sponge off some of the falling drops—that surprisingly smelled very nice. Curiously, Inuyasha lend forward and pressed his mouth to the drop sliding down Sesshomaru's chest and caught it with his tongue.

His eyes widened as he smacked his lips from the irony sharp sweetness. The tang was pleasurably delicious. He felt so strange. Just like back in the lab when Sesshomaru was cleaning his shoulder before. The same mounting stimulation was pulsing inside him. He had to have more. Throwing the cloth to wherever it'll land, he greedily began to lick his tongue over the contours of his brother's body, unaware Sesshomaru was stunned at his reaction.

Inuyasha…he was…tasting blood. The same as an Inuyoukai would when released. Rousing excitement grew in his groin as lick after grueling lick skimmed over his chest, and stomach.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha jerked back shaking his head wildly. What in the sam-hillbilly fuck had gotten into him? "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what—..." As before in the forest, he was suddenly tackled against the wall…only this time he was assaulted by the most wonderful pair of lips ever… "Mmm."

Sesshomaru did. He knew exactly what came over him…Because it was happening to him too. And they were about to find out about it about that twist of rawness together.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: AH HA Evil lemon cliffy! HA! 0_0<strong>


	17. Eternal Bond and a Lonely Soul

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** Come on guys lol. You know I wouldn't leave ya hanging with a lemon…though I was tempted to make ya wait… Nah that's wayyyy to evil. By the way…more drama will be introduced in this chapter. ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings:** Slight blood mention. Lemon Alert! Lemon Alert! (Lemon stops at break line. So If you don't want to read the steamy yumminess skip pass it ^_^)

**Chapter 17: Eternal Bond…And a Lonely Soul**

.

**_Lemon Scene Transferred to Adultfanfiction_**

No longer would there be one without the other. One mind, one soul, one heartbeat. The bond was eternalized.

By the slowest degrees, the wisps of silver circulated around them returning as one into their bodies, leaving a humming tingle from their robust coupling. Sesshomaru unhooked his fingers from Inuyasha's hands, and collapsed in a tangled ball of limp limbs scented musk, vanilla and wild flowers. Slick and squished between each other's essence, Inuyasha purred shakily. Everything happened so fast, he didn't understand what happened. But he didn't care. This was the most wonderful sensation floating inside him, almost as if something steamy was spilling.

Sesshomaru sighed contently pulling his member free of the soaked crevice, easing to the side with Inuyasha tucked tightly in his arms. He brought one of the softer hands to his lips and kissed each finger gently before nibbling on the back palm.

"Sesshomaru? What happened…?" Inuyasha whispered tirelessly.

"Shhh… sleep now." Sesshomaru said, hugging the warm body closer. "You'll understand later."

Inuyasha hummed his agreement, lying his head down on the smooth, glossy chest at an unknown peace within himself. Right now, he didn't care what just happened between them. He was just happy to be right where he was, snug protective in Sesshomaru's arms, where he'll forever remain…

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Kagome shouted jumping out of the car, excitedly. 'I can't believe you had the nerve to talk to that boy at the shop. Now it's late."<p>

Kikyo rolled her eyes tucking the phone number in her bra. "Jealousy is a green monster's favorite company Cousin. Don't become its best friend."

"Oh shut up. Thanks to you they're probably a sleep."

"At nine o'clock?" Kikyo said doubtfully. "I don't think they're the type to sleep so soon."

"But they could've been doing _guy things_, remember?"

Sick of hearing the irritating squeak of her banshee relative, Kikyo ignored every other boring complaint, walking up to knock on the door but stopped short when something odd caught her eye. Curious, she walked over to the side window and peeked inside to see what that heap of white mass was lying on the floor—and ashen to a ghostly pale. There lying on the floor was Inuyasha ….unconscious…bloody…and Sesshomaru was wide awake, stroking his face… like some sicken pedophile!

Fury bubbled up inside her chest at the mistaken scene for something more horrific. "That spineless pig!" She screamed stomping to the front of the front door.

Kagome having heard the sudden burst of anger hurried over to see what happened but came off short when the door exploded into a splintered pile of nothingness.

Kikyo had just blasted the door clean off its hinges and bolted inside…

* * *

><p>Unfazed by the sudden disturbance, Sesshomaru was quick on his feet, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around his brother and the other whipping out to quickly snag the unseen intruder around its neck. One tug had the enemy slung to the floor in a gagged gasp. Inuyasha dazedly looked from his brother to the clouded dust of wooden particulars and the squirming subject on the floor, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.<p>

"Kikyo!" Yelled a melodic voice, rushing through the door.

As the fog of explosive dust cleared, Inuyasha squint his eyes to see that the familiar scent of perfumes and lotions were that of his friends and quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist to prevent the deadly attack from continuing. "No Sess…" He begged quietly, shaking his head. "It's only my friends. Don't hurt 'em."

The grip of the lime whip's constriction increased as if Sesshomaru hadn't heard a single word of his charge.

"Sess…no." Inuyasha pulled his brother's face to him, pleading with his eyes. "They won't hurt me. It's ok."

Seeing and now able to feel the pleading mercy for his intendant's friends, Sesshomaru reluctantly released the energized whip, recoiling it back into his claws. Sense these two were merely weak humans, he had no sense to worry that they'd been any competition for Inuyasha to handle on his own. Nonetheless the foolish wenches were interrupting a very delicate process, one that could have easily hastened their demise had they arrive seconds earlier. "Come." He ordered dragging the nude hanyou to the back bedroom.

Kagome dusted off the dirt and wood covering Kikyo's blouse and skirt then looked up at the bloody mess all over the dining room floors. A disgusting stench assaulted her nose evilly as she waved a hand in front of her face to get rid of it. "What in the world is going on?"

Kikyo coughed rubbing the raw soreness of her throat. "Are you blind Kagome?" She spat enraged.

"What are you talking about?"

Standing up the best she could, Kikyo spat out the raw taste of blood and glared at the tallest demon clad only in pajama pants, coming down the hall. "How could you do such a thing?" She yelled angrily. "For you to stoop so low as to force yourself on Inuyasha… I should kill you for being so vile!"

Sesshomaru calmly took a seat at the dinner table, unmindful of the blood covering it. "Try it wench and see where it gets you."

"Sesshomaru, Kikyo calm down. Damn." Inuyasha cut in, coming down the hall with a slight limp.

Kagome having helped enough with Kikyo rushed head first to her best friend to throw her arms around his neck. "Oh Inuyasha, I can't believe I'm finally seeing you again." She whined close to tears.

Inuyasha smiled returning the hug warmly. "Yea, yea, calm down ya big cry baby."

The girl jerked her head back upset. "Don't call me that you jerk. I was worried sick about you. You don't call, don't write? What am I supposed to think?"

"Oh sorry about that." He mumbled sheepishly. "We've—umm been kinda busy."

"What are the two of you doing here?" Sesshomaru's deep voice sounded out, cutting through the reunion.

"I'll be asking the questions you wretched beast!" Kikyo said holding up her hand in a symbolic gesture. "Explain why Inuyasha is covered in blood or I shall send you back to the pits of hell."

Just noticing the taste of filthiness, Kagome pushed back from Inuyasha seeing blood coated his chest as well as on the front of her clothes. "Oh my God, Inuyasha what happened? Are you ok?" Kagome asked in a frenzy lifting his arms and hair to check for any other wounds.

"Relax would ya. I'm alright." He jerked his thumb to the back of him toward the bleeping objects on the floor. "We just got rid of those devices implanted in our chests and we kinda got carried away."

"You want?" They both shrilled.

"Yea those machine thingies they were using to keep us in this stupid place are on the floor."

"You mean…you and him…cut those—oh I'm gonna be sick." Kagome heaved sickened at the raw thought of exposed organs.

"So…he didn't force himself on you?" Kikyo said dumbfounded.

"What—no. He didn't force himself on me stupid. Where the hell did you get that—oh…" Right the blood….them both being naked….yeaaaaa if seen the wrong way, it kind of looked like a movie molestation scene. "No he didn't rape me."

"...what a relief." She sighed then frowned. "But don't you need to be seen by a doctor? Perhaps you can—"

"We cannot be seen by a doctor, Human. If word got out that those microchips were removed we'll be returned to the compound." Sesshomaru explained patiently.

"But he needs medical attention you fool and even if nothing is said, people are bound to realize…you're gone… if you're leaving… for good…?" The last part layered off on a soft whisper of worry.

Kagome gasped looking at Inuyasha. "You guys…aren't planning to leave are you?" She whimpered, eyes near tears again. "Where will you go? They'll only chase after you again."

"Aww geez don't cry Kagome…we're… We're—Ummm…" He looked at Sesshomaru for assistance.

Which he graciously gave. "The chips will be kept on us at all times. We won't make our leave for a while long. With nowhere to go we'll bind our time. When our lives are jeopardized…. we'll have no choice but to leave from here and seek another location."

"That's why we can't leave from the barrier just yet." Inuyasha said firmly. "So don't say anything to anyone about this alright?"

"Of course. You can trust us." Kagome said hugging him again.

Kikyo agreed but had another question to ask. "But that doesn't explain your state of undress—"

"Which is no concern of yours, Girl." Sesshomaru said a sadistic animated on his face, cracking his claws. There was no way he'd be exposed the private details of what's occurred between him and his mate.

Inuyasha felt the hostile sensations radiating off his brother and cautious to them both, "I think you guys better go."

"But Inuyasha we just got—"

"Don't worry I'll call you guys when I get a chance alright?"

"Well…if you're sure…." Kagome said questioningly looking between him and Sesshomaru.

"I'll be fine guys. Really."

Kagome nodded hesitantly before giving him another hug and walking out the door. Kikyo, however, was busy glaring daggers at a certain someone whom she was beginning to think has other intentions for her best friend. "Promise me you'll call the moment something happens. And I'll be here in the quickest fashion." She said as both a threat and a promise.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yea, yea, I got cha stupid. Now go away would ya?"

She narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru who outwardly ignored her presence. It seems she might be a little problem as well with her overprotective issues.

"Inuyasha." She said before walking out the door. "Is it alright if we come back this weekend to hang out together? It's been a while since we've spent time as friends."

"Definitely. That's fine with me." He nodded, ushering her out the door. He stood near the opening till they got in the car and drove off then went back inside and closed the—oh yea there's no door. Once again Inuyasha's forced to question his own judgment as to why he keeps a psycho chick like Kikyo around as a friend.

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair watching the perky ears flap around excitedly. "I fail to see what you find so amusing with those banshees."

Inuyasha laughed. "Come on. They're not so bad."

"Because of the disfigured female, we have no door to conceal our private affairs." He stood up from the table, and went to cover his mate's back with his bare chest. "Do you have a mild understanding of what's happened?" He said kissing his neck.

Something fluttered cozily in his stomach as he taped the tips of his claws over the hands on his tummy. "Yea…I think so. We're—we're a couple now. Like how there's the guy and…" he frowned knowing the aspects of the other position. Then a sorrowful depression washed over him.

Sesshomaru felt every drop of despair from his mate's thoughts. "So you're aware then? He whispered in the fur point. "How long have you known?"

"Since…since back at the compound during the operation. That doctor guy had told me I could…I could…do _that_."

"I see…Do you regret what's happened?" He questioned after a moment.

Sensing the uncertainty, Inuyasha refilled it with soundless determination as he turned around in the embrace. "Hell no. Not even for a second."

"Hm." He bent forward kissing his forehead. "Do you feel me here?" He asked kissing his forehead gently.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side unsure of what he was talking about.

Sesshomaru pressed their faces together and sent a mild tingle of arousing thoughts—Inuyasha blinked, blushing as well as literally feeling the sensations from his mate. "Oh yea…I feel you. All of you. But…how?"

Sesshomaru fingered the locket of white hair over his shoulder. "Our bond has been sealed from the result of mating. This runs deeper than the silly emotion humans refer to as love. The sensations we feel can only be interpreted through our understanding. As well as intertwining our minds, bodies and souls as one."

Inuyasha nodded, somewhat understanding the definition of their newfound shared emotions.

"Come along. We're in need a shower." The scent of drying blood was making him dizzy…as well as another feeling Inuyasha flushed again.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes letting himself be pulled down the hall to their bathroom where he was going to learn another row of shared emotions. "Horny bastard."

* * *

><p>This was remarkable. Utterly fantastic.<p>

More new discoveries found had Sevarius dancing like a giddy little girl around his laboratory as yet another amazing trait within the DNA samples of the Inuyoukai creatures was detected. He was damn near ecstatic. The mental and physical capabilities these animals possessed was beyond any human's comprehension. It's nearly foolish to think that such characteristics should be kept from the public's needs. These beautiful findings needed to be exploded for the perfect specimens they were.

And he was already planning the perfect method to study it.

Hopping around overly thrilled, Sevarius had to call someone to explain the details. Images of what he could possible accomplish with these new findings sent him on a tail spin of glorified day dreaming. He could be seen as the world's top scientific genius on the face of the earth.

Councilwoman Miso groaned picking her phone, looking at the clock. "Sevarius you do realize I have to get up in three more hours?"

"Yes milady but I must speak to someone about the wondrous details of these animals and I wanted to get permission to perform a new experiment."

"Sevarius." She sighed checking the clock. "No more experimentations can be performed on the two creatures. They're both under the protective care of Animals Laws that restrict any form of torture—"

"No, no milady. I don't want to perform a new experiment on _them_." If only she could see the malicious smile on his wrinkled face. "There was just something I wanted to…test that required a bit of their _essence_. And I only require one of the councilmen or Xanatos' permission to perform it."

Miso sleepily rubbed her eyes sitting up in bed. "It won't cause any harm to the demons will it?" She asked sternly.

"No ma'am. It's just a simple health assessment I wish to run, nothing illegal or harming to the demons in any way, shape or form." Not directly.

Well, if wasn't going to outright harm Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in anyway, she didn't see any reason to object. "Very well. If's it's a minor health study, I grant you my permission to perform it. But if I find out you're planning something suspicious doctor, make no mistake I'll have your license and your reputation down the drain."

"Yes ma'am. Of course. It'll only last for a few months then I'll toss it aside.

"Make sure that you do."

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you in the morning."

"Hmm Mmm." She hung up.

Oh what blissful glory! Sevarius pumped his fist in the air, jumping up from his chair. What splendid luck. He couldn't believe how easy that was getting the permission needed to conduct this project. Technically speaking this assignment wasn't going to literally effect the two demons…

Oh no. Not hardly

He grinned proudly as he gazed inside of highly industrial cylinder glowing an eerily shade of turquoise in the furthest corner of his laboratory. Inside the high rising tube, lied a two inch sized, tiny bundle of life, angelic and pure as its impressive, ancient lineage.

At barely two weeks old, the little embryo was unknowingly reaching out for the loving tenderness of a mother's bond… just someone to be there…

But there was no one there to coax and assure that everything was going to be ok... to be protected…

The isolated solitude of no comforting support made it sadden its ducting prison, overwhelmed with sadness…

It was lonely…so very lonely…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Uh-Oh…. What's he up too? Hope you liked the lemon and the added drama! ^_^ <strong>


	18. Momentary Happiness

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant: **Ok guys I know this story may seem unjustified right now but I can assure you that EVERY SINGLE ASSHOLE will get theirs. Trust me, I don't believe in leaving the enemy untouched. It's just going to take some time getting there. ^^ But this is the final chapter with Sess and Inu's peace before the drama returns. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warning: **Lemon Alert! Lemon Alert! ^_^

**Chapter 18: Momentary Happiness**

Last night's passionate romance hadn't ended as Inuyasha thought it would. Sesshomaru was raging wild beast most of last night and half of this morning taking his time to worship the innocent body as if it were the greatest treasure. There were magical places hidden in areas of Inuyasha's body that he no clue existed.

For every new fiery discovery, exerted a different type of sound the Inuyoukai mentally recorded for safe keeping. Some of the most sensitive areas he'd learned of overnight could easily make a certain someone melt into a helpless pile of sugary jello.

The small of Inuyasha's back was one of two highly sensual e-zones Inuyasha possessed. At the softest stroke of his claw tips and he was sent into purring sprees that'd make the oldest cats proud. The second form of arousal was at the base of his stomach between his abs and erection where when the briefest kiss is placed, Inuyasha's reduced to a shivering whelp.

However like his young mate, Sesshomaru too had some kinky turn ons that he'd never admit to anyone out loud. But thanks to their ritual connection, Inuyasha was able to sense every private stimulation. Who would've thought the all mighty sophisticated Dog Lord had a fetish for having his ass squeezed in the throes of passion? Yep, he likes it nicely pressed in during his little drilling moments. Though he swore Inuyasha to secrecy of the little matter. A promised of a quickened demise was vowed if any of Inuyasha's little humans got wind of their private bedroom ruts, he'd be the last remaining Inu period.

An empty threat Inuyasha knew he'd never act on since he was handy enough to make a new door for the house.

It was around ten the following morning when Sesshomaru convinced his mate to leave the bedroom long enough to clean up the stained bed on their dinner table and carpet floors. Bleach was in high demand now because its contents were poured all over by the inexperience hanyou who didn't think about the bright white spots splattered all over the floors. And thanks to his little dramatic notions, they were forced to open every single window in the house to let the poisonous fumes air out.

While the house was being fumigated, and Inuyasha was sure Sesshomaru had gotten over his anger, he'd suggested to take a nice lay down outside near the fields, since the morning temperatures were just right and the clouds acted as the perfect shade. Given time to think about the course of the two days that's pasted, Inuyasha was surprised at the lack of awkwardness and stumbled talking. Everything seemed as natural as the sun's rise and setting. Like they'd always been a mated couple. A few kisses were shared, occasion bottom tabs—mostly by him—and their conversations carried on as freely as before. Nothing new what so ever. It just flowed as easy as cool river.

The current position the two were in being just as carefree. Inuyasha's head was lying comfortably in his brother's lap, with long fingers massaging his tender scalp. Sesshomaru as calm as a tranquil river said less than three words since coming outside in the breezy sunshine, preferring the peaceful silence over the robust noise of life.

"Mmm…" Inuyasha turned his head inward for a new access of those wonderful strokes and sighed contently. "Damn, I love times like these."

Sesshomaru paused a moment before saying softly. "And what times would those be?"

"Here. The quietness. Us. All of it."

"Hn, a simpleton at heart."

Inuyasha groaned at the increased pressure. "Call it what you will, but I just enjoy these moments we're together."

Sesshomaru's trailed over to tease the furry points, circling his claw lightly at the base. "A notable response, though very uncharacteristic of you."

"Hmm mmm. You seem to bring out the romantic part of me."

"A trait I'll try to rectify soon enough."

"Hey don't get mad at me 'cause you hate the lovey dovy stuff. You're just pissed because I say what you're too scared to say."

At that, Inuyasha's head was dropped to the ground, none too gently. "Asshole." He murmured playfully rubbing his head.

Sesshomaru walked over to a nearby tree and settled down at the base, drawing one leg up and draping his right arm over, as was his natural stance for being at ease. Inuyasha regained his smarter intelligence to a proper trunce and decided to sit next to the Inuyoukai, being careful of the jutted roots pinching his ass.

There, they sat in the perfect relaxing silence, as the winds of the early morning blew casually across the grasslands waving a flash of emerald from the sun's rays. "Hey?"

"Yes?"

"Umm…" Inuyasha twiddled his fingers, than picked up a blade of grass. "Do you—I mean you don't have too if you don't want too—but do you wanna, I don't know…hang with me and my friends…later today?"

"No."

"No?"

Silence...

"Did you just say no?"

"If that's what you heard than it is."

Wow. Totally wasn't expecting that rejected answer. "Why not? I want you there."

"I will be present, though not in the same vicinity as your allies."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I want you to actually be seen. Ya know, mingle, and talk, kid around, hell sneeze and say 'bless you'. But I want you to have fun with our friends."

"The answer stands firm. I won't be missed."

Inuyasha sighed sitting back against the tree bark. "…I'll miss you." He confessed quietly.

Sensing the upset emotions rummaging around the teen's mind, Sesshomaru kept his own conscious clear from detection, knowing that this was just a clever ploy to get him to consent. He wouldn't be dwarfed so easily by this child's spoiled attentions. There was nothing appealing to him about spending any span of time in the company of those whiny females and he'd be damned if his ears weren't going to be spared the peace from those blaring sirens.

But Inuyasha wouldn't be deterred so easily. His only warning was the soft shift in grass before Inuyasha crawled between the gap of his legs, wrapped his arms snuggly around his neck and tenderly nuzzled his cheek. "Come on Sess. It'll only be for one day."

Sesshomaru nudged the pup's nose with his jaw. "Don't try your hand in seducing me to your whims Inuyasha." He folded one of his short sleeve arms around Inuyasha's jean trimmed waist, and pulled him close.

Being the sneaky charmer he was, Inuyasha knew how to get his lover to agree, no matter how off handed his motives were. His nose trailed down the curve of the angled cheekbone, sliding up to brush his nose on the tip of Sesshomaru's muzzle and lightly rubbed side to side. "It'll be fun."

"I doubt that." He vowed sleekly, sliding his hand to fondle his brother's hip. "Human activities do nothing to amuse me."

"But I can amuse you." Inuyasha bargained, fidgeting as the hand traveled to cup his backside.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and mused, "A sexual covenant in bargain for a moment of my time with your allies? You should know me better than that Little One."

"Keh, I do a lot better then you think." He chuckled as the wandering hand eased its way into the nook of his blue jeans to grapple his bare bottom.

"And if I choose to act on my end of the deal…" The hand stroked over the smooth velvety behind, teasing the undertone. "…when should I expect to reap the spoils?"

The dangerous prick of claws nicking at his thigh, caused Inuyasha's flinch to push him inward ghosting an accidental kiss, he knew his mate had intentional conjured. The kissed lasted a sizzling moment of nipping at the other's bottom lip and drinking in the hot flutters of sensed arousal, till Inuyasha broke it off flushing a shameless red. "You can get the goods _after,_ you talk to everyone. Deal?"

Was there really much of an option to ponder? His sexual desires satisfied on a more frequent lapse at his will or chance the pup denying him a momentary relief of strained tension. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and sighed through his nose. Indeed this boy knew him so well. "Deal." The poor fool has no idea what he's in for.

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.<p>

"Mmnn Damn Sess wait." Inuyasha gasped crunching his face. "You promised you'd wait 'til after they left."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Umm comin'— Shiiiiiitttt Sesshomaru come on." Damn this really wasn't the time.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Inuyasha tensed as another wave of measured pressure plummeted in his pink coils of flesh. The wall wasn't much of a support for his hands though it was all his face could use as a suctioned base for his perspiring cheek. Fuck, the bastard was going to work every drop of their deal out of him before this day was over. The stupid jerk was trying to stretch the rules to his will, since he considered being in both of those females presence in an unnecessary punishment.

That's why he had one hand hooked under both of Inuyasha's thighs and his dick buried deep in his ass—as his just rewards for being so kind.

"Sess, please," Inuyasha hissed between each thrust, biting his bottom lip. "I need...to open...the door...they'll...get suspicious."

Sesshomaru's wordless response? To slam his puppy flat chest and all into the wall and increased the ministrations to a wall crawling pace. Inuyasha yelped clawing wildly at the white paint on the walls as the flash of hot white ignited behind his eyelids, as his nerves were pummeled, while Sesshomaru wrapped a hand on his jaw and snaked his arm around his waist to hold him in place.

"Sesss…Sesss…Sesss…Sesss…." Inuyasha whined dropping his head back on said demon's shoulder from the reckless snap of hips meeting ass cheeks. Gods he loved it when Sesshomaru got this wild. Cuddle shit be damned; this was the way to do it.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Inuyasha dear? Are you alright in there?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up. Oh shit. Double shit. That wasn't Kagome.

"Yo Inuyasha when are you opening up?"

God that wasn't her either. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. "Sessho we gotta—stopmmmphhh—" He muffed as the fingers clutching his jaw, covered his mouth.

"Unless you want to be heard, I suggest you keep silent." Sesshomaru whispered hotly in a strained tone, as his teeth clamped around the furry point in reach. They were going to finish this scrumptious rut, whether he agreed or not.

Inuyasha howled against the cupped hand as his shaky fingers reached down to fist the reddening tip of his cock, the best he could. He needed to get this done before their guests left. No matter how sultry those sexy growls were in his ear, he really wanted to see his friends again, on better terms.

Deciding to end the purposefully agony, Sesshomaru drew back one final time to the tip of his erection nearly out of the wet crevice and buried his face in the sweat-drenched hair in sync of his hips surging forward to slam savagely into the hidden bundle of sweet ecstasy. He dug and dug deeper inside grunting from the tightening grip on his sex.

Inuyasha's eyes swim on the brink of an orgasmic madness stars bellowed in his eyes. Sesshomaru wasn't letting up on the pressure. He was going in and inner still to melt their bodies as one. Gods he was going to pass out, from the hardened stab at his treasured bundle.

Sesshomaru squeezed his hips in as far as he could reach till something coiled back inside. Inuyasha muffed his thrilled high as his ribbon of milk blanketed over his hand and the surface of the wall.

At the same instant, Sesshomaru growled his extremities in the bushel of faded hair as every single drop of his precious seed was squeezed by the heated vice of his mate's saturated walls. Not a bit of his essence remained in him as he stepped back pulling free from the retracting pucker and sagged against the table, with Inuyasha still in his arms.

If not for the weighted support of his mate's body, Inuyasha would've crumbled where he stood. Panted hot relief tingled from his drying lips as a shaky hand wiped off the soaked banes from his brow.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

The huff chuckle of deceitful gratification tickled the glossed puppy tip followed by a lustful whisper that had Inuyasha moaning. "Now you may open the door."

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen minutes later after standing out in the blistering sun…<strong>

Buttoning up his blue and black dragon shirt and zipping the remaining evidence of their naughty actions in his khaki slacks, Inuyasha snatched open the newly repaired front door and smiled from ear to ear. "Hey guys. Glad you can make it. Please step inside." He rushed all in one beat ushering the extra two people he wasn't expecting to join all carrying grocery bags, which he quickly took away.

"Inuyasha dear, it's so wonderful to see you again." Kagome's mother said, unafraid of the demonic presence he presented.

"Whoa so you are a demon. That's so cool!" Kagome's seven year old brother Sota gushed running to jump up and down excitedly. "Hey can I touch your ears, pretty please. Come on I wanna touch 'em."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes bonking the little loud mouth on the head. "Could you shut it for two seconds, ya pint sized pest. Geez." Then he smiled to the older woman he's come to adore. "Hey Ms. 'H' Long time no see." He greeted giving her a warm hug.

She returned the hug. "Inuyasha I'm so happy to see a smile on that handsome face of yours. And you're just so precious with those puppy ears." She grinned reaching up to pinch both ears between her fingers.

As much as he hated it, Inuyasha would give ONLY her unspoken permission to fondle his ears.

Sota pouted pulling at his arm, whining in a heartbroken tone. "Ahhhhh commmme on that's not fair. I wanna touch 'em too. Come on!"

"Shut it kid!"

Kikyo and Kagome giggled and gave their hugs both lingering on either side of him. It felt so wonderful to hold him so close again.

Just then Sesshomaru made his presence known emerging from the back room dressed in a smoky gray button shirt, and black pressed slacks, pulling his hair in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Oh Inuyasha is this your friend?" Ms. Higurashi said a bit nervous as to whether she should trust this one like she does Inuyasha.

"Oh yea." He happily walked over and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand pulling him over to meet everyone. "Sesshomaru, this is Kagome's mother Ms. Higurashi and her bratty brother Sota."

"Hey I'm not bratty!" Sota argued.

"Shut it kid!"

Ms. Higurashi bowed politely to the commanding demon. "It's so wonderful to meet you Mr. Sesshomaru."

Well knowledge of human customs, Sesshomaru gave a slight bow of his head. "A pleasure." He mumbled.

"And you already know Kikyo and Kagome."

Ah yes…the shrilling banshees from the Devil's harem. "The same applies." He said just as casually.

Kagome bowed but Kikyo gave a slight tilt of her head as she noticed the conjoined fingers of her friend and this demon. "Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

She walked up folding her arms looking between them in a look of both confusion and disturbance. "Is there any reason…" she pointed at the laced fingers.

"Hm—" He blinked down at the cupped fingers braided through his, then up at the owner who only stared at him as if waiting for him to give the explanation. "Oh right, about that…"

"Yesss…"Kagome and Kikyo stretched out wanting to hear this one.

Oh boy he wasn't expecting to have to explain their new relationship to the others, but he had nothing to be ashamed of. "Ya see the thing is…me and Sesshomaru…we're kinda a couple now—"

"Whoa!" Kagome motioned a time-out sign with her hands and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean kinda? Are you and him…?"

"Well… yea it's just…ya how when you and another person…"Hoping they'll fill the rest in, he sighed looking up to Sesshomaru for some help.

Oh he helped him alright. Sesshomaru suddenly lend down and propped his lips against Inuyasha's in a sensual slow kiss that gradually grew—in front of the others—in a heated lip lock. Inuyasha moaned deepening sensation as he looped his arm around his mate's neck, pulling his head down for more. Sesshomaru dipped his tongue inside sneaking his arms around Inuyasha's waist, licking along the inner contours of his fangs and in a tangle of wet coral.

Kikyo went slack jaw watching the display unsure if she should be surprised, disgusted or… dare she say aroused?

Kagome squealed covering her hands over her eyes, but peeked out from perverse curiosity.

Ms. Higurashi smiled covering her son's shocked eyes.

When Sesshomaru broke off the kiss with a few bold licks on his lips, Inuyasha trailed off after him to continue the session but at the head shake and jerk of his brother's head, he suddenly remembered the audience and blushed, embarrassed.

"Well," He cleared his throat and laughed nervously. "I guess that pretty much explains it." Now all there was left to do was wait for the reactions.

Stunned silence filled the atmosphere as one smiled, one blushed wildly, one's mouth sat wide open and one's lips thinned out.

"Inuyasha that's wonderful that you and your friend have become close. I'm very happy for you both." Ms. Higurashi exclaimed gleefully. "So who's hungry?" She motioned for Sota to help her to carry the bags of food in the kitchen to begin cooking leaving Inuyasha in the room with the only two people remaining whose opinions mattered most.

Kagome stepped up to her best friend in the calmest fashion and frowned. "Ya know what," She began in mocked anger. "I knew something was up between you two when we got here."

Kikyo sighed shaking her head at the disdainful gesture and walked up to the demons to say her piece. "Inuyasha, for years I have literally throw myself to you waiting for the chance for us to be a couple. Ever since I laid eyes on you I knew that you were the one I wanted close…but," Inuyasha braced himself for the blue blow rage. "All this time it makes perfect sense now." She laughed and hugged him warmly. "No wonder you didn't react to my advances."

Inuyasha stood stiff backed wondering what the hell was talking about. "Come again?"

Kagome giggled and hurried to hug him too. "Inuyasha you should've told us you were gay."

"What? I'm not—" Well technically he was now, but not all the way. "I'm not exactly gay."

"Sure you are. You're as sweet as a sugar plum peach— OW!" She yelped when a hand fist pounded the top of her head.

"How sweet was that?"

"You jerk? How could you. Boys aren't supposed to hit girls!"

"They can when they're sitting there talking stupid!"

Kagome stomped up to his face. "You are such a jerk!"

"And you're a whiny cry baby!" He shot back getting in hers.

The two loudly exchanged a choice of words between each other forgetting the rest of the people around.

Kikyo took this moment to ease her way to stand beside Sesshomaru who didn't bother acknowledging her stance.

"I will admit I'm unhappy about this whole admission," She started holding back the sting in her eyes. "I despise the very air you breathe for taking him from me."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"But…if you're who makes him happy, I only ask one favor of you Demon."

The corner of fired gold openly glared a side glance in her direction.

Kikyo turned her head up to bravely face the malicious glint. "Give me your word… that you'll keep him happy and fill his days with joy. It's something he's been long overdue for a long time."

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze back at the robust youth arguing passionately with the young human noting all the hardships he knew his brother's suffered through. Even before he'd made his presence in the pup's world his life had been a hard struggle.

But now, all of that was to change. If it took all of his will, he was going to guarantee the boy lived a happy blissful life…even if it meant leaving this worthless prison for a life of fugitive. They'd be happy together.

"You have my word."

* * *

><p>Hours later the evening was filled with endless moments of blissful laughter and funny jokes or the latest gossips from school. Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha were settled in the living room laughing about anything or whatever; Sota had taken a nap after eating dinner and was sleeping on the couch on his sister's leg.<p>

Sesshomaru was lending against the far wall, arms folded watching the pure sight of joy written on his mate's face as he laughed at the latest joke. A soft pat set of footsteps stopped next to him in the form of an elderly human smiling disturbingly in his direction.

"Would you care for something to drink Mr. Sesshomaru?" Ms. Higurashi asked sweetly.

"No, no thank you." He rejected quietly to the offer.

Shrugging she turned in his line of vision and smiled at the protective stare in his eyes. "You have no reason to worry about them. They love him dearly."

He said nothing still admiring his angelic face.

"You love him don't you?" She said out of the wild blue yonder.

"Demons don't love Human. We bond." Came the short explanation.

She smiled at him. "Bond? Love? Is there a difference?"

Sesshomaru was tempted to simply walk away before he ripped this woman's mouth off but a promise was made for him to at least try to be mindful of his mate's friends. So he closed his eyes and spoke honestly. "The term you humans refer to as love is a mythical emotion you conjured to explain your intense desires. It's only brief." Then he opened his eyes sending a soft spark of strong amour that had Inuyasha turn and smile before returning back to his friends.

"A demon's bond is much more complex. When mated our souls our mended into one. His feelings become my own and in the reversal. My life is his life. If one dies we both die."

The woman made a thinking sound and snickered as if coming up with the most wonder idea. "Your ways may be different from the way our culture but I can assure you that it's love, no matter how you define it."

"Hn."

She giggled walking back in the kitchen to finish washing up the dishes made and smiled to herself. No matter how you explain, it's all the same.

Sometime later, the brilliant glimmer of stars in the skies signaled for the guests to quickly take their leave before a random patroller came out to catch him in the barrier.

"I had fun guys." Inuyasha said walking everyone to the door. "We gotta do this again next weekend."

"Of course." Everyone agreed shared kisses and hugs then made their leave to go home.

Inuyasha stepped on the front step watching the silver impala disappear down the road till it was nothing more than a dimmed blink. Today was a welcome distraction from where and what they were. Even if it was a momentary happiness, the time spent wasn't done in vain. Those precious moments only reminded him of how much he truly worshiped his time before being incarcerated as a prisoner in these walls.

The rush of despair and sadness chimed to the other Inuyoukai who watched the hanyou wrap his arms around his torso. Whether only temporary or lasting, the remembrance of their current position would remain stoned in his mind for as long as they stayed put or until a blazed death was granted.

Inuyasha didn't flinch when the circle of calming devotion cradled him lovingly in a warm embrace. Sesshomaru's chin rested between the nestle of furry ears and blew a warm breathe over the edges. "You'll be fine."

"Yea…I know."

With nothing else worth keeping them outside, the two demons walked back inside of their home for some much needed rest…unmindful of the wicked chill of uncertainty gilding in the airs.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: 0_0 My brain hurts. I'm taking a break so this is the last chapter for the week. Next chapter the drama will be reintroduced into the story. We'll be getting more insight on what's going on behind the Inu's back. ^_^<strong>


	19. Strange Occurrences

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant: **Please read before continuing with the story. From here on out I will be inserting warnings where I feel the most sensitive parts of the story will take place. Because of my ignorance of warning one of the readers, I'd managed to cause her pain and for that I'm deeply sorry. So from hence forth warnings will be placed before and after the harshest scenes of this and future stories. Thank you. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings**: Language.

**Chapter 19: Strange Occurrences**

Completion. The one solid word that could only describe how Inuyasha felt now. No, not in the sense of a filled stomach or the sexual preference, but more towards bodily and spiritually content. Though life inside of the barriers were still considered their prison, the days weren't spent with fear or worry but blooming joys and blissful mirth for every moment passed during the past two months and things just couldn't be better.

After the first merited gathering of Inuyasha, his friends and his beloved that weekend, a casual routine fell into place, when his friends would come to visit more often than the one day weekends to coming more frequently. Ms. Higurashi continued coming once a week with Sota, while Kikyo and Kagome basically tried to fill as much of their spare time in the company of their hanyou comrade and on a few occasions with Sesshomaru.

Secret smiles and private teases were often given to Inuyasha by the two of curious girls when it came to them conversating about Sesshomaru's abilities in bed. But thinks to the Dog demons expert hearing, that conversation always lend the two girls out the front door and back home.

As much as Inuyasha enjoyed the sociable stopovers by his friends, none could compare to the sensual times he spent alone with Sesshomaru.

The endless howls of climatic highs would erupt in their home on most nights ending with Inuyasha cuddled lovingly by his mate's side. Every experience was just as intense and demonicly savage as the first time they'd become one. Though the sex had actually hadn't lessened in frequency or tastes. It'd only increased in a more fulfilling experience as Inuyasha gained more and more knowledge on what he could do to turn his older mate on.

With everything he's learned thus far there was one small thing he hadn't tried and that was attempting to dominate his lover and he knew that such a thing would never happen. He wasn't bothered by the notion of course, now that his instincts were in a more perspective manner, he was able to deal with the fact that Sesshomaru was of the domineering nature.

Sex wasn't all they done with one another either. The sensational and mentality bonds had increased fabulously as Inuyasha was now capable of carrying on long messages from greater distances and feel out Sesshomaru's presence whenever they went for a hunt.

Yes life was as peaceful and relaxing as it could get. Thoughts of feeling trapped were long since brushed aside to enjoy the moments of now.

That is until strange things began to happen that Sesshomaru couldn't explain taking place with Inuyasha...

The first time the issue was brought to his attention was during a brief afternoon visit from Kikyo dropping off a case of the hanyou's favorite human snacks. She'd asked if she could speak with Sesshomaru privately outside for a moment on something she didn't want to discuss in Inuyasha's presence.

Seeing no reason not to comply, Sesshomaru walked out with her and waited to see what the girl wanted to talk about.

"Has something been going on with Inuyasha?" She asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it may be nothing but it's kind of strange that he hasn't been eating the snacks we've left him lately." She commented worriedly. "Normally last week's box would've been empty for this week's rations, but it's still full. None of the snacks were touched."

Sesshomaru eyed the girl as his mind mentally surveyed over the events of the past few days where he'd just noticed that Inuyasha hasn't been eating properly as a demon his age should. On their last hunt, Inuyasha had refused his share of the kill saying he didn't have much of an appetite. Then there was the matter of him only wanting to sleep most of the days away. A peculiar change in behavior for someone who was always eager to leave the comforts of their home.

"I'm a little worried about him." Kikyo suddenly said, breaking through his thoughts. "Do you think that something could be wrong with him?"

Sesshomaru folded his arms. "Your concern is duly noted though not needed. If something's wrong Inuyasha's more than capable of handling it on his own."

Kikyo wasn't a hundred percent convinced but she left it at that, deciding that perhaps she was being a worried wart like Kagome. If something was wrong Inuyasha would tell someone about it. A little at eased by her own resulted consideration, Kikyo nodded and turned to take her leave till next visit.

Sesshomaru waited until her car was gone from view before walking back inside to have a word with his brother. Inuyasha hadn't been up for drawn out companies either lately. Yet another odd notion he should've been aware of. Curiously Inuyasha hasn't waited anyone's company but Sesshomaru's.

He found his brother curled up under the sheets of their bedroom resting as he had yesterday making this the second full day he's been in here.

Sesshomaru perched himself on the edge of the bed and for a frozen second, took the time to analyze his mate's face. Gone was the natural flush of his tanned cheeks and lips, now replaced with a tender paleness in close contrast to his white flamed hair. Besides the appearing loss of coloring he seemed otherwise healthy enough. There was no odor of approaching sickness or depression.

But there had to be an excuse for this sudden drain of energy and loss of appetite, and since he wasn't going to get any answers just sitting there he light nudged his brother's shoulder till he woke.

After a couple of well pressured shoves on his shoulder, Inuyasha eventually yawned and shifted his face slight to see the demon's face observing him closely. "Sesshomaru?" He said groggily, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hmm what time is it?"

"Past the afternoon. You've been in bed for two days."

"Really?" Inuyasha chuckled sleepily, settling back against the pillow. "Wow, I've slept that long huh?"

"Indeed."

Inuyasha nodded numbly pulling the sheets to his armpit. "I'm still kind of tired though…" He broke off on a drowsy exhale, feeling his eyelids become heavy.

When it seemed he'd fallen to sleep, Sesshomaru allowed his thoughts to surface, as mild concern marred over his mind. There was something wrong yet, he couldn't figure out what.

Upon hearing and feeling the disquieted envisions, Inuyasha opened one of his eyes to scowl at the stoic face. "Would you stop worrying? I'm fine."

"I think otherwise."

"And I think you need to find something else to do other than being in here." Inuyasha ducked under the blankets, grumbling about everything and what nots of annoying demons not knowing when to mind their own business.

Hn, maybe there wasn't anything to be concerned with. The brat's attitude sure hasn't altered, proving to be a good sign he's fine.

Contrary to what the hanyou may want, Sesshomaru didn't plan on leaving just yet. He was in an _attentive mood_ and could use a moment of sexual relief with his little puppy. "Inuyasha." He called reaching under the sheets, to ease up the front of his shirt. One of his fingers scoured over the plump plane of Inuyasha's chest squeezing the ripened pec and flicking a finger over his pebbling nipple.

Inuyasha whispered a stiffened moan easing back from the touch. "Sess…"

Kicking off his shoes, Sesshomaru pulled back the sheets and eased his way underneath further pushing up Inuyasha's shirt over his head and pecked soft kisses on his body, trailing the tips of his claws over his sides.

"Mn Mmmnn, no…no..."

A weak protest Sesshomaru made no mind to do as the shirt came over his head, tossed to the floor. His kisses landed on the bubbling brown nub and sucked it between his lips, slowly tugging and licking.

"Sess… come on stop." Inuyasha said shifting his chest away from that wet hotness.

Sesshomaru could feel the seriousness originating but ceased to care and lowered his head back.

Inuyasha drifted back bumping his head on the head broad as he placed his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders to stop any more advances. "Sesshomaru I said stop it. Damn I don't feel like it."

This time the protest was answered but not in the way Inuyasha would've thought. Sesshomaru being denied of his pleasures growled, yanking Inuyasha underneath him, pining his hands over his head. "What is wrong with you?" He demanded, fixing his eyes on the fiery blaze of golden anger.

"Nothing's wrong. Get off of me!" He said pulling at his wrists. "What the hell is your problem? Something's gotta be wrong all because I don't wanna have sex?"

"Something's wrong when you've denied my advances for the past week." Sesshomaru said calmly lowering his head to be an inch from Inuyasha's. "Something _is_ wrong and I demand to know what."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed, meeting Sesshomaru's gaze with an even stare. "Nothing's wrong ok?" He said steadily. "I've just been a little tired. Really I'm fine." He smiled sweetly and licked over the twin strips in his reach. "Stop being a worry wart."

Sesshomaru didn't ask any more questions deciding to drop the subject for now. He wasn't up for debating the issue anyway and determined if something were indeed bothering Inuyasha he knew to come and tell him about. So he carefully collapsed his body over Inuyasha's and began to kiss on his neck, keeping his hands pined over his head.

Inuyasha squirmed clamping his chin to his shoulder to protect his neck. "Sesshomaru come on. I'm tired. Can we just lied down or something?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head, his expression and his growing disappointment evident in his aura's unsettling wave. "Very well." He mumbled curtly, releasing his grip on Inuyasha and getting off the bed. He didn't bother saying where he'd be and just left. He wasn't angry with the lack of attention; it only caused him to become apprehensive to his mate's personality switch. There was definitely something bothering him and it angered him that he couldn't figure out what.

Inuyasha sighed pulling the covers over his head. Yes something was wrong with him, but he himself couldn't fathom what it was. He's been feeling odd lately, not wanting to eat, play, and fight or anything. All he desired was sleep and less company, not even wanting to be bothered with his friends. Now deep down he was disappointed in himself for not being able to satisfy Sesshomaru. True he'd never denied them their times of intimacy but this time it was different. Something inside him just clicked and he couldn't find himself being able to have sex.

Suddenly a weary waft of different emotions shuddered through him, causing him to jump from the bed and close their bedroom windows. Most of the times he left the windows open preferring the natural winds to the air conditioning. But not now, as he locked and secured the window latches and began feeling a tinge bit better.

Still he couldn't erase the rush of a sudden chill squeezing him. There was something going on he couldn't explain. A strange feeling coursing through him. It was so odd…but he was feeling…afraid… and that just wasn't like him.

So what the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>"How go the development phase of our little prodigy?" Asked Dr. Sevarius circling the glowing green tube descending from the ceiling to the steel floors.<p>

"Maturity is coming along fine doctor." One of his assistants answered, calculating a few extra details into the computer's log. "The embryo's cells are constructing at an interesting rate. Development is well advanced past that of a human fetus."

"Of course it is." The doctor gleamed proudly, placing a hand on the warm transparent material. To say he was impressed with this creature's progress would be a huge understatement. At already two months old, the tiny thing was already growing the noticeable nubs used for its arms, legs and head. Small folds of skin jutted out from its salmon transparency. The facial features were still limited, only displaying two large black orbs covered by a thin layer of skin, but none the less easily recognized for being a growing humanoid creature. And attached to its tiny tummy was the only meaning of line giving it life.

"Excellent. Has the computer been able to determine the sex of the project's gender?"

"No sir. The creature's DNA is still consulting the proper gender."

"Astonishing." Sevarius gushed reaching for a notepad to write down what he'd just learned. It was simply amazing how the chromosomes were twining together to concede the necessary decision. It was almost as if the blood flow were trying to contemplate which gender specific that'd be appropriate for the growing body.

"Doctor, come here quickly!" Said one of the surprised interns pointing at the computer monitor.

Sevarius nearly had a heart attack as he hurried over to see what the commotion was about. "What? What is it? It the experiment alright?" Lord knows he should be worried. This was the only embryo to live past this stage, the previous ten having had to be exterminated for under development.

"Yes sir its fine. But look." She said smiling happily.

Sevarius frowned glancing at the steady status bars till landing on an extra bar that hadn't been there before. The widest grin ever spread from ear to ear as he nodded his approval. There was no need for worry for the remainder of this experiment's progress. There on the screen was a bleeping red light indicating a soft heartbeat. "Marvelous work everyone." He praised walking back over to look into the bubbling glow with a tiny little babe nestled in the center. "You my dear are coming along quite nicely. I won't be surprised if you come out being as powerful as your fathers."

The only female of the scientific study approached sliding a hand admirably over the warm glass. "Have we could up with a title for the creature's files sir?"

"Yes," he said looking closely to note the tiny flutter of a small red pulse through the pink flesh. "We'll name it Inu number eleven. Being it was the only one of the first ten to live this long, I think it's appropriate."

"Yes sir."

As the two discussed more future detail decisions for the creatures usage, neither could see the wee fetus's brief flick of its bitty nub reaching out the best it was able. Reaching out for someone to feel. The fluids inside were warm, but not in the way it could be, like inside the cozy embrace of someone it was missing. It needed to feel that bond of promised security and honest purpose for giving the love and nurture it so desired.

But there was no one there. It couldn't feel another just like it. There wasn't a familiar surge of energy. No known source to cling too to calm its quailing spirit. Where was the loss warmth of a mother's touch? Where were the sensual touches to ensure everything was going to be ok?

It wasn't there. There was nothing out there.

As the bitty nub willed its way back to join the crowd crinkle of limbs, the little demon silently wept inside of its encased prison, wishing that this feeling of total solitude would someday subside. Yet warmed by the life liquids sustaining its life…it'd never felt so much colder than it did now. And so very alone.

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed and the strange behavioral traits had increased. The only gracious improvement was Inuyasha's appetite had returned a little. Sesshomaru was just arriving back from a small hunt carrying a large boar slung over his back. Inuyasha, hearing the return of his brother, bolted from his usual sit by the window and went to kiss him on the cheek.<p>

"Hey what'd ya catch this time?" He said already smelling the raw blood of a fresh kill.

Sesshomaru lifted the pig by the hide and handed to his brother who snatched the swine in his arms happily hugging the rough hide to his chest like a best friend and hurried to the kitchen to skin it. He quickly went to work using his claws to cut at the throat and pulled away at the muscles, throwing the best parts in the sink and the unwanted bits to the garbage.

Sesshomaru braced a shoulder on the doorway watching Inuyasha humbly prepare their meal. So far they haven't approached the subject for why his attitude had changed, but he allowed the change to remain as it was since his need to eat had returned. That had been Sesshomaru's main interests. But now that had passed he felt more comfortable in reinventing his previous advances.

It's been three full weeks since they'd last stimulated each other and gods that just weren't natural for a demon's stamina. Once a mated pair began their sexual desires they were known to keep the passion flowing even in their ancient years. And to go twenty days without? Well you can imagine Sesshomaru's slight frustrations at being cut off from the main course.

"Inuyasha?"

Mentioned demon turned around with a large chuck of red meat filling his mouth and blinked his innocent response.

Sesshomaru kicked off the entry frame and walked in taking the bit of meat from Inuyasha's mouth.

Swallowing the piece left inside, Inuyasha wiped off his mouth and smiled. "What's up?"

"Inuyasha tell me," Sesshomaru began folding his arms across his chest. "Do you plan on discussing the reasons behind your abrupt behavior?"

Inuyasha lean his hip against the counter, drumming his fingers over the surface as a sign of his irritation. "Sess I've already told ya nothing's wrong. Why do you keep trying to make a big deal out of everything?"

"I beg to differ. Your behavior's been odd as of late yet you have nothing to say for it?"

"No I don't because there's nothing wrong. You're just being stupid." He grouched walking around the stiff demon.

Suddenly Sesshomaru grabbed him by his upper arms and slammed his back against the pantry door holding his wrists in one hand and gripping his jaw with the other. "You think there's nothing wrong?" He quietly, his eyes sliding down his mate's angry, heaving body. "Prove it." He pressed his body roughly to Inuyasha's planting his lip against his neck. One of his legs eased in between the short pair rubbing his knee to the sweat pants covered crotch.

Try as he might, Inuyasha couldn't resist the urge to whimper his distress as he tried to free himself from Sesshomaru's stronger hold. He pulled and tugged at his arms while trying to jerk his neck away from the feathered kisses on his throat. "No…No…"

Sesshomaru keep the pressure on, rubbing his hardening member in a slow grind, willing the pup's own arousal to come forth.

"No…Sesshomaru stop…Please stop… Sesshomaru no stop...please...stop...Dammit I said stop!" He said having to yell loud enough to get his mate to cease his actions. His chest rose and fell rapidly panting as if having ran a marathon. Shamefully, he dropped his head from looking into the heated glare above. "I…I can't. I'm sorry."

The grip on his jaw tightened as it was twisted to the side to earn a harsh whisper, stinging his furry ear. "And you say nothing's wrong?" Sesshomaru gently released his hold on him and stepped out the kitchen leaving his mate to crumble to the floor shaking.

Sesshomaru had honestly had it, not knowing what to make of these strange occurrences. Inuyasha's change of appetite, his active energy loss, the sudden need to stop having sex? Everything was all haywire and he'd be damned if he'd, the reigning Dog Leader of all Inuyoukai, would reduce himself to masturbation. If this brazen faux pas attitude didn't improve soon, Sesshomaru was going to take him whether the boy agreed or not.

Inuyasha could feel and hear every enraged thought from his glowering mate and pulled his knees to his chest, feeling awful for causing all of this turmoil between them. It wasn't something he could help, or explain. Something inside him just wouldn't let him satisfy his lover the way he wanted. The spark that usually had him jumping Sesshomaru's bones just wasn't there. He was definitely still attracted to him and still felt strongly for him, but his instincts were pressing him to stir clear of him for a while.

Almost as if he'd be hurt by his mate if they had their usual rut fest. He knew Sesshomaru would never intentionally harm him, his mind said differently.

And even stranger, Inuyasha couldn't erase this unnatural chill that kept stiffening his joints into a frozen fatal position. His demon didn't feel safe. There was something wrong. Nothing felt secure as before. It all seemed to be crashing down all around him at once. It was all too much to convey on his own. He needed Sesshomaru. Where was he? Where was he!

Inuyasha jumped off the floor, running from the kitchen. He searched the entire house but couldn't find him. "Sesshomaru?" He whimpered not recognizing the sudden tremble in his voice. "Sesshomaru?" He said louder.

The chill was constricting his insides, tighter than a snake's coils. Becoming frantic with the clench of a growing threat, he hurried to the closest window and closed it, locking the latch, and closing the curtains. It wasn't enough. Something could still get inside. His gold eyes invoked the defined notion of a something he never thought he'd feel on his own.

Weakness. Overwhelming surges of a weakened plead for his mate's protection, raked him to the very core. The realization of it angered and terrified the young hanyou into a baleful huddled ball, covering his head in the curve of his knees. "Sesshomaru…" He whimpered pitifully, biting back the urge to sob his mate's return. "Come back… please come back."

A quickened spark of determination bombarded his thoughts, not belonging to him. Just then, Sesshomaru burst through the front door looking from side to side till landing on the bundled curl of his mate's body on the floor. He'd gone to the forest for a moment to collect his thoughts, but he wasn't expecting to feel the raw emotional distress, blazing in his headset and quickly made his return home to see what was wrong. "Inuyasha?" He called, approaching the trembling hanyou and kneeling down behind him. "Inuyasha. I'm here."

Inuyasha's nervous shivers quaked as he turned over his shoulder and nearly died from relief. "Sesshomaru." He moaned quickly throwing himself full bodily into his brother's arms, knocking the both of them on the floor.

Sesshomaru steadied their seated place, pulling Inuyasha on his lap, rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back and whispering gentle words of pledged shelter in his arms and nowhere else. Though the words were repeated constantly, Inuyasha still clung roughly to Sesshomaru's neck, hugging him to the point of near choking.

"Inuyasha." Gods there was so much fear bottled inside this boy's mind, body and soul. What the devil could render his brother's entire aura to the pathetic level of a vibrate puppy?

Sesshomaru continued to rock him back and forth, taking the time to look around the house at the odd differences that have been done. The windows and curtains were closed. And locked? Inuyasha always left the glass doors opened because of his demonic preference for natural odors and the winds soothing breezes. And for him to have them all closed tightly?

It only heightened Sesshomaru's own anger. Nothing towards his mate, but more towards the fact that even in his arms, Inuyasha didn't feel safe. His insecurities were coming in blinding rounds of piqued whites.

Feeling his rage build, Sesshomaru stood up with Inuyasha in his arms and carried him to their shared bedroom, laying his body on the mattress.

"No, no, no!" Inuyasha reached out when Sesshomaru pulled back. "Don't go."

"I'm not leaving." Sesshomaru assured, crawling on the bed, pulling Inuyasha in his arms. "Shhh, calm yourself. I'm not leaving."

Inuyasha snuggled inward, as if wishing he could bind their bodies together. Through all of the uncomfortable squirming for a closer position, Sesshomaru took all of the odd physical needs to be held closely and clarified a disturbing fact he couldn't bear to admit out loud. Inuyasha was subconsciously asking to be protected from all and any unknown threats, thus invoking a horrible conclusion. Inuyasha has somehow loss his previous faith in Sesshomaru's abilities to provide security as his Alpha.

Being who he was, that was a knifing blow to his pride. He, Sesshomaru named as one of the most predominant demons on earth, wasn't capable of helping relax his mate's harbored doubts.

As the rafts of inadequacy begin to take over his own aura, Sesshomaru tightened his arms around Inuyasha's body in a vise like death grip, wrapping one of his legs around his shorter ones. Every ounce of space was depleted to nothing, as a light show of relief washed over Inuyasha's body as he tucked his head under Sesshomaru's chin.

However a sinking feeling in his stomach, made him feel sickened that he was causing Sesshomaru to feel insufficient in his abilities. An Alpha's job was to give out the vowed competence to give his mate a well provided shelter. But now Sesshomaru was angrily trying to will all of his sense of powerful strength by raising his youki to easily wrap itself around Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha sighed, burying his face further still in the cozy warmth, whispering a soft, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Before drifting off to sleep, to leave his mate awake, and wondering…What on earth was causing his mate to mistrust his strength?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Poor Inuyasha. What's going on with him? Why doesn't he feel the security he did before in his brother's arms? Find out in the next chapter. ^_^.<strong>


	20. Painful Connection

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** Andddd more strange weirdness. Please forgive grammar mistakes. This chapter's pretty long so I'm sure there are more mistakes than usual. But I'll try to catch most of them. But for now, I'm pooped ^_^.

**Warnings:** Language. OOC Inuyasha.

**Chapter 20: Painful Connection**

In the deepest parts of the F.D.D.A Building lied the forbidden laboratories of illegal science. The subtle noise of tranquilized silence cracked from the calculated beeps, recorded findings and quiet discussions hovering around the tiny creature's luke warm home, all keeping a protective watch over its quickening development.

At only 3 months old the fetus now titled as Inu Eleven was at the maturity stages of a five month old embryo. The skin has thickened and the layers of pale pink flesh are developing a light film of fuzz. To some of the scientist astonishment, the baby is beginning to develop eye motion, unknowingly scanning out its surroundings of the tall darkened creatures that surround it.

Sevarius was just making it in, ready for a full day of active study on his project's rapid growth spurt. For weeks the tiniest flicker of movement was recorded as if finding the rarest gem in a pit of a volcano. There was no need for worry of the child's survival from hence forth. Its health was exceeding everyone's expectations, thus leaving a relaxed mind for all.

"Has anything different occurred today?" He asked one of the student interns.

Toki nodded his head. "Yes sir. She's been showing signs of momentary reflexes in her limbs."

"She?"

"Yes. The sex has finally been determined to be that of a female, though we've tried to alter the sex to a male." Toki typed in a few security codes for the computer's networking system to display the secret status reports of the child's assessments. "We've tried to persuade the DNA threads into creating a male specimen similar to the young male demon, but it seems the bloodline is quite stubborn. Once the sex is determined it's written in stone."

Sevarius wanted to cry tears of joy. This was just amazing. He'd secretly hoped for a female of the species to further any new discover. Absolutely remarkable. "Tell me more."

Toki yawned from a last night's work load, picking up a nearby clip board holding most of the status reports. "So far we're visibly able to see the basic ten toes, ten fingers, and no abnormalities to list. Inu Eleven's still too young to gather samples from so we've had to use expert genetics to carefully extract some of her wastes dropping to the bottom. So far she seems to be quite healthy." The pair looked up at the floating seven inch body curled inward, and listened to the stereo speaker's settled thumps. Toki looked at the clip board to survey another interesting fact. "Her heart rates highly active as well as her movements. I've never seen a fetus move around as much as this one. Last week she actually stretched out."

"Of course." Sevarius snorted puffing out his narrow chest. "She is a child of the two strongest demons to ever live. Her actions are bound to be different than that of an average human baby."

"Oh there's also the mention of her bodily fluids taking place. At just three months her bone marrow is beginning to produce excellent blood cells for bone strength and her digestive juices are absorbing the nutrition's from her artificial umbilical cord."

"Are there any signs of demonic capabilities?"

"No sir, nothing yet. Oh wait there was something." Toki quickly flipped through three more sheets before handling the information to his elder. "One team did a CAT Scan through the cylinder and found small sacks growing under the muscle folds of her arm pits. They're similar to the older demon that has the ability to exert poisonous acid."

"Splendid. Excellcent, excellcent."

Suddenly the entire lab's occupants all gasped collectively as they gathered around the large cylinder of now glowing a illusive ocean blue. Inu Eleven's large black eyes, flapped one lazy blink and she stretched out her short arms and legs, opening her tiny mouth to give a sweet yawn.

"Ohhhh…" Everyone quickly searched for an available note pad and pen to scribble down this morning's latest mobility.

"Did you get that?"

"Write that down."

"Amazing. Record her toes wiggling too."

Sevarius tossed orders back and forth, ensuring not to miss a single stir in his little Inu Eleven's evolution. This was going so marvelously. The Nobel Prize was definitely going to look great mounted in his living room wall.

The mumbled talks and deep rumbles all came as gurgled speeches through the residing tube, reaching the tiny creatures unraveling ears.

There were others out there. No, they weren't the same as her. They're all different. So cold and unloving. But there was another's presence out there. Someone strong, warm and caring living out in the real world. She could feel the tinge of a delicate tingles rushing in her veins. The surge was faint but she could feel it. The cozy sweet gentleness, wrapping her snuggled in its beautiful aura. There was someone out there she belonged too. Someone who cared and gods how she wanted to able to nestle her cold body in the arms of that special someone.

* * *

><p>The subtle changes in behavior were becoming worst each passing day. Inuyasha had gone from his over exerted self to being a nervous mass of concealed fear. Agitation was intensifying between them as still no acts of intimacy took place. Sesshomaru's frustrations were currently being taken out on the nearby forests, lying to waste nearly a third of the landscape.<p>

This was maddening. A full month without a single stroke, touch, caress or even a kiss. Every advancement was all too much for Inuyasha to take and here Sesshomaru was finding it even more difficult to keep his hands to himself. Try as he might he had to will his libido down to a dull ache each time he caught sight of his mate's body spawned out on their bed.

Inuyasha's symptoms for whatever, was becoming so hard to understand at times. There were moments when he hated wearing a stitch of clothing and others when he couldn't bear to be seen naked. His eating habits were constantly an up and down issue, the only positive being that he was eating. Then there was the fear factor he'd have bottled up inside till Sesshomaru's arrival. Like this morning when he'd come home after the barrier patrol, Inuyasha and leap with joy and threw himself in his arms, quickly shutting and locking the door. "Glad you got back so soon. I was getting worried."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose. "Inuyasha…"

"Yea yea I know you can take care of yourself, you're the strongest badass in the world, blah, blah blah. So sue me for being a little concerned." He walked back to the bedroom, content to have his mate back home safe and sound.

After that Sesshomaru had honestly reached his limits with the boy's ridiculousness and figure out some type of solution to the whole situation.

So it wasn't until later that night he sort out to put an end to this mental foolishness in his own way.

Around the same time as usual, Inuyasha would awaken when the moon was at its highest in the sky and gaze out at the wispy clouds flying along. As restless as he was, there was no telling when he'd get back to sleep. There was just something about looking out there in the night foggy mist that intrigued and yet frightened him all at once. He couldn't brush off the feeling that there was something out there trying to reach him. As if calling him. But what, he couldn't figure it out.

A sense of hallow emptiness was all he could detect from a far off distance. Somewhere far. And it almost seemed familiar.

"Inuyasha." Whispered a husky deep voice near his puppy ear, startling him from his troubled thoughts. "You're unable to rest again?"

"Hmm yea." Inuyasha mumbled keeping his eyes out the window.

A fluttered of a large sheet wrapped over his shoulders, locked and secured by his mate's hands at his waist. Sesshomaru rested his chin, on Inuyasha's bare shoulder, pulling his back to his chest, and kissed the side of his neck. "Come back to bed."

"No, that's ok. You go ahead. I'm not sleepy." He whispered back, tilting his head over to see the disappointed glare, staring at him. A little annoyed at himself, his right ear flattened to his crown. "Look I'm not fine. Just go back to bed."

The earlier glare transformed to a hardened steel glint. "I think not." He tightened his arms, digging his chin in further. "Something keeps bothering you and you're purposely keeping it from me for no reason."

Inuyasha groaned shrugging from the embrace, letting the sheet fall between them. "Look, don't start alright. I'm not in the mood."

"Do you doubt me so much Inuyasha?"

"What are you talking about? I never said that!"

"Your odd sense of showing me otherwise says differently."

Inuyasha turned around his eyes on fire. "Just drop it alright? I already told ya nothing's wrong. Damn, I swear you're being paranoid." He clicked his tongue walking around his anger mate. Truth be told, he was getting a little uneasy around Sesshomaru too. He knew his duties as a submissive demon weren't being fulfilled and as his demonic instincts kicked in he knew it'd only be a matter of time before his Alpha took charge of everything and simply took him whether he liked it or not. A chance he wasn't trying to risk.

"I'll be in the living room if ya need anything—Hey!" And just as he predicted that chance was taken too likely as he suddenly found himself slammed roughly into the wall. The back rush, knocked the wind from his lungs, not enough time to prepare for to resist his hands being pinned over his head and a knee between his pajamas.

"You take me for someone to play with Little One." Growled the enraged Alpha pressing his body flushes to the younger demon's. "Have you forgotten your station? Everything you are and everything about you belongs to me."

"Sesshomaru don't." He pleaded turning his head away.

One hand handcuffed over the wrists as the other gripped around Inuyasha's jaw, twisting his face around to face the anger dancing in his mate's eyes. Biting down on his bottom lip, he restrained the urge to cry out when Sesshomaru pushed his knee into his crotch. "You're smart enough to know the consequences for displeasing me Inuyasha."

Yes he did know. That's why he was keeping quiet. It'd be foolish of him to try talking his way out it. If he was lucky enough, Sesshomaru would probably show him mercy, spearing a might of a painful rut. So he closed his eyes trying to send out his submission through the bonded link, in hopes that Sesshomaru would understand his distress.

And he did. He felt it all. The apprehension, the will to be strong and the quiet submission all obediently trying to sooth his boiling emotions. An earned reward for his actions maybe, Sesshomaru didn't know, but he reluctantly lowered his hands from Inuyasha's wrists but kept their closeness near. "Then why?" The dog king whispered, a tinge of hurt buried deep inside.

The raw desire to try his best stung Inuyasha so much, all he could do was drop his head on Sesshomaru's chest. "I don't know. Just try to understand."

Understand what he didn't know but he didn know this. Raping Inuyasha wouldn't have solved anything. It would've only caused a larger rift in their relationship.

So he went to bed trying to figure out what more he could do.

But try as he might, there was no other useful method he could conjure up that he considered worth trying. So with no other options left out there, Sesshomaru sat on the steps of the small house the following morning and looked up to the early morning skies, dreading the decision he'd made an hour ago. "Inuyasha what are you doing to me indeed." He'd often question himself, whenever another uncharacteristic decision was made.

This latest idiotic decision being the most devastating to hit dead center on his pride.

And his little helpers were just arriving in his drive thru, popping their heads from out of the silver impala. Kikyo and Kagome took off their seatbelts, hurrying to get to the house after receiving a call from Sesshomaru about something he wanted to address. And since they knew he could give three drops of soda about either of them, they knew it had to do with Inuyasha.

Kikyo was the first to make it, about to rush through the front door but was blocked when Sesshomaru stood up. "We'll talk out here." He said looking between them at a nearby tree.

"But can't we see Inuyasha first?" Kagome asked trying to go around but at the icy stare, she quickly changed her mind and followed the taller people to the tree.

"Is he ill?" Kikyo questioned once they stood under the tree.

Sesshomaru waited a moment, contemplating his momentary lapse of ignorance when he'd dialed those ten digits. "I don't even know I called you here." What had he been thinking? As if a foolish human could convert his mate's personality switch.

"Would you just tell us what's wrong already?" Kagome whined angrily, getting upset.

Yes this was pointless. He turned to head back inside his home, to keep from his jamming his claws through her chest but stopped short before words of apology could be uttered. No matter what, he was out of options now. He had to think about Inuyasha's health instead of his own miserable pride and turned back around. These two were annoying but there was a connection there that Inuyasha shared with the two that might prove useful.

"Inuyasha's behavior has altered in the past few weeks." Sesshomaru spoke lucidly, leveling the females with a hardened look. "He rarely ventures out of home now."

"Why? Inuyasha always loved to run around outside." Kagome quizzed, worry marring over her brow.

Here was the most difficult part. "He…doesn't feel protected."

Kikyo tapped her chin in thought. "Why wouldn't he feel safe from any other time? He wasn't safe back at the compound so could those feelings be returning?"

"What exactly is safe anyway? Inuyasha's the strongest guy we know." Kagome added.

This was exactly why Sesshomaru didn't want to in-trust their affairs to these women. He should've known they'd make this complicated. "In our race, there are two positions held. One of the Alpha, myself, and the submissive, Inuyasha. My job is to provide a confident security for him to believe in." Though he's been the complete opposite.

"Ah I see now." Kagome beamed. "You're having marital problems right?"

"In a manner of speaking. Then there's also the problem of our intimacy lacking in frequency." Said Sesshomaru neutrally.

"Oh…oh…OH!" Kagome squealed covering her mouth shamefully. "You mean you and him haven't…_ya know_, in a while?"

"Six weeks."

Kikyo flinched knowing had to definitely be a tough issue. "Perhaps one of us should talk to him. Maybe it's something he's too embarrassed to talk to you about."

If it does turn out to be something that absurd, Sesshomaru vowed to rip the boy's jaw in half. "Very well."

* * *

><p>A sharp sting tore through Inuyasha's body, literally striking him like a lightning bolt as he curled within himself to keep from screaming from the raft of emotions growing inside. God he was so afraid. There was something going on. He felt so alone. So scared. This suffocating loneliness was killing him inside. Like a revolving cyclone of fire pricked needles stabbing at his flesh so savagely. Why was he consumed with so much fatigued sadness and loneliness? Sesshomaru where was he? Why wasn't he here?<p>

'_Sesshomaru where are you!'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Sesshomaru where are you!'<em>

Quick as a silver flash, Sesshomaru startled both girls as he bolted toward the house yanking the door open and rushed inside. Kagome and Kikyo ran off after him, knowing he was going to Inuyasha's side. Both were nervous for what they might find when they ran down the hall heading for the bedroom. Instead of finding a dead or hurt Inuyasha, they found him cradled between Sesshomaru's legs sweating profusely and whimpering in his shirt.

"Inuyasha talk to me. What's happening to you?"

Inuyasha buried his face deeper, shaking his head. "I-I don't know." He whispered weakly, feeling the effects of his heavy breathing and fears dwindle down. "J-just don't leave me again. Stay close…please."

Sesshomaru sighed patting his lower back. "You have to talk to me Little One. How do you expect me to help, if you can't tell me what's happening?"

"I-I don't know what's going on." Inuyasha unbutton Sesshomaru's shirt and pressed his face on his chest, wishing there was a way he could blend with him. He was so frightened it pissed him off. Here he was whimpering and sniveling like a little coward. How pathetic.

Kagome quietly walked forward, placing a gentle hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Hey Yasha, what's going on?"

Inuyasha suddenly jerked away from the touch, eyes growing wide, as he cried frantically and fisted his hands in Sesshomaru's shirt, tugging him in closer. "Stop, don't touch me! Stay back!"

Kagome drew back, feeling hurt. "Inuyasha…why?"

"Keep back." Sesshomaru warned evenly, hugging Inuyasha's face to his neck. Emotions were running high and hearing the distressed whine, Sesshomaru had to keep his instincts from instantly killing the girl, knowing his mate would regret it later.

"What, what happened? Why did he react that way when she touched him?" Kikyo questioned, keeping her distance.

Sesshomaru said nothing picking Inuyasha up in one arm, walking to the shut the door and went back to the bed, lying Inuyasha on the bed and spooned behind him. Inuyasha wanted to see his protector's face and twisted around, keeping his face hidden from view. Ego-wise, this was a huge blow to Sesshomaru's confidence, seeing his mate's determination to seek safety. "You're fine Inuyasha. There's no threat here." He whispered softly kissing his sweaty brow and stroking his shoulder.

Words were just that. Words. But being that they were honest words from his Alpha, Inuyasha peeked out worriedly seeing Kikyo and Kagome through calmer eyes. "Kagome, I-I'm sorry… So sorry."

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's alright."

"Why did he react that way to Kagome's touch?" Kikyo repeated, frustrated.

"He doesn't feel secure." Sesshomaru expressed, pushing back a tentacle of white hair from Inuyasha's face. "He's got the impression of feeling vulnerable from everything out there. Even whilst in my embrace, his faith in my powers are non-existent."

Hearing the hurt in his explanation, Inuyasha felt terrible because he knew it was true. Even now, in Sesshomaru's arms he just didn't feel safe. No matter how much of his youki he used to wrap around his, there just wasn't anything he could do to make him feel better.

To see their friend shivering there like a feeble child was just too much for either of them to witness. Inuyasha was not the type to simply latch on to someone else's support.

"Now you see why I'm concerned." Sesshomaru revealed keeping a firm hold on his mate's waist.

Crossing her arms deep in thought, Kikyo figured over some of the many questions she wanted to ask but settled on the simplest one. "Where do you think he'll feel safest?"

"You'd think he was comfortable inside this house." Kagome asserted looking around the small structure.

"I can't think of any other place within the barrier that he'll consider a noble fortress." The dog demon said sarcastically.

Kagome kept looking around the house at the various furniture's and other bits of objects, than her eyes landed on the bedroom window where a cozy view of the forest could be seen. That's when a curious thought hit her. "Is there a place you can take him that he might feel safest?"

"Come again?"

Kagome pointed outside. "Maybe you can make him go outside. Show him there's nothing to be afraid of. The forest maybe. There are lots of trees—"

"You want me to force my mate to endure more unnecessary stress?" Sesshomaru alleged coldly to the young teen. "What type of illogical nonsense are you preying on?"

"I-I think it's a good idea." Inuyasha murmured in a tiny meek voice, lifting his face mere inches from his brothers. "Let's give it a try."

Sesshomaru brushed his nose affectionately on his brother's cheek. "You'll feel safer outside then where you currently are?"

Inuyasha let out a low sigh, shamefully turning his head away. "That's not fair Sesshomaru."

"Is it?"

Inuyasha said nothing else to that knowing they'd be treading on tender territories concerning that subject. It wasn't as if he intentionally doubted Sesshomaru's strength to protect him. Hell he didn't even know what it was making him feel so, so, damn he couldn't describe it.

"Hey don't be so hard on him." Kagome said softly. "Just think of it as a way to help him get through it faster. Then maybe everything will be back to normal in no time. What do you say?"

Hesitation came from both ends. Inuyasha's being because of his eagerness to consider the idea but displeasing his mate. And Sesshomaru because he was unsure if the idea was worth considering. The method could go both ways. What if Inuyasha did go outside and it only increased his distress? Then again, a change in scenery could possibly create a calmer effect on him.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha urged in a semi confident voice. "Let's try it. If I don't feel comfortable, I swear I'll say."

"You find it complicated to tell me what's wrong with you now. How am I to be certain you'll honestly say if you're fine?"

"I promise. I'll say if something's wrong ok?" As timid as a church mouse, Inuyasha scooted closer and licked over the twin stripes of his cheek. "Please?"

There was so much riding on this small little plan that Sesshomaru just didn't want to try. So many what ifs. But then there was the fact of keeping his mate locked up inside this house and selfishly only making things worst. So what was there to lose? Shaking his head for fear of regretting his decision said, sternly. "Very well. We'll give the Human's idea a chance. But if I should sense a single change in your aura, we'll return here without question. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Fine. Let us be off."

* * *

><p>At first the outside attempt was complicated to deal with. Inuyasha would gain enough courage to go out but he wouldn't let Sesshomaru get too far from his side. The flight to the forests had been another difficulty. With them high in the air, Inuyasha felt he was exposed out for whatever to take advantage of them. The height wasn't the issue, just the fact of being subdued by a sudden assault. Luckily the travels were always short one, which he was really grateful for as they came to a landing in the same center of trees they've always used for training purposes.<p>

Sesshomaru touched down, keeping his arm slung protectively around the hanyou's waist. Still a bit nervous Inuyasha clung helplessly to his mate's arm as he sniffed the area for any potential dangers and scanned around for anything else. When the search came up empty, a sense of fresh relief washed over him as he slowly released his hold, but their fingers locked and began to explore the territory.

Sesshomaru watched and sensed regally for any evidence of agitation or building panic. So far so good. He seemed to be fine…

'_Stop it.'_ Came the sudden mind link. Inuyasha cast a dirty look up at the anxious demon. _'I told you before, I'm not weak. Stop worrying so much.' _

Sesshomaru squeezed his hand. _'Until I see signs of your old self returning, I'll stay alert.'_

'_So if I can manage to get around with you, you'll stop worrying?'_

'_No, but I will be put at ease.'_

Keh, that's close enough for him. Inuyasha took a very, very, very, very, very deep breath, and pulled his hand free, taking a shaky step forward.

First step. Whew damn near shit his pants. Second step. A bit easier though still nerve wracking. Third step. A little better. Fourth step. Stomach's starting to feel uneasy. Fifth step…fifth step…fifth step…

'_I can still see you.'_ Sesshomaru connected smartly, folding his arms.

Inuyasha swiftly planted his foot down, blowing out a heavy wind. "Ummm…" He turned around grinning sheepishly and held out his hand. "Just because I said I'll try doesn't mean I wanna do it alone."

Arrogant brat. But he'd give him points for effort. Sesshomaru tsked his lips taking the offered hand. "At least you tried."

* * *

><p>Five months in age and maturing elegantly, nearly fourteen inches in length, weighing a hefty size, Inu Eleven was slowly becoming quite amazing representative for her gene pool. The once darkened bulbs for eyes were now suck in the sockets, gazing out wondrously at whatever was around, unknowing of what awaited her outside. The boil of powerful auras flowed visibility through the mapped out blue and red veins lined over her wrinkled body. Crinkled paths lead to the folds of developing arms and legs reaching out further than before.<p>

Staring proudly his little beauty, Dr. Sevarius jotted down more notes, as all ten fingers and toes wiggled out and stretched expediently for the first time. The little lovely was definitely her father's daughter judging by the characteristic traits now becoming more visible. A pair of strips could be seen appearing on her arms, legs and hips. The only areas sporting three being her face. One painted on each cheek and one descending up the center of her neck. Upon her brow, a four point star sprung out through her skin, adding to her angelic radiance. Though not quite to its fullness just yet, up top of her head was a bundle of stringing silver spouting from her scalp presenting an almost murky cloud around her head.

An ancient portion of a long line of powerful creatures, all curled into this tiny being. And with the growing energies coursing through her body, none of it could surpass the dying desires to be held. There were sensual senses for touch, hearing or perfect sight. Her only skill at this tender size was her chances to send out her pleas for comfort. Loneliness was slowly eating her alive, and she needed that unique someone who could replace this sense of desolation.

The giant hole in her heart soared from the deepest parts of her soul as she sent out wave after unintentional waves of whimpering fear and sadness. She yearned for that special someone, that beautiful someone she knew was there that she belonged too. And she sent that message out searching aimlessly for that …someone…the person she belonged too. The one who could take away this alienation of distilled coldness and warm her body with the tender affections she so desired.

* * *

><p>Not long after the first expedition out, Inuyasha was feeling more confident to venture out from their home. There were still intense moments of wild flashes where he went frantic if Sesshomaru wasn't near, but when he caught sight of his protector, the shock would settle down.<p>

Nothing was discovered as to why Inuyasha's condition was still erratic. Even if he could go outside, it didn't explain his other symptoms. He was still having an irregular eating habit, fear still gripped him like a constricting evil entity, and the days where he'd sleep and the nights where he'd stay up looking out the windows still occurred.

Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Kagome were still baffled that no clues could lead to his sudden change and still tried every day by asking as many questions they could about something they could've missed. Inuyasha was in the back taking a nap as his three loved ones all sat in the dinner table discussing him.

"Could it be something that has to do with his aging? Perhaps a change in his maturity?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, explaining patiently. "No, a demon's stages to adulthood wouldn't have these types of effects. In any case, he simply knows what's going on. We're born knowing all that goes around us."

"But he was raised by humans all his life. Maybe his maturity would be a bit different since he is a half demon."

"Regardless of the mixed heritage, he still has demon blood, and demon maturity stages. It doesn't matter by whom he's raised, the effects are still the same."

Kagome scratched at her ponytailed hair, trying to see if she could figure out something they'd forgotten but she was just as stomped. "Maybe he's just having his effects earlier."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes sitting back in his chair. There was no sense in repeating what he'd said before. Inuyasha's maturity had nothing to do with these issues. No, there was something else, bothering him and these symptoms were sadly something he'd never experienced before.

"Then what about—"

Just then a giant hyper drive of overwhelming sorrow engulfed Sesshomaru's entire spirit choking him from the inside out. The bolt of aura was so strong he clenched at his heart feeling as if someone were poisoning his very soul. This sadness…this bottomless grief. The effects became too great even for his strong muscular function as he slide off his chair and collapsed on all fours gripping his chest for strength. This feeling, so change. It was so close to that of a mother grieving over a loss child…

Kagome and Kikyo rushed to his side wondering what on earth could've brought Sesshomaru to his knees.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong? What's going on?" Kagome asked, grabbing a hold of his arm.

Sesshomaru shoved the girls to the side struggling to get to his feet as the surge shook him to his very core. "Dear God." He groaned shaking his head of this insane emotion.

Kikyo became worried. "Sesshomaru tell us. What's wrong?"

Through the intense fog, of screaming mental suffering, Sesshomaru wavered on his legs, trying to get toward the source. His blood was on fire, his pulse erratic as discovery swallowed him whole. By the gods, how could he have been so blind? All of this time the signs were so painfully obvious, yet he was too foolish as to believe it was some sort of ignorant sickness. Inuyasha was pregnant!

He ran as fast as his weakened limbs would take him till he rushed into the bedroom and froze on the pitiful sight. Kagome and Kikyo came up seconds later behind him and stared terrified at their friend's position. "INUYASHA!" The girls screamed frightened.

There was Inuyasha his back arched in a near perfect horseshoe, opening his mouth to release a wicked yell as pain spasms burned over his body by an unseen fire. He screamed, he wailed, he cried wildly, thrashing all around, his eyes stinging from the endless tears. There was so much sorrow, he could barely take it as he constantly flexed back and forth in a snapping motion to the floor and in the air.

Sesshomaru's scrambled mind quickly came too, as he stepped into the bedroom trying to figure out what this was. This couldn't be right. If Inuyasha had merely lost a child he'd be in a depressed state, not going mad. Yes the thought of losing a child was incredible for any parent both male and female. But if he hadn't miscarried why was this intense feeling of a child's loss so dynamic? It just didn't make any sense.

Dropping to his knees, Sesshomaru gathered the fetal curled Inuyasha in his arms and carried him to their bed, placing him on his lap. "It's alright Little Brother. Calm yourself, you're fine." He chanted over and over again, trying to calm his ranging grievance.

"Umm we'll just go ahead and leave you guys Sesshomaru." Kagome announced walking out to give the two some privacy.

Kikyo nodded seeing her cousin's silent dismissal. "We'll call you guys later. Please call if you need anything."

The two walked out leaving the two demons alone just long enough to gather their senses. The walk to the car seemed like the longest one ever as they got in both near tears, saddened that there wasn't much they could do.

"I wish there was just something we could figure out." Kagome said frustrated.

"Don't worry." Kikyo assured, backing out the drive way. "There's a will for everything and we'll find."

* * *

><p>Back inside Sesshomaru cradled his beloved's body like a child rocking him back and forth until his quivering settled to mild tremors and small whimpers. His arms were wrapped tightly as a protective shield from everything. And it slowly worked as Inuyasha quietly lend heavily on his brother's chest, completely wiped out from that crazed <em>whatever<em>.

Memory of what occurred was hazy as he blinked coming back to focus of the real world. Sesshomaru's hold lessened just enough for Inuyasha to lifted his head glancing around the room then at his current state.

"How are you now?" Sesshomaru questioned, wiping off the sweat of his brow.

Inuyasha blinked rubbing his sore head. "Better, I guess."

"Inuyasha enough is enough. You must tell me what's going on. Why do I get the sense that you've lost a child? Were you pregnant without my knowledge? Is that why you were acting so strange?"

Inuyasha shook a firm no. He wasn't pregnant, though he wasn't sure if he'd be able to figure it out if he were.

"Then tell me what's going on."

Inuyasha let out a long winded sigh as he came to the conclusion the he needed to get this out before it became worst. "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I get this feeling…that someone's out there. Calling me."

Both eyebrows shot up at the information. "Someone's calling you?" Sesshomaru repeated quietly. "Someone like whom?"

Inuyasha dropped his head, feeling some tingles of those emotions surface. "I don't know. But it's alone." He sniffled. "God, I can feel its very soul…And, and it wants to come home."

"Come home?"

"Yes," Inuyasha cried throwing his face into Sesshomaru's shirt. "It's alone and so sad. All it wants is to come home. Come home to us."

Sesshomaru held him for a while, before urging him one. "You must tell me Inuyasha. Do you think you're imagining this? Is it real?"

He nodded against the shirt and answered his voice muffed from the material. "It's real. There's no mistaken it now. It knows we're here and it wants to be here with us."

As he began to slowly cry out the poor creature's feelings, Sesshomaru held him close, sensing and taking in all of the incredible thoughts and sensations of his mate's disruptions. Then there was the fact that he was holding Inuyasha. Close. They hadn't been this close in a long while. Inuyasha pulled his face back, tears streaming down his face, which Sesshomaru kissed away.

Gods it's been so long since he kissed his soft lips, tasted his innocent flavors. The first kiss started at his cheek, feathering on his nose, and then trailed over to the corner of his mouth till landing firmly on his mouth. Inuyasha struggled at first whining his disagreement, but Sesshomaru stood firm, keeping their lips sealed tight. A raw sense of demand spiraled inside him that forced his instincts to submit and allow his body to be taken by his Alpha. The coupling was harsh and uncomfortable; But Inuyasha took it all in, knowing this pleased his brother. He may not have enjoyed it but when he sensed the satisfaction of his mate, it was more than enough to overcome it. And for that he was, at least for this moment, happy.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Poor Inuyasha. This is getting crazy. And it's only going to get crazier next chapter. The baby's becoming anxious for that special touch. Stay tuned for the next chapter…which I'll get to work on after I soak my fingers…ouch… <strong>


	21. That Special Touch At Last

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** Oh man…. Am I losing my audience or am I updating too fast? Maybe I need to slow down… Nah lol. Here's another long chapter guys. Don't read it all at once if you can't. ^_^

**Warnings:** Language. OOC Inuyasha

**Chapter 21: That Special Touch At Last**

The final month of maturity has passed. The child's incubation process has stabilized to a sustainable living shell and now it was time.

"Dr. Sevarius?" Toki summoned through the low pressed intercom. "Inu Eleven's development stage has finished. We're ready to release her from inside the nourishment chamber."

The intercom clicked a reply. "Good proceed to get her ready for the health analyzing. I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes sir." This was it. The moment of truth has finally come to a head. "Alright everyone you heard the doctor. Go ahead and drain the endurance tank." Toki pulled on his long white lab coat, typing in the technical security code for the computer's mainframe to begin the detachment of the few wires connected to her fully ripened form. "Disengage computer's intellectual cruiser." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Said another young intern typing the ordered command.

"Good. Remember we have to take everything slowly from this point. Anything too rapid could put her nervous system into a state of shock. Don't force the fluids from her umbilical cord just yet. Let it stay until we can properly cut her from the artificial nutrients. And bring in an oxygen tank in case her intake of the atmosphere isn't stable. Keep the fluids drainage speed at a steady 5.5 milliliters per three minutes. We have to let her adjust to the freedom of being grounded."

Order after calculated order was given back to back to ensure the child's arrival to the world was absolutely perfect. Mistakes couldn't be chanced now. At seven months in age, Inu Eleven has become the picture perfect image of a well grown baby ready to enter the world.

At exactly 5: 39 a.m. Little Inu Eleven's naked bottom touched down on the cool smooth metal of the cylinder's tank as the finalized flows of her life giving fluids drained from all around. The glowing turquois of wonder, floated down casually leaving a molded stock of long grown silver hair plastered over her scalp and down her wrinkled back.

By the tiniest fraction of time, her first blink of the real world gazed out through two clear golden eyes. She stared aimlessly at the tall creatures surrounding her unsure of who to connect to as her protector. A rush of emotions gushed through her as she stretched out her striped stubby arms and kicked out her pudgy legs, sensing, feeling and reaching for that bond.

The smoked sizzle of the tube's release mechanism echoed in rival of a snake's venomous hiss, unlatching from the edges and slowly lifted upward. At that instant a rasped of a sudden chilled cloaked her sensitive flesh blown from the outside laboratory's sterilized temperature.

Dr. Toki waited until Sevarius came through the front sliding door putting on his lab coat, until giving the orders to begin the measurements, weighing and abnormality search operation. And in quicken motion, Inu Eleven was overcome by the hundreds of long gloved fingers touching and feeling over her, searching for odd signs of development, taking her measurements and weighing her body on the steel cold surface of a scale.

Ten minutes later, one of the older scientists came up holding out a clip board of recordings made so far to Dr. Sevarius. "We have her measured at twenty one inches and weighing eight point eight pounds."

"Any signs of unseen growth?" Toki questioned.

"No, she's grown in the basic rate as any normal child. Actually she seems over developed for a child being born only a few minutes ago."

Sevarius blinked his surprise, looking over the many heads to get a better view of the child being washed and clean of any foreign fluids left behind. Her long hair was secured at the base of her head, wash clothes curved and cleaned through the plump creases of her body, being as careful as possible of her delicate limbs.

Inu Eleven squirmed whimpering quietly from all the strange sensations swarming her at once. Weird rubbery things kept probing and sliding all over her too fast. Her wide round eyes silently looked around the room, not feeling a connection with any of these people. None of this was right. Everything was just happening too quickly. All of these bright lights were hurting her eyes. So many voices were hurting her elf like ears. Then there was the fact she could feel nothing but the cold sting of the air prickling her skin.

But there was a tiny glimmer of hope inside. There was someone out there. Alone, scared and concerned for her. She could sense of the pure aura of her special someone worried. The emotion was powerful enough to surge through her little body and out, to call to the one she silently wanted to come for her. And take her in the arms of warmth and promised happiness.

* * *

><p>A month after confessing his problems, Inuyasha was easing toward an inched recovery, though not enough to get him out of the concerned stage for his mate. They were finally able to caress and make love with each other again. Inuyasha managed to tolerate at least four times a week, enough to satisfy his mate's libido and to keep them both happy. The staying-in-bed-all-day issue became a repeated problem after the small scare from before.<p>

But eventually hunger lured him out of the bedrooms long enough to greet his visiting friends, who'd come to check on his status that evening.

"I'm fine guys. Stop worrying so much." He chuckled, spooning a bowl of soup in his mouth.

Kagome disagreed. "We just want to make sure. You really scared us last time Inuyasha."

"Guys I'm telling you. There's nothing you need too—" As if struck by a bolt of white lightening a cold shot snaked through his entire being, pushing him to his feet in an instant.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stood as well circling to grab his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo said standing too with Kagome.

"It's there I can feel it now. Better than before. It—she's calling me." He whispered in a trance, focusing on the in and out signal. "I know now. I can really it feel. It's our…our child."

"A child?" Asked Sesshomaru stunned. A child? An Inu child? _Their_ demon child? Here? Where? But how, it just wasn't possible. "Inuyasha none of this makes sense how could there be a child out there?"

Inuyasha clamped a sweaty palm over his eyes, feeling her repeated bolts of frightened calls. "S-she's there. God, she's been there all along. How could we have left her there? She's so scared and alone." He mumbled more to himself then to anyone else. "She couldn't sense us directly but she can now."

Sesshomaru looked in the direction his mate and been staring at before and quizzed sternly. "Inuyasha listen, can you pin point that signal's location?"

He nodded grimly looking at his mate's face. "Yea…it's back at that place we were at months ago. Back at the compound."

Sesshomaru's widened in a quickened fashion before narrowing to icy slits. "Curse those damned humans. They're up to something. What could they be planning?"

"I don't know or care." Inuyasha said in a rushing hurrying towards the door. "But I gotta get to her. She needs me!"

"No!" Sesshomaru appeared in front of him in a blink, pushing Inuyasha back toward the hall. "You will not be returning to place. Have you forgotten the torture's we've endured there?"

"I don't care. I gotta get there!" Inuyasha argued, frantically trying to get around his brother. "Move out of my fucking way!"

"Inuyasha control yourself. There's no telling what those humans are trying to do. Don't you see this could be an elaborate trap to grant us both and early death—"

"Goddammit, I don't fucking care! Move out my way!"

"Inuyasha…" Came the warning growl.

Inuyasha pushed and punched at his brother, yelling louder and louder. "Get out of my fucking way! I need to get to her! She needs me! She needs me! Sesshomaru please—"

Before another word could be uttered Inuyasha was punched in his jaw, sending him in a spiral spin backwards down to crash into the end of the hall, sliding down the wall in a speechless heap. Both his eyes stayed wide as he lifted a hand to touch the throbbing swell of his cheek. The punch didn't break any bones, but it was enough to stun him silently in his place.

When he noticed the demanding stalk of his Alpha approaching, Inuyasha snarled curling inward, keeping his eyes averted from view, until Sesshomaru kneeled before him reaching out to grab his chin. "Do you think I want to see those fools, doing their operations on you again?" He hissed angrily, jerking his stubborn love's jaw to face his raft. "You'd risk our lives knowing this could be some trap to have us killed. Those humans care nothing for our lives except to find reason to end it. Is that what you want?"

Biting back the frustrated sob, Inuyasha shook his hand lowering the length of his banes over his eyes. "No."

"Then wait until we figure out what the devil's going on to cause this nonsense."

"I-I can't Sess…" Inuyasha murmured, weakly pulling his knees to his chest. "I don't think I can fight this any longer…" One of his hands snaked up to his hair clawing at a few loose strands in his face, gripping them nervously. "I-I feel so weak-k." He hiccupped feeling the restrained tears surface in his eyes. "Sesshomaru please, let me go to her. I need to get to her. Please."

Two long arms encircled his torso pulling him into the protective embrace, laying his head on Sesshomaru's chest. "Inuyasha you must be strong. Try to fight this. At least until we can figure out what the hell _this_ is."

Inuyasha nodded repeating back unsure. "I'll try…but…I can't fight this Sess…." His whispered voice sounded so fragile, it began to pierce Sesshomaru's chest in concern and worry.

Again he was forced to see his mate's weakening and not be able to do a thing about it. Never in his entire life has he ever felt so, dare he say helpless? God how he wanted to help Inuyasha, but what could he do? Those humans were doing something to cause him harm and as much as he wanted to return that hellhole and lay the entire place to ruin, it'd only cause his mate more grief.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called timidly, coming down the hall. "We think there might be a way to figure out what's going on."

Both gold eyes looked up at her, one filled with hope and the other with a threatening disbelief.

Kikyo nodded. "We may not be able to do it but we know someone else who can."

"Don't fill his mind with false hopes human." Sesshomaru cautioned, running his fingers through the massed of snowy hair. "He's not able to take lies in this state."

"But we're telling the truth." Kagome protested softly boldly getting closer, to kneel beside them both. She smiled to both of them placing a hand on their shoulders. "We know he'd want to help. He's been saying he'd do anything if he can no matter when, where, what or how."

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow curiously wandering who they could be referring too, then suddenly blinked up when he heard and felt the building anger in his mate's aura. Vibrating rumblings in Sesshomaru's echoed out, causing Kagome to rest her hands and inch back. "He's the only one with enough connections to check."

Kikyo stepped up bravely meeting the chilled glare. "We need to keep our options open Sesshomaru. It's either this or risk Inuyasha suffering longer. Which would you prefer?" She finished crossing her arms.

Which would he prefer? The thought of that damned fool showing his face once again or leaving his mate's health to the winds? There were no other choices in the matter. Even for his own wants, there was no need to prolong this insufferable issue. "Very well. Call the boy but I warn you now, if he should try anything against my or my mate's life, I shall kill him and the both of you."

"Fine." Kikyo answered unnerved snatching a blue Kagome by the arm and rushing out the door.

They'd better hope that damned fool can figure out what the hell's going on. Sesshomaru cupped the side of Inuyasha's smooth cheek, thumbing over the edge of his jaw. "Be strong Little Brother. You'll get through this."

Inuyasha numbly leaned into the caress, lifting his hand to cover the larger grip and sighed looking up in the golden gaze of wisdom and strength slowly dimming away. "Sesshomaru…"

* * *

><p>For months he's agonized over all of his mistakes. Everything from the smallest to the largest detail never ceased molesting his mind. The thoughts of known betrayal would never leave him and it was a cursed fate he'd gladly take, knowing it was what he'd deserved. He's tried sending messages, letters, texts, emails, calls and every other type of communication out there but all went unanswered.<p>

The pure blackness of loneliness finally engulfed him, painting his heart with so much sorrow, that he fled from the city's boundaries to take refuge in a far off landscape, owned by his Uncle Mushin. Here Miroku, was able to cleanse his mind, body and spirit of the terrible sins committed on his best friend's behalf and hopefully find some peace of mind from all the terrible deeds.

But a small spark of hope stayed bloomed in his heart that some form of assistance could be given by him to help Inuyasha's situation. His love for the hanyou would never lessen, and he'd never want to take another but he was man enough to step aside to let another take him in their protective bosom and nurse him with all the wonderful affection and tender care he deserves.

The large waterfall he was currently seated under was acting as a holy cleanser, craving away the haunted cruelty of his ways and replacing it with the flow of peace and tranquility to settle his inner turmoil to a smooth road of harmony and calmed amity.

"Miroku!" Came the sudden call of a raspy deep voice coming from downhill.

Miroku kept his mind cleared and opened his eyes to see the short pudgy frame of his Uncle Mushin climbing up the stairs. As much as he adored being in his uncle's presence, this was one of those times, where he wanted to stay alone to soak in some neutrality.

The bald headed monk, Uncle Mushin stopped in front of the wall of water holding out something in his hand. "Miroku could you get this blasted thing? It's been playing that weird music for ten minutes."

"Whoever it is Master, can wait. I'm in the middle of my heavenly cleanse and your ignorance on technology is disturbing my process."

"Oh?" Mushin looked at the cell phone and placed it on his ear. "I'm sorry my dear, it seems my nephew thinks I'm too stupid to answer a cell phone. You say your name's Kikyo? Yes I'll tell him you called—"

Miroku jumped soaking wet from under the water and snatched the cell phone answering, "Hello, hello? Kikyo you there? How are you…I'm well…it's been a while…I see…. What?" Miroku looked at the phone unsure if he'd heard correctly. "You're serious?... Yes…yes of course." He beamed; mentally thanking the gods for answering his prayers. "Of course. I'll do any I can to help. Thank you. Yes, I'll get on it right away." Miroku tapped the phone's touch screen to end the call and pumped his fist in the air, running down the stone steps.

"Wait Miroku where are you going?" Mushin hollered, following after his nephew.

Miroku darted quickly to the two story shrine, running for the quest bedroom he'd been staying in to pack his belongings.

"Miroku what's going on?"

"I have to get back home for a while, Master."

"Already? But you've just begun practicing your advance chants. Can't this children's stuff wait until then?" The last part mumbled as he suddenly noticed something fall out of the young monk's bag.

"No, Master it can't. I'll come back when I finish up business at home."

Mushin flipped the newspaper clipping to the side then back and pulled it closer to his eyes focusing on the pair of long haired men pictured in the center. "Umm… Miroku?"

Said monk, finished packing some of his clothes and began to strip out of his drenched robes whipping the slushed cloth from his body on the floor and heading to the closet to find a towel.

"Miroku we need to talk." Mushin mumbled looking closer at the colored paper.

"Master I'm in a bit of a hurry. Can' this wait until I come back?" Was his muffled white shirt answer, pulling over his head.

"Well…"

Miroku pulled on some dark jeans and tied on his tennis shoes. He raked a quick hand over his wet hair and shook the remaining droplets off before grabbing his bag and rushing past his master, yelling. "We can talk later. I'll be back soon!"

"But Miroku?" Too late. The lad was already gone out the paper slide door, turning down the wooden riles. Damned boy couldn't spare five minutes to talk? Kids these days can't seem to keep the fire from their trousers, too hyped up on that brown soda and colorful candy.

"Oh well." He hummed, tucking the photo in his pocket. His reading skills were pretty limited and his eyes were somewhat against him but he couldn't help noticing that that long haired young man with the weird tattoos on his face looked vaguely familiar….A frown appeared on his brow as old thoughts surfaced in his mind from a moment in his youth. He could've sworn he'd seen that white haired youth somewhere before…but where? And when?

* * *

><p>"Dr. Sevarius?" Said the sudden breakthrough of the desk intercom.<p>

"Yes?"

His assistant reluctantly answered him with a strange, "There's a phone call coming in for you sir."

"Really?" On his private line? From who? Xanatos and the other council members were in a meeting. "Who's it from?"

"A young man named Miroku Hakuoshi."

"What?" He gasped immediately recognizing the name. One of the most prosperous families in Tokyo? Calling him? What on earth could this boy want with him? "Patch him in." He beeped in.

"Yes sir."

Seconds later a monotone voice, bleeped through the speaker. "Dr. Sevarius, this is Miroku of the Hakuoshi Corporations. I'm calling in regards to some rumors surfacing from your laboratory."

"Rumors?"

"Yes." Miroku had to play this cool if he was going to try and get the information needed. "Are there any strange radioactive experimentations going on there currently? Perhaps something that could send out any accidental psyche waves?"

Uh-oh. "Um I must apologize young man, you must have it all wrong. There's nothing out of the ordinary happening here."

"Really? Hmm a pity." Damn he'd hoped there was something going on, but he could hear the slight tremor in the doctor's voice. Maybe there's a signal glitch going on out there. Perhaps a frontal approach would suffice. "Doctor, don't take me for a fool. You and I both know that there's something going on that you don't want anyone to figure out."

Standing up from his desk, Sevarius closed his office door and sat on the edge of his desk, replying in a low whisper. "Listen boy, you'd do wise to mind your own business. There's nothing going on here that you need concern yourself with."

"I see…so should I make a call into with the Head Man just to confirm it?"

"No, No, No, No, No, there's no need for such drastic measures." He laughed nervously pulling at the tie around his neck. "The Head Man's not exactly acquainted with _all _of my work."

"Interesting…so he isn't aware of the so called demon child you're creating there." If his hunch was right hopefully the doctor will choke on his own words.

The doctor's paled in contrast of his lab coat as beads of sweat began to collect over his brow. "Well you see, the thing is…"

Got cha. "Meet me at the Tenchi Mouto Café in one hour." Was the last response before the haunting dial tone blared over his loud speaker.

Sevarius shakily pressed the off button, clamping his hands in a prayer gesture in front of his face and sighed heavily. This couldn't be happening. How in the hell did this boy find out about Inu Eleven's existence? This was beyond bad. Very, very bad. If word got out of this demon child's birth before he began his studies he could be ruined.

* * *

><p>It's been three days and Inuyasha was getting worst. He hasn't slept, eaten or even used the restroom since that psychic attack. Sesshomaru worriedly watched the sun rise from the orange background tainting the horizon with bloody reds and ominous pinks.<p>

'_Sesshomaru please…let me go to her. She needs me.'_ Inuyasha pleaded in a tiny link.

Sesshomaru kept his back to the boy not wanting to see the dissolving figure of his wasting form. He could barely make sense of the blurred images and disconnected tears of their aura bond and it was eating him alive. Inuyasha wouldn't last long like this. The heightened blast from that ping of rushed emotions took a toll on his strength and now it was down to that of a mere human's. Now look at him. His hair was no longer that of its beauty pale flames. Instead the ashes tresses were spilled over with the oily back of tangled inks. His skins once vibrate honey peached tint was dulled to cracked white. The bravery and angelic sunshine was dimmed to a cool blank indigo.

'_Sesshomaru…'_ Inuyasha continued after not being answer, turning with some effort on his side. _'Let me go. I have to bring her home. She needs us.'_

Sesshomaru moved from the window to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled Inuyasha's head in his lap. '_Be still now.'_ He sent back calmly stroking over his hollowing cheeks. _'You need to keep your strength. Enough of this child until we know otherwise.'_

Inuyasha nodded turning his head into Sesshomaru's stomach. _'But when will we learn something?'_

'_Soon my love. It'll be soon.' _The sooner time lapsed being promised, he could only pray would be here quickly. Not only was Inuyasha's health deteriorating but so was his own. If things didn't become clear soon, Inuyasha was going to waste away in this human prison. A week perhaps if that much and he'll leave this world.

And if death were to claim his beloved soon… Sesshomaru wouldn't be long behind him.

* * *

><p>"You're earlier than I expected Doctor." Miroku said just arriving to take his seat in the quaint sized Café.<p>

Sevarius closed his menu, rolling his eyes. "Well given the consequences, you didn't leave me much choice."

"You were wise to come then." Miroku removed his blazer, hanging the nook on the chair bar and turned his steel glint eyes to the person in question. "There's no reason for us to be pleasant with one another Doctor. All I want are answers and you're the only man to give them to me."

"I'll do what I can."

"Good. Let's begin with the so called demon child you're creating. Tell me, it is actually a baby or is this some sinister plot in order to get the two demons hyped up enough to cause an unnecessary stir on radar."

"Before I begin answer any of your questions, do me the favor of answering mine."

"You're under the wrong impression that you're entitled to answer your answers, when it's the other way around."

"No, but I am curious as to how you know about the project's existence when only a handful of people are aware. And please don't feel me the rubbish of psychic waves or radar nonsense. Do you honestly believe I'd conduct an operational study knowing the chances of it getting discovered without taking precautions?"

Miroku flinched so visibly, it gave the doctor a feel of momentary superiority and he sat back in his seat with a mischievous smirk on his wrinkled face. Miroku had thought he could squeeze past that without notice. Foolish of him to think differently. "My…my friend…he's been feeling sick lately. He says that there are some strange signals radiating from within the laboratories and it's causing him a disturbed illness. His health is slowly deteriorating and we're running out of options now. Any more of this and he'll die."

"And by your friend, I'm assuming, is the same demon you turned in?"

At Miroku's slumped shoulder nod, the doctor's mind quickly went into overdrive, surprised at what he was hearing. The younger demon was becoming mentally connected to a child he's never seen before. Ohhh the possibilities of learning this discovery were going to make him retire a happy man. Then there was the issue of still needing to learn as much as possible about the two demons. Because of his time being taken up with preparing Inu Eleven's development, he hadn't had a chance to study their behaviors properly. And just think. If he could somehow convince them to get the younger demon pregnant, the scientist methods would shot through the roof.

"Well, that is a rather awful situation." He said in mocked grief. "A pity for your friend. But perhaps we can work out some type of deal. For the so called demon baby."

Miroku frowned. "So it's true? You've actually cloned an Inu child?"

"No, Inu Eleven isn't a clone. She's the real deal, spawned by Inuyasha's egg and Sesshomaru's sperm.

His mouth hit the floor. "You, and…Inuyasha's egg? But how? And—OK" Miroku clapped his hands before his face to calm down and took a deep breath. "Alright, this is ridiculous. How are you allowed to even have access to their DNA? I remember hearing on the news they were under Animal Care Rights and no such cruelty was to be given to them under any circumstances. And from what I recall, the Head Man hates demons as it is, who exactly did you get permission from to start this experiment? I know you couldn't have been able to start this process without having some sort of authority backing you up."

"None of those questions are any of your concern." Sevarius said smoothly, flicking off a piece of lint. "Be happy I'm even discussing this confidential information at all."

"Just what exactly do you plan to do with the child?"

"Inu Eleven's only purpose is for scientific health assessments for demon beings. The child would only live for about ten years before she was terminated from the program."

Miroku wasn't having that. "That's barbaric and utterly distasteful. You can't simply use a child and then dispose of her like used trash. She's still a living, breathing soul." He couldn't believe this man's cold hearted demeanor. There was no way in hell they could let this happen. "Inuyasha's going to want that baby."

"I could care less what that demon wanted," Now it's time to operate his deal in. "However I could arrange a secret meeting to let the demon see the child for a minute. But I'll expect something in return for my services."

"Such as?"

"More studies, new gathered knowledge, psychological intellect and any other discoveries I might have missed from their last operation."

"I don't think there's much more you can learn about them other then what you already know."

"I'll be the judge of that. Now, do we have a deal or don't we?"

Miroku sighed shaking his head. "I can't guarantee they'll agree to any of this but I can set it up where you can bring the baby and you'll have to make your pact with them."

That worked just fine for Sevarius. "Deal. I'll set the meeting arrangement up for tomorrow evening. Tell them that I'd rather not have my life threatened in any way, shape or form unless they want to risk the baby's early demise." With that warning incased, Sevarius stood from the table and left the café.

Miroku waited ten minutes before pulling out his phone and dialing for Kikyo.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?"

"Kikyo, it's me. Listen we've got a situation."

"What's wrong?"

"It turns out there is a child made from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's DNA. The doctor's agreed to bring the child to their home, but only if he can strike some sort of deal in return."

"What kind of deal?" She asked wearily.

"I don't know, but I hope it isn't anything to drastic."

"Me too. Inuyasha's been through enough as it is."

He should know. Miroku could still feel the tinges of guilt clinging heavily in his chest. There was no amount of right he could do to correct his wrong but he wouldn't give up trying.

"Miroku will you be coming over with the doctor?"

"No, I think I've done all I can for now. But I'll be back Master Mushin's Shrine if any of you guys need anything."

"Ok." Kikyo smiled gratefully. "Thank you Miroku. It really means a lot to us you could help."

"Of course." For Inuyasha he'd give him the entire world. But for now, he'd just help with the tiny favors he could. This wasn't over. He was on a mission now, and he was determined to figure out some way he could make up for all his sins. But how was he going to do it?

* * *

><p>On Thursday Morning, Sesshomaru waited patiently on their couch with Inuyasha clinging to his arm desperately for support. When Kikyo had called about a connection being able to convince the doctor to bring the baby by, Inuyasha's health and somewhat recovered enough to sustain his demonic self but he was still in the red zone. And because of his weakening state the effects were slowly gripping Sesshomaru by gradual degrees.<p>

Kikyo and Kagome were quietly sitting at the dinner table watching Sesshomaru force feed Inuyasha small bits of some red meat by the hand when they heard two car doors slam shut. Inuyasha tensed up shrugging off any more food_. 'It's them.'_ He linked.

Sesshomaru gestured for Kikyo to open the door, keeping a firm hold on Inuyasha under his arm.

Sevarius had the widest canary grin on his face when the door opened with another younger man holding a small wrapped bundle in his arms. The idiots came alone, a rather foolish move but one Kikyo wouldn't voice aloud.

"You do realize it's illegal to be in this demon household correct?" He said smartly.

"Just as illegal as creating a secret child for your disgusting desires I' m sure."

Sevarius shrugged. "Touché." Then he turned his gaze to the quietly growling demons in question. "This is my intern assistant Dr. Toki and what he's holding in his arms is Inu Eleven."

Sesshomaru stood up motioning for Inuyasha to stay put. "Is that the child?"

At his nod, Inuyasha shot up from the couch, eyes watering with relief and rushed over warbling wildly. "Give her to me, give her to me, give her to me!" When the baby was placed in his arms for the very first time, Inuyasha hurried back behind Sesshomaru hugging the child close to his neck. "Oh, god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" He chimed repeatedly feeling the child squirm and wiggle from the surge of recognized energy.

Seeing the slightly rough handling Kagome walked up offering to take the child from him. "Inuyasha don't you think you should be a bit more gentle?"

"No, No, No. Stay back. Please don't get close." The hanyou begged quietly pulling Sesshomaru and the baby toward the corner of the living room. "Don't come any closer."

Sesshomaru looked down at the soft squishy faced baby and questioned, "Is this a cloned child of our DNA?"

Sevarius burst into an overwhelmed laughter. "A clone? Oh no, Inu Eleven's a protégé of your sperm and his egg."

Inuyasha shook his head, dropping down to the nub of his knees. "Why? How could you have been so cold? She's missed everything and was so alone." He hugged the baby to his chest rocking her from side to side.

"Remarkable. How did you know she was a female?"

"She's my baby. I know everything about her." Inuyasha tore away the stiff sheets coated over her body, carefully eased away the too rough cotton clothing, leaving her clean milky body in the pure of any foreign objects. Now naked, he hugged her to his chest, stroking her silky hair and purred into her neck. At the feel of that special, long awaited touch, Inu Eleven released a hollered cry. While the other's couldn't understand the child's cries, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could sense the wails as that of united happiness and mental emotional signals of _Finally, I'm home_ ringing through both their minds.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kikyo wondered stepping forward, thinking he was hurting the girl.

Inuyasha snarled angrily, cautiously stepping back as he whispered soothing words of promised love and devotion in a language from deep within himself he'd never known. Sesshomaru bent down looking at his mate's content face and the rosy blush appearing on their child's face. Their child. "Inuyasha, we have a daughter."

Inuyasha nodded kissing her four pointed star on her forehead. "A princess?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru curved his finger over the creamy baby smooth skin. "A beautiful little princess."

"Awww I can see how touching this is for you but there is a bit of a deal we need to settle in exchange for the child." Said Sevarius, breaking through the family's reunion.

Sesshomaru glanced at the same doctor who'd ordered the tortures they'd endured long ago with venom laced eyes and stood. "What is it going to take for you to give us our daughter?"

Whatever discussion was being conversed went unheard by Inuyasha as he looked down at the gurgling faced angel staring up at him. Her stubby fingers wiggled out reaching to touch his face, and he nuzzled his nose into her chest, inhaling that gorgeous scent of his and Sesshomaru's mingled as one to create a whole new fragrance. She was perfect. All ten toes, fingers, lovely hair, smooth skin, the same markings as her father and she had Inuyasha's eyes. The texture of the hair was in between, fluffy but very lacy. Her most stand out feature would probably be her giant eyes, almost too large for her face.

Inu Eleven, the doctor said her name was? What a horrible title to bestow such a pretty girl. Inu…Inu…Inumi. Yea that's a nice one. Inumi is perfect.

"Get out!"

Inuyasha's head snapped up from his bonding dream at the sharp hiss of Sesshomaru's voice and at the defensive stance he took before them, hunkered down over them protectively. Sizzling cracks of youki rose in the airs, sparking off some of the electrical appliances.

"Sesshomaru what happened?" Inuyasha said getting further behind him.

"The fool says the only way we'll keep the girl is if you return impregnated as a documented progress."

Inuyasha gasped, feeling a mixture of terror and a small tinge of joy at thinking of carrying Sesshomaru's child in him. But this was no time for such mirth thoughts. A child born from them natural or scientific would only face the same life they experienced in that damned compound.

"I won't repeat my order." Sesshomaru said, low and dangerous to the intruders.

Dr. Toki backed away, while Sevarius stepped forward, unfazed by the Dog King's threat. "Go right ahead and do your worst, but you do understand it'll be just what Mr. Xanatos was waiting for in order to have you both returned to the compound. Your execution will be exactly what he's wanted since your discovery."

Inuyasha was the one to step around getting right in the doctor's face, growling menacingly. "We'll take our fucking chances but I'll be damned if I let you make my child as another experiment."

"I'm sorry to break it to you kid, but that baby is coming with us."

"Over my dead body asshole." Added with predatory glow of his eyes. "Just fucking try me and see what happens. I'll eat you alive."

The wide Grinch smile slowly faded from the doctor's face as realization of the situation became clear. Apparently he was in way over his head concerning the issue at hand. Not only had he lost the child but there was a chance that without his equipment to conceal the baby's aura, he was going to lose his entire career. Everything he'd worked so hard on was about to go up in smoke. No, he couldn't let that happen. The best he could do now was to take his leave quickly before his life was forfeited.

"Come on Dr. Toki." He ordered to his frightened assistant. He stopped at the door way turning to give his last words. "You'll regret taking the child away from me." And they left, leaving the promise of their threat hanging in the air.

A threat he vowed to act on very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Another long chapter. As you can already tell, things are about to get much worse for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inumi. The next chapter's going to be a rough one. I wonder what Uncle Mushin meant when he saw that newspaper clipping. ^_^ <strong>


	22. Final Standoff

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant:** Ok guys, I'm hoping everyone's had a fun 4th of July. Now it's time for me to get back to the grind stone. I'll be updating as fast as I can now. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warning:** Cruelty. Language. Blood.

**Chapter 22: Final Standoff**

"Don't worry guys, they're gone." Kagome announced watching the red sedan pull from the drive thru. Satisfied with the unwanted company's immediate departure, she glanced over her shoulder at the quiet family huddled together in the living room corner. Sesshomaru stood protectively over his family, watching Inuyasha rock and whispered sweet words for only their little Inumi's ears.

'_They look so happy together,_' Kagome couldn't help admiring the perfect image these three created being comforted in each other's presence.

Kikyo stepped forward, making sure to keep her distance. "Inuyasha what will you two do now?" Her voice hinted toward worry and growing concern. "You heard what that doctor said. He's sure to tell the Head Man about this."

"I don't care about that right now." Inuyasha mumbled absently, keeping his eyes trained on the same set of rounded sunshine staring up at him lovingly. He smiled, sending the link of joy for Sesshomaru's intellect. _'Can you feel her Sess? She's perfect as any diamond.'_

'_Yes, as are you.'_

A soft blush tickled his face and he pushed Sesshomaru's leg playfully. _'Geez get all sappy why don't cha.'_

As much as she didn't want to spoil the family's bonding time, there were some things Kikyo really needed to get out. "Inuyasha," she stepped closer. "You two are going to have to tread cautiously now. I know you're not worried right now but you have to realize the situation you're in. This could get dangerous."

"Don't worry," Grinned the peaceful filled hanyou. "We'll figure out something when the time comes. But right now I just want to enjoy my little Inumi."

"Inumi?" Kagome repeated having heard the name for the first time.

"Yea. That doctor called her Inu Eleven." His face crunched from the tasteless title. "It's not exactly a worthy name for a little princess. Besides she deserves to have a name inherited from her ancestors." The explanation trailed off softly, as he noticed Inumi's eyes getting droopy. "By the way who did you two have to negotiate with the doctor to have Inumi brought here?"

Kikyo reluctantly looked to Sesshomaru for permission before giving out the information she hoped would've been kept confidential. But as much as she wanted to keep the informant secret, he at least deserved to get some credit for playing his part. "We," she hesitated. "Well you see, we needed someone who had the abled connections to reach inside of the Head Man's laboratory section without problem. So we asked…."

Immediate realization dawned over Inuyasha as he nodded his understanding. "I see…" He sighed standing up with Inumi resting on his shoulder. So _he_ offered his own assistance huh? "I'm going to take her down for a nap."

When he left Kagome repeated the previous question, hoping Sesshomaru will be able to give a more assuring answer. "Sesshomaru, what will you guys do now? The doctor looked serious when he threatened you."

A intimidating failure Sesshomaru was mildly worried about at the moment. "I advise you two to leave here for now. Our aura stability has altered with the presence of a child near, and if we should find either of you a threat…." He left it open for the girl's to interpret themselves and walked down the hall to join his small family.

Kikyo and Kagome were left stomped and feeling helpless. This situation was only going to get worst for their favorite Inu pair and feared whatever the doctor might have scheming, will only prove fatal for them both in the end. With no other reason to linger in the household, the two cousins turned to leave, wishing and praying for some sort of resolution to work in the Inuyoukai's favor.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Xanatos! Mr. Xanatos!" Bellowed a monotone voice, filled with lies and deceit.<p>

The front door of his office burst open with a weary faced Sevarius looking extremely upset. "Mr. Xanatos we've got trouble sir."

"Sevarius this had better be good to interrupt me leaving for lunch—"

"It's the demons sir."

That shut the Head Man up, making him surge to his feet, firing question after question. "What is it? What's happened?"

Sevarius mocked his emotional distress, purposely flopping in a nearby chair, running a shaky hand down his face. "It's dreadful sir. I merely wanted to help them and they became hostile…"

"Hostile? What have they done?"

Oh God this was too easy. "I-I only wanted to help them live an easier life by offering some advice and they attacked me. I was barely able to escape with my life." He wailed dropping his face in the open spaced of his palms. "I can understand because of their baby's presence but…"

Xanatos nearly hit the floor. "A b-baby? What baby?"

"You're not aware sir? The younger demon has given birth to a baby a couple of weeks ago. A small girl."

"Dear God they're multiplying!" Xanatos picked up his phone dialing for every single intercom in the building. "Calling all council members, report to the main hall's board room at once for an emergency meeting." The phone slammed on its cradle, as the sides of his desk were grasped between trembling fingers, as his long brown hair draped over to conceal the malicious grin spreading his face. "Not only have those savages thought to attack my head scientist but now there's a baby. Another potential threat."

For months he's been waiting for the absolute perfect opportunity to can these disgusting monsters for the offending disease they were. Not only would the committee finally recognize the dangers these demons possessed but they'll fear the possibility of a growing population in the near future. Both facts he could use to his advantage to eliminate the entire problem at once.

Yes this could work perfectly.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru didn't bother knocking on the bedroom door as he stepped in, and found Inuyasha rocking the sleeping baby in arms near the window. Mixed emotions of dread, relief, confusion and a mountain of others, dived from Inuyasha's mind to Sesshomaru's intuition making him wonder if his mate was worried for the upcoming threat or another reason.<p>

"Did you know they'd ask him for help?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, keeping his gaze averted.

"Yes."

Of course he'd know. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"The less stress you had at the time, the better." Sesshomaru explained, walking over to pull the hanyou in his warm support.

It was just a small pinged of relief knowing that his old friend had lend a helping hand. His bitterness toward the traitor stood firm but it was nice having an ally with such connections. So Miroku had lend them his services despite the bad blood poured between them? Inuyasha didn't know how to take this for either a blessing or some way for the monk to ease his conscious.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea." Inuyasha sagged against the solid compound of strong support and cozy comfort, keeping his arms snug around the baby, as he questioned quietly, "What are we going to do now?" They couldn't run away forever. The thought of living a fugitive life with their baby didn't appeal to the kind of existence Inuyasha wanted his little Inumi to live. But if they chose to stay, all of their lives would be put at risk for termination. A fate the Head Man's wanted for some time and now it seemed he's was going to get his wish when doctor tells him of their hostile behavior.

"The doctor's threat will become true. I'm sure by tomorrow their forces will be outside our door."

"So…"Inuyasha cradled the baby's face to his neck, fighting back the build of despair. "We'll die tomorrow." He stated matter-of-factly, knowing the truth was a painful reality. Him, Sesshomaru and their baby, he was sure would all face a climatic death in a blaze of raining silver.

Sesshomaru kissed the side of his neck before reaching around to take the little baby from his mate's arms. He'd never held his first born in the past, and with their impending deaths approaching, he wouldn't repeat the same mistake again. "You named her Inumi. A very worthy name for an Inu princess."

Inuyasha chuckled, rubbing his thumb over her plump stripes. "I know." Then he saddened turning to look out the window, watching the sun reach midpoint in the blue skies. So tomorrow would be their last day in the living eh? Funny, but he found he was more worried about his daughter's seeing her first sunset then their approaching demise. "Hey?"

Sesshomaru looked up.

Inuyasha kept his back to them as one tear slide down his cheek. "Let's take her outside. You know let her see the world for the beauty is has to show. I don't want our child thinking the world's a cruel place… a harsh place…." The sense of determined holding against the sorrow, slowly swallowed him as the hanyou's dampened spirits finally took their toll and he pressed his forehead on the window glass, trying to fight back the tears. "We can show her the forest, the flower fields, t-the animals. I don't want her thinking that t-the world is a terrible place…I don't…" Broken whispers, turned to barely audible sobs as the force of it all hit home.

This wasn't fair. None of this bullshit was fair. No matter what was said or done, they'd lose. Because of something neither of them could help being. From the moment they were born, their deaths had been promised in the harshest way, written in stone. "Fuck!" He suddenly shouted punching each emphasized word of anger into the side wall. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Sesshomaru quietly watched the heaving vibrates of his mate's body, feeling all of the disappointment, the betrayals, the sense of loss hope and disheartened feelings rake in tidal waves. Inuyasha's faith in humanity had finally diminished. Now all he could see was the brutal nature these terrible creatures had to offer. And because of something they failed to try understanding.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha mumbled, wiping off the stinging wetness lining his cheeks. "What…what will we do about Inumi?"

Sesshomaru looped his arm around Inuyasha's waist, pulling him back with his family. "She shall die alongside us." He felt Inuyasha's flinch but kept his grip tight. "As much as you show her the world for the hidden beauty it holds, you and I both know it'd only be a matter of time before her fate is the same as ours. We cannot be so cruel as to let her survive in a world where she'd only live in hiding forever."

"I see." A horrible existence in this world he once believed to be a justified living. But for their kind, there would never be a place for them here. They belonged in the past where demons could live peacefully without worry of revealing their true selves. But no such place existed now. Those blissful moments were missed by Inuyasha and his daughter.

Then a small play crept on his face. "Come on," he urged taking the baby from Sesshomaru's arm. "Let's take her outside." The world was evil. A harsh living place, but he would still let his baby see what little allure it held within its depths before their impending deaths arrived.

* * *

><p>After hours upon countless hours of a back and forth delibration, a final decision had been made concerning the demon's lives. An eighty percent vote ordered for immediate capture, eighteen percent wished for a better solution at figuring out the reasons for why the demons suddenly became hostile and two percent remained neutral.<p>

And because of the majority votes, an order was made for all combat branches to begin mobilizing for an upcoming battle.

"This is ridiculous!" Councilwoman Miso declared, shooting up from her seat. "There has to be some sort of mistake. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wouldn't become hostile for no reason." Her eyes landed on a certain someone in the room who she's had her suspicions on.

Sevarius slicked under her hardened gaze, keeping his eyes from meeting hers head on.

"Don't be a fool, woman!" Yelled one of the opposing voters. "They've tried to attack Sevarius and Dr. Toki and to make matters worse, they've begun to multiply. The risk is too great now. We must nip this problem in the bud before it gets out of hand!"

"You're the only fool here!" She shot right back just as smartly. "Don't you idiots think that all of this seems a little suspicious? We've had absolutely no problem with their behaviors up until recently." Again her eyes fell to the scientist responsible for this meeting. "I think there's more to this then everyone thinks."

Xanatos rolled his eyes. "Ms. Miso as much as you want to deny it, these demons are hostile, dangerous creatures and need to be controlled before it becomes a larger problem."

"So by resolving the problem you send hundreds of armed soldiers, tanks and airborne rangers in pursuit of two peaceful demons who've done absolutely nothing but live a quiet life?"

"The issue is closed Ms. Miso." He declared slowly. "Either take your loss like a true committee member or be gone from here. No matter what you may believe, facts are facts. It's Sevarius word against theirs and who do you think I'll believe?"

Visibly shaking in rage, Ms. Miso growled angrily, quickly gathered her belongings and stormed out the door. Something fishy was going on. There was no way Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would suddenly attack the doctor with being provoked. They were peaceful inhabitants with no desires for world domination or bloodlust for human flesh. There were never signs of evil malice towards anyone and now they suddenly attack the doctor? No way. She was going to investigate this further until finding the answers she needed. For starters she could begin with figuring out what the doctor was doing in the barrier in the first place?

* * *

><p>Later as the evening's bruising colors tinted the once bright blue skies, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha finished off the remainder of their dinner, and fed Inumi the best they could with a warm cup of milk. Inuyasha's appetite was low but he forced all that he could down knowing that he'd need his strength for the upcoming battle.<p>

The meal went by quietly, neither needing to voice the anxiety increasing nor the tension filled in the air. Inumi's sensitive abilities made her whimper out reaching to pull her Papa's hair. Her baby peeps acted as a beacon to guide her parents from the darkness of despair long enough to have them all cleaned up and in bed.

Soon the small family was laying in the large bed completely nude, each father holding their baby's hand on either side. Inumi's stubby fingers clasped over a large finger struggling to pull the strong hands to her center and giggled when they intertwined their hands. Her two pudgy legs squirmed and wiggled as she blew spit bubbles and tiny tongue raspberries, completely oblivious to her parents worry.

"So innocent." Inuyasha said, rubbing their shared hand over her tummy.

"Just like you." Sesshomaru admitted. "Something I'm sure she gained from you."

"She looks more like you then me."

"Indeed. But she has your eyes."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "She smells like both of us. Vanilla and wild flowers all mixed together."

They both smiled softly at the other, than dimmed as their eyes fell on the same gurgling little baby. "Will tomorrow really be our last stand?"

"More than likely. The Head Human is no doubt setting up the invasion as we speak. There'll be no chance to flee in time. But we'll fight our way through as much as possible. We're the last of a mighty race Inuyasha and I'll be damned if we fall without a fight."

Inuyasha nodded feeling the coursing bravery from his mate's aura and carefully loosening their hands and pulled Inumi to his chest, tucking her plump face against his neck. "Hold us tonight." Came the soft reuqest, all of which Sesshomaru was happy to oblige. He snaked his arms out and pulled Inuyasha's body to his keeping Inumi's body comfortably under his arm. "Don't let go."

"Never." Not in life or death. Sesshomaru will never let his newfound joy leave his life. They'll be together in spirit and in death.

* * *

><p>Kagome flung forward in her bed, suddenly feeling the overpowering of greed, hatred and determined death coming in the future. What in the world was going on? Why did she feel this bottomless hole piercing her heart with an ice blade?<p>

The mingled shifts in the heavens seemed unbalanced. A devilish threat was coming closer. Someone's in danger.

"What in the world?" She grimaced getting out of her bed to gaze out the window. Grandpa had told her once about becoming overwhelmed with ominous sensations not belonging to her.

As she gazed out at the rising sun a horrid dread rushed through her so powerfully, it crumbled her knees to the floor, overcoming her body in a sheet of frost. Kagome's hands rose up to rub up and down her upper arms, creating some needed friction. She was cold. So very cold. Death was approaching. Getting closer. But what did it mean? Who was the omen meant for?

Then in a quickened bolt, the realization dawned on her in an instant. Tears welled up in her chocolate eyes as the imaged face of her best friend materialized in her mind's eyes, waving his farewell for the last time. "Inuyasha…"

* * *

><p>The sun's hot rays shun through the open curtains, stinging the back of Inuyasha's eyelids. The dynamic force of anxiety washed over him as his eyes fluttered open on immediate alert. He sat up being careful not to awaken his baby. Sesshomaru was standing in front of the window staring out at the large patch of darkness growing larger and larger from the horizon's straightened lines.<p>

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded turning his head halfway, a look of acknowledged arrival in his eyes.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, clenching his fists into tight balls. "H-How many are out there?" Was his stuttered question.

"Countless. As many as the stars in the skies." Sesshomaru twisted around so quickly, the move startled Inuyasha, accidentally jutted his daughter awake. "Listen to me Inuyasha. I won't have you or Inumi harmed in this fight. I want you to flee from here as soon as I take my stand."

"WHAT? No—"

"It's not a request Little One." Sesshomaru stated firmly, grabbing some clothes from the drawers for the hanyou. "Get dressed. You'll round out the back way and keep a low profile until everything clears up. You'll be wanted for a long while but take on another identity and keep our daughter hidden from view until she gains the powers of disguise."

"No." Inuyasha murmured shaking his head. "No, no, no. I won't leave you out there to fight those assholes alone."

"The choice isn't up for debate Inuyasha."

"I don't give a damn. Do you think I'm just going to run away like some fucking coward?"

"Inuyasha…"

"No," Inuyasha hopped from the bed, slamming his face in Sesshomaru's chest. "Can you stop trying to be so fucking noble for once? I don't want to live my life without you in it. Fuck, do you think I want Inumi growing up not knowing who her other father is? I won't let her live the same life I did."

Sesshomaru sighed cupping the back of Inuyasha's head, pressing his lips to the soft forehead. "Inuyasha, why must you continue to complicate things? Your job is to keep Inumi safe…"

Inuyasha shrugging his shoulders, keeping his face burrowed in Sesshomaru's chest. "But I want to keep you safe too."

Sesshomaru glanced down at the twin ears twitching on his chin, perking an eyebrow. "You're as stubborn as your father." He quirked quietly.

Inuyasha thought a moment before whispering, "I'm sure he would've been disappointed in me if I'd run off leaving the Inu King alone to fight."

"Yes. Maybe..."

Uncaring of the nearing danger, Inuyasha wound his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, tilting his head downward to press their foreheads together. He sighed, rubbing his nose into the vanilla scented cheeks, jaw and nose, happy for that briefest moment. Now as the distance of their space closed, Inuyasha closed his eyes and purred a low rumble in his throat. The tips of his claws combed down the flow of silver silk in an upward and tangling motion.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest, burying his nose affectionately over the mass of fluffy hair and blew a warm breathe over the furry points. The stray of his fingers on the small of his back pulled him closer in. The touching and light displays featured the final memorization of the other's scent, touch, and aura sensation. Somehow Inuyasha distinctly knew how to handle the crippling bond between them until the finalized touch came too.

Finally their gazes locked. Inuyasha smiled, Sesshomaru's lips tilted just the tiniest bit in the corner.

"I love you."

"And I you."

The middle space disappeared and they kissed. Sesshomaru's free hand cupped the back of Inuyasha's head, slowly moving his lips over the others. There was no hurry, or spasm need for sexual pleasure. It was just them needing to feel the caressed softness of their mate, knowing that in spirit no matter what awaited them, that they'd been in this together. The spark of youki flared beautifully all around tugging them closer into each other, keeping the slow touches everlasting and true.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. This is the Five Star General of the Free World's reigning Military! Under direct orders from the F.D.D.A. we are placing you under arrest for hostile beliefs!"

Neither heard nor cared for the booming voice coming from the outside door. They simply stayed where they were, embracing the other as much as possible. Raptured hunger and desired emotions of never dying passion glued them close together, never wanting to break the beautiful feel of the other against him. Inuyasha's resolve for a better solution evaporated from the crushing demand of juicy lips press from Sesshomaru's trying to devour him whole. Electrical fire boiled in their veins as tongues stroked, mingled and battled for more and of that sweet taste.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, we are ordered to fire upon sight if cooperation isn't followed of our orders. Come on with your hands up or face dire consequences!"

Inuyasha torn his mouth free, tilting his head back for the steamy feature kisses gracing his neck and jawline. "Sesshomaru…" He moaned feeling the tears pearl in his eyes.

Sesshomaru hugged his smaller body so close; the suffocating crush was more than welcomed.

"This is your second warning! Come out or be forced!"

Claws stabbed pricked holes in the other's bare back, wishing to mend the two separate bodies into one being.

"Final warning demons!"

Sesshomaru lifted his head to stare into the glossed over passion mirrored in his brother's eyes, and stroke his baby soft cheek. Inuyasha was a rare beauty in his own form. From the panted part of his lips, the rounded sunshine of his eyes to the handsome features of his entire soul. There was so much for him Sesshomaru would do, that it frightened even him.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru said nothing at first, only palming the side of his mate's face.

Inuyasha covered the hand on his cheek and smiled lending into the touch.

Finally he released a long wind through his nose and turned to look out the window at the monstrous population surround them. It's time. "Get dressed."

* * *

><p>There was horrid feeling creating a crystalized knot in the pit of Miroku's stomach. He couldn't sleep. Again he was forced to see the chilled breathe of his oxygen pulsing from his lips as he sat up from the pallet made bed of his Uncle's shrine. His worry filled gaze looked outside to see the flapping wings of evil black crows landing in the cherry blossom trees dying petals.<p>

Another omen.

No doubt it was for only other person whose life stayed in constant turmoil. "Inuyasha…"

* * *

><p>With both of them dressed in a pair of blue jeans and black t-shirts, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left the safety structure of their small prison, coming face to face with thousands upon thousands of armed houses, putting every weapon of intended death in their direction. There was no leeway of any form. The entire territory was surrounded, with every known military destroyer made by mankind.<p>

Again Sesshomaru was charmed at the aspect of being considered a strong enough enemy for these fools to bring a hundred times more enemies then the last time. Before there had only been two thousands of these soldiers but now that number paled to what was before them.

"Keh, we've definitely got some cowards out here." Inuyasha announced confidently, cracking his digits. "There's enough firepower to lite a damn planet."

The lime green sizzle glow of tipped points glared venomously at their attendant foes. "A noble effort, that'll prove futile in the end."

Just than a sense of déjà vu occurred as a large plated tank rolled forward with three tall men standing on top. Two Inuyasha recognized, but Sesshomaru knew all three. The Head Man, that strange scientist and the general from before who arrested him.

"Demons!" Came the amplified voice of the General. "Unless you intend for a quick death I'd advise you both to come as quietly as possible without all the theatrics!"

Both lifted their arms across their chest. Rifles and snipes clicked their weapons from safe to semi; tanks raised their shooters upward, helicopter machine guns clamped down in preparation. Let the fools' fire if they wished for a painful death. It'd only heighten their agitation. Inuyasha growled, crouching down on all fours raising the level of his youki to its highest level. Sesshomaru stood tall, visibly allowing his youki's glow to be seen by human eyes.

Sevarius frowned noticing the increase of electrical sparks burning over the equipment. How was this possible? Their microchips should be zapping every ounce of their strength from even attempting to power up.

Unfazed by either of the demon's false display of strength, the Head Man clamped his hands behind his back, concealing a hidden machine in his palm.

"Uhh last chance…." The general hunkered back, feeling apprehensive of the whole situation. "Are you sure about this sir?" he whispered to the proud Head Man. "What if this doesn't work?"

"It'll work. Sevarius created it specifically for problems such as these. Grant it can only be used in two good shots but it'll be enough to render them both immobile long enough to take them back to the compound."

"I hope so." The General raised the microphone to his mouth. "Last warning de—"

"Fire." The Head Man suddenly ordered.

"But sir, there's no sense of hostility—"

Taking matters into his own hands, the Head Man bellowed a loud "FIRE!" And that's when the sounds of ringing gunfire whistled wildly in the air. Bumbled hums of rapid discharge lunged quickly at the two demons that quickly scattered in separate directions.

Inuyasha took the lead aiming for the group of hidden snipers behind a tank and snuck up behind, slashing the tips of his claws in a straight line, ripping each of their chests wide open through the metal plated vests. He reeved through the feel of muscles sliding through his claws and went on attacking another row of men. Guns aimed in his face, but in a flash he dodged the stray bullets ramming this fist through a three man standstill. Bones cracked and guns fired echoing untamed in every which a way.

The chaos has begun.

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist leveling a spread of armored tanks in a melted heap of acidity bodies. The screams of terrified souls sweetly toned in his ears like a beautiful melody. A dozen man squad ran up toward him commencing instant rapid fire from their M16s targeting the vitals of his body. Sesshomaru took flight to the sky lifting his hand to the sun. Three helicopters fluttered inward surrounding him, as their machine guns took aim.

Perfect. In that moment, Sesshomaru's three claws sizzled a deadly hiss as a long whip of green energy slashed around in a Jupiter ring spiral tearing each machine in half and descended down before he became consumed in the hellish explosions above. His feet hovered over the ground as he searched around for his mate's whereabouts.

A large blast followed by horrid screams, caught his right ear where he found Inuyasha jumping from a series of sharp bullets. The boy was holding his own fair enough. For now he won't worry about his health. There was someone else he wanted to taste the feel of his claws. His gaze fell on the middle tank where a pair of brown bold eyes stared daringly into his steel like glare.

Xanatos blinked lazily, Sevarius caught the stare down and squealed ducking inside the tank.

Yes this was the one he wanted to add for his trophy. The very man who's enforced the continued lineage of demon deaths from his fore fathers. For years that wretch bloodline has only ensure the extinction of their kind.

Sesshomaru flicked off the dripping excess of poison, boiling a new batch of acid.

And now he could finish the entire reign of terror once and for all. Once his foot touched the ground he dashed forward hovering flying for the smug faced bastard who's smiling grew wider and wider the closer he came.

Something wasn't right, Sesshomaru concluded the closer he came to his target. He stopped midflight but not before he caught sight of a familiar remote control. That device? It was the same… The same one from before! Thinking quickly Sesshomaru turned his head to warn his mate. "Inuya—Gah!"

Inuyasha twisted around from the man in his grasp in time to see Sesshomaru fall from the grounding holding his side, skidding violently on the ground. The dog demon came to a stuttered halt right before the opposing tank as rifle men and sniper shooters ran toward him, prepared to shoot him where he lay. He wasn't moving. "Sesshomaru!" The bleeding victim in his hand was tossed aside as he hurried over to help his brother.

But…

A sudden shrilled cry of a small voice caught his attention from far off. Inuyasha's feet dug into the grassy ground to halt his charge as he spotted two uniformed men coming out their house holding baby Inumi by the swell of her ankle upside down. "BASTARDS!" There was no other choice to make. Inumi would have to be first as he charged straight for the captives of his daughter.

In a flash, Inuyasha was before the men raising his claws to strike them both down, but like Sesshomaru a rapid surge of dropped youki scorched his body in circled electrical currents cuffing the swirls of his youki. Inuyasha dropped to his knees clamping the sides of his stomach as pain ripped through his body. Waves of youki tore through his skin, coming in needled burns from his pores.

Inumi let out a wicked cry as she felt the shocking combustion of agony coming from both parents. Her plump body cried out in so much disturbing anguish and loss connection.

Crackled currents of flashed white ache caused gravity to enforce its power, pulling him unconscious down to the cool wet grass of the early morning as the whisper words of his beloveds became the last he uttered…. "Inumi….Sesshomaru…" Before he was swallowed into a woeful darkness.

* * *

><p>What possessed him to turn on the television on the great Buddha knew but Miroku found himself scrambling wildly through the temple for the only TV set in the place. Master Mushin was sitting in front of the picture box watching a talk show when Miroku snatched the remote from him.<p>

"Miroku what on earth?" The elder monk protested.

Miroku ignored whatever blasphemy was spouted his way as he flipped from station to station until finding what his senses told him he'd witness on the news. There. There it was. The most sinful sight ever to crumble his heart into a million pieces. "Oh God," He groaned, the ball of his knees hitting the floor in a defeated thump. The sinking feeling from his stomach strangled over the cords of his heart as he watched the most terrible scene from before repeat before his eyes.

Inuyasha's unconscious body was being hulled to a large metal truck by his armpits and slung effortlessly inside. Sesshomaru's limp form was roughly tossed inside as well, followed by the screaming child which they so cruelly threw in with her parents like trash. The twin doors was closed and secured by five men, locking several voice and finger print codes on the back truck.

The news crew continued to show the reoccurring scene of the two demons being thrown into the truck as well as Inumi's tiny body hanging by her ankle, being thrown in with them. Miroku bit down so hard on his bottom lip, the red blood seeped through his teeth as he slammed the remote down on the floor, hating the sense of guilt clinging to his heart. No matter what happened it seemed that nothing was going to change the terrible destiny written in stone for the demons to escape.

God help him, it was his entire fault.

Master Mushin continued to stare at the screen at one in particular demon in question. The one that the news continued to pull into focus more the then other and if it weren't for his shameful illiterate skills he'd be able to read the name flashing in bright red letters on the on the screen. "Miroku? What's the name of those two young men there?"

Miroku sighed heavily crossing his legs and dropping his head. " The smaller one is Inuyasha and the other's Sesshomaru." He answered numbly. God what could he do? What in the world could he do? Inuyasha was assured a death this time…

Mushin stroked the small shaggy beard on his chin and frowned at the taller one for some time, studying his face. "Sesshomaru." He repeated the name over and over again, but as memory served him that name just didn't fit.

That white haired demon just appeared so familiar…but that wasn't the name he recalled. No, Master Mushin could've sworn he had another name…

* * *

><p>T<strong>BC: *Sigh* The worst is yet to come guys =.( <strong>


	23. Fatal Fate

**Disclaimer:** I own nada and make nada.

**Author's Rant: **Like I said. It only gets worst.

**Warnings:** Language. Mild Blood mentioned.

**Chapter 23: Fatal Fate**

Fixing the small donut bun atop of her head by a bright red ribbon to match the scarlet blazer and pants outfit, Ms. Tokomoko prepared her appearance for the upcoming five minute update on the demons' newest status.

"Hello world, this is Tasha Tokomoko, reporting from the very sight where the two demons, which were once being kept as an endangered species, are now being transported back to the compound facilities. A reliable source from within the F.D.D.A.'s building has explained that the two demons had become hostile towards the scientist who was only trying to offer them a sort of better living solution versus the correct environment choice. Unfortunately the savage creatures were too violent and evilly tried to devour the good Dr. Sevarius' heart and rip his limps to shreds."

Oh boy that sounded so pathetically ridiculous even for her ears. Seriously? These creatures suddenly becoming violent after months of peaceful solitude? There was so much hidden bullshit laced between the lines, she could see the slim seeping through it. "What were the two peaceful demon's motives for attacking the good doctor Sevarius?"

Oh yea she'll be getting an evil eye from her boss for the next few questions. "And more on everyone's minds, what was the doctor doing within the demon's barrier? Aren't all human life forms supposed to remain out of the barrier's walls? Has he somehow managed to hide reason for why these demons have suddenly turned blood thirsty? Could there be some interior motive the doctor really has for being in the barrier? All questions and more will be answered on my upcoming report on the fate of the demons. This is Tasha Tokomoko wishing all of you a good afternoon." She smiled for the ten second span needed and relaxed her jaw when the cameraman gave her the signal to stop smiling like a Barbie Doll.

'_Something's up' _She thought to herself, tapping the tip of her chin in deep ponder. The two demons that have been living a peaceful life within the barrier walls suddenly becoming so wild as to attack the scientist? Was it because he was the one in charge of their graphic operations at the time? No that's dumb. If given the chance they would've displayed a hostile attitude while in the labs. So had the doctor somehow provoked the creatures into becoming malevolent?

Her source had said before during her first interview of the demon's lives, that the scientist had an unnatural desire to keep them within the compound walls to further his discoveries of their functions. So was this some sort of internal plot made to get them captured?

So many questions with absolutely no answer to define her lack of knowledge on the matter. Soon enough if something foul was going on, it was going to hit the fan pretty hard and she'd be there to capture every single moment of it. Then that large office on the first floor was going to be hers. "Wrap it up boys. We're out of here!"

* * *

><p>Having heard enough of the false nonsense spout in lies to the audience, Miroku clicked off the television, shaking his head. "Those cowards." He growled angrily, clinching the remote control in his fist. That despicable doctor, that—that red headed pig. It burned the teen inside knowing that that twisted man's lies could be soaked up so easily like a sponge. The population's belief that demons are evil is bad enough but for this added confliction to stir the pot of aggression against them will only sour their distastes for their lives further.<p>

Why can't there be any type of tranquility for Inuyasha even for just a second? For the concise moment the hanyou had found a moment of happiness in this hell and now for this crazed madman to fuck it up for him? God he was going to pay. And pay he will for his idiotic, selfish crimes but with no evidence to back up his proof what could he do? Even if he was the son of a well renowned entrepreneur, Miroku was still only an eighteen year old man. His confessions of accusations on the scientist's experimentations could easily be seen as an attempt for mercy on the Inuyoukai's lives instead of being a chance to expose the doctor for the lying snake he was.

Master Mushin, propped his elbow on the low level table, stroking the gray shaggy beard of his chubby chin, making a rumbling thinking sound. "I know I've seen that man before," He mumbled out loud.

"Of course you have Uncle." Miroku grumbled flopping down beside him, cupping the side of his cheek. "He's been on the TV before."

Mushin shook his head. "No, not on the television, in real life. Granted it was over fifty years ago but—"

Miroku groaned falling backwards on the wooden floor. "Please Uncle; I don't have time to hear your old monk years of everlasting nonsense." His forearm slapped over his eyes. "I have to figure out a way to get Sesshomaru and Inuyasha out of there before they're killed."

"Hmm you keep calling that tall one, Sesshomaru. Is that really his name?"

"Yesssss that's really his name." There was no doubt about it now. His Uncle was going senile.

Mushin grunted rolling on his side as his hand found a comfortable place on his protruding belly to rub. "Well that's not the name I remember him going by fifty years ago. And he looks sort of different."

Yes his master was definitely going senile. "I'm sure he would _look _different after _fifty years,_ Old Man."

"No, I don't think a demon would age like that."

"Oh boy really? Do tell—" The sarcasm was suddenly cut as a hummed vibration purred in his pocket. Miroku pulled out the flat screen and quickly shot up from the floor answering the phone call. "Yes Kikyo?...yes I heard….I saw the whole thing on TV…." He sighed dragging a frustrated hand over his blue eyes. "Yes I'm worried also….but I don't know what we can do about it… No it wouldn't make much difference if I tried. My connections aren't strong enough to gather the evidence needed to back up my claim…. No I wouldn't risk it. If the Head Man found out you and Kagome were within the barrier he'll accuse you both of being against humanity for interacting with demons…."

Miroku sat on the edge of the outside hall, looking wearily out at the Koi fish pond. "For once I'm stomped…Yes I could hack into the systems like before but without any type of extra boost, it'll take me a week to hack into the computer network's mainframe without getting the signal being wired back to my location and by then it could be too late…. No, it took me at least five days just to get a one page profile on Sesshomaru's background. Trying to sort out the thousands of documentations just to search for one man's—No I don't. If I knew someone within the F.D.D.A I would've contacted them already…Don't worry…I know….No, I won't give up. I'll try to think of something. Keep your hopes and prayers alive for them... Tell Kagome to save her tears. We'll think of something…Ok… sure. Bye."

He pressed the red end screen button and dropped his head in his palm, using his thumb and index to squeezed the agitated pressure from the bridge of his nose .

"AH-HA!" Mushin suddenly bellowed as if winning the bingo prize. "I knew something was different about that young lad. Miroku come here quick." The uncle beckoned for his nephew's ear as the bushy mustache covering over his Grinch-like smile. "I remember. I know why that young man looks so funny now."

"Master I'm sure whatever new discovery you've just made was figured out a millennia ago." Miroku said bored.

"No, No, it's about his face." Mushin insisted pointing at the black screen. "He didn't have a moon before and he only had one stripe on each cheek before…did he get some new tattoos? I though his line thingies were crooked on the edges… and blue…" Then he frowned with a mildly disturbed perplexity in his round eyes. "Why did he make them pink? Is he into that new hippy dippy stuff?"

"Ugh, I don't know Mushin!" Miroku stood up stomping down to his room. "Look, I'm going to be in my room, trying to figure out some type of plausible motive to get my friends released from that hellhole. You sit there and daydream like you've been doing." Reaching his large bedroom, Miroku gripped the door frame and yelled his annoyance. "Unless you can tell me something useful, don't disturb me for at least a few hours! Please!" And he slid the door shut.

Master Mushin tilted his head to the side and shrugged sitting up from the floor. "I don't get it." He grumbled walking to the back room for a bottle of his favorite sake. The large brown jug was corked in his fridge, cooled to his liking. He picked up the big bottle barrel, a small sake cup holder and went to sit on the edge of his porch to watch the cozy breeze lovingly caress his blooming cherry blossoms. "I just don't get it." He repeated pouring a portion of the alcohol in his cup and taking a lazy sip. "I thought he disappeared fifty years ago…"

* * *

><p>There was no emotion, no nothing. Inumi couldn't feel either of her parents. Why weren't they answering her calls? She's been crying for so long and no one was coming to help. Where were her protectors? Why weren't they here?<p>

The large sized bodies of her protectors were lying inanimate in the center of the truck one ear the corner and the other crumbled on his stomach. Not an ounce of light pierced the heavily armed metal box, rising in temperature from the soaked up heat of the midmorning sun. The hot rays bunkered down on Inumi's nude body, slightly burning her bare back on the rough metal surface.

Sesshomaru was the first to stir after the trucks harsh rut with a pot hole, knocking his head roughly on the steel wall. Sitting up on his elbow, his tingled delirium was shook from his mind as his blurry eyes searched around for the source of the helpless cries of his daughter and the motionless form of his mate's body.

Thanks to the destruction of their youki levels purged by that remote control, Sesshomaru could hardly sense or see his family in the dark. So like a freshly blind man, he crawled clumsily on the floor, feeling around for at least one of their warm forms. Seconds later he came to the first spawned on the floor. After the inspection of the face, hair and skin, Sesshomaru declared his first find to be his beloved and nudged his limp form awake.

Inuyasha coughed from the sudden stir, weakly blinking his golden eyes into the thick blackness. A dreadful gravitational pull in his stomach caused his vision to become unbalanced as he rolled to his side to quickly discard the sickening feeling. Dry heaves and wet coughs later, Inuyasha wiped his mouth shaking off the dizziness and sat on his behind. "God, my stomach." He grouched, rubbing its sore ache.

Sesshomaru crawled over to their daughter and picked her up to finally quiet her distress. On fatherly instinct, he careful scanned over her naked body for any possible injuries or internal deformities. Besides a small bleeding cut from her forehead, she seemed fine.

Feeling around for his family, Inuyasha reached out, finding Sesshomaru's outstretched hand and pull himself in to curl under his brother's arm. Inumi's peeped whimpers signaled to feeling both of her father's touch to ensure that the entire family was safe and sound. Inuyasha reached over to stroke her plump cheek stripes and took her from Sesshomaru's arms, rocking her from side to side. All was well. They were together.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru finally questioned, breaking through the dark silence.

Inuyasha nodded against his chest, cradling Inumi's head to his neck. "We're still alive." He stated, awe-struck. Their last stand seems to have lengthened just long enough to be taken to prison.

"Indeed." But for how long the Alpha wasn't sure.

"We gotta figure out something." Inuyasha voiced out loud kissing Inumi's forehead. "I can't let them hurt her. There's got to be a way for them to at least spare her for a peaceful life."

"You know as well as I, that's an impossible fate."

"But why can't we at least try to plea for her mercy?"

"Humans won't let our kind live on. And even if she was shown a chance to live out her life, our daughter would still succumb to a life inside a laboratory for that damned scientist's amusement."

"Don't say humans as in all." Inuyasha injected softly. "Not all humans are as malicious as you make them out to be."

Sesshomaru's nose exhaled a winded breath. "Your relied belief in those creatures is what landed us in this mess in the first place Inuyasha. Don't be fooled into thinking otherwise."

As much as he wanted to continue denying the harsh lie, Inuyasha knew there was truth woven in each word. In the whole population of humans he's known, only a handful of them were considered worthy to be labeled trusting.

Inuyasha sighed dropping his head lower to Sesshomaru's lap, curling inward. "I wish we could get away. Far away where no one could bother us. Where we could live in peace and be free." The dashed hopes of freedom seemed dimmer and dimmer still as the large truck rumbled its way down the road, occasionally knocking the cargo of demons from side to side.

"We'll find peace." Sesshomaru vowed in a promising whisper as he combed his claws in the tangled snow spread on his thigh.

Inuyasha knew what peace he was speaking of and wished there was another solution other than a guaranteed death but no matter how he ducked and swerved around the possibilities there didn't seem to be any sort of hidden result in their favor. It all seemed so piqued for them now. But could he really give up hope now that they'd survived their supposed final standoff? If they'd made it through that first bout, no doubt it meant they were meant to live. He just couldn't deal with the fact that all of it could end so suddenly. He was still young. There was so much his family could live for, so many wondrous things he wanted to share with them. Why couldn't there be some blessing in disguise just wanting to bestow them from this misery. And if there was a silver lining when would they cross it?

"Save your tears Little Brother." Sesshomaru said, wiping away the stray tear Inuyasha hadn't noticed. "We have to be strong. No matter what awaits us, we'll meet it like the proud Inuyoukai we are."

"I know." Inuyasha turned his head up to face the dark figure above and whispered, "Kiss me."

Even if he couldn't feel his mate's emotions, the raw demand in his tone was enough to draw Sesshomaru down to press his lips against Inuyasha's in a calming, austere kiss easing away the growth of despair and losing faith. When he tried to pull away, Inuyasha moved with him keeping their lips interlocked to keep this good feeling secured. He—they needed this. If only for a moment, let them relish in this heated transfer of sweetened purity.

Turning in an angel, Sesshomaru maneuvered Inuyasha's body in his arms, levitating him high enough to lick over the smooth contours of his bottom lip. The rush of the mornings adrenaline powered in the kiss through an untamed hunger.

Inuyasha uncurled one hand from Inumi's body and wrapped it around Sesshomaru's neck holding him in place to keep the kiss everlasting. He didn't care about the suffocating lack of oxygen or the rise of burning sting in his eyes. He just wanted to feel him, touch him, taste him, and breathe him in his soul. Their aura bond was nonexistence but the kiss assured the other that their feelings were still solidified and still a reality, even in all of this.

Soon, the passionate caress ended on a few pecked feathered touches on Inuyasha's eyes, nose, cheeks and jaw before Sesshomaru withdrew, drawing an invisible line on the hanyou's forehead. Inuyasha turned his face to nuzzle in the grassy dirt and sweat soaked in Sesshomaru's scent and smiled his relief that the smothering odor of vanilla still seethe through the grim. He tugged the sleepy Inumi closer to his chest and willed his eyes to rest feeling naturally safe in these two strong arms. With a soft smile of contentment on his face, Inuyasha fell asleep.

Minutes later a sudden rarity Inuyasha had only seen occur a handful times happened as a smile that went past a two inch length spread over the Dog King's face. He lifted his sleeping families' faces up and breezed his lips over Inumi's forehead and Inuyasha's cheeks. Despite the dire situation they were in, he'd never felt so relieved to still have his renewed chance at having a family safely tucked in his embrace.

The rest of their long travel went by in a quiet silence as the protective Alpha watched over his family, making sure to let their slumbering dreams go undisturbed for as long as possible.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Miso," Buzzed the intercom on her desk from her secretary.<p>

"Yes?" Ms. Miso answered keeping her fingers typing at an alarming rate on the gray keyboard.

"Mr. Xanathos and Dr. Sevarius have returned with the captured demons ma'am."

Miso's paced decreased to mild taps as she stared at the screen flashing a bright red Access Denied for the documentation section of the scientific records. "Damn," She hissed pressing the amplify button to reply, "I'll be right out."

"Yes ma'ma."

Miso signed pushing her short black hair from her brown eyes. This search was getting her nowhere. She's been trying since yesterday to hack into the doctor's security diary, but sadly she lacked the intellectual know-how to enter the system without triggering a fake virus alert. Whatever the doctor was hiding he wasn't letting anyone inside to find out. There were at least a hundred firewall blocks, several hacker detour blockades and dozens of security breech codes that's passwords changed every three hours.

All she's managed to discover was how complicated it was getting into the networks web collection and she was barely able to get through the third wall without accidentally clicking a bogus testimony.

Whatever the bastard was hiding he made sure to cover his tracks. "He's definitely up to something." She grumbled, packing up her work and tucking it in her top drawer. Oh well, she'll figure out something eventually but for now there was a meeting she needed to attend. The Head Man still needed to request a decision on the fate of the demon family and she knew him well enough to know that he was going to ask for the lethal injection.

There was no way in hell she was going to allow that to happen. Even if this foiled her chances for becoming the Head Woman of F.D.D.A. someday, she'd be damned if she allowed innocent people to suffer for crimes they didn't commit.

And yes by people she was considering to Inuyoukai to be worthy as such.

* * *

><p>The truck finally came to a stop as the engine died down and the vibration of the trucks cargo came to a steeled motion. Inuyasha and Inumi weren't stirred from their slumber, though Sesshomaru had remained wake the entire ride, keeping his arms constricted tightly around them.<p>

He could hear the crunched footsteps on the pebbled pavement, running to unlock the back latch of the double metal doors. The curtain of his hair protected his eyes from the rush of flowing sunshine burning his pupils after an hours long shelter in the deep shadows.

"Come on Demons." One of the soldiers ordered roughly.

Without an ounce of fright or care toward the foolish mortals, Sesshomaru stood up in one fluid move, with his family in arm and walked over to step down from the vehicle's platform.

"Hey you can't carry that other one." Protested another tall soldier boldly stepping up, placing a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "He's gotta walk on his own—Whoa!" He jumped back when Sesshomaru glared a venomous glint and bared both his fangs in a threatening growl for all around to stir clear of him and his family.

"Are you crazy you idiot!" The bold soldier's battle buddy exclaimed. "You just touched of the most dangerous demons alive. Stay the hell back and let him do whatever he wants."

Everyone within ear shot having heard the terrified explanation, stepped back allowing the intimidating monster to walk his way down the cemented path he was all too familiar with. He knew where he was going to be escorted. There was no other place in the building that could hold him other than that blank voided prison.

Twenty guards formed a moving perimeter around him moving as one down the road walk, until reaching the building's front door and guiding them in a casual stroll through the halls. Moments later the same metal door from before was opened and Sesshomaru reluctantly stepped through and turned to see the large door shut on his last glimpse of the outside.

Glancing around the ghastly neutrality, the Alpha walked to take a sit in the near corner, keeping Inuyasha and Inumi's bodies carefully held close.

Moments later Inumi was the first to awaken her bright sunshine orbs widening wider and wider as she opened her pink lips to yawn off her nap. She whimpered out for a parent's appearance and suddenly spotted her elder father staring at her with authoritarian warmth. A happy giggle bubbled in her stomach as she reached out to weave a bundle of his hair in her hand, than reached out for Inuyasha's hair and brought both to her gummy mouth to nibble on.

Minutes later Inuyasha was roused by her squirming and yawned looking around to see their new surroundings. But as the repeated blank void of empty nothingness continued to follow his line of view he sighed. "We're back in the compound." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes we are."

Inuyasha sat up rocking his daughter's playfulness but frowned and began rocking her again. "Sesshomaru…" He mumbled tucking her blushing face to his. "I can't…I can't feel her…I can't feel her at all."

With their suppressed youki levels restrained, their abilities to determine their child's needs were dulled to nearly none. This new device used on them in battle was far more advanced than the last one. No sense of thought or linked connection could be felt between any of them. It was a wonder Inuyasha hadn't taken his human form from the bleak spark left in him.

Suddenly their worries increased when Inumi began to wiggle and nuzzle her nose into Inuyasha's chest like a baby would when begging for milk.

"I don't know what to do Sess," Inuyasha said bracing his back to the wall. "I think she's getting hungry." But there was nothing there for them to eat and it was hours ago since her last meal. She was going to need her strength to live on. A demon baby needed constant nourishment to keep their growth stabilized. Going so long without eating could be hazardous on an Inu infant's health.

"Mmm Mmm…." She gurgled in tiny peeps bumping her forehead distinctly to the only source of sweet deliciousness she believed would be stored in her father's bosom.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha looked up to his mate for answers. With him being the head Alpha he was supposed to give out the comfort and meals needed. She was going to need to have something, anything, in her stomach.

Again his duty to properly provide for his family's wellbeing was prevented by the hands of their enemy. What was he to do with his mate's worry and their child's hungry becoming evident? She needed to eat. Anything that held some type of nutrients would do her well….

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru beckoned for his brother to step closer and motioned for him to hold the baby out. When she same in reach, Sesshomaru did something that startled Inuyasha enough to stumble back thinking he'd lost his mind. In one slash, Sesshomaru cut a three inch gash across his wrist and held out his hand. "The blood of her father should prove just as satisfying as the milk of her mother."

Somewhat understanding, Inuyasha stepped up and took his brother's wrist and pressed the crimson sweetness to Inumi's mouth. The tiny babe was uncertain of what the sugary substance was at first but when the tanged delight touched her tongue she greedily began to suckle away at her father's life energies, her body humming from the rush of youki being offered.

Inuyasha sighed his relief watching his daughter happily kiss off the rush of vitamins and minerals. Looking up at him, Inuyasha smiled and nodded his approval for a job well done. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>A routine one hour deliberation soon transformed to a three hour heated debate between the younger of the council versus the more stern elders of traditional beliefs. Unfortunately for the three elders of the council there were more of the younger generation men and women placed in the chairs to argue their points.<p>

The late afternoon sunlight, momentarily dimmed by a passing cloud, settled in the six foot tall windows of the largest board room of the F.D.D.A. building where every single councilperson, scientist and assistant was seated listening to the leaders cross examine each and every person in charge.

"ENOUGH!" Xanatos roared, cutting through the same ole' argument between Ms. Miso and an opposing elder. The damned woman had more influence than her job demanded. Whenever her reasoning was ejected, most of the members and scientists listened, hanging off her every word like children.

"Mr. Xanatos, there needs to be another method suggested of punishment offered in the case of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Your reasoning for immediate extermination is, as always, too cacophonous!" She argued daringly.

"Have you gone mad woman!" Yell the same opposing elder. "They've slaughtered over a three hundred soldiers and injured fifty not to mention damaging thousands worth of militant equipment!"

"Their actions were provoked because of Mr. Xanatos quickened order for an attack without consulting with the Five Star General." She pulled out some written witness statements and recorded findings to back up her case. "I have thirty soldiers and even the General himself, stating that Mr. Xanatos ordered for the discharge before considering the consequences even though he possessed another method of sedating the Inuyoukai. So in honesty the deaths of those soldiers could have been prevented had he gone ahead and used his hidden device instead of urging the Inuyoukai to fight."

All eyes fell on the unfazed Head Man who keep his sights on the assailing woman. "You want to expose one small mistake Ms. Miso while you're also at fault for their current incarceration."

Miso smiled triumphantly, knowing this was probably his only attempt at making her seem like a faulted leader. "Oh please, whatever harm I've caused, please enlighten the audience as to what I've done to cause some of this commotion."

"Were you or were you not acknowledged of the demons possibly breeding and failed to inform everyone that the youngest had given birth to a child?"

A collective line of gasps flurried across the crowd of people as the list of eyes turned toward the young woman who stood open mouth in a state of shock. "That's absurd! I never knew of such a thing."

"Oh I beg to differ Ms. Miso." Sevarius sang, waving a yellow folder in his hand. "I have your signature stating that I was given permission to allow the demons to mate and conceive a baby—"

"You liar! I….never…gave you…" Wait. Oh no. Oh no…She didn't….Now that she thought about it she had given her permission for him to do an experiment but… "Wait, he failed to explain the full details of the health assessment he claimed to be commencing."

Xanatos casually flipped his ponytailed brown hair and sat back in his chair smiling a dominating smug expression. "But it's your duty as the upcoming runner for Head Leader to know the full aspects of everything before giving out your permission so recklessly. And now because of you another demon has been conceived out there that will grow up to be just as powerful as the very demons that begin the Demonic Wars in the first place."

Low mumbles, hushed whispers and shakes of disapproval all landed in Miso's lap as she collapsed in her seat completely shocked and beyond anger that she'd been jilted by Sevarius and Xanatos. She had no idea that Inuyasha had given birth to a baby? But when? How? There was no radar detection of another demon's existence. So how was the baby born without anyone's acknowledgement? There would've been a radioactive signal….

The rest of the meeting had gone on as a fuzzed blur as Miso mentality contemplated the lies and loop holes possibly punched in those false accusations. There was so much bullshit poured out in this building, till it had the stench of a riled up farm house.

"Has the council reached their decisions?"

"Yes."

Miso sighed nodding her agreement as well. Her anger was so fueled by a womanly rage she couldn't bear to grace the two snakes of her eyesight. She'd get her vengeance for making a fool out of her in front of the committee. There's something boiling up here and when she found out there was going to be hell to pay. These two have done so much harm to cause these demons to—supposedly become hostile? Bullshit. And she'll find out soon enough, who's playing in this game of fools.

"In the case of Inuyasha, what has the council decided?"

"We have determined that because of provoked actions, the unintentional deaths of the soldiers and his peaceful disposition, we've ruled that Inuyasha be incarcerated for the remainder of his life in the facilities neighboring this threshold."

Oh God he couldn't this. The young devil was spared.

"Very well. In the case of Lord Sesshomaru, what has the council reached?"

"Due to his pass crimes, years of docile peace, military provoked murders of thousands, and his peaceful demeanor towards humanity not to mention his protective manners toward the younger demon, we've decided to grant him mercy and allow him the same sentence of a lifetime imprisoned in a separate facility to prevent any future conceptions."

If it weren't for Xanatos' need to uphold a prideful appearance, his mouth would've hit the floor. Both demons were given a merciful punishment because of these soft hearted fools, thinking that they weren't a threat to the human race. Unbelievable. He'd lost again.

"Fine. And in the case of the demon child….what is your verdict?"

The head councilman hesitated before giving out his final verdict. "Because of the risk factors for the child becoming a possible dictator like her father once was and to prevent her from living a harsh life of being in an unhealthy environment… the decision was a ninety five percent vote. Since she's still at an infant stage, a decision's been made to terminate the child's life as humanly as possible."

She couldn't bear to hear any more of this disgusting decision. Miso quickly gathered her belongings and exited out the door before she could see the malicious smile spread over the Head Man's face.

Xanatos intertwined his fingers together bumping the palm edge against his lips, concealing the pleased grin on his face. If he couldn't destroy all of the demons, he'd at least get rid of one of 'em. "Very well. The council's decision has been noted that the demon child is to be humanly terminated and her parents are to be separated to different facilities for the remainder of their lives by Monday morning. If there's nothing more, this meeting's adjured."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: =( Inumi's life is on the line now. What will her fathers do? Can Miso finish her investigation to figure out the scandalous issues? What is Uncle Mushin talking about? Some answers will be answered in the next chapter. Review Please.<strong>


	24. Never Ending Anguish

**Author's Rant: **I don't think I can ever write angst this evil again…it's too be much even for me.

**Warning:** Highly graphic scene. Cruelty. Warnings inserted.

**Chapter 24: Never Ending Anguish**

On a cloudy Sunday afternoon, Miroku respired over his latest attempts of salvation as he reached for the chocolate mocha he'd just ordered from the vendor. He offered his thanks, paid for the drink and walked around to find a seat outside the café shop. A nearby empty table was positioned near the sidewalk and since no one was close enough to see his business, he opened his laptop and got to work on chipping away at the artificial intelligence security walls of the F.D.D.A.'s digital mainframe. There was so much riled up in his mind, he could hardly focus on a single purpose. Not to mention the careful waters he had to tread whilst busying himself with this complicated task.

The frosty drink was sipped every couple of minutes as his fingers lit up the keyboard's buttons. At lightning speed he crawled and pushed his way through the countless advanced analogs but it'd take him at least twenty tries before figuring out the code for hacking through its protection. Some of which, he had to use false collaterals just to squeeze through. This process could run so much easier if he just had a single password that could break through most all of it.

He needed an identification programming code to surge through most of these computerized barriers to cut down half of the fire walls and the rest could be smooth sailing. The problem about getting the password was that only the highest ranked employees of F.D.D.A held such customaries and without that he was sunk.

As if he wasn't already stressed enough, his cell phone began to ring and as soon as he saw the flickering name _Kikyo _he just knew that there was more issues about to unfold. Blowing under his breathe, Miroku warily picked up his phone and pressed answer. "Please tell me you've got good news…."

Three days and still nothing. Miso was running out of time. Her investigation was still taking the same whirl abouts with no inched progress. She was still stuck in the same place of knowing nada. At this rate, Inuyasha, Inumi and Sesshomaru's punishments would be carried out before a shred of evidence was uncovered.

"Thanks." She mumbled to the cashier taking the purchased cup of cold vanilla coffee and taking a seat near the sidewalk. There was so much negativity going on in the blustering office, she couldn't think straight. Who would've thought so many people would come to work on a Sunday anyway? She'd hoped to have the place to herself to do some primitive searches but because of the child's pending death paperwork and hundreds of approvals had to be done.

If only there was something she could do. Luckily Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's lives were spared of the rod but the poor demons had no inkling as to what was about to happen come Monday morning. Miso propped her elbow up on the table, cupping her chin and glanced around the small outside café, watching the people go about their normal lives. There was a young couple sitting at a table sharing a cup of hot chocolate, an elderly man flipping through the newspaper and some young teenager typing on his computer and talking on his cell. Tsk, glad to know some of the people aren't all fun without work.

"Please tell me you've got some good news." She heard the young man say worriedly. The poor thing. Looks like she isn't the only one having problems.

Miso sipped her coffee, shaking her head. The kid was too young to be thinking about stress. She was only twenty eight herself and at the rate of stress she dealt with on a daily, she'd be dead by forty.

"The baby?...they're going to kill the baby? Are you sure?"

Miso blinked.

"But why? The child's not a threat to anyone….I don't care she's just a baby!"

More blinks. Either this was some sort of coincidence or their problems were extremely similar. The dark haired boy slumped in his chair rubbing his eyes. "No, I can't breech the security walls. I've been trying for the past fifty eight hours. I could only manage a momentarily lock-on before I was dragged back out….What about them?...Are you serious? They're going to let them live?...then why kill the child?...Oh God…"

She knew it was very childish to eavesdrop but this was just too interesting. Could this boy be talking about what's occurring at the compound?

"Kikyo just give me more time" He suddenly gasped, jetting up from his chair. "Monday? They're going to kill her Monday?...That's tomorrow!...No, I don't have enough time….I can't…" He dropped his head. "Kikyo I'm trying as hard as I can…Inuyasha…Inuyasha's just going to have to wait until we figure what we can do…."

Miso's coffee splattered all over the stainless table. The size of her eyes grew to an astronomical shape. Had she heard correctly? This kid knows Inuyasha?

Miroku groaned, slapping his hand over his face. "I got through just enough but it'll take me a full week before I make it through to the first F.D.D.A. file system and that's not counting disabling the electrical camera system…I know…I wish I could think of something….but without that password—"

Suddenly a pair of dainty hands slammed roughly on Miroku's scaring him out of his conversation. "If you had the password, could you break through the firewalls?"

Oh double damn; Miroku blinked hanging up the phone on his friend. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about lady."

Miso took one of the chairs under the table and sat down. "Listen kid, I heard your conversation. Now answer me, because I know it's no coincidence that you know Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"How—how do you know _them_?" Miroku questioned suspiciously.

Miso straightened out her yellow turtle neck dress and held out her hand. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Councilwoman Miso from the—"

"Councilwoman?" The teen monk spat angrily, slapping away the offered hand. "You're one of the bastards responsible for keeping Inuyasha in that hellhole!"

"I happen to be the _only bastard,_ trying to save Inuyasha from that hellhole as well." She added icily, rubbing her sore palm.

"Oh please. A likely story indeed. Do you honestly think I'm fall for the lies you tell? All of you are the same money grubbing, back stabbing fens with no remorse for any living soul."

"Are you done?"

"No, I'm not done!" Miroku stood up, bracing his hands on the table as he lead closer spouting out every single harsh comment he could at the smug face wench. "None of you have shown mercy to Inuyasha since he's been captured.. You've tortured him, humiliated him, stole his freedom, his dignity and now you want to tear apart his family like some uncivilized savages. Have you no shame in what you're going? How do you sleep at night?" Shaking his head at the pitiful human, Miroku gathered his laptop prepared to leave. "Whatever you've got to say, I doubt it'll peak my interests. Good day."

His words were harsh, evil and artic cold, but she wouldn't hold it against the lad for believing the crude reality of what her partners have done to the peaceful creatures. Being associated with that community she was just as much to blame for their suffering as they were—Miso, turned in time to see Miroku stomping down the sidewalk rounding the corner—but she could make it right. This boy could possible hold the key to helping her bring Xanatos and Sevarius down for the unruly devils they were.

"Wait!" She called packing her small brief case, and tossing her cup in the trash. Her high heels clicked frantically until catching up with the young monk about to cross the street. Before he could take his first step, she snatched his upper arm to halt any further advances. "Listen kid—"

"—Unhand me you crazy wench!"

"No, I think can help you—

"Yea right. There's nothing you can do any differently than I—"

Miso having had enough, slammed her brief case on the ground and dug her nails in both of Miroku's arms shaking him senseless. "Look, you spoiled little brat, I hold the very password you need to hack through most of the communications network!"

"Let me go you psychotic—what?" Miroku narrowed his eyes.

Miso released her hold, dusting off the sunflower yellow dress. "I need your help and you need mines. I need to expose that damned doctor of his foul ups and I think you're the only one who can break through his circuitry protection."

This seemed almost too good to be true. "I need to have that doctor exposed. I want to expose the Head Man of his twisted deeds as well, but" He admitted slowly, a bit skeptical of this whole deal. "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know this isn't just some ploy from the Head Man himself? He's double crossed me before…"

"As much as I want to get into the full blown details on the importance of stranger danger, we don't have much time to debate on the matter." Miso held out her hand. "We'll work only in the areas you're comfortable in, but we'll use my laptop since it holds most of the building's confidential data. Deal?"

Miroku glared at her offered compact sealed through a handshake and quickly reached out taking her smaller hand in his. "I swear to every holy name in the heavens if you're double crossing me, I'll spend the rest of my life crushing you and that despicable building of soulless beasts."

Miso tightened her grip, admiring the young man's spunk. "I wouldn't have it any other way." With this kid's assistance maybe she could finally find a way to put those two assholes in their place…the only problem is…even with her password, Inumi's life was going to be jeopardized. They weren't going to make it in time to save her…But at least they could protect her fathers.

* * *

><p>The endless barren of blanketed caliginous sheeted over the heads of the three young demons crunched in a huddled bundle of the white room's corner. The nullified silence stayed repeatedly shattered from the diminishing cries of a dying baby. For three days she's become less and less vocal from the lack of healthy aliments. Sesshomaru's blood source couldn't keep being used as her nourishment because he'd need it for his own healing properties. The continued loss could weaken his aura.<p>

Inuyasha's health was slowly languishing because of Inumi's fading peeps for food. His youki's strength had finally given out, reverting him down to his dark haired human state. The depleted focus of his violet eyes couldn't see the cold stoned face of his beloved, angered that his family was gradually deteriorating before his very eyes.

This ridiculously forced starvation was absolute torture for a growing demon baby and without any sources, her body functions were slipping. Her pale skin once radiate of a snow gem was now ashen with flaking dryness, similar to the cracking of her button lips.

Inuyasha was terrified. He tried rocking her from side to side, singing songs to lift her spirits and repeatedly kissed her drying lips to moisten the drying skin. Each kiss he feathered lasted a few seconds, just long enough to lick away the pearl of blood leaking from the cracking split. "She's dying." He whispered, nervously burying her tiny face in his neck. Her body temperature was decreasing.

Sesshomaru kept his arms locked around Inuyasha, trapped between his legs and reached around to stroke Inumi's face, smelling the wisp of death approaching. Their daughter wouldn't last another day without food. And just like her vanishing aura, Inuyasha's faith in Sesshomaru's abilities to protect them were becoming just as minimized.

The two were completely unaware of the small crowd of men gathering outside their caged void until the abrupt jangle of the lock was unlatched and pushed forward. Electrical white lights blinded them temporarily from seeing the twenty guards, the Head Man and Dr. Sevarius. Sesshomaru tightened his arms and legs around his family, hissing dangerously.

The Head Man's face appeared through the suddenly clicking switches for ceiling lights and other sources of wall illuminations. "Due to a recent meeting debated over the fate of your lives, our council has reached a verdict depended on what they believe you deserved.

Inuyasha growled, twisting his arms around Inumi.

Xanatos rolled his eyes as the words of disgust rolled off his tongue. "Because of the council's self-righteous pity, a decision has been made to allow you both to live out your lives as prisoners in separate facilities. You'll serve out your sentences beginning next week. Until then you're to remain here." Xanatos lifted a curious eyebrow at the hanyou's new form and brushed it aside, noting that a demon was still a demon regardless of changed outer appearance.

Whoa. They weren't expecting this development. The Inuyoukai had both assumed their lives would end quickly but to know they were going to be given a chance to live? Well it was really unexpected.

"However," Dr. Sevarius began as he stepped forward, with that creepy smile on his face. "There are some health assessments we need to run on Inu Eleven. So if you could please hand over the child, we'll just run some tests and be back in no time."

Sesshomaru stood up on his crumbling legs, snarling viciously cracking his claws. Sevarius shrieked, ducking behind several of the armed guards, peeking around like the cowardly fool he was.

"No," Inuyasha shook his head violently, standing to crouched behind Sesshomaru. "Stay back."

"Now, now, just give us the girl and everything will go as planned." Sevarius demanded bravely from behind the advancing men.

Inuyasha stepped back, keeping Inumi pressed to his chest, until his back was against the wall as he watched ten green and black uniformed soldiers, four of them carrying something silver, step toward Sesshomaru. The large men were equally strong as he was. But with Sesshomaru's lowering youki he was only able to fight off the first six before they all power drived him into the far off wall clamping odd glowing handcuffs around his upper arms. The bars suddenly magnetized locking the dog demon's movements to the wall, restraining the use of his arms and head to the back of the surface in a choke hold.

This left the human Inuyasha alone to face the ten men advancing toward him. Drops of fearful tears spilled from his eyes as he scooted along the wall, keeping Inumi's body clutched tight. The baby girl whimpered helplessly as if sensing the upcoming misfortune in the air. Soon her whimpers matched the sobbing cries of her father as he shook his head pleading mercy from his captors. "Please, please, please don't. Please don't take my baby…Please…."

"Hand over Inu Eleven demon." Sevarius spoke up, stepping around the guards. "We're only going to run a few tests."

"Stay away from them!" Sesshomaru commanded louder then he'd ever done.

"Nooo, pleasssse…" Inuyasha sobbed pitifully, his heart breaking as he his back was finally trapped in the corner of the void. Inumi cries filled the room as the sound of clinging boots stepped on the stainless floors coming closer. The first ten soldiers stepped forward and tackled Inuyasha trying to rip the baby from his arms.

"Noooo please No! God don't do this. Please I'll do anything!" When one of the men tried to pull Inumi from his grasp, Inuyasha went wild. He screamed kicking, scratching and biting to the best of his abilities. The high level thrashing startled the all the men thinking, Inuyasha made more power than he was letting on. Managing to break through the thick blockade of guards, Inuyasha dashed around running toward the closed doorway, praying that it was unlocked.

But he only made it ten feet before a rough yank of his long hair pulled down to the floor. Thinking fast, he turned landing flat on his back to protect his daughter from the fall. Soon he was swarmed from all sides by the twenty soldiers, holding him down as Sevarius snuck around to quickly untangle his arms from Inumi and ran out the doorway with the Head Man and soldiers running behind them. Inuyasha scrambled to his feet running frantically to the door.

It slammed in his face and his ears tingled with the deadly sound of the security latch, pulling and weaving itself together and the lessening cries of his baby disappearing down the hall. "No, No, No, No, No ,No!" He yelled pounding his fists on the metal door. "Come back, please, please, don't take my daughter! Please come back! Please…please…." Rattled down to his core, Inuyasha slide down the door shaking vibrantly in heavy pulses. "Oh God…oh…oh god…Please…" He whispered to the heavens hoping that all those men were going to do to her were the tests they talked about. Oh please let her be fine. Please…

Sesshomaru pulled and tugged at his restraints but nothing gave way except his legs, but what good were they if he couldn't break these fucking cuffs. He watched through his building rage as his mate crumbled down to the floor standing near the door in hopes that the humans would show some mercy and bring them back their child.

Inuyasha stayed bolted to the floor for stretched moments of silence before his stomach was overcome with the sour fluids of rupturing vomit and crawled over to a corner to heave out whatever was left in his stomach. He felt so sick, so ill, so afraid. So very afraid for his daughter's life. He didn't trust these humans. They've been lying them since their discovery. But just this once he hoped their words rung a song of truth between them.

Inuyasha pushed himself up on his hands and knees in a dizzying daze crawling to the only salvation he had left in this world.

Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip till the blood flowed in a split crack dripping down the corner, witness his mate inch closer and closer until he wrapped his arms on Sesshomaru's legs hugging him as close as he could. "Sesshomaru—please, please tell me she's going to be ok. Please." Inuyasha begged looking up at his trapped brother.

Silence. Sesshomaru said nothing. Couldn't say anything. He wasn't going to add another lie to the notch of false truths these humans have already lined up. So he allowed his gold eyes to deliver the unknown answer down to the haunted grief, sown in the rounded lavenders and listened to Inuyasha's quiet sobs become weakened heaves as he buried his face in his leg.

"Please….please God, don't them hurt her…please…please…"

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Graphic Scene. Don't read if sensitive<strong>

The familiar crisp brush of the laboratory's sterilized temperature stung evilly against Inumi's skin as Dr. Sevarius carried her little crying form to the largest human termination laboratory in the entire building. This was a section of the F.D.D.A. where demons of similar ages were taken to meet their cruel fate.

High above positioned near the bulbs of the brightest white lights was a high level sky box where dozens of eyes, including Xanatos and the council people, witnessed every single movement of the six scientists walking around making preparations. Sevarius pulled out a long stiff sheet of patient paper from the rolled up mass, ripped off a reasonable length and placed it on the steel table.

Inumi's bright golden eyes fearfully looked around at the strange new faces, as her peeps weakened to nervous hiccups. Everything was so cold and evil. There was no sense of warmth anywhere. There was always something going on in her life. Nothing seemed to make any sense. The face of her beloved protectors—her mommy…her daddy—she couldn't see them. She couldn't hear their voices through these muffled monsters surrounding her.

She turned her head around and noticed the dark glowing eyes from very high up staring at her with devilish glares. They didn't like her. But why? She wasn't any harm to them.

She was scared and so lonely. She didn't want that scary feeling to come back again. Where was her mommy? Her daddy? The ones who took such good care of her and loved her. They were so funny and made her happy. Their faces were so beautiful.

But now there was this mean man's face smiling a monstrous smirk at her. She was afraid. He looked so mean.

Horripilation erupted on her skin as something soft and wet rubbed on her plump right arm. It felt like ice. Then suddenly she whimpered a sorrowful cry of pain as a sharp prick stabbed through her arm releasing a fiery fluid in her bloodstream. The pain was an instant shock locking up all her limps as her cries lowered to trembling whimpers.

The burning sensation flowed in a gradual pace, spreading from her legs, sizzling low in her tummy. The tips of her fingers twitched as she gasped and hiccupped to get her lungs to pump harder. The air…there wasn't enough air…she couldn't breathe…The cries silence, unable to call out anymore of her pain. She quietly took in the agony of approaching death.

The entity of her chubby body was dulled to nothing. The beat of her heart labored with so much effort to pump the needed life force to will her body to live. Breathes came in shorter and shorter spouts. The trickle of saliva slipped from her gasping lips easing down her fading cheek.

A sharpen numbness pulsed in a sudden rapture and dear god she couldn't flinch from the inflictions. Her body shook and twitched its final commands as the light of her brain silenced its last functions…

But not before the memories of her short time in this world replayed before her eyes. There were two people who played and loved her. She could barely feel them, but she knew they were real. She'll remember it all…their kisses, their tender care…and their everlasting devotion to her memory. The spark of life she'd searched out for was crying and the other was growing in rage…don't be sad…don't cry…I'll still be here…. It'll be ok…

So with the little strength she had left, Little Inumi weakly sent out her sweet farewell to her beautiful, handsome parents. The light of her sunny eyes dimmed to eternal darkness as the feeble link of departure escaped on a silent whisper…

_Mommy…Daddy…Goodbye…_

**End Graphic scene =.(**

* * *

><p>A jolt of energy powered through Inuyasha's mind. Blinking he lifted his head and turned blindly toward the door until the interpretation of the messaged blasted his soul. "Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru….Sesshomaru…Did you feel that?"<p>

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He did.

"Oh my God Sesshomaru, did you feel that!" Inuyasha cried running toward the steel door. "No, Inumi, please! Please Inumi! Oh my god Inumi!" Inuyasha sunk to the floor his nails dragging down the smooth surface of their prison door as his eyes fuzzed over the watery block in his eyes. "Inumi…Inumi…Oh my god…Inumi…." The last of his powers vanished the instant that angelic creature's soul left this world. "Inumi…my little princess…my little girl…." He sobbed in a rasped voice of defeated desperation.

Then his sadness upgraded to a boiled rage as he shot his bloodshot eyes toward the only person at fault. "You—You fucking bastard!" He roared running to stand in front of the downcast Sesshomaru. "You worthless bastard! You were supposed to protect us! You were supposed to keep us safe!"

Sesshomaru refused to look into those eyes.

"She's dead! Inumi's dead because you couldn't protect us! You failed!"

Anger grew, churning the amber knot in his stomach.

"She's never coming back, you heard me? Never! Those bastards killed her and all because you were too weak to…to…Ahhh!" Inuyasha collapsed on the crying wildly as he crunched his fingers in his hair. "My baby….Oh God Inumi…My child….Oh God…. INUMI!" Burned out from his quickened rave, Inuyasha's entire body spread on the floor as his inner light dimmed out. He's given up. His faith in any and all things was completely destroyed. No one could be trusted. No one could keep him safe…not his friends…or his mate. Life as he knew it was over.

Then there was a crackle. The sizzling sparks of energized fury purring in the winds, riding on tidal waves of immense power. There was anger….there was pure hatred. A collected bottle of heated animosity for all mankind. The taste of electrical blister and bitter spite rolled on his tongue. Rumbling growls for the thirst of his enemies blood echoed savagely in his sanity.

Sesshomaru lifted his head.

Gone was the stabilized cool of amber control, not replaced with the fired flame of burning crimson and greened terror. No mercy. No peace. They would pay. Every single mortal in this world will pay.

Pulling with the strength he willed from deep within, Sesshomaru's muscles strained as he commanded the forces of his youki to surface and feed off his exploding turmoil. The handcuffs shrieked and squeaked a metallic cry as their magnetic strengths were forced to detach from the walls. Bones could be heard cracking under the exerted pressure. He didn't care. The pain was a numbing experience compared to the heartache bestowed upon his mate.

Those bastards will pay. All of them will suffer by his very hands.

Sesshomaru howled out as the first cuff crumbled with the vicious snap of his left arm, broken in two. The right arm shattered the other cuff, reaching up to snatch the last one cuff biting his neck. He was free, a left arm dangling uselessly by his side, and with all of his regal status walked toward the large metal door and pressed his palm on the surface. The demonic smirk of satisfaction marred over his features at the raw irony smell of melting metal pooling through his claw tips to the floor.

The sounds of destruction all seemed so far away. Inuyasha could vaguely noticing Sesshomaru's freedom and levels of surpassed weakness. But what did it matter? Inumi was gone. What was the point of living on without the bubbling giggle of his sweet one's voice? It felt like a piece of his soul was torn in two and taken in her stubby fingers. The heaving sobs of depression curled him into a fatal position, weeping like a small child. There was no sense of right or wrong, happiness or joy. Striped of it all and he was left with the loneliness and grief of a sorrowing mother.

Sesshomaru stepped over the puddle of goopy steel and looked over his shoulder at the pathetic position of his mate. His eyes flashed the sanity of gold to whisper a heated vow. "For you, Inuyasha." And he left, prepared for the world to feel the terror of his rampage. Eyes glazed with blood.

* * *

><p>"AHHHH NOOO AHHHH!"<p>

"RUNNN HE'S COMING AHHHH!"

The sudden blood curling screams echoing down the many halls reached out to Xanatos' open door sky box, where he'd just watched the demon child's death. "What the hell is going out there?"

His assistance ran toward the door breathing laborishly. "Sir," She panted, eyes full of fear. "The, the demon, Sesshomaru. He's—He's out."

Xanatos' eyes dilated to the small speck. "What do you mean he's out?"

"He's escaped the basement prison and destroyed the entire eastern wing."

The Head Man paled to stricken white. "Why aren't those fools restraining him with the microchip?"

Just then, Dr. Toki appeared frightened out of his mind, bleeding from his forehead. "Sir, S-S-S-Sesshomaru has broken through his cuffs. He's…he's killed the intern staff in the eastern labs and….and he's on his way to the south."

"Mr. Xanatos!" Screamed a terrified young scientist pushing her way through the door. "The dog demon's leveled most of the southern section's project rooms. An Intern radioed countless deaths mounting on top of another. He's gone mad sir and he's heading this way!"

For the very, very, very first time in Xanatos' life he was absolutely horrified that he was about to die by the hands of this demon. "Upgrade security measures, increase the military strength, and get the General down here with every sniper available! I want every firearm lined in front of that door—Oh dear God!" He cried when the sight of the dog devil's eyes glowed from down the hall.

Scarlet drops littered over the creamy of his skin, dripping to paint his curved smile. The fools could run to their heart's content. It wouldn't change a thing. Every human in view was graced with the poison of his claws or stabbed through the heart of his whipped acid. With a flick of his wrist the escaping humans in the halls were dissolved in the piles of melting flesh and crumbled bones. Each puddle of roasting carcasses was easily stepped on, as his eyes settled on the main target of his actions.

There he was. The very devil whose brown eyes were filled with the delicious glint of fright. The very same look his prey gained when the predator was about to pounce. The Head Man and several of his flunkies quivered in fear watching Sesshomaru's slow steps inch closer and closer. All were frozen in place, lost in the trance of their killer's eyes.

Dozens of soldiers appeared in front of the door, guarding the occupants inside as their M16s were raised up and fired on automatic rapid fire. Bullets soared down the hall aimed straight for the threat. Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow, keeping a steady pace and sprayed a fog of limed mist. Most of the ammo was captured in the acidity fog but three escaped through, piercing his broken left arm, shoulder blade and shin.

His youki hadn't fully recovered to numb away the surging ache. The pain was nothing. He knew it was there but the reality of it wasn't reaching through his mentality. The purpose of mass destruction was the only intentions printed in his mind. Another swish of his hand killed off every soldier in his way leaving the Head Man and his followers to his mercy.

Sesshomaru's first step clinked on the hardened foil as he closed the space between him and the cowering people. Raising his claws overhead, Sesshomaru glowered and right when his poison flowed freely, his hand rushed down—but something caught his mine's eye.

The tips of his nails, stopped within mere centimeters of Xanatos' face as he turned his head out the sky box's viewing glass.

There. There she was. Sesshomaru's subconscious blurred back into a saner focus of the soulless beauty lying silently on the cold table. His moment of attack was forgotten and turned to destroy the glass seal and to attack the devil Dr. Sevarius, wrapping his fingers around the man's throat. He deserved the same excruciating demise that other fool would receive and he'll reveled injecting the poisons of his acid through the skin.

Sevarius choked and gurgled through the burning taste of hot blood drowning his windpipe. His feet dangled, kicking and scratching pathetically to get free of the fizzling pain. But soon his drowning cries for help went unanswered as foaming fluids pulsed through his mouth. The acid melted through the muscles of his esophagus, peeling over in globs of soiled flesh. When Sesshomaru reached the human's spinal cord he squeezed with all his strength and snarled at the slushed pop of a sticky solution released from the bone. He tossed the worthless fool to the side and turned his attentions back to the sweet child.

The hurtful words of his mate's sorrow clenched at his heart, as his defeated eyes lowered to his child. "Inumi." He whispered reaching out to stroke her cooled stripes. "Forgive me…my daughter…" He failed her. He'd failed to protect family. Again. For the second time he's allowed his family's demise to occur by the hands of these weak mortals—

An agonized hissed purged from his lips as a spout of pain rippled through his back and out his chest. The Dog King's body jerked multiple times from the rapid shots of raining bullets tearing through his flesh. Veins burst quickly filling his inners with blood. He could feel the flows of slushing liquids that didn't belong in certain places. And still the shots kept firing. Until a cease fire was ordered.

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their lost world of insanity and turned sneering venomously at his shooters. "Die." Another flip of his hand caused the entire assault to shrill out their suffering cries as they too became stained puddles of bubbling bodies on the floor.

Now for that bastard Head Man. Sesshomaru numbly levitated his way back to the towering box where Xanatos was the only one who stayed froze and lifted his hand to deliver the final blow. He could finish this forever. Inuyasha and he could leave this disgusting place and start over in a new home.

"Stop." Said a raspy voice of an intern scientist.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and pulsed a cloud of green mist but the powdered form evaporated quickly when a gravitational pull of dropping youki pulled him down to the plated floors. The loss of youki brought his mind back to reality and the torturous truth to face the pain quickly overtaking him from the many shots fired. The sharp inflictions hummed dully in his body but he ravished it knowing that he'd done what he's set out to do and would continue to do so if given the chance. But now, the darkened space of time was slowly pulling him in an exhausting weariness with only the smiling face of his puppy eared mate bringing a smile to his face. _'Inuyasha…For you.'_

* * *

><p>Her cell phone ringed for the past ten minutes but the luck she and this boy were having was too incredible to interrupt. Miroku and Miso made a better team than they realized. The two were currently at his Uncles' Shrine going through all of the functions the building had to offer and with her given password, Miroku was soaring through it all with flying colors. At this rate, they were sure to get the evidence need for the Xanatos and Sevarius foul play.<p>

The cell phone rang again and this time she picked it up growling, "This better be good." She hated being called when she took vacation days.

Hearing the frantic cries and worried explanation of her assistant, Miso clinched her phone too speechless to speak. She couldn't believe it. "I see… take the week off. Actually don't return until I do." She ordered closing her cell. All of those deaths. The massive damage. The child's death. When would it end? There was just too much heartache going on for this cursed nonsense to proceed.

"Something wrong?" Questioned Miroku, halting his finger pace.

Miso nodded taking a seat on the pillow next to him and touched his shoulder. "Miroku…something's happened…"

* * *

><p>Ten hours after the massive slaughter of a hundred and twelve soldiers, seventy eight interns, nineteen scientists and twenty eight various employees, Xanatos released the pent up wind of frustration and agitation. For that instant he thought he was a goner. Sesshomaru was within an inch of killing him before Dr. Toki returned with that remote. But still the damage has been done and there were mountains of paperwork to complete on this hazard.<p>

"Mr. Xanatos?" Dr. Toki knocked, opening the door. "The dog demon's been sedated and shackled with the magnetic cuffs. He was returned in the same chambers as the half breed. His wounds are pretty severe with some internal bleeding."

"Fine. What about the other demon?" He questioned, wondering why only Sesshomaru had broken free instead of both of them.

Dr. Toki shrugged. "We thought he was dead when we stepped in, but it turns out he's lost all senses of his consciousness."

"Oh well," He sighed getting up from his chair. "Go ahead and call the remaining councilmen for another meeting tomorrow morning."

"Where are you going sir?"

"Home." After his near death experience he was going to go home to get some much needed rest. His dreams were going to be swimming with those terrible red eyes for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: =…( I promise the next chapter will be the last of their suffering…. But I swear they'll be happy. Just bear with me a little longer. Review please.<strong>


	25. Broken

**Author's Rant:** Guys don't go! I swear there's a happy ending! Please don't stop reading!...Honestly I don't want you guys to hate me. I promise they will be happy BUT IT WON'T BE IN DEATH! They just have to stay strong…. But this is the final chapter of their anguish. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings:** Language, Angst.

**Chapter 25: Broken**

His insanity has finally reached his end. There was no coming back from his self-inflicted plunge into darkness.

The only abled body part the Mighty Dog Ruler could move was the slight tilt of his head to see the crumbled mass of depression spawned out on the floor far away. The efforts to lift his throbbing head caused heightened pulses of vibrate aches to thump on his temple. He hadn't awaken from his comatose state until a day later to find himself cuffed to the wall by his wrists. The strength of his youki was only prolonging his suffering as it slowly worked at healing the thirteen bullet holes in his body and the crooked swelling of his left arm.

They didn't bother cleaning him up of the viscid red residue of blood clinging to his clothing, face, or stop the gradual leakage soaking through the drying flakes. The Head Man ordered that every known power depraver be used to hold in his aura from increasing like it did before. The magnetic cuffs, solidified neck bands, and odd ankle bracelets released tiny sparks of electric if his youki seemed to rise pass the recommended level. But luckily he hasn't had to endure such a terrible pain yet. Indeed the fools were wise to go through such extreme measures. If given the chance he would've done the same thing and this time succeeded in leaving with Inuyasha.

Satisfaction of his enforced weakness allowed the minds of all the employees to rest easier knowing he'd been subdued. After the awakening, he hadn't fallen asleep since. That had been two days ago and all that was welcomed was the tingled silence of the cold void and the weeping cries of his beloved.

Inuyasha's eyes were hollowed of their previous spirit. The fiery passion of his youth was stolen and sucked into an empty world of grief and lost beliefs. The pain of losing a child was too incredible to get over in a mere three days. Inu's lost their lives from grieving for long periods of time.

But gods even if the Alphas had their limits for experiencing the loss of a child more than once. Failure was equal in anguish to that of losing a son or daughter and again he'd done just that.

He'd failed his first love and his son.

He failed his final and only love and their daughter. Still he would remain strong. They wouldn't break him. He couldn't let them do this. There'll be salvation at the end of this road of anxiety. There just had to be. "Inuyasha…" he whispered lifting the only visible eye through the tangled curtain of silver.

Inuyasha's face stayed expressionless. He could hear his brother but the distance was so far away he didn't know where it originated. There was so stir of life in his round eyes. Just the bubbling storm of rain spilling down his caving cheeks.

"Inuyasha…be….be strong." Sesshomaru kept the authority of his voice stern through the numbing pain as he chanted the promising devotion. "For you Inuyasha…all of it. For you…"

* * *

><p>Friday morning around ten o'clock, the entire council, minus that of Ms. Miso had finally reached a verdict for what needed to be done for that of Sesshomaru's actions.<p>

Xanatos sat back in his chair sighing his absolute pleasure at finally winning out on one of the terrors of the world. He'd finally done it. Granted it cost the lives of a lot of his employees, it was price paid in full. Yes life was a beautiful flower indeed. "What has the council decided in regards of the Demon Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked looking as arrogant as always.

One of the past positive voters stood up in his chair shaking his head. He had been one of the supporters in regards of the Inuyoukai's survival. But after what happened three days ago… "For the first time in history an unanimous decision has been reached on the fate of a demon's life. In compliance with the deaths of two hundred and fifty three officials of the F.D.D.A. we've come to the fact that he's deemed unsafe to be kept as a prisoner. Therefore within the next ten business days, Lord Sesshomaru is to be executed by lethal injection."

Xanatos pumped his fist underneath the table and calmly blinked his brown eyes sitting forward. "And the other demon Inuyasha. What has the council reached?"

"Due to his mentality reaching unspeakable levels of loss, pain and unintentional harms, Inuyasha has been ruled to stay alive and transferred to the Psychological Institute for the Mentality Disturbed for the remainder of his life span."

Well, one out of two wasn't bad. "Very well. The council's decisions have been duly noted."

Everyone stood up from their chairs as the meeting was dismissed. Xanatos walked out the board room aiming for the guard patrol and Dr. Toki. He wanted to get started on the necessary paperwork to get Sesshomaru's death bumped up earlier if possible. Ten days was far too long for that demon to live. He needed to be terminated for the spreading plague on the earth that he was.

* * *

><p>"Kikyo, Kikyo. Look!" Kagome pointed at the TV screen frantically as she jumped up and down on her feet crying. "Oh my god when will they stop?"<p>

Kikyo quickly sat up from her couch and glanced at the television set. The words Sesshomaru and execution were all printed in big black letters on the national news passing bar. "Goodness…" She whispered covering her mouth. Those animals. It wasn't enough that they murdered Inuyasha's daughter but now they want to take away his only piece of normalcy? It just had to stop. It was going to stop. She'd fucking had it. There was too much pain being caused and those fools wouldn't stop until Inuyasha wasted away from depression.

"What are we going to do Kikyo?" Kagome mumbled reading the terrible words of death over and over again. "We can't let this happen."

"Enough Kagome. Save your tears. You're an inspiring priestess for this family. We'll think of something. We're going to get them out of there. Come on." The older cousin ordered, grabbing her keys and hat.

Kagome grabbed her shoes and looked at the TV screen in time to see that Inuyasha was going to be moved to an Institution located way across down. The sight of his dulling human face stung a new wave of tears in her eyes but she held back, remembering what Kikyo said. She had to be strong. She was going to be strong. If anything else, she wasn't going to waste her time spilling any tears of sorrow.

With that bit of bravery secured she hurried out the front door and hopped in Kikyo's impala. "They're taking Inuyasha to a Psychological Institution."

"Did they say where?"

She nodded. "Yea its way across town." She gave the address and pointed out the road that could take them there fastest.

"Fine."

Kagome frowned when Kikyo missed the early turn to head in that direction. What in the world? She's going the wrong way. "Kikyo it's the other way."

"I know."

"Then where are we going?"

"We're going to figure out a way to get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru free from that place."

"How are we going to do that?"

Kikyo smiled. "We're going to see Miroku."

* * *

><p>The heavy clank of thick metal sliding roughly over the frozen stiff ground, roused Sesshomaru from his mind's debates, as he watched several guards, Dr. Toki and Xanatos walked through. A low snarl rumbled in his throat as there steps seemed to go to dangerously close to his fallen mate.<p>

Dr. Toki bent down to one knee and pressed two fingers to the hanyou's pulse and blinked surprise. "Interesting. He's still alive sir."

Xanatos groaned shrugging his shoulders. "Too bad. These damn savages are just too complicated to kill."

"Did you think the same when you placed that needle in daughter's arm Human?" Sesshomaru mumbled, as the chilly glare of his golden eye peered evilly at the Head man. "Did you find joy in murdering a defenseless child?"

"As much as I do when it involves getting rid of fungus." Xanatos chuckled softly, and jerked his head toward the silent demon. "Sedate him."

Toki pulled a small needle from inside his lab coat, wiped a wet suave on Inuyasha's arm and injected a small dosage of a sleeping serum to render him exhausted to put up a fight. Though at his weakened state none of them were really concerned for retaliation. He was hardly aware of anything happening to him. None of it mattered or made sense. He'd been trying to welcome the thought of death but he knew it'd never be. His body was too strong for an easy demise. So when three men picked up his limp body he couldn't register any of the movements except his head dangling to the side.

Sesshomaru shook his blanketed silver from his stretching eyes. "What are you doing? Unhand him."

"Be silent."

Sesshomaru's weaken frame struggled to stand the best he could as he questioned wearily. "Where," he panted from the flow of fresh blood. "Where are you taking my brother?"

Xanatos blew out a breath like he was about to repeat a lecture. "He's being transfer to a Psychological Ward for behavioral study."

Separation? Sesshomaru shook his head. "You can't. How long will he stay?"

"Not that it matters to you but he's to stay there for the remainder of his life." Came the smug remark and upturn of his nose.

The laboring pants of harsh breathes blew through his nose as Sesshomaru's widened larger and larger as Inuyasha's body was taken toward the exit. "Wait…you can't take him there. He won't make it."

"Who's going to care?" Xanatos grouched snapping his fingers for everyone to hurry.

"For God's sake…."

All movements ceased. All ears stung. And all eyes turned to see a sight never ever thought would be seen of the most famous demon in recorded history. Only propelled by his wrists, Sesshomaru had dropped to his knees, the length of his mingled hair poured on the floor covering his face but not the obvious sounds of struggled break down, losing control in his voice.

"God, you've taken my first family and now you wish to increase my agony." Splatters clear drops of salt dripped from his nose, splashing quietly to the floor. "The pain of your bullets still stay lunged in my body, burning with my every motion but it won't be anything compared to you taking away my mate…You've….You've taken my daughter from me and now you want to take my mate…" Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip as he squeezed the word of begged sympathy through his clenched fangs. "Please…don't take him from here. He'll sooner perish if he leaves my side."

Dr. Toki was absolutely shocked at what he'd just heard and witnessed. The Great Dog demon he's read so much about since head start was actually pleading with Humans. He, the Terror of the Western Lands, had been broken down to...tears? Nervously he glanced down at the down cast hanyou about the same age as his own brother and momentarily contemplated if they were doing the right thing.

Xanatos on the other hand covered his mouth to conceal the bubbling laughter in his throat. "I knew you two were the last of your race, but come on? You're both gay? Oh that's a riot! Get him out of here. I've heard enough to have me laughing for weeks."

With one snap of his fingers the crowd of men, quickly carried Inuyasha out the door.

He couldn't see him anymore. He wasn't in view. Sesshomaru's eyes and grew to an indescribable size. "No….NO!" He surged to his feet yanking and tugging at his right arm restraint. "Inuyasha….Inuyasha awake up!"

Dr. Toki was the last to come to the door. He turned around one final time to see the struggle dog leader pulling at his cuffs helplessly.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha! For you Inuyasha!"

Toki shook his head in pity at the poor fool and calmly shut the door, creating the loudest cling Sesshomaru thought his heart could take. The thrashing and jerking of his holders, soon took their toll on his legs and collapsed to his knees once again. The points of his fangs squeezed to their hardest capacity as he fought off the second wave of hot power stinging the back of his eyes. Death was inevitable for them now. There was nothing that could save either of them from the separation breaking their aura bond and without their closeness Inuyasha's life would eventually give out. And he'd soon follow. He'd failed once more to prevent his mate's safety. He'd been powerless to stop them from taking him away. "Inuyasha…for you…"

* * *

><p>After getting the final details of the newest developments, Miso and Miroku both were left speechless.<p>

"Those pigs!" Miroku yelled pounding his fist on the tea table startling the women and his uncle. "They insist on adding more and more of this ridiculous cruelty with no remorse. And now Inuyasha's been taken to a ward because of his loss of mind? What the hell did those fools expect?"

"Miroku we need to stay calm." Miso injected sternly. "Getting hyped on anger isn't going to solve our dilemma as it need to keep a leveled head if we're to help them get out." Honestly she was damn near exploding with rage as it is. She was ashamed that her own fellow employees actions. None of those fools realize to the extent of how much this could've been prevented. All of this started because of the death of Inumi and the only way they can justified the deaths is to execute Sesshomaru. A pathetic way to ease their conscious. Every last one of 'em was going to burst hell's gates wide open.

"Ms. Miso?"

Said woman looked over at the timid voice teen. "Yes?"

Kagome smiled, and bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you so much for helping us."

Miso waved off her gratitude. "No thanks needed. I'm only doing what's right for the sake of innocent lives."

"Anyway," Kikyo implied patiently. "I'm just as appreciative as my cousin but there's the matter of discussing a possible rescue mission to get Sesshomaru from the compound before his termination in ten days."

"Seven days."

"Excuse me?"

"Seven days." Miso corrected firmly, standing up. "I know my employer. Xanatos will work his best at trying to get Sesshomaru's date bumped up to a sooner time. The soonest he'll be able to accomplish is three days ahead of schedule."

"Then we don't have much time!" Miroku quickly crawled back over his computer and went back to finish breaking through the rest of his breakthrough. "If I continue to work on the F.D.D.A.'s security lock ons, I may be able to break through the firewalls and gather every piece of evidence against Xanatos in maybe three days." Suddenly he stopped typing and looked over his shoulder at the girls. "But we have a problem."

"What?" They all echoed.

"Even if we exposed Xanatos that won't allow Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to be freed from their prison. Even if he's found out, they'll still be ridiculed."

"Right," Miso sighed retaking her seat on the floor pillow. "Gosh, I hadn't thought that far."

"That's why we need to break them out of there." Insisted Kagome.

"I understand your need to get your friend out, but you have to understand Kagome, that even if we somehow manage to get them out where will they go?"

"We can hide them somewhere. Maybe they can move to another city, create a new life." The thought was a terrible idea to consider but if it meant saving their lives, Kagome would gladly risk never seeing her friend again.

Miso shook her head mournfully. "As much as your enthusiasm pleases me, that's a wasted conclusion."

"Why?"

"Because their DNA is trapped in the system's permanent radar. Once a demon's essence is obtained it's placed within a collections port that sorts and stores the demon's energy print, similar to that of a human finger print. They could change their looks twenty times over, and within days they'd be recaptured and charged as escapees from the Federations."

Kikyo groaned placing a hand on her throbbing forehead. "We're running out of options but we can still try getting them away."

"What's the point if there's nowhere to run?"

"It'll be a lot better than continuing to let them suffer in those dungeons."

"We'll only make it worst if they're recaptured and with our involvement, we could face the exact same punishment as a demon. I'm sorry but I cannot the lives of three teenagers to be put at risk for a crime I won't give permission for. "

"So you're just going to sit there and let them face death?"

Miso hardened her face, staring the opposing young Kikyo in the eye. "Don't you think that if there was any other way, I would've taken that chance? There's no going around it, so face facts."

Kagome stood up coming between the two. "Come on guys. Arguing isn't going to help our problem. We need to focus on what can be done for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." When she would've added more, she noticed Uncle Mushin standing up and walking outside.

Forgetting the enforced truce, Kagome quietly excused herself to let the women continue arguing and snuck out to follow the old man. What possessed her to follow him she had no idea but she did just that, keeping a reasonable distance away watching his every move. He walked down the winding path of his outer halls, went down the steps and walked along a bumpy path of protruding stones jutted from his bottom step.

She quickly ducked behind one of the cherry blossom trees, as he walked on. "Where is he going?" She questioned out loud. Up ahead was a small forestry of woods with a single clearing made for the bumpy road he continued to travel on. She could barely make out some low grumbling he was doing under his breathe and giggled when he scratched his behind. Luckily because of all the singing birds and other woodland creatures chirping, he could hear her shoes crunching on the fallen twigs and leaves.

They traveled for at least ten minutes before the clearing became wider and the road smoother of its rough surface. Ahead Mushin crossed through a grassy meadow where the stone path came to an end and renewed into a tall line of towering stairs.

And…to her fear Mushin began walking right up those very stairs she really didn't feel like climbing. But as fate would have it, something urged her to follow onward. Wherever this old man was going he'd better have a load ice cream to replace the loss calories. And so she climbed…and climbed…and climbed…and climbed…Geez how many stairs were there anyway?

Without warning she was startled when a rusty laugh echoed out loud. "Sure took your time coming up here young lady." Mushin blurted rubbing his jelly belly.

Kagome blushed at the old timer sitting on the top step looking as refreshed as ever. She, on the other hand, was exhausted. "You knew I was following you the whole time?"

"Now I do."

"Oh." Oops just gave herself away. "Sorry about that. I was just curious about where you were going."

Mushin tilted his head to the side than shrugged indifferently. "I always come here when I remember an old memory from long ago."

"An old memory?"

He nodded. "Yes, a long time ago when I was about Miroku's age." Mushin scratched his bald head. "It's pretty rare when I recall the times of my youth but when it comes it hits me like a cyclone. But this time I've been getting images of that tall demon in my head."

"Demon? Which one?"

"The one with the hippy colored stripes." Mushin yawned creaking his neck from side to side. "I wasn't sure of it at first but now I'm positive he's not the same one I helped years."

Kagome gasped, scooting closer as this became more interesting. "You helped a demon? Really?"

"Mmm Hmm… his name wasn't Ses-sho-maru but it was just as weird. It was kind of hard to pronounce." He scratched his head trying to figure it out and gave up. "Oh well it was so long ago, I doubt it'd be of any help."

"No, wait." Kagome grabbed his arm giving the sleeve a desperate shake. "You might be able to help us. What happened to your demon friend? Where did he go?"

"Mmm…" The old monk folded his arms, trying to think as hard as he could but nothing seemed to come out. He was trying his best to remember but it was just so hard to recall those fifty years ago. He could only conjure up a few bits and pieces of what happened. "I—I remember trying to help him when he showed up. He was badly hurt, there was a lot of blood everywhere." He frowned trying harder. "Then there was someone that reported I'd been harboring a demon and we had to run…but where we went I can't remember. All I know is that he disappeared that night when I ran back to distract the hunters."

Kagome sighed wishing that there was more to latch onto but as interesting as it was this wasn't curing the problem she had for her two friends. "Can't you remember anything at all Master Mushin? Please try harder. Your story just might be what we need to save my friends. Please."

Mushin nodded, patting the young girl's hand and closed his eyes to pull out the times of along ago into his mind. There was so much he had to search through. A little more than fifty years. He had to scan through so many broken memories. When was it? Where were they? What happened all of those years ago….

In the blink of an eye, shattered images of a collected past broke through as he could barely make out the face of that demon. Gold eyes….blue stripes….pale skin….tall…long white hair…. It was so foggy.

"_Help me….who are you…thank you…anytime…what's going on…Run….No I can't leave you here alone…Get back…they're coming….come this way….follow me….where are we….go there…I'll be back for you…you'll be safe…what about you….go on, I'll be right behind you….be safe…I will…"_

Mushin shook his head, it was still so blurry but it was beginning to come through.

"_It's safe…you can come out…wait what happened…Where did you go….where are you…Inu….Inu…Inu-Taisho…where are you…where….where have you gone… he disappeared… he vanished…"_

Mushin bolted up from his seat his face soared to the sky. "Inu-Tai-sho." He whispered the name as if mentioning a lost dream.

"Inu-Who?"

"InuTaisho…my lost friend…" Mushin deterred the final word and looked at Kagome. "I think I remember what happened."

Kagome squealed kicking her feet with glee and jumped up to hug the old man. "Oh Master Mushin this is great. Come on, you have to tell me what happened."

"Well…sit down." Mushin grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Brace yourself for what I'm about to tell you. I think I remember what happened. I think…I think know where InuTaisho is…."

* * *

><p>The haunting cool sheet a blanked lifeless shell of this soulless building known as the Federal Psychological Institution associated with the F.D.D.A. Nurses, Orderlies, Interns, security guards and all scrambled around frantically for the arrival of the young demon boy being taken to one of the rooms down the hall.<p>

An elderly female psychiatrist by the name of Vikki gave out gentle voiced orders for everyone to realize and continue their duties as one normally would while she checked up on their newest patient. She was well known by most of the staff members as the elder sister of Councilwoman Miso, but unlike her sister's hardcore independence, she was more of a softer soul who required little to nothing to make her happy.

The room they placed her new patient in was one she ordered to be off limits to others besides the ones she's allowed to come through. Three nurses, five orderlies and two doctors plus herself. Ten people were more than enough that wouldn't overwhelm him. His internal functions seemed to be working properly. No bodily injuries to be documented. The only problem was bringing him from this state of despair.

It turned her blood knowing that fools could be so cruel as to cause this poor child so much hurt. It made her wonder at times what this world was coming too with all of this bitter hatred and cruel intent.

She allowed the young man to sleep for two days before deciding to wake him up for his lunch.

Muffled groans rocked him to his stomach, stirring up mild aches and stiffened pains in his joints from lack of movement.

"Ms. Takanaki?" Vikki motioned for one of the nurses assisting her today.

"Yes ma'am?" Answered the young lady.

"Could you get me the Ibuprofen serum please? The full dose."

"Yes ma'am." The slender young lady picked up the clear fluids and retrieved it through the needle point and gave him the punctured shot, ejecting the entire dosage.

The medication seemed to work after ten minutes of whimpered moans, and opened his eyes. The bright ceiling lights stung at first, but he managed to focus on the two smiling faces gazing down at him from above. His mind raced with the flooded memories of darkness bleached his hue to a blank violet.

"Hey sweetie," Ms. Vikki sat on the bed and touched his shoulder. "How are you today?"

Inuyasha stared at the womanly for the longest while unsure as to what or where he was. The unfamiliar area started to make him antsy as he tried to sit up, but his body felt heavier than usual and gave way.

"Don't worry dear." Vikki said reaching to stroke his forehead. "You're safe. You're at the Psychological Ward for mental patients. Here' you'll be settled in for a better life style and proper behavioral functioning."

His mind was still fuzzed from the delirium. Who were these people? He scanned around at the crowd of smiling faces, all of various sexes, colors and outfits, looking at him. His gaze returned to the dark haired woman touching his forehead and frowned as if asking for her to identify herself.

"I'm Ms. Vikki, these other people are my associates who will be helping take care of you during your stay."

No, he didn't care about that. Something was missing where was his aura connections? Closing his eyes, Inuyasha focused out a link search for a certain spark. "Inumi." He whispered.

Vikki stiffened at the name of the dead child and sighed shaking her head quietly. "No."

Inuyasha eyes' flashed a small light of fear. "S-Sesshomaru?"

"No sweetie…"

Inuyasha's bottom lip quivered and he turned his head into the pillow, the middle of his throat tightening. He couldn't feel her. Inumi was gone. She was really dead. And Sesshomaru…he could barely make him out. He was so far away. And so alone.

Ms. Vikki lightly nudged his shoulder. "Sweetie, we can think about that later. But now you must try to eat something. We've brought you some lunch." She gestured for one of the orderlies to push the cart forward with his meal.

Inuyasha wasn't hungry.

"Please dear. Try to eat a little bit." One of the associates came forward helping to adjust Inuyasha's body halfway against the bed post. Vikki spooned up some of the mash potatoes and held it in front of his mouth. "Please dear. Just a little. It's been days since you've eaten a healthy meal."

Days? It's been days since he's eaten. And maybe days since his daughter's death. Nonetheless his nodded automatically and he allowed himself to be fed, eventually taking the utensil to nibble at the ham and turkey. The apple sauce was eaten but he didn't touch the spinach. The food was nice, but it wasn't what he wanted. The need for food just wasn't there. His appetite was nearly shot.

"Better?" Vikki questioned pushing the cart of plates away.

"Sesshomaru." He demanded looking at blankly.

Vikki shifted on the bed before answering honestly. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't go to him. He can't come to you."

A chocked sob teased his throat as he slid back down under his sheets and pulled the blankets over his face. Vikki felt so terrible having to tell him that but her job was to get him past this and she was going to have to look past her own pity for the lad if he was to pull through this.

Deciding he needed some time alone, Vikki pointed for everyone to leave him be and promised to return for his next meal.

Hours later, she returned with his cart of dinner, but could still hear his faint hiccups of sorrow staining the pillow case. He was still grieving. So she left the cart of food by his bed. "Please try to eat something Inuyasha. I'll return later to take the cart."

Inuyasha listened and nodded a little under the sheets. When the door closed, he slowly sat up from under the covers and pulled the cart closer. This time wasn't much different. The turkey, string peas and pear were all nibbled on, but barely eaten. The applesauce tasted ok, so he ate most of it. With the meal finished he took the time to glance around the room that will forever be his place of residence until he died. It was quite cozy, resembling that of a large dorm room. Dressers, night stand, bed lamp, rugs and a plush carpet. But it wasn't the home he desired. He didn't feel safe. He wanted to be back with Sesshomaru. And little Inumi. But she was gone. She was dead. Oh god it hurt so much having to repeated it over and over again.

He could still smell her wild vanilla odor clinging to his arms and t-shirt. The only remaining memories he had were still clinging to his clothing. So he removed his shirt and pressed his nose into the fabric, inhaling her lingering scent. The refreshing perfume brought a new round of tears as he buried his face inside. His little princess was gone. Taken away so savagely by those humans.

Curling inward he tucked the shirt in his center of the curl and kept his face snugged in, never letting go as the creeping thoughts of pain returned. The medication was wearing off, allowing all of the mental and physical agonies return full force. But it's ok. He welcomed it with open arms. At least he could hang on to her memory just a little bit longer before it went away.

* * *

><p>Vikki returned the next morning with less of a peppy attitude than usual. She checked the charts for all of her normal patients but the one she was concerned for most was being evaluated for any chances in health since yesterday. He'd been given two doses of pain medication. One for last night and one before she came in for work both done by her nurses.<p>

When she walked into his room she found him sitting up on his own sniffing his shirt. One of the nurses went to one of the night stands and pulled out his patient attire of light blue scrubs.

"Morning dear. I hope you've had a pleasant night."

Inuyasha looked at her with the tiniest sad smile. "Do you think you can you give me another dose of the pain medication? I'm starting to feel some pain again."

Remarkable. Vikki wasn't expecting him to say more than three words for another couple of days and here he had just spoken two full sentences. Perhaps there was some hope for him after all. She nodded and reached over for one of syringes in her lab coat and injected some in his arm. "Now, if you could change into these new clothes I'd let to begin your session today."

"Can…" He hesitated.

Vikki urged him on. "Go on, can you what?"

"Can…can I keep my shirt. I'll wear the new clothes but don't wash my old ones."

Vikki waved it off and said, "Of course sweetie. But if you could please, I'd really like for you to wear some new ones."

"I will." Inuyasha quickly stood from the bed and removed his torn jeans to put on the freshly crisp blue scrubs, assured that the woman wasn't bothered by his nudity since she dealt with crazy people every day.

"Now Inuyasha," she began clearing her throat. "I wanted to start to your three day recovery stages for adjusting to overwhelming circumstances that could lead to emotional, physical and mental stress."

Inuyasha didn't like where this was going.

"Ok let's begin by having you answer a few questions about the experiment—"

"Where's Sesshomaru? Why was he left at the compound? Why isn't he here with me?"

Vikki reluctantly looked at the poor child before explaining the half-truth. "He's to carry out a separate punishment then you dear. You're to remain here with us for your entire life span. He's elsewhere."

Hearing that he was still ok, Inuyasha brightened a little. "Will I be able to see him soon?"

She shook a slow no.

"Why? What's going to happen to him? Is he in another psycho ward like this one?"

Vikki held up her hand to cease any further questions. "We'll get to that in a moment, but first I want to talk about your child."

"Inumi?"

"Inu Eleven—"

"Don't call her!" Inuyasha spat angrily. "That's the name those fucking doctors gave her."

"Oh, have you spent enough time with the child to form a bond?"

Inuyasha twisted his head around so fast the sheet of his hair slapped his shoulders. "What the fuck is your problem lady? Are you trying to me remember her death? God you humans are so goddamn insensitive."

Vikki released a patient breathe through her nose. "Dear, it's not my job to hurt you. I merely want to help you come to terms with her death. To let it go."

"You want me to let my child's memory slip away like she never existed?"

"No, I just want you to release the pain her death is causing you."

Inuyasha shook his head violently. "No, No, her short life is all I have left of her. I want this pain. It's the only memory I have knowing that she was real and really in my arms."

"Do you think you can attempt to move on?"

"My daughter died a couple of days ago lady. Do you expect me to just up and let it go? Tsk."

"I know it's hard." She placed her clipboard to the side and grabbed his hand. "But I need for you to understand that fate just wasn't on her side. There was nothing either of you could have done to prevent her death."

"Noooo…" He snatched his hand away. "I could've done something but I wasn't strong enough. We both failed her."

Vikki sighed. "Inuyasha she just wasn't born at the wrong time…"

"Born…" He stared at her strangely. " Born? What do you mean born?"

She blinked. "On the news, the reason for you were taken back…they said it was because of hostility and reproduction."

"Those fucking liars! I didn't give birth to her. I was ill because those bastards were making her in their lab."

Hn, she thought as much. She wouldn't put it past those fools to do that. "So they cloned the baby from you and Sesshomaru's DNA?"

"Huh, no she was created from my sperm eggs and his sperm."

Whoa, so the child was actually their sexual produced child? Astonishing. They'd really taken it too far. The news reports and the letters from her sister did tell of the Inuyoukai being capable of birth but she thought it was all a media stunt. So they made a baby, only to murder her? How low could those bastards go?

"Look lady, I'm feeling a little nauseous, so I'm going bed." Inuyasha didn't care whether she agreed or not. He simply stood from the bed and walked to the connected single bathroom and closed the door.

Vikki nodded her head at the door and picked up her things for later. This could be done at another time. But right now she'd let the boy rest. There was so much done to this poor child that she was surprised he was able to function at all. In all her years, never had she felt such a pull toward a patient like this one. He suffered so much with one death, how would he respond to his friend's?

He'd surely go into a mental meltdown that he'd never break through from. No, he didn't deserve that type pain. At only seventeen years old, he's experience horrors that people twice his age would never know. Things needed to righted. Wrongs needed to be corrected. Things were going to change for her fellow man's cruelty. And she could begin by helping this boy.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: We're reaching the end guys. Almost there. <strong>


	26. A Mythical Hope?

**Author's Rant:** Hmm I know that it may seem hopeless but there is a light at the end of this terrible road. As I said before, this story is nearing its end, so I'll just let you see for yourselves. Please excuse grammar mistakes (^_^)

**Warnings:** Mild Language. OOC Inuyasha.

**Chapter 26: A Mythical Hope?**

Ever since the other day after hearing Master Mushin's extremely bizarre story, Kagome's wandered aimlessly around the temple grounds, thinking of the unbelievable details and strange coincidences that threaded in and out of it. It seemed almost too good to be true but even harder to follow. Her first instinct had been to tell the others of her discovery but presumed they'd see her as being overly dramatic and as cock brained as the old monk.

Like any elder who highly far-fetched their youthful years, his was that plus more. Mushin could've easily lost all of his common sense …but how could she be sure?

"Kagome?"

Startled from the soft voice behind, Kagome squeaked twisting around to see Kikyo smiling at her. "Gosh, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Your mind's been elsewhere since yesterday little cousin…"

"Umm yea." Kagome looked over toward the forest. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Is it concerning Inuyasha?"

"Well, yes and no"

Kikyo's eyebrow rose, silently questioning what the hell is she talking about.

Oh yea she knew that look. "I mean," She blew out her frustration, scratching the top of head. "It's kind of weird but," For goodness sake how was she going to explain this one? There was no much bull in the old man's story she could fertilize a farmer's field.

"Kagome?"

Oh what the heck. She might as well say something. She'll look like a complete nut but if she didn't get this out she was going to explode. Keeping secrets wasn't exactly her strongest talent anyway. So here it goes. "Ok listen," Kagome darted her head from side to side than grabbed Kikyo's hand, dragging them both to a secluded area of the main shrine, under a cherry blossom tree.

"Kagome what is this all about?" Kikyo snapped, snatching her hand loose.

Kagome, once again, glanced around them to be a hundred percent sure they were totally alone before cupping her mouth, whispering, "I've got something mega huge to tell you and I think it can help us save Inuyasha."

"WHAT—_Mmfffp." _

Kagome slapped her hand over Kikyo's mouth glancing around to be sure no one heard the outburst. After five minutes of no one showing up, she released a relieved sigh and moved her hand. "Shhh, if I'm whispering stupid obviously I don't want anyone else to hear."

"Never mind that." Kikyo waved off. "What do you mean you think it'll help Inuyasha? What can help him?"

"I know it's going to sound crazy—"

"Just spit it out Kagome!"

"Alright!" Kagome snapped back. Oh well it's now or never, by the end of this that are-stupid-look was going to become an are-you-crazy expression. "I— that is you see… lt was when I followed Master Mushin to the forest. We talked for a while about something that happened to him a long time ago."

"What happened?"

Kagome groaned knowing the worst of the story was about to come. So she took a deep breath and slowly began retelling the story exactly how Mushin manifested the past fifty years ago. She didn't leave out a single detail or word spoken between the two old friends and waited patiently for the predictable shout of 'are you nuts' to split her eardrums wide open.

But after three minutes of no sort of insulting nouns, Kagome looked at her cousin and noticed a haunted expression marred over her pretty features. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo snapped from her paralyzing stupor to grasp her cousin's shoulders. "Kagome, are you absolutely sure he said, that what happened to his friend?"

Kagome gave her a strange look and nodded slowly.

The positive response transformed Kikyo's spooked look of disbelief to one of shiny crisp joy. "Oh my gosh this is so great!" She cheered, clapping her hands. So it's true. It's so true. The stories, the myths, the rumors. She's heard this story before but it was told in a different way. "Kagome we have to hurry," She urged taking her cousin by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to tell Miroku about this. We're going to need his help with this."

"So you believe me?"

"Yes." Not only did she believe it, she knew it was true. Hearing this story only confirmed the facts of a long ago spoken legend. Indeed it was a risky long shot but if it worked then their hopes of Inuyasha's salvation would be fulfilled. But they were going to have to hurry.

* * *

><p>It was going on the fourth day and Ms. Vikki still couldn't seem to break through to Inuyasha's mental stress. Countless attempts of bringing him from his pit of darkness failed each turn and she was nearing the end of her rope. As much as she wanted to help the youth pull through there was only so much she could take herself. Each session would last at least three hours depending on how much extra time she could spare. There were over a hundred patients in this facility, thirty of which were under her care and so far ninety six percent of them were moving on to their second or third stages of recovery.<p>

Inuyasha was still in stage one. The only bit of worry she didn't need to be concerned with was his increasing appetite. The usual nibbles were becoming actual bites. Even when he protested he wasn't hungry, the urge to eat still claimed his stomach.

Currently she was reading over his health charts and became satisfied with some noticeable weight gain, though there was another added detail she wasn't so thrilled about. At early this morning the chart also declared he'd had three medication shots for Morphine. That was a bit much. He was only allow three every eight hours and it's showing he'd requested three every four. Better nip that in the bud before he creates an addiction.

"Good morning Ms. Vikki." Greeted one of the younger nurses helping with Inuyasha's care.

"Good morning dear. How's Inuyasha doing today?"

She sighed shaking her head. "Not so good ma'am. There hasn't been much change in his behavioral patterns."

She assumed as much. "Alright I'll take over from here."

"Yes ma'am."

Inuyasha was going to have to be stronger than this. At seventeen, yes she knew this was an incredible loss, but his youth should also act as a leverage to pull him from this mode of misery. It'll only be his downfall in the end and she'd be damned if this child became another statistical suicide because of humanity's harsh motives.

Vikki knocked three soft raps, before opening the door to Inuyasha's room. "Good morning Inuyasha." Came her warming greeting. The door closed and in she walked to the shadow faced teen sitting up in bed. "Hey," She said mumbled, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "I've come earlier to start your session. Maybe we'll have a difference today eh?"

Nothing. Not even a tilt or nod to acknowledge her presence. His condition was worsening. At this rate he was going to withdraw into himself and then he'd be completely out of her reach. She's tried it most of her professional techniques, and still couldn't believe her methods of gentle talking and sweetened words weren't bringing him home. "Inuyasha," She whispered sternly, gripping one of his hands. "You've got to let go dear. There's so much waiting for you in life. You must move on. Inumi's life's—" She gasped when his body visibly flinched from hearing her name and the light tug of his hand.

"I can't let her go." Came his painful whisper of despair.

Vikki gripped his hand, interlacing their fingers together. "Inuyasha, all of this pain, this hurt. It's only going to consume you mind, body and soul. Don't let it be the end of you."

"Please," He clenched through his teeth. "Let it take me…"

"No Inuyasha." She put aside the clipboard and scooted closer, placing both of his hands in hers. "I can't let you bottle this up inside. It just keeps wound scratched raw. You need to let it heal—"

The elder woman started when glitter twinkled on his cheeks. She saddened at his endless rain of tears, knowing this was probably his third time today. "Inuyasha…"

"You humans don't know anything," Vapors of his gloominess circled and constrict his aura's strength, embracing its dejecting blues as savagely as a boa's coils. "This pain…it's all I have to live by…you—you killed my child and expect me to just forget it ever happened."

Suddenly Inuyasha began to cling to the offered pair of wrinkling fingers. "Sesshomaru's so far away, I can barely make him out. Our separation is making him weak…he's so weak." The last part sobbed as his fingers dug in her skin. "Stop asking me to forget her! Stop telling me to erase this pain! I can't let it go!" His body jerked from the harsh sobs raving his mind. "I allow myself to suffer this way. It's my punishment. My own way of coddling myself for being such a weak and pathetic goddamn parent. There was so…so much we could've done for her—"

"Inuyasha!" Vikki snapped feeling the back of her eyes sting. "Enough,there was nothing you could do. You tried your best—" She swallowed the large lump gathering in her throat. "There was nothing you or Sesshomaru could've done. You both did the best you could for her the few days she was here."

Inuyasha's bleak lavender eyes lifted up at the choked voice speaking to him. Was she crying?

"I can't stand seeing you give up like this. There's so much you can live for. Life is still going to go on." Vikki was so desperate to get this child to escape out of his cave of darkness, that she wrapped her arms around his neck in a motherly hug. "I'm not asking you to let go of the beautiful moments you shared, but I want you to release the pain of her death. Is that how you want Inumi to think her parents only remember? As a dead baby?"

When the same response at hearing the baby's name created a hostile reaction, Vikki bravely kept her hug secure as Inuyasha started pushing at her shoulders, crying louder.

"Fight through it Inuyasha!"

"NO!" He yelled pushing harder to get her off. "I won't let her be forgotten. Don't you get it? She's all I have left!"

"No she's a part of your past. Inuyasha let it go—"

"You humans don't care! Get the fuck off me! I'm through with all of you!" He cried, his arms falling limply to the sides. "I've tried all of this time to trust you humans and ever since I was a kid you've caused me pain…" All of those years of loneliness soon exploded in his mind tugging at his heart strings. "You've killed my father, caused my mother's sickness, capture and tortured me like I wasn't a fucking person, killed my child and took me away from my mate! What have I ever done to any of you huh? Let me the fuck go! None of you bastards care about me. You want me dead so just let me die so I can find peace!"

"No Inuyasha," Vikki broke through, rubbing his back. "Inuyasha, you can't….you can't believe all humans are bad. There are some good ones in this world. Don't lump us all into in the same of ball of merciless pigs. There are some of us who care—"

"None of you care—"

"I care Inuyasha!" She nearly shouted, he tears soaking through his scrubs. "And so do your friends, your mate and… your mother, I'm sure."

At the mention of his mother, Inuyasha's eyes fly wide open.

"Your mother cared for you didn't she? I'm sure she played with you, sung you sweet songs, tucked you in at night and even spanked you when you being bad," She chuckled continuing to rub the small circles on his back. "Do you think she'd want to hear her only child wishing his death?"

"Mother…Mother would understand…" He protested softly.

"Your mother would want you to live dear…have you kept her memory soiled with hatred like you're doing your daughter? You have to let her little spirit go, Inuyasha. Remember her for the sweet smiles, the happy giggles, and remember her for the beautiful little angel I know she was…"

His mother. No, he didn't forget her. He used to talk to her every single day. She always kept that sacred smile of hers permanently just for him. On the coldest nights, they shared the bed and she did sing him songs. They had tickle fights, watch cartoons…it was so much fun. Yet he could hardly recall the moment of her final moments as she graced him with the same brave smile and left this world with the same beautiful expression on her face. That's how he wanted to remember his mother.

But Inu…Inumi. She was different. She had been her daddy's pride and joy the few days they'd been together. Though there weren't many, the image of her chubby cheeks blushing as he blew raspberries in her tummy still clung to his mind. The many flowers he showed her that day she first arrived. And her joyous cries of being united with her family.

That had been the greatest emotional relief he'd ever felt in years. How could he disgrace her by forgetting any of her past moments?

"But, it's so hard…"

"I know dear." Vikki soothed, hugging him tighter. "But she'll never find peace if all you remember is the pain she suffered. There were better times before that happened but only if you can let her pain go…"

Inuyasha's eyes closed to the world as the sorrowful constriction in his chest began to unravel. "Is…is that alright?"

"Yes."

And like the dams of a mighty river, the floors burst permitting it all to let out. All of it flowed in clear sparkles, easing down his cheeks and on the supportive woman's shirt. Inumi's death, it'll be so hard to release that pain. But there was so much more he could hold onto in her memory. Just like he did his mother. The guilt of weakness had to be gone.

He tried that day; he'd really tried to save her. Sesshomaru tried. They both did. It just wasn't enough. But still they tried…

"Shhh, Shhh it's ok sweetie. It's ok…"

She held him for so long and stayed there for as long as he needed. Vikki knew she'd broken the rules of the Institute by getting so deeply involved with a patient but this one was different. He needed to feel the touch of a mother's embrace. The contained anguish needed a nick in order to make the first crack in his glass of lugubriosity.

Inuyasha enfolded in her bosom crying helplessly, was how Vikki's assistant found them an hour later. She didn't have the heart to interrupt this moment and quietly shut the door.

For the next couple of hours Vikki held him tightly, rocking him from side to side, whispering all of the motherly words she could conjure up. It wasn't long before exhaustion from his ongoing weeping took its toll and the burden of slumber fell on his eyes. But still Vikki held him close, stroking his long hair and patting his back as if he were her very own son.

He was going to be ok. She'd make sure of it. Inuyasha was going to pull through.

* * *

><p>"Kikyo…"<p>

"Miroku…"

Said monk teen, groaned dragging a hand over his eyes. "You can't be serious. That's an old fairy tale. There's no way that stupid myth is true."

"But Master Mushin says that's what happened." Kagome argued eagerly.

"You believe an old man who doesn't know how to work a toaster?"

Kikyo released the same aggravated groan. "We should at least check it out Miroku. What do we have to lose by investigating his claim?"

"A great deal of my time, which could be put to better use in finalizing my evidence search."

Kagome crawled on her knees to the computer whiz. "Please Miroku. It's only going take about fifteen minutes. Pretty please?" The size of her eyes grew to tire wheel portions until Miroku freaked out from seeing the pink of her eye sockets.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, fine." Miroku sighed pressing the save button on Ms. Miso's computer and shut the top. They'd better be lucky the woman had to check on some things at home, otherwise she'd roast all of their behinds for chasing after on what she'd consider to be utter nonsense.

"Fifteen minutes and that's it."

Kagome squealed clapping her hands and Kikyo nodded her thanks. All three put on their shoes and headed out toward the shrine steps where Kagome and Mushin had their secret discussion, only this time, Miroku lead the way since they were going to be going on an off road direction. He knew exactly where all of these paths lead in the forest. Mushin and his mother made certain that if he should ever get lost, there were several trails to follow that'd eventually take him back to home base. But one in particular path was meant to confuse anyone who tried to follow it. A total of seventeen forks split in three different ways, and even the right ways had more split ends to choose from.

All of these silly precautionary issues were taken for a mythical fairy tale all upcoming monks, priest and priestesses were told as children in a way to scare or intrigue them into doing a chore or lesson. Miroku was no different. His mother and uncle had preached this rumored folklore as a attempt to make him stop staring at his women's breasts and bottoms. Granted the story did work at the time but later as he grew older he knew it was nothing but hog wash.

Finally the travel came to a bushy ending when Miroku lifted up a branch for the girls to go under and into a grassy clearing. The winds flutter of patted the grass blades, resembled a shimmering ocean glimmering in shiny winks to its visitors. Trees as tall as the largest buildings lined around the small sized acre as if concealing its secrets from the world.

The place had a streaming flow of unfamiliar energies purring through the grounds. Kagome hugged her torso feeling the tickles of something brushing her sides. The place was so peaceful and quiet, save for the birds and squirrels conversing.

"Come on." Miroku urged taking the first step toward what Kikyo and Kagome suddenly noticed was an ancient Japanese styled temple with rusted black tiles and listless black supports circling the outer rim. Several tall orange colored Shinto shrines on all fours sides of the one-story temple seeming to act as barred barriers.

"Have you ever been inside Miroku?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes only once, but its' complicated getting inside."

"Why's that?"

"Watch." Miroku stopped about two feet in front of the front Shinto and lifted his hand to press his palm forward. Upon contact of an invisible wall, a sudden spark of protective energies sizzled off the smoked flesh of his skin. "You see, those of heightened spiritual awareness are susceptible from stepping in unless they're pure of heart or can recite a ritual chant to break down the barrier. And that's because only demons are allowed inside."

Kikyo explained further. "You see, because of those who created this shrine five hundred years old, legend has it that only those of demonic heritage were allowed to enter with no avail of injury or rejection."

This was the first time Kagome had ever heard of this. Trust grandpa to skip out on the entertaining details.

"Kikyo I'll need some help breaking this down." Alone, his chances of opening it were slim. He still didn't possess the powers of his Uncle or mother but with Kikyo's help their combined abilities should be enough for them to enter.

"Step back Kagome." Kikyo warned coming to stand beside her fellow spirit ward. A basic barrier chant was simple enough but when its strength required the combine needs for two apprentices, it could get a little dangerous. A few whiplashes could flare out and cause mental as well as physical harm for those who know the secondary worlds, if not careful. But with their skills wouldn't be a problem.

In simultaneously form, hand sighs of the needed spirits from above crossed, flattened, circled and curled with their fingers in sync of the proper title each fingered symbol created. Kikyo crooked her index and middle finger for the side of inner peace the moment Miroku circled the symbol of acknowledged devotion. Many moments past until Kagome could see the barrier walls wavering from the ritual forces. Blues and polished whites glistened and hummed defectively preparing for the breakage point.

Then when the two seniors formed the symbol of respect and commanded "Release!" The barrier rippled into evaporation but only from the front Shinto. The other three were still in position, untouched.

"Let's go."

The trio quickly ran for the large golden door where a sutra was placed over the lock and knob. Miroku whispered a quiet prayer and removed the spell before twisting the knob and pushing forward. The cracked opening caused a cloudy dust fog to kick up from its lack of usage over the years. "Watch your step." Miroku went first knocking away the dirty cob webs and few spiders nesting too low for Kagome's comfort. Kikyo went next, followed by her cousin.

Ten steps down into the sunken pit Miroku patted his foot on the stony ground to be sure it was stabilized and gestured for them to follow. About twenty paces into the trench, Miroku stopped and pointed straight ahead. "There, that's what my Uncle was so dramatic about."

Kikyo and Kagome stepped around to look at the direction the finger pointed and gasped.

There it was. The truth of its existence lay in truth before their very eyes.

The Bone Eater's Well. Also known as the gate way from this world and into the escaped sanctuary for demons who wanted a savable life from the days the world's pending doom to soon burn from its own fires. The legend explains that inhabitants of Mother Earth's landings didn't relinquish their bitter misgivings towards life, the earth will become so engulfed in its own hatred and cruelty that the fires of inner animosity would soon materialize in an eternal flame to lick away the unworthy occupants and create a fresh new beginning.

"Miroku…"

"Like I said, it's only a myth. That raggedy well's been here since my family moved on these lands generations ago."

Kagome shook her head. "No, there's something else here." Nervously she walked forward holding out her hand as if being led by some unseen force until she came to stand over the three foot tall structure.

The wood was rotten, cracked and moldy on the edges, with termites leaking from the splinted slits. But it held a sense of renewal all around it. The flows were so enchanting; it nearly brought tears to her eyes. Inside she could feel the overwhelming clutches of happiness pouring in her heart. These feelings weren't hers. They belonged to someone else. "Kikyo, Miroku." She whispered, wiping the tear from her coco eyes. "I feel something. It's so warm."

The other two approached looking from the well and to the oddly, smily face teen.

"You guys, I never felt, so happy. This feeling is just…so much fun!" She said so excitedly that she gripped the sides of the well and suddenly jumped inside.

"Kagome be careful!" Miroku jumped behind her in time to land first and break her fall. Kagome was still giggling with glee as if being tickled pink and hugged like a teddy bear.

"Oh Miroku this feels so heavenly."

"My back doesn't feel that way."

"Miroku, Kagome, are you two alright?" Kikyo called down.

Miroku sat up on his knees rubbing his sore head. "Yea we're fine." He looked at Kagome to be sure and like some weird fetish she was using her hands to dig into the ground. "Kagome what's gotten into you?"

"I don't know," She squealed. "But I just have this urge to get through. Like I must get to the other side."

Miroku sighed standing up, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "Remind me to take you both somewhere that doesn't make you go crazy."

She couldn't stop giggling, but spoke through a serious tone. "It's not me. I'm not doing this on purpose. It's just this weird force gripping me from all around. I feel so much relief coming down here."

"Oh please." Miroku looked distastefully around at the dirty enclosure. Earth worms, slimy grubs and tree roots were jutted out of the sides of this decrypted place. How in the hell were they going to get out of this six foot hole? "Listen Kagome we need to find a way out of here." The last thing he needed was more dirt attaching to his designer clothes. Thinking in deep thought for a logical attempt out, Miroku's hand landed on the side of wall. "Hey Kikyo, do you think that—what the….oh."

Without warning, a surge of astonishing exhilaration pierced his chest like an sharpened arrow. "Unreal." The beam of emotions kept his hand pressed flatly on the walls, listening to the words and whispers of everlasting enchantment and tranquility. The powerful raptures shrieking flowing cries of pure ecstasy pulsed in his palm in warm waves until swallowing his spirit in golden and white flames of unity. So much lightheartedness and merriment was almost too similar to the descriptions of heaven's pearly gates.

"Gods…" Was his purred contentment, finally lifting his palm to see the past blemishes cleansed and healed of the barrier's burns. "I see…" He mumbled to the unseen happiness coursing through the well's formation.

So the myths…

The legends…

The enhanced details of those rumors…

All of it. Maybe—maybe they _were_ true. An entry from this world to the next, forbidden for humans to cross but a paradise meant only to save those from this world's misguided understandings. A just reward for his friend. "Guys?"

Kagome still giggling looked up and Kikyo frowned down.

"I think we might have a plan." And he could only hope these methods of sudden calculations worked. Please, please, don't let this just be a myth. If this rejoicing feeling was actually a reality, maybe he could finally repay Inuyasha for his terrible deeds. All of the wrongs could be made right.

They could only pray that these strange sensations weren't some conjured up emotion to make this real.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Inuyasha's feeling a little better. What do you think about this little development? Please review. ^_^<strong>


	27. Lifting Spirits

**Author's Rant**: Thanks guys You're all very much appreciated for staying through all the pain and suffering. To the anon. reviewer D. I can understand the loss of friend's child as much as anyone and you're right it s a very hard process to pull through. I know three women who've suffered through a loss and it's taken a long time but they've managed to hold strong and move on. But they won't forget their babies and nor will I. I'm sorry to hear about your friend's suicide. Please excuse grammar mistakes. ^_^

**Warnings:** Language.

**Chapter 27: Lifting Spirits**

Mr. Xanatos was fortunately, only able to forward the execution date about two days ahead of schedule. Yes he was pissed but he'd take what he could get. Besides he had more pressing matters to deal with. There was something strange going on with the computer networking systems. A lot of the passwords for confidential documentation were sealed tight through creation of another set of passwords. A couple of particular files belonging to Sevarius were the main focus of his attentions because of the illegal connections they've achieved through other countries.

"Mr. Xanatos?"

"I'm busy." He grouched. "Make it quick. I don't have any spare time to waste."

"Yes sir I just wanted to inform you that Sesshomaru still refuses to eat. His infections are getting worst and his left arm has taken an odd coloration. It could be broken."

"I've just said to make it quick and don't waste my time, didn't I?"

"Umm yes sir."

Xanatos peered around the computer screen, leering a cooled expression. "So what importance is that demon's lack of appetite or current health to me?"

"Well I-I just assumed—"

"Get out."

"Y-y-yes sir, of course sir." The nervous girl quickly returned to her desk closing her boss' door before she risked losing her job.

Xanatos sat back in his chair, blowing out his immediate agitations. To say that he was getting a bit antsy would be an understatement. He's been trying since this morning to erase every documented process he's shared with the dead doctor but every single one was blocked. It made him wonder and nearly pray if Sevarius had somehow change the passwords before his death. Yes that's probably it. The codes were simply deterred in case someone tried their hands at hacking in the system.

Oh well, spilled milk. He had bigger things to worry about anyway. The execution was scheduled to take place in three more days and he planned on having a front row seat to see that needle injected with the strongest demonic poison in that devil's arm.

* * *

><p>The smell was deafening to his senses and the dull aches of pain still rippled like pools. His life force was weakening but still he remained strong. He just had too. Sesshomaru's healing powers were of little use to him since the wounds of the bullet holes have yet to be treated and now were leaking infectious pus, mixed with the drying pink of blood. The wounds have clotted around the miasmic holes, but there was another problem. His left arm has lost most of its wired connection to his body. Occasionally he'd struggle a sharp twitch to be sure the limb hadn't died off but based on its purplish appearance, it wouldn't be long.<p>

The Dog King hadn't expected mercy from these fools. They wanted him to suffer through this communicable pain. He could still feel each projectile lunged deep within his shoulder, chest, legs and rib side. Sometime during the thrashing must've triggered a pierced lung because it was becoming complicated to breathe.

Yet through all of this terrible agony, none of it compared to the forced separation between him and his brother. The only piece of relief he could gain from this during his intense moments of silence was that Inuyasha was reprieved of the same fate as he. But he still couldn't help wondering what was happening to the young boy now. Were they treating him alright? Was he eating properly?

The worry of unknowing of any of his current conditions was ragging his spirit lower and lower. And when that happened he'd mumble the same three words to pull him through another time of this listless torture. Just enough to pull him through another cycle of this listless despair. "For you, Inuyasha."

* * *

><p>"Hot damn! Yahoo!" Cheered a successful monk, scrambling around on the floor. "I've did it. I got the evidence!"<p>

The girls hurried over to see what the monk's enthusiastic attitude was all about and only Miso join in the fun as unfamiliar strolls of data began popping up on the screen back to back to back in rolling tidal waves. After waiting so long to can this damned fool and his sneakiness, they'd finally succeeded. Ha, she just knew there was something hidden here he didn't want seen.

"Excellent work Miroku."

"Excellent? Excellent! Are you kidding? I've just found tons of illegal transactions between opposing countries for weaponry data, traded secrets for demonic DNA, forced briberies of government officials, and get this."

She wanted to the biggest punch line as her feet were bobbing from side to side from each listed jail buster.

"Xanatos sighed for it all."

"Hell yes!" This is beyond perfect. For the first time in years she felt on the verge of crying. All of these years of putting up with that discriminative man's egotistic backlashes were going to be put to an end for good.

"Miroku, not that I'm unhappy for all of this but don't you think it's time we went to visit Inuyasha. He needs to know about our discovery." Kagome inputted.

The sudden snappish motion of his body didn't go unmissed by either priestess. "No, you two go on ahead. I'll stay here."

"Miroku come on." Kikyo argued impatiently. "Inuyasha would appreciate how much work you've put in to help his cause."

"No, I'm fine with the basic outcome. Don't worry about me, you two go on ahead."

Miso frowned looking between the kids before taking matters into her own hands and reaching down to yank the young boy to his feet, surprising him at her manly strength. "I can handle things from here. Besides, I think its best you went and seen Inuyasha. He's going to need all of the support he can right now. Sesshomaru's execution was rescheduled for Wednesday morning."

Everyone gasped a collective shock. Wednesday? That's only three days away.

"Go on." She pushed him forward. "I'll call my sister to let her knowInuyasha's got guests coming. She'll let you in."

* * *

><p>"Of course Miso….Yes he's doing better…yes when they get here I'll let them in. Thanks for telling me…yes…I love you too. Bye." Ms. Vikki hung up the phone grinning ear to the other. Some of Inuyasha's friends were on their way to visit him. This would be a great stress reliever for the recovering teen's process. He's been doing much better since their talk the other day with amazing results. There were still moments of a few breakdowns but he stayed in control. He's even managed to whisper his daughter's name without a negative reflex.<p>

It was about him for her morning session with him hoping to bring him into stage two. As her usual routine, she knocked on the door three times before opening it up to see her favorite patient sitting up on his own, taking another shot. "Good morning Inuyasha." She greeted stepping in with a cheery smile on her face.

Inuyasha returned with a smaller smile. "Mornin'"

She looked from her nursing assistant then back to the hanyou. "Inuyasha, I thought I told you we were trying to wean you from these medications." She needed him off the pain meds, in order to discuss Sesshomaru's upcoming trial phase. The remaining moments of his life.

"Sorry, I was having those pains in my chest again." He apologized, pulling his sleeve down. There was no visible physical injury. More towards mental and spiritual cuts and bruises. He knew the unexplainable to them was only something he could understand. The constant repetitions of these spasms came from the lack of linked connection between himself and his ailing brother.

She looked at his health chart on the edge of the bed and smiled. "Your appetites' increased wonderfully and you seem to be putting on some weight."

Inuyasha twisted his mouth, rolling the violent roundness of his eyes.

She giggled at the soft blush tickling his cheeks. "Oh that remains me. You have friends visiting."

"Friends?" He repeated.

"Yes. My sister, Councilwoman Miso, told me to expect two young girls and a young man you've went to school with. They should be here in about ten minutes."

So that meant Kikyo, Kagome…and Miroku?

"Ms. Vikki?" Peeped one of the interns.

"Yes?"

"You have several people requesting to see Inuyasha ma'am."

Vikki blinked, frowned, than glanced at her watch. "Well," She huffed shrugging. Apparently her sister waited until the last minute to inform of her of such things as usual. There was going to be another sisterly chat about the importance of being ahead of schedule.

Inuyasha chuckled under his breathe, knowing the timing wasn't off at all. Kikyo must've been driving. The crazy wench could always turn an hours trip into twenty minutes easy.

Wow, it's kind of funny but this would be the first time he'd seen any of them in about a week. So much has happened between then and now, he speculated if they already knew most of the devastating details.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou wasn't prepared for his arms to be filled with two young women clinging to both sides of his body in a bear tight hug. Kagome on his left and Kikyo on the right, both hugging his neck and kissing his cheeks. He didn't have the heart to say, their embrace was damn near suffocating but he'd welcome the deadly grip for the supportive concern it was. Truth be told he felt so relieved to see some familiar people in this dampened place.

"We've missed you so much Inuyasha." Kagome cried squeezing his neck tighter.

Ok he really couldn't breathe. "I've missed you guys too."

Kikyo pulled back, firing a hundred questions at once. "Inuyasha have they been treating you well? Have you eaten? Do you need anything? Do you want some water?

"No, No, I'm fine. Really guys, Ms. Vikki's been a great help." When he glanced at the doorway he saw not only his psychiatrist but a square framed body he hadn't seen in ages. So much time had passed since he'd seen his old friend and to see him apprehensive of coming through the front door? Miroku must think he hates him. Well, there was really no point any more. Why hold a grudge for something that can't be undone?

Loosening his grip on the women, Inuyasha locked eyes with the reluctant human and smiled an awkward smirk. "Hey."

Miroku blinked looking on each opposite side to be sure the greeting was directed to him and when no one else was around he pointed at himself to be sure. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded, patting the side of his bed. The one sided tension eased his way over and sat down on the end away from everyone as a artless grin touched his lips. "Umm it's been awhile."

"Yea a few months."

"Indeed."

Tick tock. Look at the clock. After a pregnant pause and a couple of startled chuckles, there was still a brief moment of silence before Miroku made the first, very unsuspecting move, and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's shoulders. Just as quick as the motion happened, it ended with a blushing monk embarrassed for his forward form of remorse.

"Uhh," Inuyasha looked at the giggling women, than back at his pink faced friend. The move was so unlike Miroku's normal subtly Inuyasha laughed a little too. Same ole stupid idiot who knows how to ruin a perfect moment. Glad to know the fool hasn't changed.

"Anyway, I'm really glad all of you could visit. It's been really quiet since Inumi's passing." Her name didn't bring the flinch but it still held the sting of weakness in his heart.

Kikyo took one of his hands. "We know, and we're so sorry we didn't come sooner. But there was so much being done all at once and—"

"You don't have to apologize. I know life's been pretty hectic for you too."

"Nowhere near as hectic as yours I'm sure." The pad of her thumb rubbed along his palm as she contemplated asking her next question. "How have you been dealing with the news about Sesshomaru?"

"News? What news?" He questioned suspiciously.

Deciding now was the time to intervene; Ms. Vikki made her presence known, gently implying, "That isn't a proper conversation for him to have at the moment. Please consider another topic to discuss."

"What news are you guys talking about with Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha," Ms. Vikki injected softly. "Now's not the time. You need to focus on your recovery."

A diluted hiccup quenched Inuyasha's throat as he pleaded once more for the unknown announcement to be given. "Come on, if it's about him I need to know. Is he ok? What's going on?"

"No, not until you can be taken off the pain medication permanently."

"Are you people crazy?" Miroku blurted out. "You mean you haven't told him what's going on?"

"No because he's still in recovery from one tragedy. A second occurance so soon could devastate him."

"Don't you think he has a right to know?"

"For god sake tell me what the hell's going on!" Shouted the fearful hanyou, repeating the question slowly. "What's happening with Sesshomaru? I won't ask a fourth time."

Miroku sat up feeling the swell of regret expand in his chest and simply told the truth. "Sesshomaru's been sentence to an execution later this week."

There. It was out. And just like that, the sinking stone of a stricken panic sunk deep inside Inuyasha's stomach. Sesshomaru…was to be put to death? "How—how long you known?" Came his hardened interrogation to the elder woman.

Ms. Vikki lowered her eyes. "You're weren't yet prepared for another round of depression Inuyasha. I thought it best you learned of his death afterwards."

For the first time in a week, Inuyasha's legs gain enough strength to propel him off the bed. When his feet hit the plush carpet he ran for the bedroom window as if willing his senses to pick up a trace of his mate's mind. "When is it scheduled?"

"Wednesday morning at ten o'clock." Miroku answered.

"Good, that's all I need to know." He turned around heading for the dresser. So they planned on taking his brother's life like the spineless cowards they were huh? Fat fucking chance of that happening. No, there was no way in hell he was going to let this happen. Sesshomaru was his only bit of alleviation left and now they planned to take that from him too. All of those assholes were going to feel his rage one way or the other.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to ditch this place. I gotta stop the execution before it happens." He looked through the drawers for some suitable clothing but could only find those stiff laced shrubs.

Ms. Vikki shook her head mournfully. "Inuyasha, you're not going to be able to rush in there and stop the process. It's already been set. How will you manage to get in and out without being noticed?"

"I don't know or care." Troubled thoughts of where would they go? How would he get it done? And if he'd survive, all buzzed around his mind. He could figure out the details of everything else later. It was a huge risk to take but one he wasn't going to give up on. He'd failed his daughter, but he won't repeat the same mistake.

Vikki calmly walked over to the young man and closed the next drawer he opened. "Inuyasha, face the facts. There's no way you're going to be able to stop this. You have to understand that Sesshomaru has killed so many people. Do you honestly believe they're going to listen to what you have to say?"

"Again, I don't know and don't care. I don't expect you to understand." He shoved her away and continued on his search for better clothes. "If Sesshomaru dies so do I. We're—we're connected. I need him and he needs me."

"But you still have to go through the Head Man to get to him."

Inuyasha slowed his movements and sighed. "I know it's going to be hard but I'll find some way."

"Inuyasha that's kind of the reason we came to visit." Kagome piped up.

He stopped all conquests and turned around.

"She's right." Miroku swallowed back the pain of separation, knowing their plan was going to tear apart their bond. "I think we've found a place for you and Sesshomaru to stay until the situation blows over."

The hanyou's heart lifted at the prospect, having not expected such an odd confession to be made. "Where? How far away is it?"

"In the middle of the Imiko Forest on my Uncle's lands. There's…there's a small hut you two can use that'll keep you off radar for the time being."

Kikyo and Kagome shared a perplexed expression wondering why Miroku hadn't told him the full details.

"Fine. I'll take whatever I can get at this rate." But there was another question. "I still need to find a way to get in the compound without raising a fuss."

"That'll to be easy enough." Boosted the confident monk. "We, that is, me and Ms. Miso, will figure out something to shut down the security systems just long enough for you to sneak in and out with no problem."

"No, I don't plan on saving Sesshomaru right away." Inuyasha's nails dug into the palm of his hand. "I wanna find that bastard Human first." There was so much pay back the fool deserved, till it'll take weeks just to do it all at once. Inuyasha wanted him to suffer the same mind boggling torture he and Sesshomaru endured during their time there.

"Inuyasha I can't guarantee you a safe escape if you take out your frustrations on Xanatos."

Inuyasha blew a heated breath, shaking his head. "You haven't a clue what that asshole has done to us. I've suffered hours of excruciating pains you'll never know. I was forced to be caged in a barrier like some wild animal and when we sustained our peace they still sort out to destroy our lives. I've had it. That's human's head will roll before I leave." He closed his eyes. "Look either help me with the plan or don't. But I need vengeance. Some way or another I'll get my chance whether you help me or not."

A collective silence filled the room from all those who'd heard and wagered on trusting their chances of this plan working with the added distraction. It was incredibly risky adding the Head Man's involvement in it.

Soon the final decision came when Miroku nodded his assistance. "Fine. I'll do what I can."

"Thanks."

"Ahem." All eyes suddenly turned on the only other human who wouldn't have a thing to do with this secret mission. "Inuyasha," Ms. Vikki began. "I don't want you to go through with this. It's too reckless and complicated for your health."

"But—"

"I don't think that someone as young as you are have considered the possibilities of this failing and blowing up in your face."

"I know—"

"Do you have any idea what would happen if someone found out you went missing from this facility for more than ten minutes without knowledge of your whereabouts?"

"Well—"

"No, you haven't because you're too hell bent on trying to go on a rescue mission like you're a super hero. This isn't a game dear. Those men won't practice any hesitation in killing you. There's so much riding on this one chance that I cannot allow for this to happen there…."

Inuyasha growled narrowing his eyes.

Vikki winked. "I can't let those people know you've ever left here now can I? How will they _receive_ a report for a _missing _teenager if he _never left_ the Institute to save his brother?"

Ahhh so that's where she was playing at huh? Inuyasha winked back and looked at the others with the same mischievous glint. "She's right guys. I can't exactly leave here without someone noticing."

Everyone else caught on and returned a wink of their own. "We'll come back to visit you soon on any new developments." Kikyo promised. A few minutes later, the gang shared their final farewells and set off to complete their tasks.

"Inuyasha?" Started the older woman. "As much as I will enjoy seeing the Head Man's head roll for his sins, I must ask you show some restraint. If you can help it please don't kill him."

Inuyasha paid her request little regard. "I'll consider it but don't expect any promises. For all the pain that bastard's caused me, he deserves to feel the wrath of my rage and then some."

* * *

><p>The late dawn of two thirty-five in the morning, found Miroku furiously typing away at his laptop, scowling the maze of solidified security codes. The moment they'd arrived at his Uncle's home, the girls had done home while he and Ms. Miso continued on with their project. She'd been filled in on the details of the upcoming escape plan and was all for it. Except for the part of Mr. Xanatos being murdered. Miso vowed to have the man pay for every drop of pain he'd given but he wouldn't get the justice he deserved if he was killed.<p>

Miroku couldn't promise the man's life to be left untouched nor secure the ideal that he wouldn't receive bodily harm but said he'd try.

However a certain detail of where the Inuyoukai were supposed to venture out was left out to her, due to safety precautions on their part. She didn't take the choice to heart and considered it as part of their hidden strategy. Hell she was actually surprised that her goodie too shoes sister was in on the deal too. Though she wouldn't put it pass her big sister to lend a helping hand. Vikki's always had a big heart.

Ms. Miso yawned scratching her messy hair as she glance from crunching numbers on a spare laptop, to look at the same flashing blue screen on her partners'. "How's it going on your end?"

Nearly fourteen hours with no sleep and she asks that. "I'm nearly finished with deciphering the generic codes used for the camera rotations and wiring connections. I should have a plan figured out in another six hours." A statement grumbled while he sipped at the strongest cup of coffee known to mankind. "How's about you? Were you able to secure a copied blue print of the building's design?"

"I can't get the advanced terms for the Eastern and Southern sectors because Sesshomaru destroyed them in their entirety. There hasn't been an update on the repairs but we won't need 'em. The Western and Northern facility is all we'll need."

"Great," He wheezed feeling his head spin from the same punched in information. Taking a very brief moment to catch his breath, Miroku sat back on his hands thinking over a certain accommodation he failed to mention during their visit. The detail of a certain power he was planning to stripe from the Well's possession would remain a muted aspect until the last moment. God knows his heart ached with taking such a rash motion, but he did it for reasons he knew wouldl never be returned.

"Ms. Miso?"

"Yes?" She yawned.

"Is there a way you could include a copy of my Uncle's landscapes? Mostly of the forest? I need it mapping about one hundred and seventeen acres heading towards the east."

A strange supplication but one she didn't mind serving. "Of course. I'll have it printed by the time the F.D.D.A. blue prints download."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha was going to need that diagram come Wednesday morning. After the rescue, it'll be up to him how long it took him to get back here.

* * *

><p>About twelve that Tuesday afternoon, Ms. Vikki was summoned to the main office by her employer, Mr. Xanatos himself, for an update on the status of Inuyasha's recovery. Like her sister, he found this woman's attitude to be particularly defiant towards his selective judgments and reasonable settlements.<p>

"Sir, Ms. Vikki's arrived. May I send her in?"

"Yes send her in."

"Yes sir."

A moment later Ms. Vikki walked in his office, head held up as she politely took a seat in front of his desk.

Xanatos frowned at her abrupt entry. "There's a knocking policy for those not of high ranking Ms. Vikki."

"I'm aware of the rules and regulations Mr. Xanatos. Could you tell me the reasoning for being summoned when I have several patients to check on in the next hour?" So far nothing's been noticed of the children's scheme. Her only duty was to keep the Head Man off their trail for the next two days until the retrieval was accomplished. The only issue is that she hadn't expected to be called upon by the man, which made her wonder if he was on to their plan.

"What are the health conditions of the mutt's health status?"

Vikki tried not to bristle at her patient's insult and kept a stern expression. "If by mutt, you mean _Inuyasha_, he's still feeling ill. The medications offered are having little to no effect on his recovery."

"Hn, a pity." He answered curtly, looking through the files on his desk. "Well I called you here to offer the hanyou a serum used as an energy suppressant. He's required to have a dose every other day for a month to keep his powers dormant. By then he should have little or no use of them."

"Yes sir." She squeezed through her gritted teeth. Perhaps she should encourage Inuyasha to carry out his revenge after all. Lord knows this man could work a person's nerves. "Will that be all?"

"Yes…oh wait there's more."

She sat back down, having hoped that was it, lifting an eyebrow for her answer.

"I want documentation of the mix breed's shot record for every medication given from when he entered the Institution to here on after by tomorrow evening."

His name is Inuyasha you pompous twit. "Yes sir," she smiled sweetly, getting up from her seat. She was quick to get out the door before he gave another ridiculous order. As if she'd give the boy some unknown medicine those fools laced with poisons to cause him more harm. She'll give him a shot alright. Inuyasha was being given a dose of vitamin and protein supplements in hopes it'll increase his strength and give his youki a needed boost for tomorrow morning.

He was going to need all the help he could get to bring that devil down.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha felt strange, but in a good cozy kind of way. The reformed belief in humanity was somewhat building in his faith that not all of them were cruel as the Head Man and those other devils at the compound. The faith fluttered nervously in his stomach, leaving a fuzzy purr in his throat. Yes he'd admit he was a little anxious for tomorrow morning's scenarios to play in his favor. There was always the chance of this failing and further promising their deaths like the Human wanted. But what was probably scariest was the plan actually succeeding. If—when they came out was this so called <em>safe area<em> his friends mentioned, going to be enough to allow them a quiet existence? A perhaps long dreamed freedom?

The pain of separation was still prickling his inners and mental institution to the point that the pain killers no longer did their magic. His body was rejecting the med's purposes, or maybe doing something else. As of late he's been feeling even more nauseous than usual. As much as he didn't want to eat the urge to consume nourishment was still there. Ever weirder was his own inner objection to leaving the room's security. Of course there was nothing to be afraid of outside these walls, but try as he might he couldn't will his feet to step foot out the perimeter.

He was scared and of what he had no idea. It was almost as if his instincts were begging—pleading with him to stay put and away from danger. But from what? There was nothing to be afraid of.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He jumped. "Tsk dammit." Why was he acting like such a pansy? "Come in." He called to whoever was at the door.

Ms. Vikki smiled walking in surprising followed by Ms. Miso, Miroku, Kagome and Kikyo. She let the four guests walk in first before locking the door and went to stand in front of his bed. "Nearly everything's in place Inuyasha."

The hanyou pulled the blankets around his stomach. "Thanks for coming guys. I didn't think I'd ever see ya today."

Everyone laughed.

"Kagome and I had to sneak into the old barrier to collect a few of your things." Kikyo motioned for her cousin to step forward, holding a small blue bag.

"Sorry Inuyasha, we weren't able to salvage much but there was one thing not destroyed during the raid." She reached inside of the packaging of torn clothes and mangled socks to retrieved a slightly crumbled photo of the most beautiful woman he'd ever known.

"Mother…" He whispered breathlessly taking her photo in his hands, hugging the pretty face to his chest. God how he'd missed seeing her steel framed gracing a beaming smile at him. Seeing that face always brought a sense of courage over his spirits. "Thanks Kagome, Kikyo."

The bag was pushed to the side as Miroku and Ms. Miso stepped forward.

"The plan's been determined." Miroku started, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Two in-and-out routes were made for a quick retrieval mission. You'll have exactly twenty seven minutes to get Sesshomaru and escape the vicinity before anyone notices."

"What about the Head Man's office? Is he included in the time frame?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Yes but whatever you plan to do to him, I advise you render him immobile to call for assistance but keep him alive. You'll have only six minutes to handle what you will undetected and be gone. No more than six."

"Why is there only a twenty seven minute time lapse?"

"The virus we created to disable the security cameras is only temporary." Miso explained, sitting beside Miroku. "If longer then the twenty seven minute interval it'll cause a disturbance and an order for immediate repair, then we'll be locked out of the systems."

Guess that made sense. "How am I supposed to know where they're holding him? I don't exactly know the layout of the place."

"That's where this comes in." Miso reached inside of her pocket for a small ear piece, resembling an old fashioned blue tooth. "We'll be relaying the directions to you through this transmitter. It'll keep you within our sights at all times. A tracking device is lunged inside to keep you on our radar. I'll give the codes needed to open each door and lead you to the Void Chamber Sesshomaru's held in. Make sure to keep it in at all times because it'll keep your demon energy off radar the entire time. Only become a demon on your way there but retain your human form once your arrive."

"Awesome." He took the piece from her hand, stuffing it in his back pack.

"There's more." This time Miroku twisted around to pull out a medium sized sheet of paper laminated with a clear plastic protecting the greenery printed on. "Here," He pointed out a red circled seclusion of the map. "Is where you will head to after you finish up at the compound. I'll be waiting there to give you further instructions on what to do from there."

"But you'll have to hurry because after the twenty seven minutes are up an alert will be set off from Sesshomaru's restraints being broken. It'll take you sixteen minutes at best to reach Mushin's Shrine."

"Keh, not with my speed." Said the confident hanyou taking the offered map, rolling it into a tight ball. By tomorrow he should be back to two thirds of his strength. The last third was being slower to surface. But that sixteen minute gap could be closed in an easy nine. "Ok guys, is there anything else you wanna tell me?"

Kikyo and Kagome glanced over at Miroku wondering if he still planned on keeping the Bone Eater's a secret or telling Inuyasha at the last minute. The answer arrived when Miroku smiled and shook his head. "I'll save the mushy talk for tomorrow," He vowed hastening his departure for the front door. "Until then just get some rest. You're going to need it." With that final bit of support offered, he left without another word.

The women all gave their finalized hugs and whispered words of a fortunate success on tomorrow's game plan and left for the evening leaving Inuyasha to be alone to his thoughts. The sudden burst of warmth flooded his body like an electric blanket. There was nothing that could describe this bubbling sensation coiling in his stomach. He didn't put it past this feeling to be because of his friends helping with the rescue. When everything blew over he was going to have to remember to thank them all.

Looking out at the setting sun, he figured now was the best time as any to go ahead and get some much needed rest. He was going to need every ounce of his strength to be stealthy and keep his wits about him. Tomorrow was a now or never issue and he'd be damned if he failed his beloved again.

'_Be strong…'_ He remembered hearing Sesshomaru say so many times before. Well now it was his turn to give out that piece of advice.

'_Be strong Sesshomaru. I'm coming.'_

* * *

><p>"Miroku why haven't you told Inuyasha about the Well's capabilities yet?" Kagome asked curiously, as they walked out the exit door.<p>

"Because I'm still not sure it'll work. I'd rather we didn't get his hopes up if the only means of escape turned out to be a fluke."

"Oh I guess you've got a point."

As much as he'd been told time and time again by his family of the sinful backlashes of telling fibs, this was one time Miroku had to keep the Well's secrets to himself. The Well did work, as a matter of fact he was positive of its abilities to perform the appropriate task.

Those washed over rush of emotions the other day didn't belong to him or Kagome when they'd fell in. They belonged to other souls. Many souls. What he failed to tell anyone was not only could he feel the surged bolt of pure bliss but he could hear some of the magical laughter pulsing from the Well's holy soils.

They were real and filled with so much peace; the flow nearly brought a tear to his eyes. That's why he'd made the decision to be the one to meet his best friend at the finalized place. For one final time, he was going to have to betray Inuyasha to keep him safe from all of humanity…

Forever.

* * *

><p>It was early, Wednesday morning, exactly seven thirty seven. Most of the main staff was scheduled to be in the office by eight and eight thirty. This left Inuyasha a twenty three minute window to gather what he could before departing.<p>

He'd been up since five o clock, mentality focusing his fears to quail down just long enough to save his brother and escape to their needed destination. Emotions were running high and he was damn near a sensual wreak.

Ten minutes afterwards he finished putting on the same red t-shirt and black jeans he'd wore while at the Head Man's Facilities. Ms. Vikki had finally convinced him to wash the clothes of its blood stains and dirt, but luckily it didn't completely erase the scents of mingled wild flowers and sweet vanilla.

Ms. Vikki arrived to find him packing up the last of his items and fixed him with a motherly gaze. "Do you have everything ready?" She whispered locking the door.

He nodded, biting his bottom lip. For goodness sake he was an emotion baggage case. He could figure out why he was such a wreak. He felt if a single word was spoken, he'd break down. The hard three hour meditation as meant to keep him prepared for the upcoming assault. He couldn't afford to get all sensitive, especially now.

Vikki felt her throat squeezing, like she was losing a child. "Well…if there's nothing else…" She whispered wiping at her eyes. "Only the night guards are here besides myself. If you take the hall and turn down the right, there's a back door you can take. No one will notice you're gone." It hurt but she was so happy the lad would be finding some freedom from all of this. She closed her eyes letting her emotions get the best of her aging heart.

She started when a hand touched her cheek and she opened her eyes to see a pair of bright golden eyes staring at her with a fangy smirk. That long black hair was a stainless white emphasizing his mischievous subtle glow. "Take care of yourself dear." She whispered reaching out to give a very loving hug.

Inuyasha made the embrace quick, feeling his own throat get tight.

"And make sure to keep your appetite. I don't want this." She patted his swelling stomach with a light hearted giggle. "To get skinny any more. I like my young men nice and strong."

For some reason he cursed under his breath and blushed at her weight remark. He couldn't help he was eating a lot. They shouldn't have made the food so good.

Before long Inuyasha hurried out the door before the surfacing fears returned to convince him differently. As instructed he was careful not to be seen, sticking to the shadows until reaching the backdoor exit.

When the door peeled opened to the rising sun's friendly rays, he sucked in a chest full of the morning's crisp humidity and blew it out through his nose. It's been so long since he could taste the clean airs on his tongue. The refreshing breezes seemed to fuel his youki's spark to a full radiation. He was pumped and ready for it all.

Within moments he was darting off toward the trees, sprinting from tree to tree until the choice of buildings came to view. Before long he'd reached a steady pace that'd have him at the compound's fortress. "Hold on Sesshomaru."

Whatever the outcome, this'll all end today.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: ^_^ Hope the plan goes well. Please review. We're getting really close to the ending guys. ^_^<strong>


	28. Rekindled Connection

**Author's Rant: **Sorry about missing my usual post time guys. I had to take care of some personal issues. But now I'm back on track**. **One orTwo more chapters after this one guys and boom. Pretty please excuse grammar mistakes**. **It's kind of late and I haven't had a chance to proof read it this time. ^_^

**Warnings**: Blood. Violence. Language

**Chapter 28: Rekindled Connection**

The day of wrecking has arrived. Spills of inner grief and dizziness from the constant up and down lack of strength spin a ravishing wheel of hypotension, extreme fatigue and growing thirst for refreshing relief. Sesshomaru was nearing his end being chained to the wall like a savage animal. His left arm was no longer reacting to the signals relied from his nervous system. Either the limb was reaching its peak of immobility or has already met it's faith of being rendered useless.

The heavy blood loss was taking its toll on his reputational health exemptions. With the building infectious taking refuge in his chest cavity and clotting lesions, he was sure to meet a sickening demise by a painful illness. The joints of his wrists have swollen to a dark hideous shade of purplish blue, resulting from the continuous cut off of oxygen circulation and blue flow.

His only bit of strength was kept in the base of his mind to keep all focus of his senses even with the fruitless usage of his physical state. Though the task was proving more and more difficult as time progressed onward. No food, no water, or sleep, add with the ongoing surge of dulling aches rattling his body, only decreased his efforts for a sharp mentality.

The situation could only seem as dire as he allowed it and he wouldn't relinquish his pride to the sake of these pathetic creatures. Till the very end he'll maintain his Inuyoukai pride as their reigning ruler as well as the worthy Alpha of his separated mate. "For you…Inuyasha." Were his final words before the shadows of a cool darkness claimed him mind and body.

* * *

><p>A final high leap braced Inuyasha on the outer walls of the F.D.D.A structure, exactly fifty feet on the top of a neighboring building. His currently tanned rimmed eyes scanned over the number of guards positioned near the front gate and near the entry post about five acres inside. "I'm near the front gate." He buzzed into his private guide.<p>

"_You'll need to circle round back to the Northern sector of the building."_ Miso radioed in. _"But remember to lower your energy to nonexistent. We don't want to create a panic in case my device isn't functioning_."

"Got cha."

He didn't decrease too much but just enough to release the steady flow of youki decorating his hair to a contrasting neutral smoke. The tips of his ears hardly stuck from the top of his head, while his curved hearers were numbed on the sides. With the aura levels secured to an unreadable force, Inuyasha jumped two buildings over before landing silently on the outer rim of the gate, keeping hidden behind the wide set stone vases. Luckily the wall was craved most of a flatten brick allowing him a perfect quick sprint down the edge and on the outside of the back way. Now that he was there he only needed to find the damn door. "Come on Lady, the back doors nowhere in sight." He fussed in the ear piece.

Seconds later Miso commuted, "_There is a back door. It's used as a private escape route for the upper rankers. You'll have to feel around for twenty one feet before finding it."_

"Where will that take me?" He questioned scoping the outer wall for the hidden entrance.

"_You'll have a closer encounter with the Head Man's office if you still want to confront him but you'll be about thirty nine rooms down from Sesshomaru's holding chamber, if you make that choice."_

Keh find with him. He's getting that man's ass for something before he made his leave. But he wouldn't get shit done until he…Found it. The concealed rectangle was pried open with the dulling points of hisclaws, quietly jarring it open enough to peek inside for any extra eyes. As fast as he looked he jerked back before the rotating camera could catch him. "Hey how long before the cameras are shut off in this place?"

"_Approximately thirteen seconds. Miroku's just installed the scanner virus to temporarily shut down all security networking. But remember you have only twenty seven minutes. Use your time wisely."_

Oh he planned on it. "Alright I'm going in."

"_Good luck." _She whispered before snipping off her link.

Taking a deep concentrated breathe steadied the calm of wits, Inuyasha shrugged his back pack on his shoulders, crouched on all fours and missile shot through the secret doorway. A hastened turn was mad to the left toward his first objective. The Head Man was going to be first on his purposeful mission. He was planning on getting every ounce of his family's suffering out of this man's body and Gods how the lust for his screams of agony didn't boil in his brain. The added directions for his whereabouts weren't needed. Inuyasha's nose could pick up his disgusting stench from down the hall. But he'd have to be careful, so far he'd only darted pass two employees, hardly seen as nothing more than a casual breeze from the ventilation systems.

Three doors down and another decisive turn found him directly in front of the very devil's door. Unfortunately his assistant was an early riser, catching sight of his intrusion and nearly screamed. Alas, Inuyasha hadn't conspired killing others but this one was going to have to be dealt with. Before the first pitch of her wails could signal for help, a lightning slit spilled the gagging fluids of her blood through her windpipe on the floor. She gurgled involuntarily twitching as he quietly pushed her body underneath the desk. No loss on his part anyway.

Now for the head of this fool Xanatos.

* * *

><p>This wasn't good. No this was horrible. He couldn't find a single report of any of his counterfeit transactions from the rivaling countries. Dammit where had Sevarius placed those documents? Not only was Xanatos finding it complicated to interpret the new encryption codes, but he was unable to determine exactly when the documents were blocked from his use. Could someone have hacked into the system under his nose? No, that's ridiculous; no one in this entire building has the gifted knowledge of breaking into the barred informative without him knowing.<p>

Xanatos glanced at the clock noting the approaching execution for his captured prisoner and sat back in his seat circling around from the blurring blue screen. Whenever one problem was solved there always seemed to be an extra bother to tug him in all directions. Damn when would all of the issue be solved so he could find some peace?

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Inwardly groaning he didn't bother turning around as he grumped a rude. "Go away. I don't feel like being inconvenienced with whatever issue I'm sure you can handle on your own."

The stretched length of his polished brown door silently pushed over the plush thick carpet and closed. Eased footsteps sunk into the soft material, until pacing its halt in front of the ten foot wide desk. Two large hands gently planted on the smooth surface, crinkling at the knuckle joints as sharpened pins pierced into the wood's thickness with ease. "I don't think you want to look over my bothersome proposition. I'm sure we can help each other out."

Xanatos' spine instantly went ice cold from the rolling snarl of each syllable jabbed at his back. Speechless surprise of pure shock stunned him to stupefied to speak as the repeating volume of that familiar tone stuck a nerve in his body. As if caught in the headlights of a roaring truck, Xanatos' brown eyes widened to the top of his brow. "How," He swallowed, keeping the sense of control in his voice. "How did you manage to get here?"

"Oh it was simple enough." He listened to the deadly crackle of prepared bones pop in anticipation. "You see, I can smell the sweet aroma of my daughter's scent all over you." The voice crept closer, nearing the edged curve of his ear. "But what was so tantalizing as to lead me directly to you was the enticing sense of fear I knew would come."

Xanatos didn't have the time for a retorted come back before he was rammed into the back wall, a constricting grip around the span of his neck. Gasping for losing air, the pale color of his eyes watered desperately as he struggled like a wounded animal to get loose.

"Don't even try it you fool," Were Inuyasha's condemning words. "There's no one around to save you and I'll make sure to ring out your shrills of pain just as you did with us."

"You…won't…get away…with this…!" Chocked the still thrashing human pushing his weight from the wall, but the futile efforts only earned him a rough face splat into the flat plane.

"As bad as I want to trade insults I've got business to deal with so let's start with your deserving punishment." The twisted whip around had Xanatos suddenly facing the red painted iris of death staring him right in the face. Pure fear oozed from his pores as the sting of anger began to consume his very soul. Those eyes were filled with a murderous rage, and a promising agony.

"P-please…" He wheezed, grabbing a hold of the wrist holding him hostage. "Don't…"

Inuyasha lifted a dark eyebrow and chuckled bitterly, tightening his suffocating grip. "Hmm is that mercy I hear?" Came his tease of demise. The free hand casually reached down to grab one of Xanatos' hands and laced their fingers together. "Interesting. You know they had my fingers broken just to see how long it'd take to heal?"

Xanatos paled.

Inuyasha smiled a glistened fang. "Let's see if the same applies." The cruel tilt of the hanyou's lips peeled further as one by one, he bent back each digit gagging each cry of blistering pain. "Oh we can't forget about the other one right?" Just as its counterpart, Xanatos muffled a griming plead for mercy as his other five fingers were evilly popped from their functions into skin attached pieces of hanging numbs.

The earlier smile became a bitter line upon Inuyasha's lips as he pulled back and slammed Xanatos' wailing body into the wall, knocking every wisp of air from his lungs. "You own me so much you fucking bastard." He hissed repeating his bruising assault. "You…don't…know…what…the…fuck…pain…is!" One final slam slung his still conscious body on the top of his desk with Inuyasha menacingly hovering over him. "Let's let you have a taste of what those fools did to me in that lab." Still begging through pain filled eyes for a reprieve, Xanatos visibly flinched as his black blazer and button down shirt were torn to shreds in one swipe.

"Remember when you brought me here? Do you?" He squeezed the neck in his grasp harder, keeping a small line of air to keep him conscious for it all. Inuyasha lengthened his claws, pressing his flat palm on the open plane of unblemished skin. "I think I remember them cutting me from here," The first three claws gradually pricked down until puncturing an inch deep hole. "And traveled down like this." The inch deep gashes, trailed down in an evil path of spilling blood, pouring like a ruptured artery. Ah yes, the agonized despair of this human's shuddering trepidation, fluttered like an orgasmic high in Inuyasha's mind. Yes every ounce of pain he received was well deserved and no much more.

The traveling files of disrupted erosions, pearled over Xanatos' skin as his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the overwhelming fire stabbing his nerves.

"Oh no, don't go sleep just yet." Inuyasha picked up the listless body slamming his weakening frame to the wall. "I've only just begun—"

Before he could deliver another punishing blow, the worried pop of his intercom blared,_ "Inuyasha! You've stayed past your allotted time. You only have nineteen minutes remaining!"_

Snapping out of his dazed bloodthirsty mind frame, Inuyasha cast a debating look at the Head Man, back at his door, than back his squinting eyes. He's wasted more than his six minutes on torturing this fool, he still deserved so much more, but with only nineteen minutes left, he was going to have to double his efforts. "I hope you rot in the deepest parts of hell, you sick twisted, fuck." On that final admission, Inuyasha roughly tossed Xanatos' frail body to the opposite end, watching him crumble in a broken heap of limbs and dashed out the door.

There was no time to be concerned with detection. He was going to have to kick it up to half gear if he wanted to find Sesshomaru in—eighteen minutes.

"_Is he still alive?"_ Miso quizzed through the mic.

"Sadly he is." Inuyasha ran past six rooms, three being laboratories, until he reached the point where he entered and descended down the winding hall. The Human woman stated there being a thirty nine chamber gap between the exit and Sesshomaru's chamber. How in the hell was he going to make it back there in nineteen minutes? Dammit he shouldn't have wasted so much time on that idiot. "Is there a shorter way to take besides the halls?" He asked dodging around four approaching interns. Too many people were coming in.

"_No. You're going by the quickest route we could make considering the new changes."_

Fucking perfect. He'd just counted his twenty seventh door and there were only sixteen minutes left. Detection be damned, he'd come too far to fuck this up. Inuyasha jolted his youki supple to full drive and scorched the floors, breaking the through a soundless boom. The last passing twelve office rooms and well-designed labs all went by as a distant fuzz, until he came to the final door, he hoped was the correct container. "Lady, I'm in front of the fortieth door. How do I get it open?"

Miso typed in a requested remainder of the steel doors password and voiced back the numerical order to press in on the right sided pad. It took him about a couple of tries but Inuyasha eventually grasped the correct pattern and waited for the door to elevate upwards from his long ago prison.

The first step into the clouded mist o chilled space, powered a surge of an overcome stench of foul decay of aging blood and crippling illness. "God," He whispered stepping into the lost world of horrid disgust floating all around. In a hurried stance his eyes quickly sort out the source of the putrid smell chained mercilessly to the wall magnetic wall by his wrists and neck.

"Sesshomaru…" What have they done to him? The floors were pooled in a stained print of flaking and fresh blood. The tears of his white shirt, now a wrinkled mash of browning holes, steamed a raging stir in Inuyasha's stomach. His left arm was so dark in color, there was no way it was still useable. Then there was the terrible smell of decaying sickness pulsing from each labored breathe? Unforgivable. Damn them. Damn them all to hell for treating his beloved in such a way.

Taking the encouraged steps, Inuyasha rushed over to the low headed demon feeling the soak of tears pour down his face. "Sesshomaru" He whispered painstakingly ripping off the blue glowing cuffs keeping him ascended.

Sesshomaru fell forward in a stiffed groan barely able to make out what was going on. Inuyasha needed that quick brush of connection just momentarily. Carefully lifting his brother by his armpit, Inuyasha angled his head, to lightly kiss the cracked splits of skin parted from each breath. Oh the sweet nectar of completion washed over him in blurring waves, felt so heavenly. "You'll be ok Sess. Come on." He urged hacking the taller demon on his shoulder. Besides a disgruntled moan of pain, Sesshomaru remained unconscious.

The younger brother knew the transacting pace was going to hurt but he needed to move as fast as he could for them to save the time.

"_Do you have him Inuyasha?"_ Miso called nervously. _"You only have nine minutes."_

"Yea I got 'em." He clicked back. Damn for a guy who hadn't eaten in days, Sesshomaru weighed a ton. "Lady we need a quicker way out of here. How are we—" Oh three shades of blue flipping fuck. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. Why hadn't he been more careful?

There standing in the doorway looking as shocked a mouse caught in a trap was one of the young interns from Sevarius study, Dr. Toki looking between each demon terrified. His mouth moved but no words came, nor did his feet gain a will to run. A thousand thoughts of how, and when savaged his mind as he watched the shorter of the two continue walking confidently toward the front entry. He couldn't move to save his life. Here was a well healthy demon carrying his mate out of his prison, keeping a predatory glare in his eyes.

Inuyasha kept his eyes locked with the frightened human until coming within a two foot space of him. He glared hellishly at the fool, cracking his claws as if to warn not a single word of alarm or you'll be killed here and now. Recognizing the behavioral warning, Dr. Toki stepped to the side, letting them pass. Inuyasha maintained the evil eyed focus making his way back to where he came.

That is until a rasped squeak ceased his advancement. "There's….there's another exit about five doors down." Inuyasha turned around lifting an eyebrow as Toki continued freakishly pointing down the opposite end. "It—it leads to the back exit of the building."

This time both eyebrows arched curiously and cautiously as he glanced behind at the all-knowing escape and the unknown attempt. "If you're lying…" He tensed walking down the other end. "I swear I'll eat you." Then he sped off down the instructed path, leaving a now fainted scientist on the floor.

The hall descended in a lowering hill till he reached a repairing end marked EXIT in bright red. Hn, guess the bastard was right after all. Pushing the door forward, peeked his ear out to listen for any foreign noises. Hearing nothing to worry over, Inuyasha hitched his ailing brother on his back, and quickly jumped over the seven foot wall, landing on the sidewalk before taking off at full maximum speed.

"_Inuyasha, your energy signal picking up on radar, lower it down to non-detection." _Came the radioed warning.

"No, can do Lady. I'm a bit low on time here."

Miso groaned biting her bottom lip at the risky, brass kid. "_Fine but as soon as you're each temple grounds get back to the appropriate level." _Her little gadget could only without so much of an undisturbed electric current. _"Just be quick in getting here. The alarms are set to go off in three minutes. It'll take you at least ten to come here at your current."_

Fine with him. He'd already gotten what he wanted. Now all he had to do was get his mate to safety.

* * *

><p>Miso sighed heavily removing the head set from her ears as she turned to give a thumbs' up sign to the small group of humans waiting in the background. "Everything's a go guys. They'll be here in a few minutes."<p>

Kagome, Kikyo and Mushin all cheered happily, sharing hugs and thrilled entertainment at the success of their friend's plan. However one particular teen quickly made his departure from the happy group grabbing a circular shaped symbol embodying with a wide solid gold five point star. A risky decision had been made but one he knew was the only way to keep his best friend safe. Miroku quietly left his family to hurry off into the forest temple and await Inuyasha's arrival to deliver his final gift of salvation.

Finally he'd found a way to make his wrongs a right.

"Look, look, I see them!" Kagome cheered pointing out the jumping white blurs coming their way.

Inuyasha arrived landing down before everyone, holding Sesshomaru his right arm. "Guys, get some bandages and warm water quick."

Kikyo, already knowing of the extent of the possible injuries, had prepared a first aid kit in case Inuyasha met with an unsuspecting conflict. Inuyasha gently placed Sesshomaru's body on the ground, scissoring away his torn clothing with his claws. He grabbed the bucket of warm water Kagome finally arrived with and began sponging off the globs of red risen hills caked on Sesshomaru's chest, neck, legs, hips, and everywhere else he could get too. The job was going to be sloppy but it'll be all he can manage until they reached safer areas.

He could smell the lunged bullets caved in the thirteen holes but could only retrieve nine. The last four would have to be taken out through more extensive methods.

"How did all of this happen?" Kikyo questioned, looking at the span of pus and fresh blood easing from the wounds, cleansing.

"When Inumi was—when she was killed, Sesshomaru had went on a murdering spree and wiped out most of the compound." Inuyasha explained sponging off more of the healing skin. "During the attack he must've been caught up in one thing and got shot."

"Gosh, and he's still breathing." Kagome mumbled reaching out to touch his forehead.

"Don't touch him." Inuyasha warned on a soft growl. "I'm a little on edge."

"Sorry."

Inuyasha worked diligently for fifteen minutes wiping away every speck of blood, gore and pus until Sesshomaru lay, near perfection. Suddenly a beautiful muse, to his furry ears, brought a soft smile to his face as a pair of slanted golden eyes crunched but remained closed. "Inu…Yasha…" Came Sesshomaru's dry, hoarse voice.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha chuckled shaking his head. "Stupid jerk."

In the briefest instant a small smirk played on Sesshomaru's lips as a mumbled, "Brazen brat." Purred from his mouth, before he went back unconscious.

He'd deal with the bastards last word trick later.

Minutes later Sesshomaru was wrapped from head to toe in the needed bandages and a new set of clothes, a short sleeve blue t-shirt and some gray sweat pants, belonging to Miroku.

Miso finally emerged from the temple with a worried look on her face. "Inuyasha, you and Sesshomaru have to go now. I've already received a call from the compound alerting the military to mobilize. I've placed a small spark of your energy heading in an opposite direction on a fake signal, but it'll only be five minutes before they trace your real one."

Damn. Five minutes huh? The teenage hanyou glanced around at the small handful of humans he's trusted thus far and graced a cocky grin. "Well, it's kind of short notice but I guess this is it." He laughed shakily.

Kagome balled her bottom lip inward, feeling the watery sting in her eyes. "You'll come back to visit us right?"

"If I can." He whispered opening his arms for the warm hugs and expected kisses on his cheeks. "Thanks guys. You have no idea how much I appreciate everything you've done."

"It was worth it." Kikyo buried her face into the only boy who captured her heart, memorizing his sweet smell to memory. "Please remember to visit us if you can. It'll be so great to see you."

"I'll try." Damn girls and there goddamn sensitivity. This was exactly why he hated all of that mushy bullshit. It made him choke up sometimes. But listening to their soothing words and pleads of him to return tugged at his heart strings. God he was going to miss them so much. Take care of yourselves guys." The hug came to a gentle ending as his arms lifted to cup both their cheeks, thumbing away the streaks of tears.

"Inuyasha that's enough." Miso injected sternly coming between him and the girls. "You need to take your brother and get out—" Her directional order was cut off when Inuyasha looped one arm around her waist for a quick hug and shoved her way.

"I swear you're a bitch." He chuckled, bending down to pick up his sleeping brother. "But thanks anyway."

With that said Inuyasha gained a running start and took off on fire trailing sprint up the path marked on the map, listening to the final words of finalized farewell, lessening until gone from earshot. It was then that one last tear purged from his eye as he casted a sorrowful looked over his shoulder at the small dots waving good bye for possibly the last time before turning away and heading off.

He was really going to miss them.

* * *

><p>Miso sniffled rubbing at her runny nose. Stupid brat, getting her all emotional and stuff. She was a powerful government official for goodness sake. Miso didn't going about crying like some pitiful woman on a whim. Speaking of pitiful women, there was on in particular she was sure was going love a juicy bit of news. Reaching her pocket, Miso dialed the number for PVD Studios for a certain big mouth woman.<p>

"Hello Reporter Tashi Tokomoko how may I help you today?"

Miso rolled her eyes at the operator voice woman. "Tashi it's me."

"Oh hey Sis, what can I help you with today?"

A mischievous glint shined like a twisted star. "How would you like to hear some juicy news about the Head Man?"

"Ohhhh tell me more."

Looking over at the glowing computers through the sliding doors, Miso began walking off to the temple. "Well let's just say you'll be getting that new office soon."

* * *

><p>Coming to a swished landing on the soft grass, Inuyasha gazed around at the endless graces of majesty glistering green blades wavering in the subtle breezes. The strange curl of an unspeakable overflow of amity coursed from the pads of his shoe covered feet to the roots of his hair. What was this place? It was almost like being embraced in the arms of a welcoming harmony. So peaceful and relaxing…<p>

"Inuyasha come!" Yelled the urgent voice of Miroku beckoning him inside the shrine.

Still lost in his wondrous discovery of the place, Inuyasha twisted the book bag around, and piggy backed Sesshomaru's limp body being careful not to reopen the closing wounds. As he came closer to the small structure of ancient times, a surge of joy pulsed through him. But what could it mean? It felt like it belonged to him but then it didn't. All of these ambushing sensations were simply clinging to his aura's walls like a sticky residue.

So weird.

He carefully walked into the makeshift shrine, noticing the dust particulars and collecting webs falling from the ceilings. "Miroku where is this safe place you talked about?"

Miroku kept his back turned as he descended down a small flight of stairs. The grip of his Sealing Charm remained hidden as he said calmly. "It's right here."

"What? Here?" Inuyasha looked disbelieving around the raggedy piece of crap of a home and groaned. "Are you nuts? There's no way we'll be safe here. It's barely big enough to hold one of us."

"Don't worry you'll understand soon." Miroku sighed, twisting his head half way for a sideways smile. "Come on we're not quite there yet."

Inuyasha not liking the situation hunched Sesshomaru's heavy body on his back and went down the stairs, accidentally cracking the last one. Sheesh this place wasn't worth two grains of salt. How in the hell were they going to be protected in a place like this?

He finally stopped when he noticed Miroku standing before a three foot tall square hole. The strange looking structure looked sort of like a Well. Kind of an odd place to keep a well.

"Here is where you'll find your salvation." Miroku, blew out a troubled breathe as he turned to fully face his best friend, watching him cautiously walk over to look inside the supposed land of milk and honey.

"Miroku is this so kind of fucked up trick?" Inuyasha sneered looking in the dirty pit. "There's nothing in there but a bunch of worms."

"No," Miroku grabbed one of Inuyasha's hands from his hold and placed it on the wooden rim. "Feel it."

"Feel what? I don't feel….anything?" Yes he did. The powerful flow of ravishing happiness and coursing joy vibrated through his palm like a matched of releasing flames. The sense of purity was so overwhelming Inuyasha snatched his hand away, stumbling backwards. "What the hell?" He turned to the sad faced monk. "Miroku…I don't understand—"

"Inuyasha for all I've gone to you, I've finally found a way to correct my wrongdoings."

"Miroku what are you talking—"

"Since the day I've betrayed you, I've despised my own heartbeat, knowing I was the beginning of the cause of your pain." The apprentice monk grimaced as the yank of his heart ached so to a level of unbearable sadness. "But now, I-I can make it right. I can keep you safe from anyone else who could treat you like I have."

"Miroku…" Why was he saying all of this? What was the meaning of it all?

"Inuyasha," The sound of bursting despair dripped off his every word. "I love you so much that it aches every fiber of my being…that's why…" A sudden frowned blasted his features when suddenly he lifted the cursed charm between them. "I must do my final betrayal!"

Inuyasha shook his head not believing what was going on. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Forgive me Inuyasha!" Miroku pulled back and pushed his palm forward connecting with Inuyasha's chest. "RA YO ME SA SIN TA TRI FEE LO DA TA SIN!"

In the slowest degrees, the dark cracked ceiling came into focus…Inuyasha's instincts held strongly to his brother's body as the gravity of the well's sudden forces reached out grabbing them by an unseen power of attraction, yanking it's victims down and down and down…

The stream of endless colors, gathered around in swirls of tainted beryl, and sweeps of white stars filled with laughter and surging bliss. It was too much. The incredible surfacing of the continuous fall never seemed to bring an ending. It was all happening so quickly, Inuyasha couldn't figure out the safest way to turn or grab at the space less continuum decorative by the divisional galaxies. The fluttered descend flowed like a flapping current through his hair and clothes.

He couldn't see the top. It was gone. The only beautiful light of acknowledged entry was disappearing from his terrified sights. Their fall seemed to increase in speed, as the rush of a weightless drift became heavier.

Before he knew it, the sharp slam of connection jolted a breathless spout from his lips. The iron clad grip he'd forged on his beloved, loosened falling to the sides as the feel of cool earth blanketed the side of Inuyasha's face. The ease of an approaching darkness claimed him in calming hum as he felt the dust covered ground of the unknown….

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Uh-oh ^_^. Yep I'm cutting it off here lol. I'll proofread it later. Please review. <strong>


	29. Rejoice To The Familiar Voice

**Author's Rant:** Now for some happiness. As promised guys, I planned to give Inuyasha and Sesshomaru a blissful ending (that's taking longer than I planned.. oh well) Please excuse grammar mistakes. ^_^

**Warnings:** Might cry a tiny bit. Some major fluff.

**Chapter 29: Rejoice to the Familiar Voice**

"Inuyasha please forgive me." Hissed the pained words of a dispirited monk, gripping the edges of the sparkling Well's erected force field. The wavering spirals of holy forces acted a solidified beams crackling of a deleterious force, puissant enough to prevent any and all foreigners from every stepping through this well…or out.

A terrible decision, one he could not regret commencing. At least this way he could ensure the probabilities of Inuyasha being harmed by any humans is decreased drastically. There was no telling what awaited him on the other side of this universal alignment, but it couldn't be any worse than how he lived here.

Divine devotion was definitely within the hanyou's grasp now, and from hints forth, he'll protect this Well from anyone's devious influence. The task will be secured for as long as he breathes until passing it down to the next generations and the next to fulfill his everlasting duty as its protector.

"Miroku," Hearing the feminine softness coaxing his name, Miroku turned around to see a pair of worried brown eyes gazing at him expectantly.

Kikyo walked up cupping her hands before her, as sense of abrupt afflictive dishonesty furnished the entirety of the shrine's fortress. Something wasn't right. Why were the forces of the heavens weeping a river of discontent? Suspicious brown eyes lowered to the current depression laced in a fine powder over the monk's spirits. "What have you done?" She accused automatically.

"Only what was best." He murmured dropping the gold framed star to the dusty floor. "He's safe now."

Upon seeing the five point emblem, Kikyo gasped taking a step back. "Miroku…how—how could you?"

"What? What's going on?" Kagome asked frantically unsure of what was going on. She too spotted the bronze relic but knew nothing of its implications.

Kikyo stomped down the stairwell, to stand directly in his face. "Did you tell Inuyasha you planned to trap him in there?"

"What?" Kagome gasped running down the stair piece. When she made to reach out over the well's entrance, Miroku slapped her hand away shaking his head. Rubbing her sore palm, she swallowed evenly looking down the dark pit. "But why can't I…?"

Miroku placed a hand on both their shoulders. "It's for the best." Came his whispered explanation. "Don't think me cruel for wanting to keep him safe."

Kikyo's face crunched from the amplified anger. "You call assembling a demonic barrier _safe_? You've trapped him in this well forever."

The youngest teen's body went completely rigid, hearing the hurtful accusation. "Miroku you didn't." Kagome shook her head gazing down the well's smutty hole. "He can't come back?"

"No," Miroku stated firmly giving shoulder a squeeze. "You both have to realize it's best this way."

"How is this best?" Kagome shouted shrugging his hand away. "I can't believe you did this. Did you really make sure Inuyasha couldn't come back?"

"Yes," Miroku admitted upset. "Don't you get it? That's the whole reason I did this. Inuyasha doesn't need to come back. He's safer wherever this well's taken him."

"We don't know that for sure you loathsome fool!" Spat the eldest priestess. "Inuyasha could be in danger down there and now he has no way to get back!"

"Inuyasha doesn't need to come back!" Miroku shot back just as angrily, startling both girls. Taking a deep breathe, Miroku settled his building and broke down his reasons evenly. "This world is filled with bitter hatred, unspeakable cruelty and lacks the morals needed for human kind to treat their fellow man equally. Eventually it'll be our downfall and corruption will lead to our race being wiped out completely. The demons that have lived here have gained nothing but the short end of the stick in everything. No equality, no source of relieved freedom, nothing. For God's sake, Inuyasha had to keep his identity secret just to go to school…to walk down the side walk…to be our friend." He gave them his back as he looked down the dark void below. "But knowing Inuyasha he wouldn't have cared and came back anyway to visit us as often as possible. That's why I had to be sure to prevent that from happening."

Kagome walked beside him. "Miroku, Inuyasha's our friend. We would've protected him from being seen."

"As much as you want to believe that, how long did you think it'll be before he was discovered again?"

Kagome gazed at him curiously.

"Let's say Inuyasha could come back as often as he wanted? If, for instance, he was came back to find a swarm of military men waiting for him the instant he stepped out this Well." His voice lowered. "All because someone choose to report him out of ignorance."

Oh, so that's it eh? Kikyo was beginning to comprehend it as his own interpretation of protection Inuyasha from encountering another human betrayal like him. Sighing quietly, Kikyo held a hand over the barrier sending a soft prayer through its field for good fortunes to be bestowed upon him and Sesshomaru. "Can you be sure he's alright?"

"Yes." Miroku knew. He just knew Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fine on the other side. From the immense passions he felt palpitating from the rims of the Well's outer exterior he could feel every drop of its glorified sanctuary. Bustled laughter, extreme merriment and robust delight of the highest delirium pulsated from all around this structure's design. Yes he just knew. Inuyasha was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>Through the burning rays of another sun's light, torching the maroon eyelids of a Dog General stirred a wretched ache in his back. Sesshomaru deftly opened his eyes toward the streams of traveling clouds passing and disappearing from higher up. The crunch of bones still mending to their proper alignment brought a stiffened grunt from his lips. Feeling the warmth of a slightly weighty pressure lying on his side, with his stronger arm, he lifted himself up half bodily against a walled support until his gaze settled on the quiet hanyou.<p>

Inuyasha was lying face down on his hip, unmoving. But through visual inspection of his steady breathing, the boy seemed unharmed. Turning at a better angle, emitting soft gasps of miffed pants, Sesshomaru settled his back against the dingy wall. He ignored the jerks of his wounds being stretched, and pulled his mate's head on his lap, wiping away the stains of plastered dirt and imprint pebbles on tanned cheeks.

Awareness of their surroundings was unknown to him, though he tried concentrating his senses in a wide open search of the surface. Alas his powers were quite limited to that of a mere weakling until he could gain full ownership of his strength again. For now the questions of _what happened_, refocused in his head. Recalling the vague scenes of a confused memory, stayed repressed from his grasp. The only memoir he could dig through was the feel of warm hands caressing over him during a brief moment of his unconsciousness, soothingly pausing time and time again to clean his body of the caked crust of blood.

Inuyasha no less. The reckless brat had rescued him. The absurdity of the whole idea of being saved by a weaker youkai— a hanyou no less—was too outlandish to believe. Inuyasha saving him, the All Mighty Dog King of Inuyoukai? Absolutely comical. Yet motions of being shamed couldn't be aroused inside him at the sight of the peace rendered child resting on his lap.

In all his years of life, not a single being had remotely attempted to come to his aid, assuming he could hold his own well enough. Image that fact being proven a falsehood at some point.

Lending forward, through the sweat drenched pants of dulling aches, Sesshomaru lightly glided the tips of his claws over the beautiful curves, rise and falls of his brother's features, the curl of his chin, the plumped drying of his lips, the button top of his nose, across the peached covering of his eyes, until brushing aside the milky filth of his hair concealing his forehead.

"Foolish Little Brother," Came his voiced opinion of the teens brazen efforts on his part.

Mere moments of speaking the three affectionate words, Inuyasha's own flash of sting from the sun's hidden glades lured him from the fantasies of a twisted dimension into one of a heavenly vision staring down at him with the same indifference he recognized instantly. "Asshole," he grunted drowsily.

"A welcoming reply to hear so early." Sesshomaru answered dully, thumbing over the span of smooth flesh.

Inuyasha snorted a chortled laugh, reaching to cup the hand on his cheek. "I'm not a morning person." He frowned, noting the weary shallow of Sesshomaru's cheek bones. "How do you feel?"

"I'll heal. " He stated simply. "The bone in my left arm's mending, my right lung's still hollowed from the bullet wound, but the remainder punctures have nearly completed their recovery."

Inuyasha tried to sit upright, but his head pillowed back down on the cushion thigh from the rush of disequilibrium spinning in his head.

"Be still you fool, lest you wish to suffer from vertigo." Sesshomaru scolded sternly.

"Damn," Muttered the swirled headed hanyou, racking his fingers through his hair. He was dizzy as hell. "You were shot in the lung?"

"Yes."

"And," When he tried to sit up again, Sesshomaru lent his support, cradling his shoulders with his arm right. "You're getting better right?"

"Yes,' Came the honest answer, burying in the white mush of tangled hair. Sesshomaru borrowed the point of his nose through the maze of snow, inhaling the mingle scents of wild flowers and—something else. Rather peculiar. "I'll heal due to your spoiled attachment for my company."

In other words, that was probably going to be the best _thank you_ he received for rescuing his ass. Nonetheless—Inuyasha brushed his nose in the curve of Sesshomaru's jaw sniffing the polished dirty vanilla assailing his senses. "I've missed you so much." He whispered rubbing his nose from one end of the jutted mandible to the other.

"And I you."

God he missed him so damn much. He hadn't realized how much until a distinctive purr rumbled from the mouth nuzzling his hair. Sesshomaru had missed him too. As if he needed to be sure of his mate's actual being here, he littered small nudges of his nose on the side of his temple, littering light breezed kisses on other portions of his face until meeting the soft slit of lips.

At the warm declination of his gentle press, Inuyasha openly willed to the kiss long needed to reconnect the space less gap of separation. The sweet nectar of an in synced sigh of heavenly relief at being filled with the recognized aura of its lost bond. Nothing could begin to detail the pants of flooded unspoken kinship being rekindled from its partner as lips meshed over and over again in perfect harmony. The united was a bending experience, flowing like a cooling river to douse the flames of worry, neglect of the other's link and concern of the unknown.

Now all it could be placed to the side as it sunk in by slow degrees that both of them were safe and sound in the other's embrace.

"God I've missed you…I've missed you so much…" Inuyasha's whole body hummed through the communication between kisses, feeling the plump of his toes curl inward from the overwhelming sensations only Sesshomaru could awaken within him. Passion encouraged his arms to wrap around his brother's shoulders, deepening the soaking impact of pink tongues, stroking over fangs, soaked caverns and other endless wondrous seeming to be rediscovered.

Sesshomaru disconnected the link of lips to ease his way down the corner leveling soft licks and affectionate kisses down his jaw.

"Sess," Inuyasha felt his legs squirm and twist from the overheating surge pulsing between his legs, but a loud shrill of electrical instinct turned his neck away from the bruising kiss. "Sess no. I can't." Turning his head away from the loss of caresses. Inuyasha couldn't meet the disappointment in his mate's eyes at failing to please him like he wished.

However instead of disappointment, Inuyasha could feel the knowledge of understanding through re-bonded thoughts. If Sesshomaru wasn't certain earlier when he felt smelt that brief odor of combined wild flowers and vanilla, he was definitely positive now. Sesshomaru nodded and voiced, "We'll hold off on the coupling process..."

Inuyasha lifted a cautious eyebrow at Sesshomaru sort of baffled that he could be so understanding when in the past he'd forced himself on his body before.

Reading confusion and mocked belief, Sesshomaru explained further. "We'll keep the desires for each other postponed until the birth of our son."

Inuyasha's eyes grew to the size of yellow melons. "Son? What son?"

Sesshomaru, through much effort, curved his right arm around at an odd angle to lift Inuyasha's hand and placed it on the flattened plane of his stomach. "That son." Sesshomaru positioned Inuyasha's hand over the precise section of his stomach where a bubbling spark tingled through sensing the link of two protectors covering his inner home. Sesshomaru removed his hand while Inuyasha's stayed where it was feeling the affinity of conjoined bloods purged into one little life.

"Sesshomaru?" He looked up still as wide eyed as a gapping fish. "I'm—I'm," Wow…he was…wow…Oh damn…was he really….wow…just fucking wow. As strange as it was, he could actually feel the movements of the baby's twitches, moves, and heartbeat yet he was hardly even there. And from the tiny bundles of masculine energy, he could seriously conclude that this was indeed a boy. A baby. A little baby. His and Sesshomaru's. Tilting his still wide eyed expression back, he looked at Sesshomaru to ask the stupidest question known to mankind. "How did this happen?"

Sesshomaru just looked at him, arching a silver brow.

"Right, our own twisted version of the birds and the bees." Looking upward at the downcast face, Inuyasha rewarded the fool above a half-cocked smirk, before his gazed shifted to the sky above that wasn't there before. "Where," Again he tried sitting up, succeeding this time to sit in an Indian style, staring up alert at the clear blue sky. "What is this?" The sky shouldn't be up there. That asshole Miroku must've knocked him three sheets to the wind. The Well had been inside of a Shrine, so how in the three shades of red hell were they looking at fluffy white clouds? Oh he was going to kick that monk's ass from here to devil's front door.

Alarmed from the sudden noise of shifting rocks and dirt, Inuyasha was only able to ruptured a manly squeak of surprised before he was hauled up in a one arm hold. Instinctively he wrapped both arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders faking a pissed attitude. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sesshomaru bolstered his back against the wall of solid dirt, gazing up at the opening. Inuyasha looked up knowing, sensing what was coming next. "Think you can?" He questioned.

"We'll see." Bending his knees just a tad, Sesshomaru iron gripped his hold on his precise cargo and propelled upward in a smooth hurricane swoosh of air cutting through their eyes to land on the outer contour of the Well in a hunkered kneel.

Inuyasha wiggled himself free, hopping down to the ground in awe of their altered surroundings. "Where are we?" This wasn't anything like the peace clinging forest the shrine resided in from before. This place—it was different. The sensations of a tranquil calm were still evident but there was a more leveled term of it floating in a lazy airless flutter.

Inuyasha walked about five feet in the cushion soft blades of bright green grass, admiring the quiet natural music the wilderness had to offer. Trees as tall as ever, touching the skies, possessed leaves nearly the size of his palm and twice as lush as the grass under his shoes. Perky tweets of tiny birds peeped from one end of the wondrous forest to the other communicating the day's news. Piping chirps of low ground crickets buzzed around with the fluttery buzz of dragonflies and roaming fat bumble bees leisurely bouncing from one blossom to the next.

Please tell him he wasn't dreaming. This place was an absolute paradise. There was no sense of danger, approaching illness or an absence of negativity from anywhere. It was just peaceful. A great pleasurable feeling warmed the pit of Inuyasha's stomach as he spun around and hurried back to his brother grinning from ear to ear. "Sesshomaru where are we?" This place was some magical dream.

A likely question the elder brother planned to ask as well. Seeing as the child lacked the answers, there was no point of requesting. What was probably the most peculiar of all was the traceless whiff of humans. Not a single sniffle of the creatures lay within a hundred mile radius of this place—a distance he could finally smell because of his recovering powers.

"Think you can walk?" Inuyasha walked over offering his shoulder for support.

"I'll manage." Sesshomaru retorted, pride burning in his answer. Inuyasha understood the mode of egotistic disapproval being tested and decided to let him alone until he asked for assistance on his own.

Glancing around for a suitable landing, the two perched on a nearby tree, sitting at the bottom roots as they've done in the past. Sesshomaru sat down first, and Inuyasha settled between his legs still amazed at the incredible new environment. It still seemed too good to be true. Were they stuck in some sort of conjured up fantasy world? He could vaguely remember Miroku chanting some mixture of freaky words and before he knew it, they were here.

"This isn't a false reality." Sesshomaru muttered next to the furry ear, reading into the confused thoughts. "Though it does seem as far-fetched as a child's dream." He wouldn't admit to his own bewilderment, the same thoughts of perplexity had him second guessing their consciousness. Taking one more assuring sniff of the entire perimeter and deeming it a safe existence, Sesshomaru placed the arch of his right arm over Inuyasha's neck pulling him back to his chest and his skillfully willed his left arm to land protectively over the flattened stomach. "Rest now. We'll figure this out later."

Inuyasha cuffed the edge of the protective arm, scooting back. "I'm not tired," Informed the yawning hanyou, slowly feeling the gripes of the few past hours claim him.

"Argue after you've slept." There was no telling what to expect in this mysterious place, however he still couldn't detect any signs of a threat hanging around. Sleep would've been a pleasant idea, but Inuyasha needed it more than he. He was going to need to stay awake long enough until his own powers cured to their full peak. By then they should be able to solve this uncharted landscape.

* * *

><p>"Man, it's so goddamn boring around here."<p>

"Settle down Koga. We're supposed to be scouting out the territory not seeking out fun."

"Tsk, whatever." Gushed the dark haired youth folding his tanned arms behind the under measure of his ponytail. The deep azure jewels of his eyes languidly scanned over the same peaceful, quiet, and empty beautiful of the rotating valleys of their paradise home. It's been ages since anything's new happen. Ever since the arrival of that one newcomer, now their current ruler, there was some increased excitement but still it'd be nice to have more newbies. There just aren't enough playmates to wrestle with these. Those other demons were just too stuck up and snooty for his tastes.

The wolf teen'll be glad to get this scout business over with so he could get back in time for dinner. The latest hunt had been an awesome success. The entire pack was going to be eating for weeks. Too bad the stupid elder had him miss it on a punishment basis. Tsk, like he meant to eat the whole deer on his own. Ginta had dared him to do it, so like the bold idiot he was he took the bet and won. Which now earned him a month's worth of territory guard duty.

The other companion a two toned haired youth slightly younger in age to that of his brother, casual trailed behind chewing on a blade of cat tail. He had no idea what his brother's deal was. He enjoyed the peace and quiet that layered all around. There hasn't been any sort of combat since the Great War their parents fought in.

"Hey how come Hakkaku's not out here with us?" Mumbled the stiffed eldest wolf demon pulling off an apple from a passing tree.

Ginta spit out his grass. "Elder says he's got guard duty on the pups today. Better be glad he's changing diapers instead of us."

Oh good god. Koga paled, thinking of all those babies in the playpen chamber. A total of seventeen infants to change. The poor fool. Tossing the apple core to the side, Koga shrugged, gratified that he was indeed lucky to be on this sort of job instead of fixing baby poop.

"Hey Koga check it out." Ginta muttered curiously, pointing ahead.

Koga rolled his eyes, thinking it was probably another rabbit, and looked over the lush shrubbery into a nearby clearing noticing two pale haired people lying against a tree. "What the hell?" He ducked down behind the tall grasses, staying down wind and pulled his retarded brother down with him.

"Who are those guys?" Asked Ginta.

"How should I know?" Koga grumped quietly. He hopped forward pushing his face through the thick brush, getting a better look at them pair. Hmmm, there were some similarities but still differences in their facial features. They didn't exactly look like the others at home. Wonder who they were?

Ginta stumbled back being careful to stay quiet. "Koga we gotta report this to the Elder."

"What's the rush?"

"Come on Koga." Ginta hissed, tugging on his brother's armpits.

"Hold on a sec." Koga yanked himself free, squinting his eyes for a forward focus. With the extra boost, he could clearly see the faces of both people, noting them both to be male and definitely just like—

Ginta pulled on the wolf demon's shirt nearly ripping it at the hem. "Koga!"

"Alright, alright damn." Keeping his eyes trained on the two sleeping demons, Koga inched back very, very, very slowly, astonished at the sight of two newcomers to the territories. "Let's go." He bolted off with Ginta hot on his trail. This was excellent, what freaking luck. He could still be imagining it but maybe he was getting his wish after all. Imagine that. Two newcomers.

And both were canine demons. Just like the others.

* * *

><p>Reviewing over the plans of yesterday's hunt was a stern eyed Elder demon, studying the spread out maps and circulations of trades and primal functions for the proper materials needed for the upcoming winter. "Has Team seven gathered all of the furs needed clothing?"<p>

"Yes sir." Said a deep voiced young male. "We've also sent out three more squads to collect another bundle of sheep skins from the mountain herds."

"Excellent. How goes the food source? Will everyone be able to have a fair ration per day?"

"Yes sir. The meats have been stored in the cooler caves, the berry collection is undergone but near its peak for a five month supply. All of the grains for rice were taken to the supply pits until the fall season."

"What of the fruits from last week's harvest?"

"Still moving at a steady pace sir. We' should be finished with it all in about three weeks."

Perfect, at this rate they were going to be ahead of schedule before the fall season could set in and still have plenty of food to spare.

"Elder?" Came the soft peep from behind.

Elder demon turned around looking sternly at the red haired youth standing near the door. "Ayame, you know better than to interrupt a supply meeting."

The pair skinned wolf demon mistress timidly pulled at her pink kimono, shifting her green eyes embarrassed. "Yes sir, but its Koga. He's demanding to speak to you."

Now that's an interruption he could deal without for today. "Tell him I'll speak to him later."

"You'll talk to me now old man!" Koga burst through the large front door, boldly stomping past the three other older males to stand before the elder demon. "I got some news."

One silver eyebrow rose over a gold eye. "If this is concerning your punishment, it's doubled to a sixty day length for barging in here without reason."

"Say what—Ah come on, I got something serious to tell ya."

"If it isn't dealing with the winter support missions, I doubt it'll interest me."

Ginta peeked around the corner of the door with Ayame, watching the usual bickering between the Head Elder and their brother. This was never new. If it wasn't Koga causing the fuss it was—never mind it was always Koga causing a fuss.

"Come on I'm telling the truth."

"Koga—"

"Elder I swear there's something really important I gotta show you in the Shell Valley."

Sighing impatiently, the ashen haired old demon, shrugged his resolve, nodding for the others to continue the meeting until he returned. No matter what the cause if Koga didn't get his way they'd be back and forth with each other until the end of time. "Fine, take me there but if this is another attempt to get out of your sentence it'll be increased to a full year of barrier patrol. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yea, yea, sure whatever." Koga grabbed the blue striped wrist of his elder tugging him down the halls. "Hurry up before they leave!"

"They?"

* * *

><p>Koga and the Head Elder quickly tore through the top canopies of the forestry littered tightly through the Shell Valleys. The pivoting travel took them a small fifteen minutes before Koga landed near the underbrush of where he remembered leaving the two intruders and waited until his Elder landed airlessly next to him, mimicking his defensive stance.<p>

"There." Koga pointed out toward the nearby three, he could still see the resting Inuyoukai.

The elder thinking this was probably another waste of time, gazed out at the objects of his charge's distressed and sighed. "Koga, a couple of our brothers find a suitable rest place and you sort too—" Wait, he looked closer. "No," He whispered gazing more in-depth at the two faces, one in particular with the familiar markings of a past family long assumed dead.

By the holy names of heaven, were his eyes deceiving him? Was it his long lost god son… "Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru jolted up, startling Inuyasha awake, when the sense of two powerful beings struck a nerve in his spine. One not much to be concerned over but the other could be a threat.<p>

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sat up only to be pushed back down against his brother's chest. "What's wrong?"

"Shhh…" Someone's out there but they're being careful to mask their energy locations. No doubt as surprised as he was, a tinge of rage boiled in him that two opposing demons could be in the area.

That's when Inuyasha noticed it too. The familiar tingle of similar powers bristling from somewhere close. "What the..." He was so damn caught up in the moment of awe struck discovery he hadn't realized until the last minute when Sesshomaru stood, pulling him up as well in one fluid move. The husky growl of his mate, put him on full alert as well snarling at whatever threat might be in the vicinity.

"Show yourselves." Sesshomaru said to the unseen entities. Damn he still wasn't up to full strength yet. It's only been a few hours since they've began their hibernated rest. But the function of his left arm, though still stiff from lack of usage, could handle hand to hand combat if the intruders proved to be a worthy match.

"In all my years…" Said the appearing deep baritone voice of someone off the far right. "I never would thought the day of miracles would come."

That voice. Sesshomaru's eyes amplified to the widest capacity he'd never tried.

"For fifty long years I thought you dead."

Both Inuyoukai slowly turned their heads to the source of the approaching voice and nearly had a stroke. As if the hands of time had ceased all forms of life around them, Sesshomaru stared at the regal statue of a man who knew had died so long ago. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible. This materialized phantom with the ankle length ponytail of silver and jagged navy tribes of an experienced warrior just couldn't be who he thought he was. No blessings have been answered from his prayers to one day be united with his guardian.

Yet as if it were an everyday occurrence, here was InuTaisho himself, walking toward them like he hadn't missed a single day of life.

Inuyasha couldn't speak. He could only gasp a dry release. He couldn't muttered a single audible noise as the exact replica of his mate was walking toward them oozing unbelievable power. Hair as silky soft and glimmering as polished glass wavered weightlessly in the swirling gusts of wind. One crooked stripe was printed on each side of his cheek, but what captivated him most of all was the exact hue of solid sunshine marred in two separate orbs. And the way he was dressed with that white and blue puffed Kimono he looked like something out of old Japanese movie.

This was so unreal.

To actually see a walking, talking, breathing demon— another Inuyoukai no less, coming to you from out of the blue was like some made up curse to suck the air from your lungs. Breathing was a forgotten task on both their parts until the tall force of aura came to stand before them smiling a relieved smile so refined he seemed on the verge of tears.

"Sesshomaru."

The sound of hearing that tone speak his title rendered the All Mighty Dog King to drop his arms to his side in a dumbfounded stare. "InuTaisho."

Inuyasha blinked at hearing the hushed name of the man he'd heard from the story Sesshomaru had told him of back when they were at the compound. This guy here was him? The actual InuTaisho that acted as his guardian? His brother's god father?

"For fifty years," Taisho whispered walking up to both young men. "I'd thought you dead, Brother. But to see you here, alive." He chuckled shamelessly against the thickening knot in his throat. "God, Sesshomaru I thought dead. I thought you dead!" For so long he'd blamed himself for the foolish idea to separate them in hopes to one day reconnect with each other but so much had happened to prevent him from searching out his god son's spark. Thinking the worst he assumed him dead and forever leveled the punishment of guilt upon his heart. But to see the lad alive and well…nothing could bring in the force of happiness broiling inside.

"How are you alive?" Sesshomaru asked breathlessly keeping his eyes trained on the pair of ancient youkai solid gold.

Taisho blew out a released wind remembering how he'd ended up here. "When we split up I ended up being discovered time and time again by the same group of hunters who found his out in the first city. I was pursued for the longest by Devil hunters when a human helped me escape down that very well that brought you here." He clasped his hands on the lad's shoulder squeezing them to be sure this wasn't a dream. "Boy, it's a miracle and," he grazed down at the young creature who he could smell had the least amount of years he's smelled in a one time but the scent of another familiar soul reeked through him. "Sesshomaru who is this child?"

Sesshomaru having momentarily forgotten his mate's existence looped his arms around his neck tugging the pup under his chin. "Inuyasha. The son of InuTouga."

"InuTouga?" Taisho's mouth hit the floor at upon hearing the label of that robust youth from long ago. "You're InuTouga's boy?"

Inuyasha still open mouth in shock nodded numbly still not believing he was looking at another Inuyoukai.

Well he'll be damned. "Yes, he's the spitting image of that old dog's face." Taisho reached out to touch the hanyou's face but was met with an unsuspecting growl and a jerk of the child's body from his range.

"InuTouga's child is also my mate, Brother. You'll do well to respect and remember that."

Ah yes he should've known. The boy's odor was practically blanketed in Sesshomaru's aura. But he brushed that aside when another thought tugged his thoughts. "Koga!"

Inuyasha flinched from the thunderous voice and Sesshomaru lifted his trademark eyebrow.

Just then a saggy light bronzed teen, looking no older then Inuyasha, stumbled from the brush awkwardly scratching the back of his at his ungraceful appearance. "Geez do you have to be so loud old man? I was right there ya know." Koga teased coming to stay before the two newcomers. Looking closer, he could see that one was the same full blooded Inuyoukai as the Elder but that second one? Koga rudely stepped forward taking a whiff and then swatted at his nose. "Ah man you smell like Mutt."

Inuyasha blinked, blinked, blinked, and blinked, crunching the side of his lip. Did this funky, nasty looking jackass just call him…A Mutt?

A soft pound landed on the wolf demon's head. "Be respectful of our brothers as you would the others Pup." Taisho scolded firmly. "Now go on and call the pack."

"Others? Pack?" Inuyasha finally spoke out growing excited. "Y-You mean there's more?"

"Yea stupid that's what he said."

"I wasn't talking to you, you fucked up asshole!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, this kid had some major balls. Now this was the first time Koga's had anyone openingly curse him out like that. None of those other fools wanted to waste their time arguing with 'em but this hot chili pepper here? Oh hell yea he was definitely going to have some fun. Kind of cute too. "Ya better be glad the Elder's here to protect ya you stank face dog!"

Inuyasha balled the bottom of his lips inward as he struggled from Sesshomaru's grasp to claw that bastard's face off. "Let me go! Fuck let me go!" Oh when he got loose he was going to rip that stupid fool's skin off and use it for a damn rug.

"Be mindful of your pregnancy Inuyasha." Sesshomaru reminded, finally getting the eager pup to settle down.

"Fine." Already meeting new demons and Inuyasha was itching to kill one off.

A deep, long howl suddenly traveled through the skies in an echoing message which Inuyasha was shocked to realize he understood. For a brief instant there was a deafening silence, as the yowl message died away. Then an elephantine chorus of booming voices shattered the heavens above. Loud and incredible vocals coming from a distance were the tingle beautiful voices of familiarity that shook Sesshomaru to his core. The endless times of forgotten music began to supply his brain the loss memories of beatitude moments when his race had sung to the very moon plastered on his brow.

Oh those voices. So many. Yet so few. God he'd given up hope of there ever…

Inuyasha swallowed deeply holding his breath looking at the wall of greens from where the vocalized brothel called out to their calling family. He was shaking with every fiber of his soul. Trembling, terrified and so very excited. The smell of approaching sweetness was becoming stronger, crowding the valley with a multitude of different scents.

The constricting knot in his chest remained him to breathe just enough to sunk back in. He was nervous. Oh so very nervous. What did they look like? What they want him here too or only Sesshomaru? Would he be seen as an equal or another outcast from before? Oh god some questions—

Then it happened…

First one with short glittered silver peeked through the brush. Then another with darker gray stuck his head out before three became five and ten became twenty and twenty became fifty and fifty became more.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha could not believe what he was seeing. There were at least a hundred people emerging from the emerald brush. Every single person in range resembled his mate to a tee. Each holding the same regal confidence of majestic beauty he did. Most sporting long hair as silky as the lightest feather ranging from a smoky gray to bright platinum silver gracing the heads of some with one or five stripes of many colors on their faces. Yellow cat like eyes between solid gold and light canary all gazed evenly with so much shock and glee at seeing new brothers upon their lands. Most of them were dressed in the same kimono styles of InuTaisho while a very few wore plain style t-shirts and jeans.

"Oh my God. It's Lord Sesshomaru." Came the gasped shocked of a feminine whispered from the midst of the crowd, silencing the rest of youkai in astonishment.

"Lord, Sesshomaru…No it can't be...that's him… Is it really him…? But how…I thought he was dead…" Every single head looked on in incredulity fear of hearing their king's voice. One they had thought dead after the uprising. "Our king lives!" Began the first one voice of delight turning to many voices of cheerful thrill floating the area in surprise. Whistles, howls, bouncing bodies and happy embraces were all shared between them all in remembrance of the way their once fallen king.

Sesshomaru looked on at the intensity of his people's joys, not feeling the breathless sigh of contentment escape his parted lips. "How…?"

"The same as I," Taisho explained. "A small group of our clans had the aid of a few monks and priestess that made a deal that if the Well was created to another time of demonic brotherhood, that no more of their kind would bother the human race again. Sadly only a few of them could make it through before word had been passed along about its existence."

Inuyasha gazed out at each smiling face buzzing with rousting glee, but couldn't help noticing something a bit disturbing. As overjoyed as he was to see his own kin alive…a tiny piece of him wished— if it were possible for there to be any out there like him. If just a single one… But he didn't see any…All of the dunned the same, lengths of silky hair, pointy ears, striped faces and forehead symbols. No one looked a thing like him…

InuTaisho turned proudly to the crowd of onlookers with his chest puffed out. "My brothers and sisters. Rejoice for the times of formal delight have now become blessed with overwhelming cheer. Our King lives!"

More holler hoops and laughter filled the airs that even had Sesshomaru smiling at proudly, that is until he felt the darkening sadness of concern and misplacement from his mate's mind. Sorrow, fear of neglect and trembling worry. "Inuyasha—"

"Sesshomaru," InuTaisho cut off gently. "Before we can celebrate you and your mate's arrival, there are several young ones I'd like you to meet." With one snap of his fingers the large crowd of tall elegant demons parted like the Red Sea. In folded sheets peeling away, Inuyasha could make out of humored giggles at his furry ears and the teasing remarks of how cute he looked.

"Sesshomaru," Taisho walked forward when the crowd split into two. "These children have heard so much about you from their parents and now brother…"

Then in a heart stopping moment of seconds, Sesshomaru squinted his eyes at what he was again, to shocking to believe. There were so many surprises overwhelming him at once…

But this time... Inuyasha's eyes melted in speechless denial at the several approaching emerging from the inner core of his people. "Oh my God…."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: Sheesh this story just doesn't want to end huh? ^_^ <strong>


	30. Beautiful Freedom

**Author's Rant:** I promised happy? You're going to get happy. I had so much fun with this chapter ^_^. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warning:** More happy fluff, fluff, fluff.

**Chapter 30: Beautiful Freedom**

Through golden eyes of captivated sunshine, a ravishing pulse of non-belief raked in the hanyou's spirits as the several summoned figures made their way down the opened path of their fellow brother and sister canine youkai. What could only be described as the greatest voiceless opinion of teary relief emerged from Inuyasha's eyes as one…two…three…four…five…

Five…three male and two female…. "Oh my god…" He articulated, feeling near faint at the gorgeous sight.

Sesshomaru too, stood thunderstruck at the familiar yet unfamiliar features of Inuyoukai he'd known so long enough. Tall, elegant but with the hint of brass bravery poured in rippled volumes of the five youths standing before him. Not even the Dog Lord could voice out his mental questions of how and when this came to be as only the inheritance of the past came to life.

The speechless amusement had a few of the elder Inuyoukai tittering on the edge of amusement while InuTaisho boldly roared out his thunderous mirth at seeing the astonished wonder in the newcomer's eyes. "I'm sure you're wondering how this came to be." He stated matter-of-factly, gesturing for the young figures to step forward. "Children please introduce yourselves to your King and his mate."

The five eyes from pale yellow to the deepest bronze all crinkled with mischievous glee and bowed down to one knee, pounding a single fist in the dirt as a respectful submit to their parent's leader.

The first to speak was assumedly the eldest of the five. A tall, slender form male, dunning a tri-point pair of deep blue stripes on his cheeks and chin. The length of his polished smoke gray hair was mid back graced to the side of his right shoulder, braided in a single plait splitting into three at the roped ending. His skin was blemished with the richest tan cream, shown through the short sleeves of his red and green kimono. Twin amber orbs of matured respect proudly gazed up at his king, filled with knowledge and wisdom for one so young. What probably had Inuyasha bubbling with shuddering delight was the stretched display of a wagging appendage attached to the rear end of this demon's behind. The young man, momentarily winked at the surprised hanyou before speaking in a naturally monotone voice, "My King, I am Ichigo Kuromi, child of the now deceased InuYasun. The very demon who was your follower until the day of his passing. I was born three days after his death and raised by my human mother."

Finally finding his tight lipped dignity, Sesshomaru lightly inclined his head. "Your father was a well-known swordsman of his time. I can see the fire of an upcoming warrior within you."

"Thank you my king. I shall do my best to uphold my father's name to the best of my abilities. Though the blood of a human does run through me, I will do my best to inspire the lineage of my clan until the day I die."

Second to introduce their identity was an angelic young female, tall as the first speaker, but more bulked in the areas of her feminine features. One set of lightning bolted jags of purple, curved over the span of her temple ending at the bridge of her button nose. Her hair glazed the plushed appearance of Inuyasha's though the sterling length was cut down to the tips of her pointy ears, long on the sides, bobbed short above her neck. Her skin was in a paler comparison to the first male, hers being closer to that of a shimmer pearl in the coral shines of an ocean. A pink and white robe of multiple sheets wrapped in several directions from her shoulders to her knees, exposing only her head. The noble blood of a past fighter shun with pride in the blond lemon of her eyes. Glancing briefly to the younger hanyou standing before her, she delicately smiled, tapping the four dainty points of numb paws on the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Territories, I humbly introduce myself as Suika Shishimino, daughter of the beautiful Inufuyu who remained loyal until the betrayal of my human father."

"How did you manage to escape that human's wrath?" Questioned Sesshomaru.

Suika bit her bottom lip. "My…my father didn't want to turn me into the authorities but he did not want my company either. So I was raised by my human aunt in secret until I learned of this place and came here."

Pathetic, even the human father refused to raise his own child. At the very least the fool could've offered her some form of security during these harsh times. It is of the greatest luck that the girl managed to find refuge here.

The middle youth of the five, was a shorter male of impeccable statue, more swelled in his frame then the previous two. The center of his brow displayed the mark of a navy diamond pulled from the top of his crown to tip of his nose. Though his hair wasn't as soft in the traditional aspect of a demons' there was a separate type of texture closer to a staggered granite colored feather fluffed on each end of his ground length braids, paired off on either side of his head. Skin wise, he was more towards the shade of milk cream then a basic pale, clean and untouched a polished glass. The sharp contrast of gold and black kimono robes worked wonders to bring out the same blond lemon of his sister's. A tiny shift of his eyes landed on Inuyasha, lifting his dark eyebrow in curiosity before speaking deeply to his elder. "King Sesshomaru, leader of my ancestral clans, my name is InuRingo Shishimino, the youngest child of Inufuyu the beautiful madam of your service."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Were you with your sister when she was sent to live elsewhere?"

"No my king. My father hadn't learned of my half breed identity until the arrival of my fifth birthday. He'd assumed I was born human because of the lack of features my sister possessed. But," He silently unsheathes his left shoe to expose a large pawed foot, dubbed at the ends by round granite canine toes. "When he'd seen my feet, I was abandoned to live on my own. My sister came to claim me when hearing of the news."

Outrageous, not only had the same monster dared to disown his daughter but to repeat the same thing by worst punishment because of a misunderstanding? The child was indeed blessed to have been found by his sibling. "You should both be proud of the fact that your mother was a well-known medicine woman in her time. I should hope that her vast knowledge in the usage of herbal ingredients was passed down to her offspring."

"Yes sir. We're already well skilled in the arts of medicinal remedies for the health of our brothers and will continue to stake our worthy value as her children." The two promised, with a sworn pound of their fists in the ground.

The fourth child was the same height as Inuyasha, with a similar medium frame. His boyish mug was clean free of any foreign markings of his family's heritage. The stretch of flowing powdered sere was pulled in a high bound tail swaying with the slightest breeze, save for the few strains brushing over his forehead. The ends were partly sectioned off with curled incisions pricked on each split, like that of twisted swirl. The texture was in between its decisions of being like his silky demons or softer human, lay loosened over his blue and tanned short sleeve robes. Of all the five he was perhaps the darkness near the terms of ripened hide of a golden peach. Round was the perfect shape of his canary shined eyes, filled with tons of playful glee staring up at the possibly of another playmate in Inuyasha.

The coltish act of twin fluffy sere dog ears twitched in communication to the new hanyou and Inuyasha chuckled at the tactic twitching his own as well. Sesshomaru tightened his arms around his mate's neck in a possessive matter, silently urging the teasing child to go on with his introduction.

Laughing softly, the young hanyou patted his fist in the dirt and spoke with a rasped deep tone. "My King of the West, I am Mikan Kokota, son of the once living beauty of your services, Tsukikoyo. I'm pleased to meet you and your mate."

No wonder the boy was filled with that sparkle of jest. His mother was an ever deceitful jokester with a taste for constantly humiliating her kinship. "Though I am honored of your mother's loyalty to my crown and her immense abilities in the spiritual skills, I wasn't particularly fond of her indecisive moments to coyness. You'll do well to remember I do not jest towards good-natured humor, for myself," The arm around Inuyasha's chest tightened. "Or my mate."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, sighing his embarrassment.

"Yes sire, your praise of my mother's loyalty is duly noted as well as the advice of keeping my future acts of glee to myself. But highness rest assured that my emerging skills in the spiritual dimensions will improve over time to make you proud." Besides a mild snicker, he said nothing more as he lowered his head to disguise the smile that'd most likely have him slain.

The final adorable female of the five lightly blushed at the nonsensical tactics of her elder brother's behavior toward their new brothers. Unlike her brother in so many ways, she was perhaps the smallest of the five; barely pass Inuyasha's shoulder, perfectly skinny from neck to hip. Her stainless float of snowy white tresses calmly cascaded down the tones of slender shoulders in an electrical style fluff. The child's flesh was lightest; a shiny ivory cloud pressed all over on the only shown parts of her body jutted out from her baby blue and pink kimono dress. Like the pale shade of her skin, the opposite shade was displayed in her eyes marred over of the brightest sunflower timidly gazing at the towering men before her. The two furry points up top of her head slackened in confidence to please her king, and the bushy fluff of her tail tucked under her bent knees. "I…I…" She shyly started highly intimidated by Sesshomaru's daunting presence.

Seeing the reluctance of his sister's ability to speak, Mikan discreetly, eased his hand over to tap her fist supportively. The young girl sighed out her fears and began to speak in a less then demanding soprano voice, "King Sesshomaru of my Inuyoukai people, I am Kiyomi Kokota, youngest offspring of Tsukikoyo. We…" She swallowed nervously. "We were fortunate after our mother's passing to be cared for…by o-our father but he l-later died from illness… leaving me and my brother to take care of ourselves."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I must say that you've both done well to have made it this far and fortunate to have met one human who cared enough to keep your truth a secret."

"Yes sire."

Now for the moment, Sesshomaru knew had his mate trembling with a puppy-thrilled anticipation. "Inuyasha, do you want to introduce yourself to our clan?"

Talk about a terrible case of stage fright. Sesshomaru had put his mate right in the center of all of those golden eyes staring at him with crinkled glee and encouragement, all wanting to get to know the newest member from a fallen Inu.

Blowing out an extremely shaky breathe, Inuyasha eased his way out of Sesshomaru's grasp and stood before the large group of demons…and hanyous. "Umm I-I," Oh fuck his stomach hurt. That sinking feeling of embarrassed dread caressed all around his belly, like hurricane of butterflies. "I'm the son of InuTouga, his only child." The hems of his dirty shirt were tugged as he thought over what else to say. "My mother died when I was a kid, but I still keep a picture of her with me." At the chorus of awws, Inuyasha blushed, going on. "I've always wanted to know what it was like…to run free. Anywhere where there's lots of grass and plenty of sun. Just to run around and enjoy being me" He chuckled scratching the back of his head, feeling more at ease with the mild laughs. "Sorry I know that sounds kind of sucky. But I-I hope you'll come to accept me as a brother." He then turned to the very first Inuyoukai to accept him as the half breed demon he was and reached out to grab his hand. "Just like my mate."

At that, the two shared a gentle kiss earning some less then discreet wolf howls and naughty whistles.

InuTaisho laughed out walking over to loop his large arms over both males as he announced loudly to the crowd. "This calls for a celebration. Have the foods prepared and start to work on a suitable home for our king and his mate. Find worthy clothing for our brothers to wear and let us all rejoice in the name of our king, Sesshomaru and his mate Prince Inuyasha!"

Before the loud uproar could blare out in a chorus of joyous howls, Sesshomaru's less then barreling voice spoke out to cease any applaud. "Your generosity for the remembrance of my previous status is much appreciated but I must decline your offers of special treatment. It's been ages since I've carried the weight of my crown." He nodded at his older guardian. "I've heard the wolf pup call you Elder. The title of leader should stay enforced by you."

"A duty I'll only uphold if you choose to rule by my side." Expectantly glancing at the younger King of their once flourishing race, Taisho waited only a few seconds before a brief descent of Sesshomaru's head agreed to be a lending help at ruling their people once again.

This time when the rising howls of befitting cheers blasted in various octaves, nothing could stop the swarms of anxious kin to fall over each to hug and kiss the arrival of two welcomed members of the family. Sesshomaru was patted on his back, greeted with softened bows of respect and shook hands with nearly every pair of hands out there. He could vaguely recall a time when he would've been vexed at being touched so rudely by his subjects, but there was so sense of disgust from the touches of brushed relief. He was more than happy to welcome the offered gestures.

He happened to gaze over in time to see small shiny lines glittering down his mate's cheeks as he talked to at least a dozen or so Inuyoukai at a time, answering question after fired question about his survival in the modern worlds and what had become of the times there. With his sense of easy going aura, most of them were bold enough to offer warm hugs and sweet kisses on his cheeks, tickling the tips of his ears. All it he took in with robust happiness, not at all frightened or discontent in the suffocating crowd. Even the wolf demon Koga had pushed his way through to playfully give his newfound playmate a hard nuggie on the head. The insults rained over, none hardly having any negative meaning. The two youngsters achieved the labels of _comical relief_ from their argumentative attitudes.

The hanyous offered gentle nudges of their shoulders against his, companion-like advice from older siblings and oddly allowed Inuyasha to touch whatever oddly placed appendage he deemed the weirdest. Hands were shook and strange pieces of a limb was exposed as a form of humility and bristled entertainment upon them. Inuyasha couldn't have felt more at home then he did now.

"My brothers and sisters, come we must take our kin to their new home and welcome them like the prideful Inu they are." InuTaisho called over the cheering crowd of silver. Carefully hands reached out to tug an arm of either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha pulling them toward their largely established homes in the distance.

"Please come, Master Inuyasha. I want to show you all of the amazing things this place has to offer." Squealed the timid young female hanyou, Kiyomi.

Inuyasha tugged back on her hand and shook his head. "No kid, none of that Master stuff. I hate that."

Feeling she'd upset her new brother, Kiyomi snatched her hand away apologizing repeatedly. "I'm sorry sir. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, tickling the same furry points resembling his own. "Just call me Inuyasha."

When he smiled a cheeky smirk she beamed with joy bouncing on her toes and hugged him as close as she could before dragging along with the rest of the family.

* * *

><p>"Wow. This place is huge. Just look at all of this."<p>

That and possibly a very indecent word he wouldn't speak out loud were the only adjectives Inuyasha could mumble at the bustling activities taking place all around upon of their arrival of the new place that'd be considered their new home. The population of the earlier welcoming committee had practically doubled when he laid eyes on the flow of other people waving and bow to them from the stands of various workforces or simply walks.

"They're wolf demons." Sesshomaru muttered to the thoughtful question in his mate's mind. "The only Inuyoukai you've witness is possibly all there is to our clans."

"Wolves? They're more wolf demons here?"

"Don't be surprised Little One. Wolf demons were very close allies of our clans long ago. So it's no shock that some of them would've probably escaped here as well."

"Oh." He answered absentmindedly still lost in the maze of multiplying citizens. For every five smiles there was an equal amount of kind gestures thrown their way from the hard working demons all around. Small wooden shops lined down alongside well-crafted structures of what Inuyasha assumed were supply chambers based on the blocks of lumber jutting from the sides.

Whenever something out of the ordinary peeked his interests, he'd eagerly tug on either Ichigo, Suika, InuRingo, Mikan, Kiyomi or Koga's sleeve to ask what a certain detailing was for or where a road would lead. For the next question, it was the eldest of the Hanyou Five that replied intelligently. "The large two-story building there is where we treat the sick and heal the injured. InuRingo and Suika are practicing healers for our people, so if you ever need to look for either they'll be in there most of the time."

"Oh cool." He spotted another strange building decorated in color arrangements of pink hearts and blue clouds. "What about that place?"

"That's where the pups are taken care of when the parents can't look out for 'em." Koga explained pointing out the three separate care facilities for babysitting the children based on age. "Your kid will be put in that building over there if you're allowed to work."

"Awww our widdle Yasha is going to be a mommy!" Mikan teased rubbing his brother's tummy from behind.

"Lay off." Everyone teased happily, poking or tickling the easy going half dog as they walked along.

The large crowd began to slowly dissipate the further into the village they traveled as many broke off vowing to return later as they went back to their previous duties while some remained wanting to offer whatever advice they could about the new forms of life to expect.

"What methods of protection do you offer here?" Asked Sesshomaru to InuTaisho.

"Most of the protection is done by our basic guard patrols handled by the wolf demons or teenage Inu males. The elders are in charge of dispatching squads of four to any potential threats though we haven't had any sort of danger since our arrival. No humans reside here as I'm sure you're aware." He noted taking in the bandages and whiffs of dried blood from his god son. "I see you've been through the mouths of hell while in that god forsaken world."

Hell and the gates of Hades himself. "A story for another time, Brother."

"Indeed." A tale he wouldn't rush until his son was ready to employ the details on his own. He could only imagine what horrors the two have been through.

Coming up ahead of the decreased group of canines was a large building—the largest in the entire village standing a full three stories stretched from side to side, made of slickened cement and thick logs glued on top of the others.

"Very resourceful." Sesshomaru complimented impressed at the advanced appearance the Centre had despite the type of used materials.

"Here is most of where the residential and functional activities of our home are handled."

Taisho lead the way inside, ignoring the overly excited wolf, urging everybody to hurry up inside.

"Keh, who died and made you boss?" Inuyasha snorted following in after the prancing wolf.

"Keep talking shit Mutt. You won't be pregnant forever."

"Koga." Taisho called looking over his shoulder. "Weren't you on patrol?"

"Ah man, come on Elder. We've got guests. I was just kiddin'."

"Nonetheless we need to have that perimeter checked out fully before this day is over and unless you want to miss this evening's meal I suggest you collect Ginta and finish the job."

As hesitate as he was to have to leave his new found debater, Koga cared more for his stomach's depravity of nourishment, so he grumbled under his breathe, making his way down the hall to gather his brother for another boring ass trail.

"Where does everyone live?" Inuyasha asked remembering that he hadn't seen any houses when they strolled through the shop centers.

"The homes of both races are shared in another section a ways from here. We keep the shops and residence's separated to decrease crowding." Said InuRingo, stepping back from the pack. "As much as I want to continue our tour everyone, my skills are needed elsewhere." He bowed his head. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru welcome. I hope to see you both soon." And he left.

"We must leave as well Brothers, but rest assured that we'll see you both again later after we've completed our missions." The rest of hanyous gave their final hugs and words of encouragement before taking their leaves as well.

"See ya guys." Inuyasha missed them already.

"Come on you two." Taisho urged. "We have to get you two settled in. You're going to need, furnishings, clothing, employment, food…"

* * *

><p>After what took probably three hours of ongoing discussions and never ending questions of their survival Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had finally managed to complete every sort of needed information of their likes and dislikes for a proper home, clothing and desired jobs. Sesshomaru being the newly enforced elder would handle most of his earnings with InuTaisho. Inuyasha's job issues would be handled after the birth of their child. InuTaisho had summoned a couple of wolf demonesses to assist the two brothers in shopping for a new wardrobe of clothing.<p>

That adventure had been an interesting one.

Amazingly some of the demons—having lived amongst the humans—had accommodated the skills of manufacturing clothing through the sheets of skin from the hides of Mountain Sheep and other woodland creatures used only for their fur. Colors were drained from the dyes of berries and flowers to colorize the cloths to an agreeable color. Sweaters, light shirts, night wear, underwear, a huge variety of kimonos for males, and even hats were collected. The few items they were fine with eventually became a massive supply that the two young women happily obligated themselves to holding. The wolf woman would resist the urge to properly give as much of their advice on style and managed to get more than enough clothing for the Inu couple to handle.

All of the refined clothing came as an utter shock to the hanyou as he assumed that with the limited sources—known to him of course—that there wouldn't be such things here. He was glad to know they were more intelligent than he presumed.

Finally after that forever-and-a-day trip, Inuyasha was relieved that that stupid length of time spent shopping was over and done with so they could move on to more important things. Like eating. Unfortunately he learned that he was going to have to wait on dinner until the sun touched the base of the trees. In other words, sunset. His patience was tested over and over again, but when InuTaisho promised him the widest variations of meats he could ever dream of, Inuyasha's patience renewed even if it was only for another hour.

Later towards the evening Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were separated much to the younger's despair and building fear of being away from his Alpha's presence, but Taisho promised that they'd be reunited after they were changed into their gifts from the designers and bathe clean of their horrid smells.

Secretly it'd been planned during their meeting in the Head Elder's House, that their home be built during their shopping spree. All of the retrieved items and Inuyasha's back pack, were kept safe in a closet until the home was complete which wouldn't be until later that night.

So it was about thirty or forty minutes later when Inuyasha was led off, blind folded, toward the Main Chamber for the announcing dinner. He had no idea what the big deal was since he could already smell the mouthwatering delectable teasing his nostrils. Deer, boar, ducks, goose, rabbit, and thank you god but somehow there was cow. Of course he could detect the healthy spread of seasoned greens and other veggies.

The floor began to descend under his deer skin boots going lower and lower as the darkness slowly brightened by some illumination up ahead. He was stopped about ten steps later and could've sworn he heard a gasped silence rush over a lot of dampening voices. But one handsome tone that had his ears tingling with passionate vibrates.

"Inuyasha."

Said hanyou didn't realize until the last minute how close his mate was until he felt the crushing pressure of juicy moist lips on his. "Mmm…" Yea he could have his appetizer before the main course. A very nice way to begin a delicious meal.

Slowly the cloth on his eyes was removed as his mouth was still being ravished. When he heard the loud ohhs and ahhhs he broke the kiss on a nibbling break before finally noticing why there was a hushed silence when he entered.

"Wow." Sesshomaru looked, wow. He looked incredible. Like a chiseled statue of radiate diamond. His face was polished free of every speck of foreign objects leaving only the moon tanned glory of his flesh. Then there was the beautiful long sleeved silk Kimono. Colors of different hues dotted all over in separate designs, tied on the waist by a gold and plum colored obi. Strange as the satiny fabric was, it seemed to suit him for the handsome regal of sexual power he was. "You look great." Inuyasha gushed.

"As do you." Indeed, If it weren't for the fact of him being of high status, the boy would've been taken here and now before their entire clan. His hair was freed of its tangles and knots, brushed to its most lustful shine. Perhaps it was because of the pregnancy or the added gloss on his face, but his mate seemed to hold a subtle glow on his peachy features compared with the solid red of his velvety felt dressings. Crimson sleeves reached past his waist tied at the ends by black ribbons threaded in and out around the rim. A short bow tied in the front where visible patches of his under white linen could be seen on his growing hips. "I don't think I've ever seen you look more radiate." The comment added with a very pleased kiss on the cheek.

"Uhh can you guys cut it out for two minutes?" Shouted Koga waiting impatiently at one of the many tables arranged in the large dining room. "I wanna eat before the pig comes to life!"

The entire room erupted in a humorous laughter when Inuyasha flipped him off and pulled Sesshomaru down for a less then discreet kiss, a bit too mature for some eyes. Sesshomaru was more than happy to give into the wanton whimpers of pleasure purring from his mate's mouth into his own.

Koga slouched back in his chair waiting miserably until the two finished their little kissy fun so he could finally eat. And after a full two minutes the two finally broke apart with some very suggestive growls.

"Before we can begin our meals for the day," Koga dropped his head on the table, listening to another interruption by his Elder. "We'd like to show our Brothers the gift that everyone's work so hard to complete by the time dinner arrived." Taisho beckoned for the two youths to follow him around the large threshold to a set of stairs leading to the third floor of the building.

Sesshomaru held on to his brother's hand guiding him up behind Taisho up and up and up the wooden stairs creaking with each step until he reached the leveled interior with sectioned off parts used for different business or other communicative problems to figure. "You'll work from here when you're ready Sesshomaru," Taisho pointed out the second door on the right. "It's empty for now, but we'll have a craftsman make you the necessities later." Finally he made it to the end of the hall where a set of double leaf craved designed doors, and pushed forward into the cool crisp evening and walked on the landing of a neatly crafted balcony.

"What's out here?" Inuyasha inquired stepping out first, with Sesshomaru behind. "Whoa." Now this was nice. He could see the whole village—or the shopping section of it—from way of here. The streets were lit with glass encased fires giving the town a nice cozy orange glow. As his eyes darted from one end of the street to the next until shifting higher and higher, that's when he noticed another set of lights flickering off in the east. "What's that over there?" He pointed toward the extra brilliance further out.

"Very perceptive of you, young pup." Praised Taisho, patting his ears. "That is where majority of the wolf and Inuyoukai clans reside. And that particular bright light over there, is your home."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side blinking like he'd heard wrong, grabbed the riling to pull himself a closer to that far way twinkle. "That? That's our home? We just got here today."

"Yes but I've had an order put in for a home to be made for you by midnight."

"That fast?"

Taisho burst out in a chortled laugh at the hanyou's surprised expression. "Don't take our kind likely young one. We are a mighty race after all. Making a simple home is mere child's play."

No kidding.

"Well, as much as I want to indulge you two in the continuous blessings of our gifts, I must insist that we hurry down to enjoy this dinner before Koga decides to finish it off on his own."

"You go on," Sesshomaru said whilst half lidding his eyes to a suddenly blushing hanyou. "I'd like a moment with my mate."

"Indeed." Taisho stretched, clearing his throat. "I hope to see you soon. Oh and one more thing." He smiled proudly bringing the two in with a fatherly hug. "I'm so glad to have you here. Welcome to your new home." With that said, the affectionate embrace fell off and he left the two to their privacy.

Waiting until he was sure they were alone, the heated glare of seduction shun deadly in the Dog king's eyes devouring all of his brother's plumping body. Inuyasha shifted his eyes turning away from the heated glint to gaze out at the sight of their home glittering in the distance.

"Inuyasha…" Came the smooth sultry voice purring near his ear.

Inuyasha kept his back to the older Inu sensing the pleasurable thoughts and terrible naughty, usage of mental images. The obvious scent of arousal made him nervous. Being in the condition he was, he wasn't up for a demonic natural rut between the sheets with his lover.

"Inuyasha…" This time his name came in husky whisper blowing over the furry point of his ear as two long arms stretched around his waist, pulling his back against the strong contour of a silk clad chest.

Oh so that's what he wanted. A little bit of snuggle time. "Sesshomaru," Inuyasha played with the fingers spread over his stomach. "What do you think will happen from here?" So much has happened in one whole day. As wonderful as it was, he couldn't resist the thoughts of trouble coming to tear them away from this gorgeous dream filled fantasy. He'd been happy so many times before only to have it torn away unexpectantly. How could he know this beautiful fantasy wouldn't end as maliciously as before?

"We'll be fine." Said the muffled lips, pressing gentle smooth caresses along the creamy tan of his neck. "We'll live here…in peace…in freedom…as you've…always dreamed." The kisses brought forth a comfortable growl as Inuyasha lend in more for the soft touches. Sesshomaru spread his hands wider over the beating pulse of life he could feel combined with the forces of him and his mate, reaching out for that connection.

Through the repeated landings of his mouth to Inuyasha's neck, until turning his head to connect their lips, Sesshomaru relayed the sweet vow of eternal protection and complete adoration to his mate and his unborn son. Slivers of silver wisps coursed around tugging them further and deeper into the other as the final connection was sealed tight through the touch of their lips. Inuyasha could feel his first thoughts of possible destruction of this wondrous beauty, being torn down by the energies of reality soaking through. Senses of not to worry, upcoming happiness…and truth to honest freedom…

Real Freedom. To be himself, to be with the one he loved and raised his family in pure untouched independence in these open lands with no fear.

Through that single kiss, he knew. Just knew, that everything would be ok.

They were finally free.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: *Sniffle* One more chapter guys. It won't be a long epilog chapter. I'll be posting it tomorrow and that'll mark the official ending of Vanilla Starlight Ecstasy. Oh, Oh, Oh I have a tiny surprise in the last chapter that'll make you very happy ^_^.<strong>


	31. Someone's Waiting for You

**Author's Rant:** Wow I can't believe it guys. This is really it. The ending of my third story. Please enjoy and I hope I cover everything. ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings:** More fluff and surprising joy ^_^.

**Chapter 31: Someone's Waiting for You**

**Some years later…**

It's strange sometimes how life plays out for you. Of all the times she's clearly expressed hating to attend school, Kagome never would've imagined herself being a school teacher teaching at the very same high school her and all of her friends went to. So many changes have happened in the five years since the disappearance of her best friend.

Most of the forunate alterations were done in their lives but sadly not much has changed with the Federal government's regulations. Despite Xanatos being found guilty of affiliating with rival countries for weapons of mass destruction and capital treason, the rules for demon discovery remained the same. He was to serve five consecutive life terms for each illegal transaction made, including taking up the full bulk of Sevarius involvement.

The treatment of those caught being in the company of demons was slightly changed to being arrested instead of receiving the same form of punishment.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still wanted as number one suspects in question of a multitude of murders in the F.D.D.A's building long ago. Luckily with the Head Man gone, the newest leader, Head Woman Miso herself, was able to deter most of the attention towards moving on from the events of the past towards a more prosperous future in hopes to one day defile the false beliefs about all demons being blood thirsty villains. All evidence of terrible cruelty towards demons during their capture was collected from the extensive investigation she ordered out to gather every scrap of illegal DNA tampering or whatever scientific documented data to ensure not a single creature has to suffer these malicious cruelties of the past ever again.

Kagome's life on the other hand couldn't be better. She'd married her high school sweetheart Hojo, after High School Graduation. The marriage had a few unsettling moments at first because of their youth and inexperience in pleasuring another but they'd gradually fell into the romantic patterns of being a happily married couple.

During these five years what probably took her by surprise the most was the engagement between Kikyo and Miroku, three years back. There had been bad blood between them in terms of who loved Inuyasha more than whom but eventually the love for one became a love for each and soon Miroku had asked for her hand. Their wedding was scheduled to occur in three more months.

Sadly she wished they waited at least five more.

"Kagome dear?" Called the gentler voice of her cousin emerging from her two story home.

"Yes?"

Kikyo having cut her hair to a shoulder length bob, smiled at her cousin swinging quietly on her poach swing. "Hojo and Miroku have finished with the food. Are you ready to eat?"

"Do I look like I'm ready to eat?" She replied pointing at the small swell of her tummy.

"Yes like for two."

"Try three." She giggled rubbing over the two small heartbeats inside. "You'll be eating more than one two soon."

"Indeed. But only after the wedding. I have to put in time at the law firm before I settle down as a house wife."

"Are you two still going to live at the temple?"

Kikyo nodded. "Yes, Miroku thinks it'll be a great place to raise the children and to be closer to Master Mushin since he's been feeling tired lately. And it's not too far from his father's company."

Right. How could she forget the day he'd taken over the family business? Right when he graduated, Miroku's father had stepped down as head CEO of the corporation and a little _too_ eagerly handed the job down to his son. Miroku had been more than happy to take over and threw a party for five straight days celebrating in the most sinful way. He claimed it was the only way he could assure he'd be a successful CEO if all of his childhood naughtiness was done in one massive freak fest.

Just than the object of their current giggles stuck his head out the window singing merrily. "Ladies, if you wish to eat, I highly suggest you come before I take every delectable morsel for myself!"

"Oh for goodness sake." Kikyo stood, helping up her waddling relative. "Honestly Miroku, can't we have a moment's peace without hearing your awful voice?"

Miroku lifted a teasing eyebrow. "I don't recall you hating the sound of my voice last night love."

"Miroku!"

The older man laughed his heart out running back inside when he noticed his fiancée give chase. Kagome laughed their silliness and turned around to look out at the evening's paints of oranges, pinks and dark purples swished around in the dark clouds. At times like these she secretly wondered and wished for a chance to know what a certain someone was going through and if he too, could see the same skies, the same stars and the same sunset as she and their friends.

And more importantly, she wondered if he was truly happy…Wherever he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Years Later Elsewhere…<strong>

'_How the years seemed to past in a blink of eye,'_ thought the young twenty year old hanyou sitting beneath the shade of an autumn tree.

The thoughts of any terror coming to steal away his glorified peace were all destroyed with each passing day he's lived in this wondrous land of dreams come true. Nothing but good fortunes have been bestowed him and his mate their entire stay thus far. Only one brief scare occurred when Sesshomaru was taken to the healer's quarters to remove the last remaining bullet shells lunged in his body. Though many had tried to deter Inuyasha from his mate's bed, the hanyou hadn't left his side the entire time, witnessing the whole process until he was promised that all four projectiles had been successfully removed. When Sesshomaru had awakened with that arrogant expression of annoyance at being doubted of his strength, Inuyasha knew everything would be find.

From there it's been smooth sailing.

Today was one of those rare occasions where both he and Sesshomaru could both enjoy the gratifying times of a full day together with the bubbly little bundle of chubby arms and legs stumbling about after his Father.

Their three year old son, InuShimi was weeping helplessly trying to keep up with his father's steps, which Sesshomaru was cruelly taking much too wide for his son's stubby legs to keep up with.

Seven months after they'd first arrived, InuShimi had finally decided to make his appearance in the world, not once sparing his Papa the initial pain of burdening labor. Inuyasha had been terrified wondering how in the blue hell he was supposed to give birth to a kid without a woman's special equipment. But his fears were quailed when he learned from his new friends InuRingo and Suika that he'd have to undergo a C-section for the child to be born. He'd been placed under heavy sedation during the surgical process and been mildly surprised to wake up to a loud pair of lungs only moments later.

As Sesshomaru had taught him long ago, when a hanyou and a full blooded Inuyoukai coupled, a full Inu would be born. Thus resulting in the little handsome devil plopping down on his squishy bottom again after his fifth attempt to follow his Father. On each cheek was a precious jagged pair of purple stripes trailing from his temple to the edge of two bright amber eyes. In the center of his forehead he bore the same insignia as his sire, a dark blue crescent moon. His resemblance to Sesshomaru was uncanny though Little Inushimi held some of Inuyasha's best features such as his warm innocence in his eyes and the tanned peach of his skin. Yes he'd admit that his son was going to turn some heads when he got older.

Taking caring of a baby had been a learning experience and yet truly amazing. Just about as amazing as the countless nights of roaring passion spent between them after his recovery. It took Inuyasha a full month to heal from the pressures of pregnancy plus the primitive style of surgery and add that to the seven month gestation, Sesshomaru had been without sex for nearly a year. So when he'd received the green light….

Inuyasha shivered—He'd never forget those nights for as long as he lived.

Sesshomaru had become some sort of wild beast. Not a single inch of Inuyasha's body missed a stroke of that fiery tongue and the caress of those strong hands. They'd made love countless rounds and he could still remember it all. The blistering kisses, the scorching strokes, the searing plunder of that massive—his entire body shuddered from the hot electric tingle—thank goodness for his youthful stamina. He couldn't walk for a full week and everyone made sure to make fun of his disabled state.

"Try again." Inuyasha heard the deep soothe of his mate's voice order to the whimpering babe.

Inushimi's strawberry lip quivered, pleading a soft peep as he held his short arms out for his Father to pick him up. But at the hardened frown of his sire's disapproval, Inushimi sighed a gurgled whine and hiccupped his signal of coming distress.

Oh boy. Maternal instinct immediately kicked in propelling Inuyasha from the base of his resting spot and hurried over to do some damage control before his son woke the dead with that blaster of a voice. "Do you have to be an asshole?" Inuyasha grumped, reaching down to pick up his little tearing pup.

"You're spoiling him."

Inuyasha shrugged an uncaring shoulder. "Nah, sugar doesn't spoil. Isn't that right little man?" He nuzzled the under-plump of Inushimi's cheek, earning a squeal of baby giggles. Hearing the mocked snort of being under minded, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tip toed up to kiss his mate's thinned lips. "I spoil you too ya know?"

"Hm," Sesshomaru reached out to take the small bundle in his arm, tucking his red kimono body under the sheet of his sleeve. "You can't spoil perfection." With that remark and a swish of his silver hair, Sesshomaru walked off to try another round of getting his lazy son to learn to walk without the interference of his softer parent.

Inuyasha conceited he'd lost this round and returned back to his place under the tree to gaze out at not only his small family but the sights of the rest of the clans moving about with the everyday urgencies of life. With fall season gradually wheeling in, the time for harvesting has begun over the dying grass fields and flourishing vegetable gardens. The temperature was perfect for everyone's participation in the gathering but he'd choose today to lie down a bit. Not because he was lazy—A small smiled played on his face. No, he definitely had his reasons.

There's been an enchanting memory embracing the deepest parts of his mind because of the inspiring illusions of a certain little baby girl began to appear in his dreams lately...

* * *

><p><em>Swirls of falling petals rained in a lifeless descent down to the many colors of endless flowers littered all over the grassy meadows. In the center of the flourishing wonders, sat a single hanyou picking up a small crown of pink and purple posies made by the hands of some creative child. He twirled the piece of art between his thumb and index, relishing in the softness and familiar smell of vanilla and wildflowers pulsing in his nose.<em>

_The comfortable float of falling colorations fell in heaps and handfuls, but up ahead in the midst of that cyclone of candy perfumes was a tiny sized child twirling around on the pads of her feet in mirth bliss of squealing gleeful childlike elation. Two long silver pigtails tied with spun silks of gold ribbons lightly brushed her rosy cheeks from the continuous twist of her spreading arms catching the pouring delight of sweet aromas. _

_Curiously wanting the same sensations of overwhelming jubilee, the young hanyou stood tall holding the flowery tiara in his hand as he slowly approaching the dancing angel in the distance. _

_The closer he came, the more of her cheerful chortles of sugary innocence reached out for his pointed ears, ringing a haunting melody of familiarity. Laughter he'd heard or thought he'd heard before became clearer and clearer as the song of a nightingale's lullaby until he stood over her small vision still lost in her fantasy land of whirling flowers. _

_She smelled so lovely and had such a captivating spirit; he couldn't help the actions of his thoughts that desired to hold the small child in his arms. However he wasn't sure if he'd touched her if she'd disappear, or fly away with the pearly glow of her swan like wings. An unsettling confliction boiled in his stomach of wanting to caress those cheeks covered in the designs of demonic markings on her face. A four point star and twin stripes on each plump cheek and the tip of her chin. But from the flow of her baby ivory kimono, the hanyou could visibly point out stripes on her wrists and legs from the winded flap of her white dress._

_Finally after a few more spins, the small child turned around casting the brilliance of her angelic smile at the man standing behind her. After the witness of that radiate appearance of features so much like his own, Inuyasha, by the slowest degrees lowered to his knees looking deep into the sunflower shine of bright gold twinkling with so much purity._

"_Inumi." Was the whispered happiness, thickening the knots in his throat._

_The sweet little entity lifted her tiny hands to rest the ghostly touch on her father's cheek. "Hi Papa." She greeted softly stroking his face._

_Balling his lips into a tight clench, the tiara of flowers slipped from his fingers as he reached out to hug the young angel he's missed for so long. "My sweet little princess." He repeated over and over again, rocking her slender frame from side to side stroking the bouncing pigtails on her head. "I've missed you so much."_

"_Inumi miss Papa too." She pulled back nuzzling over his chin and rubbing nose to nose. "Inumi miss Big Papa and Papa lots and lots."_

_Inuyasha chuckled keeping his grip as tight as he could feel her squirming under his embrace. _

"_Why Papa cry?" She asked feeling the soak of tears touch her forehead. _

"_Because Papa's happy to see his baby girl again." Came his choked reply squeezing the perfect goodness out of her body. _

"_Papa, no no cry." Inumi scolded playfully. "Inumi weally happy Papa. Inumi no no want Papa and Big Papa sad. Inumi want Papa happy like Inumi." She giggled pulling back to look in his tear streaked face. Seeing the fall of another clear pearl, Inumi reached out to stroke the pearled drop away. "Papa be happy now ok?" She looked around for the ring of flowers and wiggled out an arm to pick up the arrangement putting it on top of his head. _

_Inuyasha smiled and shook his head letting the present of flowers fall on top of her head. Inumi laughed snuggling under the cozy warmth of her father's touch, ravishing as much of his body heat as she could. _

"_Inumi wuv you Papa." Vowed the tender daughter placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek._

_Inuyasha suddenly felt his arms loosening as the once solid body began to disintegrate into a fading image in his grasp. "Oh Inumi please," He begged trying to latch onto the vanishing spirit. "Don't go please."_

"_Papa…no, no cry…" Said the dissolving voice echoing through his mind. "Inumi be back soon."_

_In his palm, the circle of colorful flowers braid through his fingers as quiet whispered words caused him to break down in a curled ball of smiling hope._

"_Papa…Inumi come and see Papa and Big Papa soon…Be happy…Inumi be home…Inumi be happy with Big Papa and Papa and we can pway evewyday…."_

"_Yes," Inuyasha sniffled clinging to the flowers. "Yes and we'll play every single day. Every single day."_

_The vanishing soul looked up towards the sky and sighed as a beam of sunshine glowered over her. With one final cast at her father's face, Inumi blew a sweet kiss and waved goodbye. "Inumi go now, but come back soon Papa! I wuv you!" _

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Those words of gliding beauty held so much meaning to him that night. Seeing the alluring sight of her bubbling face had done wonders to his heart.<p>

Just then during his moments of dreaming reflections, Inuyasha was tackled full bodied into the ground by two large idiots tickling him from one side and the other. "What the fuck?" he laughed punching and tackling one of the others only to be brought down by a third.

Koga, Mikan and Ginta had all devised a plan to catch their friend off guard and as always he fell for it. Soon they were nothing but a pile of rolling limbs and hair tussling and wrestling in the crumbling grass. Punches and kicks were delivered but no sense of bloodshed. Just simple tactics of playful pups trying to outdo the other. This time in this bout of entertainment it was Inuyasha who'd won, by landing on top of all three stomping his foot in Mika's chest. "I'm the Alpha Dog here dammit!"

"Ah man, whatever just get your dirty foot off my shirt." Groaned a defeated Mikan rubbing his head.

Koga removed someone's heavy leg off his back. "Screw a foot, just get off me!"

"You're complaining? I'm on the bottom!" Shouted Ginta.

Mikan grinned. "Oh Ginta I thought that's how you liked being. Underneath me right?"

Ginta blushed finally crawling from under the rubble of friends.

"Can I help you losers?" Inuyasha questioned to the standing crew.

"We were hoping you wanted to go on a run with us." The two-toned wolf pointed out across the meadow. "From here to there."

"Uhh hold on. Just give me a sec." Inuyasha rushed down the hill toward his mate who'd was hunkered down in the grass letting the toddler play with his fingers, who was finding the long digits yummy as he tugged two between his teething gums. "Sess?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes low. "You want to go?"

Damn him and his know-it-all thoughts. Inuyasha shuffled his feet. "Yea."

Sesshomaru sighed standing up with child in hand as he cast a stoic glare at the young hanyou. "I'll allow it this time Inuyasha." Without warning the curls of his fingers darted to wrap around his mate's neck, pulling them an inch apart. "Don't think I'm not aware you foolish boy."

"Aware of what?" The youth laughed, blinking innocently.

"Don't play coy with me Little One." Closing the space between them, Sesshomaru licked over the smooth span of lips before sucking them between his teeth. Inuyasha had forgotten his buddies that fast to lend into the tasty smooch suckling the other's luscious lips just as hungrily.

"Ah geez," Koga slapped a hand over his eyes. "At this rate we won't go running for a while." Every single time these two went at it there was no telling when it'd end. It's a wonder they still have still on their lips at from how much they be necking.

That _'while'_ turned into a full ten minute wait as Inuyasha stayed wrapped in his mate's arm, accidentally smashing their son between the mushiness of his parent's fluffy time. He just couldn't get enough of his brother's delicious flavor and never would. Each taste was always a new experience, better than the last.

When Inushimi squirmed and wiggled for some breathing room, Inuyasha peppered off his yummy kisses with some perverted licks, bouncing his eyebrows. "That's why I'm in the predicament I'm in now," Purred the glowing hanyou.

"Mmm…"

The three waiting demons all groaned when Sesshomaru lowered his head for another round of tasting the sugary goodness of wild flowers.

"Might as well pull up a seat guys," Complained Ginta. "We're going to be sitting here for a while."

"Yea…" Mikan stared at the loving couple before getting a naughty thought of his own and pounced on his crush.

"Oh gross," Koga gagged scooting away from the second kissing pair. Man it was just polluting nasty horn dogs.

As the course of romance fluttered through the loving connection of the kissing pair, flows of recognized auras migrated downward between them to a tiny bundle of accumulating life pulsating to the solid foundation of fueled passion and enteral devotion wrapping the tiny forming princess in a gentle cocoon of the scent of blossoming happiness.

Inuyasha broke the kiss to ruffle his son's hair as one hand came to rest protectively over the second life forming inside, ready for another chance of happiness. And when she was born, she'd once again be wrapped in the loving, tender embrace of stunning Wild Flowers and sublime Vanilla Starlight Ecstasy.

**^_^ The End ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC: I love happy endings. I know wasn't exactly the perfect way to bring Inumi back but I just couldn't leave her out of the picture forever. So I hope her spirit returning would suffice for her as well as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's happy ending.<strong>

**Thank you so much to every single one of you who've stuck it out through the hardship and tough times these two have experienced to reach this blissful ending. I appreciate all of you who've faved, read, reviewed, silently read, alerted or whatever. Thank you so much for staying with me until the very end and to the new readers who find this story later. I thank you for reaching this ending too. **


End file.
